Reading Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant
by swift56
Summary: Watch as teams RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Winter read a story about a powerful warrior, reborn on Remnant for a reason he yet doesn't know along with some of his old friends.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to, well, not THOR for once.**

 **I'm doing a reading for my friend Phoenix Champion.**

 **As you can obviously see, it's of his story that is a crossover of .hack and RWBY.**

 **It's my first time doing a reading as well, so go easy on me people.**

 **Also, to note, the reading itself is a slight crossover into fire emblem because, well, I'm a Kamui, and I'm bringing everyone in my castle, so it shouldn't be surprised if some people you recognise from Fates appearing here and there.**

 **Now then- *hears a crash in another room* and they're here *turns back to the camera with a fanged grin* well, let's get this show started.**

* * *

A groan was heard from a young girl as she woke up in a bit of a daze, before looking around tiredly to see her friends, her sister, her uncle, two of her teachers, and a woman she didn't know all lying down in sofas.

This girl was Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY.

And she wondered why she just woke up with everyone mentionned present.

And in a different room than when she went to sleep as well.

A moment passed before that little piece of information clicked in her head.

"What the heck?!" she shouted in confusion, waking everyone up with a start, especially her uncle, Qrow Branwen, who was sat right next to her.

"Whazzat?" mumbled Ruby's sister Yang Xiao Long in confusion from her place next to her partner Blake Belladonna, said partner waking up a bit more alertly than the blonde brawler, her bow twitching a few times as she looked around, finding that they seemed to be in a rather fancy looking living room/lounge.

"What's going on?" mumbled Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, sitting next to his partner Pyrrha Nikos, as he also scanned the room, tugging at his plain t-shirt. (his friends had managed to convince him to get rid of his onesie, even though one of his sisters had made it for him)

"Were we kidnapped?!" shouted Weiss Schnee in shock and slight fear, as she sat next to her older sister Winter Schnee.

"It would seem so Miss Schnee." answered the headmaster of Beacon academy, Ozpin, sitting next to his fellow teacher Glynda Goodwitch.

"Maybe we were kidnapped by a dragon who plans to do evil stuff to us!" said one Nora Valkyrie, with her life long friend Lie Ren rolling his eyes with a smile at her words while pulling her back down.

"Well, you're half right." they heard a young woman's voice say from behind them, making them turn around to see a young woman, obviously, probably somewhere in her early twenties, with long blue hair that turned red at the tips, amber colored eyes and a red gem on her forehead, dressed in a blue maid outfit "I am a dragon, but I didn't bring you here for anything evil."

There was confused silence for a few moments before Qrow snorted and laughed a bit "A dragon? Sure kid, if you're a dragon then I'm the king of Vale."

"Now that would be a scary thought." mumbled Ozpin, Glynda hearing him and barely holding back a laugh.

The young woman smiled sweetly, but it looked more evil than nice, before she snapped her fingers and a portal opened over Qrow's head and dumped a wheel of cheese and a bag of wheat on him.

Yang picked up the wheel of cheese and saw that it was wrapped in paper with the words 'Nohr's finest cheese' written on it, while the bag had 'Hoshidan whole wheats'.

"Sooo, where are we?" she asked the young woman with a raised eyebrow.

"You are in the recently re-established kingdom of Valla, under the rule of Lord Corrin, although he prefers to be called Swift." she then giggled "Although I call him brother, I am his younger sister, Lilith, as well as his handmaid."

"You serve your older brother?" questionned Blake in confusion.

"Yes, it's a complicated story, that we'll explain another time, since it's not why you're here." she said briefly with a tone of finality.

"Why are we here then?" asked Pyrrha in confusion.

"Brother will explain as soon as he arrives." said Lilith simply.

"You seem awfully calm at the moment, aren't you afraid we may attack you?" questionned Winter.

Lilith laughed a bit "You could try, but we aren't the only ones in the room, Kaze would stop you before you could lift a finger."

"You just ruined the element of surprise Lilith." said a man's voice coming from... somewhere in the room.

"And you ruined my bath yesterday, so now we're even." said Lilith sourly as the man coughed in embarassement.

"Where is he?" asked Weiss as she looked around the room.

"Do you honestly think you could spot a ninja so easily?" said Lilith in deadpan, and Blake blushed a bit when she heard the word ninja.

They all heard a door open and saw a man wearing an intricate light silver armor with a blue cape on his back, his feet bare, with brown hair swept back, ruby red eyes and pointed ears walk into the room holding a book in his hands, followed by a few people, a woman with icy blue hair wearing a black maid outfit pushing a cart full of food, a silver haired man wearing a white and purple butler's outfit, although he had had armored gloves on his hands, and he too was pushing a food cart, followed by a woman with pinkish hair in a ponytail carrying a basket filled with clothes... their clothes to be precise, although she was taking small, slow steps, almost like she was trying not to trip.

"Nice job Lilith, if you could go and prepare the showers now, that'll be all." said the man as Lilith nodded with a curtsy and walked out of the room.

"I assume you're this Swift she told us about?" asked Ozpin.

"Indeed I am. Now, I'll immediately answer the main question in everyone's head, I brought you here, to read this." he said as he held up a book.

"You kidnapped us to read a book?" asked Glynda with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"To be fair, it's mostly because the author of this book really wants you people to read it, so I offered to handle that for him. Plus, the book is somewhat special." he said as he held it out to the closest person, Winter.

"The Terror of Death, Huntsman of Remnant." she read aloud.

"So it's about a super scary hunstman or something like that?" questionned Ruby.

"He's a bit more than a simple hunstman, but you'll see that once we start reading. First off though, breakfast, and then you can all take a shower." he then looked dryly at Qrow "Especially you, you reek of alcohol."

Qrow looked indifferent to the statement until he smelled himself and realised a shower wouldn't hurt.

Swift turned to the maid and butler handling the food "Flora, Jakob, if you could."

They nodded as they handed out plates of various different breakfast foods to everyone, from pancakes, to bacon and eggs, to waffles, anything one would normally eat at breakfast, and for some people, coffee.

They also finally saw the one named Kaze when the other maid, who they all learned was called Felicia, tripped and almost scattered their clothing everywhere, until Kaze appeared out of nowhere and grabbed everything out of the air, and they could now finally see the green haired, dark garbed ninja.

Once everyone was done eating, they were guided to the showers, and half an hour later, everyone arrived back in the main room, Weiss and Winter lagging behind so they could talk after not seeing each other for so long, which went nicely.

Once there, they all saw Kaze carefuly placing a very large TV with the help of a man with bluish silver hair dressed in a knight's armor, Swift directing them how to place it.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer best buddy." groaned out the knight as he stuggled to hold the large TV.

Swift looked at the placement before nodding "It's good, you can put it down guys."

The two holding it sighed in relief as they placed down the TV, while Swift went around to hook it up.

"Need any help with that?" asked the knight.

Swift smirked "Do you understand how a TV works yet Silas?"

The now named Silas chuckled sheepishly before shrugging and walking back out.

"What's the TV for?" asked Yang in curiosity.

"It's so you have a visual while reading." Swift said before mumbling something about missing parts, before a ball of light with wings flew in and dropped TV parts next to him "Oh, thanks Relic."

The light died down a bit to show a fairy wearing green clothing and pale blond hair in a bob cut giving Swift a salute before flying off.

"Was that a fairy?" asked Ren.

"Yep." Swift then perked up as he remembered something "By the way, the last thing important that happened to you guys was the breach in downtown Vale right?" a round of nods making him sigh "Good, we got the right time frame then."

A few minutes later, everyone was seated as Swift held the book in his hands.

"So, I'll read the first chapter for everyone, after that, we'll move in order of team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and then Winter, before rotating back to Ruby." nods from everyone "Alright then," he opens the book, as the TV turns on "Chapter 1: Rebirth..."

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **It's a bit weird to do this, but kinda fun nonetheless.**

 **So yeah, all of my retainers were helping organise, and I gave Jakob the specific order of shutting up and not offending anyone.**

 **They still have a few more people that live in the castle to meet though.**

 **I just hope that my family doesn't visit soon *a letter gets dropped on his table by Relic, making him open it and frown* ah crap.**

 **Well, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and I hope you have a nice day everyone, because it'll definetly be better than mine.**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

***nervously wrings his hands***

 **Uh, hey everyone *fidgets a bit in his seat***

 **We're, uh, about to start this, and, I, uh, I,m kinda nervous about doing a good job.**

 **I really don't want to disappoint *starts to tap his foot***

 ***Ember soon walks and sees my state, making her plop in my lap suddenly before pulling me into a minute long kiss and pulling away before whispering something into my ear***

 ***slowly calms down and I put my arms around her* right, right, I can do this, it's just a bit nerve wracking I guess, since this is completely new.**

 **Ember: think of it like when you started your first fanfiction.**

 **Swift: *blinks* yeah I guess you're right, it's just looking back on THAT, I can definetly make it better.**

 **Either way though, I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1: Rebirth]**

"Rebirth?" muttered Ozpin in interest at the chapter title.

 **I had lived a good life until the end of it, I met up with all my friends in the world as often as I could, but eventually time came for us all, I was accepting my end.**

 ** _"Haseo, or as you known here as Ryou."_** **a voice said.**

"Wait, why does he have two names?" asked Jaune.

"I'll explain that a little later." responded Swift.

 **'Aura?' I asked, 'How can I hear you?' I thought as my soul wandered this starry void I'm in.**

 ** _"You are more connected to the world that you give yourself credit for."_** **Aura said,** ** _"The gods have given me a chance to speak with you before you are reborn in a new world."_**

A few people blinked in surprise, before, surprisingly, Nora spoke up with a look of understanding.

"Oh! I get it! This guy's the Terror of Death from the title, and he's being reborn on Remnant right?" she said.

Swift blinked slowly before he nodded, and everyone just stared at Nora who wore a proud grin.

 **'I'm... being reborn?' I asked.**

 ** _"Yes, some others are too."_** **Aura said,** ** _"Thanks to my intervention you will all retain your memories... for better or worse..."_**

 **I shuddered at the implications of that.**

"It can't be that bad, right?" Yang asked looking to Swift.

"From what the author has told me, it kind of is. I don't personally know yet, but I'll get back to you when I do." answered Swift.

 ** _"But I should let you know, someone will be with you in this."_** **Aura said.**

 **'Who?' I thought, then I saw a large figure appear in front of me.**

 **A large black figure with thin legs with needle-like feet, thin upper arms then expand into large forearms and hands, from it's knee extend large yellow spikes, similar spikes curve from the shoulders through the underarms, and end curving and stopping at hip level, a red holographic cape floating at the hip, the head was round with two long horns nearly making a circle on it's head with three red eye's in a triangle shape. In it's right hand was a scythe, a long thin handle with a round, but spiked head with eight red holographic spike appearing on one side making a half circle, and a long blade the same holographic red, broken into 7 segments.**

Ruby's jaw dropped in amazement when she saw the being "It looks so cool! And it's scythe is awesome too!" she then added in a mumble "Not as awesome as my baby though."

 **'Skeith.' I thought looking at the Avatar.**

 ** _"Good luck."_** **Aura said and then my world went right.**

 **[]**

 **"Congratulations Miss, it's a boy." I heard a man say, I guess that means I really was reborn... quite literally, I found myself wrapped in a blanket and handed to someone, most likely my new mother, and boy she's got a firm grip.**

"Wonder who his mom is?" questionned Qrow with a raised eyebrow, from hearing that she had a firm grip, he thought she was probably a huntress.

 **"Now then... what will your name be?" I heard a woman ask, that must be my new mother.**

Qrow froze when he heard the voice, before he murmured lowly "No fucking way..."

 **"How about-" I heard a man ask, odds are my new father.**

 **"Tai I only let you name Yang because she looks so much like you, I'm naming this one." My mother said.**

It was now Yang who was frozen, with her jaw dropped, Ruby having a similar reaction to her sister, before a few moments later "I have a twin brother?"

"Yep." Swift said, popping the P "This is actually a commonly used trope in stories that are alternates of your world, to give you two girls a brother, or sometimes a sister, I've read one such example where Ruby has a twin brother who is rather interesting."

Jaune had his hand on chin as he thought of something before his eyes widenned "Wait, will this book show us the future."

Swift smirked "You're more insightful than you let on Jaune, yes, this book will indeed show you future events, albeit modified due to more people being present, but if something is similar in the book to your world, I'll point it out to you."

"So, I surmise the real reason your brought us here is so you could lend us assistance, the question now is, why?" said Ozpin, making everyone look at Swift who looked away nervously before he sighed.

"After the chapter, I promise, it's... it's something I don't want to drop randomly like this, because it's heavy." Swift said, making a few people worry before they nodded.

 **I had an internal chuckle at this, but now I know I have a sister in this world.**

 **"Alright Raven, I give, this one's yours." My father, Tai said.**

 **I decided to open my eyes to get a look at my parents, "Well look at that, he's got your eyes Rae." Tai said.**

 **With my eyes open I saw the two.**

 **Tai, I assume that's him, had short blonde hair with a small goatee and a bit of a thin beard, he was wearing a tan shirt with a small brown vest, a metal guard on his right shoulder above a tattoo I couldn't identify, his other arm had a short sleeve cut off by a red bandana.**

"Dad!" Ruby called out happily when she saw her father, in both genuine happiness, and an attempt to lift the mood, which worked, as a few people smiled at her cheerfulness, with Yang also being quite happy to see her father.

 **"Hey he's lookin' at me." Tai said.**

 **"Tai, quiet I'm thinking." Raven said, causing me look toward her.**

 **She had long black hair and eye's that were as red as my character in 'The World'. She was currently wearing a hospital gown but that was probably because we were in a hospital.**

Yang looked a bit conflicted as she saw her mother on the screen, on one hand, she still wanted to know why she left, while also being pissed about that, on the other, she was a bit happy to get a chance to look at her period.

"Wait, 'The World'? What's that?" questionned Weiss, making the others start to wonder the same thing, while Swift tilted his head in thought before pausing the image on the screen and turning to everyone.

"Alright, so I don't have the exact specifics, but The World was a MMORPG in his home dimension, and for those who don't know, MMORPG stands for 'Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game' basically, a video game that hundreds of people on the planet play together for fun online. Haseo was the name he used for his character, and Ryou was his name in the real world." Swift explained, receiving a round of nods before Ruby raised her hand with a smile, making Swift point at her.

"So it's kinda like Dust Fantasy 14 then?" she asked with a wide smile.

Swift blinked "I'm guessing Dust Fantasy is the Remnant version of Final Fantasy, so yes, basically that."

 **"Haseo Branwen." Raven said looking at me.**

 **'Odd coincidence.' I thought shifting my head to look at Ravens other hand, in it was a pink bundle, but I could see tufts of blonde hair from it.**

"Baby Ya-Ya!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin, before her sister put her in a headlock and started giving her a noogie.

"Stop calling me that." Yang said with a small annoyed frown at hearing her old nickname.

"I'm your little sister, I'm supposed to come up with a cute sounding nickname!" Ruby argued while wincing from the friction burn, which was halted when a water tentacle pulled Yang away from her, making everyone look to see Swift holding a glowing book in a free hand and the tentacle coming out of a ball of water in front of him.

"None of that here Yang." Said Swift as he ploped the blonde brawler back down next to Blake.

"Thank you." said Ruby while Yang huffed as she crossed her arms.

"No problem... though now I'm curious what nickname I would have had, since my little sister either called me big bro or an embarassing name I would rather not say." Swift said jokingly.

Ruby tilted her head in thought "Lilith said your real name is Corrin right?" Swift nodded with a raised eyebrow "Then I would have called you Cor-Cor if you would have been my big brother."

Swift blinked before he smiled with a small laugh "Thanks for telling me that Ruby."

 **I decided to simply close my eyes and hope that she doesn't decide to go with breast feeding.**

 **[]**

 **About three months later I heard shuffling at about midnight, I was having a hard time sleeping that night thankfully Raven bottle fed me and my twin sister Yang but that wasn't the reason for me to be having a hard time sleeping.**

 **I let out a short babble to grab the attention of whoever it was, that caused the figure to stiffen. Then from the shadows came my mother, dressed in her combat attire with her sword at her hip.**

Qrow sighed when he saw his sister on the screen, remembering that in their world, that was about the time Raven had originally left as well, casting a glance at Yang, he saw her looking crestfallen that her other was loosing her mother as well.

 **Raven looked at us with a sad expression on her face before giving me and Yang a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the house.**

Slowly, Yang reached a hand to her forehead, almost as if she could feel her mother's kiss, as tears pooled up in her eyes, before she was suddenly hugged by Ruby, and surprisingly, Blake.

Yang smiled with a sniffle as she hugged the two of them back, thankful for the support.

It was a few moments later the three seperated from the hug, with Yang drying her tears using a handkerchief handed to her by Weiss.

Yang turned to Swift, a question obviously on her mind, with Swift having an idea of what it was "I don't know why she left Yang, but, at least you know she seemed reluctant to do so."

Yang nodded as a small smile slowly spread on her lips, taking comfort in the fact that her mother at least regretted having to leave.

 **[]**

 **It took about a week but that was how long it took for Tai to realize something was wrong, Raven hadn't come back.**

 **According to Raven's brother, Qrow, she had just dropped off the map.**

 **Tai seemed devastated.**

Qrow sighed tiredly "He really was, he almost wouldn't eat anything and was pretty much unresponsive." he then looked to Yang "Summer ended up acting as your mom even before her and Tai started dating."

Yang smiled a bit more as she thought of the woman who had really raised her, the one she truly thought of as her mother.

 **"Don't worry Tai, I'll help you with Haseo and Yang." Said my fathers white cloaked female friend, Summer Rose.**

Ruby smiled widely when she saw her mother, and most people who had never met her noticed how her and Ruby looked nearly identical.

 **"Thanks Sum." Tai said pulling Qrow and Summer into a hug.**

 **[]**

 **About two years later me and Yang were in the waiting room of a hospital messing around with a few blocks with Uncle Qrow watching over us with Summer currently giving birth to our new half sibling, apparently with Raven gone Tai fell in love with Summer and well here we are.**

 **Soon enough Tai wheeled Summer out of the room, and in her hands was a rose red blanket with a little girl inside with black hair.**

Ruby smiled again when she saw her newborn self, it wasn't everyday you could say you saw yourself right after you were born.

 **As I looked up at Summer I found myself staring at her silver eyes again, I often hear Skeith talking and her keeps saying that there is great power in them, but I'm not too sure what he means by that.**

Ruby now titled her head in confusion as she heard that, wondering just what was so special about silver eyes.

 **[]**

 **Two years later Summer went out on a mission for a man called Professor Ozpin, and Qrow came back saying she was gone, Tai broke down again, so did Yang, I broke down crying myself because I really liked Summer, she was the spitting image of the perfect mom.**

Ruby frowned as she was now in the same state as Yang was before, she had hoped to see more of her mother before it happened, she started shaking a bit until Yang pulled her into a tight hug which she was thankful for, while Weiss rubbed her back soothingly with a sad smile, again, something she was thankful for.

 **I managed to compose myself sooner than the others and took a look at Yang and little Ruby, who was crying herself.**

 **'I promise I will protect you two until my last breath.' I swore to myself.**

Yang and Ruby both smiled a bit when they heard that "Kinda makes me wish we did have a brother." Yang said as Ruby nodded in agreement.

 **[3 years later]**

 **"Sis I really don't think this is a good idea." I said following Yang through the forest, she was pulling Ruby along in a little red wagon as she slept peacefully.**

Yang quickly paled as she realised what day this was "Oh no."

Ruby also cringed a bit the memory, although she didn't remember everything, it had still been scary.

Qrow sat a bit straighter in his seat, even though the girls had been safe, this still wasn't a day he really liked remembering.

 **"Haseo, trust me. Will will find my mommy and she'll be just as good a mommy." Yang said.**

"No no no no, listen to him, he's right, she isn't there!" Yang cried out, even though her shouts were useless, as some of the others looked at her in worry.

"What... what happened?" asked Pyrrha as she looked at Swift, who from his look obvisouly knew.

"It's not for me to say." Swift said curtly.

 **I internally sighed in frustration, Yang is doing something extremely dangerous, ever since she found that picture of Raven she's been stuck on finding her, and her latest clue involved a small picture of an old house, Yang grabbed me and Ruby and set off for it.**

 **"She's here I know it." Yang said as we reached the house, "No." Yang cried when she saw the condition of the house.**

 **"Yang..." I said softly reaching out to soothe her.**

 **"No! No no no she was supposed to be here!" Yang cried.**

Yang was practically shaking like a leaf at this point, until Qrow pulled her into a side hug, he wasn't the best at comforting people, but he'd be dammed if he just watched his neice have a nervous breakdown because of the biggest mistake she had ever made.

 **"Yang please, we'll find her." I said, "Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Qrow were all huntsmen. We'll be huntsmen too and find her." I said.**

 **"Yeah." Yang sniffed, "We will."**

 **But that's when we heard the growls.**

 **Yang and I looked into the ruined cabin and saw several pairs of red eyes staring at us.**

 **"Grimm." Yang whimpered.**

 **"Yang? Haseo?" Ruby yawned waking up.**

 **"Ruby." Yang gasped jumping into the wagon to try and protect her.**

 **I looked back at the Grimm and felt my anger rise, "You stay away from my sisters you monsters." I growled, calling up Skeith.**

 **Naturally the Grimm ignored me and charged forward, hoping for easy meals.**

 **"I said." I growled as not only my red Aura awoke, but also the marking of Skeith appeared, "Stay BAAACK!" I shouted all everyone was blinded by the glow.**

Everyone in the reading room was blinded by the glow, save for Swift who wasn't looking at the screen at that point, he smiled a bit as he knew the next part would definelty calm Yang down.

 **[Yangs P.O.V.]**

 **[.Hack GU- I'm right here]**

 **When the flash died and I could see again, and standing in Haseo's place was... something.**

 **A large black figure with thin legs with needle-like feet, thin upper arms then expand into large forearms and hands, from it's knee extend large yellow spikes, similar spikes curve from the shoulders through the underarms, and end curving and stopping at hip level, a red holographic cape floating at the hip, the head was round with two long horns nearly making a circle on it's head with three red eye's in a triangle shape. In it's right hand was a scythe, a long thin handle with a round, but spiked head with eight red holographic spike appearing on one side making a half circle, and a long blade the same holographic red, broken into 7 segments.**

Everyone was a bit shocked at the sight, not expecting Haseo to actually be able to turn into Skeith.

 **It stared down at the dozen Grimm and lifted it's scythe, it dashed forward and bisected all but the alpha with a single swing.**

Yang was awe struck as she looked at the scene, before looking at her uncle "Would you hold it against me if I said that he looks even cooler than you did when you saved us?"

Qrow smirked, glad to hear she seemed to be back to normal "Nope, I can understand why you would as well."

 **The Alpha back up in surprise before growling at the figure. The figure responded in kind by raising up it's free hand and firing three bolts of... something at the Alpha, which stunned the Grimm before the figure dashed up and slashed it in half.**

 **[End Music]**

 **"H-Haseo?" Ruby asked.**

 **This caused the figure to turn to us, causing me to clench up in fear, especially because it began to walk over to us.**

"Yeah, that would be scary to look at for a 7 year old." Yang admitted.

"It's still a bit scary to look at even now if you ask me." said Jaune, with a few others actually agreeing with him.

 **The scythe in it's hands then suddenly vanished as both hands reached out to pick us up...**

 **And hug us.**

 **"I'm so glad you two are safe." I heard Haseo say.**

"I'm not the only one who though he would have sounded super deep when talking like that right?" asked Nora, getting a few nods of agreement from the others before she leaned back into Ren.

 **In a short flash the figure was gone and Haseo was back, still hugging us.**

 **I couldn't help myself and began crying all over again, even with snot coming out of my nose I was crying so much.**

Yang looked a bit sheepish at that "Yeah, I was a messy kid back then."

"You're still messy." said Weiss dryly as she looked at Yang.

 **"Looks like there's a lot of explaining that needs to be done." Uncle Qrow said stepping out of the bushes, his weapon retracting back into it's sword form.**

Swift then closed the book after marking the page "Gotta agree with other me there, lots of explained to be done." said Qrow as he and everyone turned to look at Swift.

Said man sighed before looking at the ceiling "Kaze, got tell Flora to bring comfort food, we might need it." a quick rush of wind and door opening and closing quickly confirmed the ninja had left the room.

"Alright, where to begin then." said Swift with a sigh.

"The beginning." said Ozpin.

Swift laughed tiredly "Oh boy, that's gonna be one hell of a ride then."

* * *

 ***sighs as he leans back into his chair, with Ember rubbing my shoulders***

 **I really hope I did good.**

 **Tell me what you all think everyone, and expecially you Phoenix.**

 **I just hope we get a bit more time before- *I was cut off by a shout of 'Big Brother!' coming from somewhere in the castle* well, never mind then.**

 **I seriously hope it's just them though *Ember pats my shoulder in sympathy***

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, and allow me to welcome you all back to this!**

 **So, since Phoenix deems that it's now safe to put reading stories back up, I'm kicking this one back up as well.**

 **So let's not waste time and get right into it.**

* * *

The people from Remnant were currently shocked.

For the simple reason that Swift had revealed their future to them.

Yang was afraid when she heard she lost her arm, with her team and her uncle doing their best to comfort her.

Blake was ashamed of herself for running again.

Ruby was furious that the one behind it all had been right in front of her and she never realised it.

The one who took the news of their future the worse though, was Pyrrha.

She had gone into shock when she heard she died, becoming unresponsive.

"Pyrrha! Come on snap out of it!" Jaune said, shaking her.

Swift walked up next to Jaune and whispered something to him, making Jaune blush "You think that'll work?"

"Positive." Swift answered with a nod "Also, yes, that really is how she feels."

Jaune nodded, before he surprised everyone and kissed Pyrrha on the lips, like she had done to him in their original future.

It took a moment before Pyrrha twitched and started returning the kiss, closing her eyes as she hugged Jaune.

Swift sighed in relief when he saw his plan had worked, Pyrrha was ok again, and he didn't have to wait too long for these two to become a couple. 'Sorry Phoenix, but this was the only plan I had to snap her out of it.'

After a few minutes, everyone had finally calmed down, with Pyrrha resting her head on Jaune's shoulder, and they were all eating different things that Flora had brought in.

"So, I have a few ideas to help prevent that horrible future, one, I'll allow you all to train here with me and some other people, and no time will pass back on Remnant, so you'll be more than ready for things to come. Second, I suggest eliminating Cinder as soon as you get back to Remnant, that'll fix a lot of issues, and you should also do a system purge to eliminate her virus from CCT." Swift said.

Winter spoke up "I think I can easily arrange for that last part myself."

"We'd need something to handle Cinder though, just outright attacking her wouldn't be easy." muttered Qrow, mostly to himself.

A small chime was soon heard coming from Swift, making him pull out a phone and read a message "Alright, so the author of Terror of Death specified what makes 'The World' so special, here's what he said: 'It's more than your average MMORPG, The World was a game developed in a time where game developers have created a helmet that allows players to further bring the player closer to their character allowing them to perfectly speak through their character without their voice getting muffled or distorted, and see through their eyes, however the player doesn't fully enter the game as Players still use a controller to play the game. The World was quite possibly the most popular MMORPG in the time it had been released, despite a few incidents that nearly shut down the planets internet system, because for some reason people thought it would be a good idea to have a insanely internet reliant way of living all linked to a single massive and powerful server.'

Everyone took a few moments to take it in, before Ren was the first to speak "That last part sounds rather foolish."

Swift nodded "Amen to that. Anyway, how about we get back to the book now?." he said before passing the book to Ruby "You're up Ruby."

She nodded with a smile and started to read.

 **[Chapter 2: Tournament]**

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow when she heard the chapter title, wondering what tournament they'd be seeing.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **"Come on Haseo!" I called knocking on Haseo's door rapidly, "You don't want to miss the airship!" I shout.**

 **"I'm coming Ruby, I just had to make sure Lost Epitaph is in working order." Haseo said opening the door.**

"Huh, weird name for a weapon. Wonder what it looks like?" sadi Ruby.

"How do you know it's a weapon?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"I just do." Ruby answered proudly.

 **He had silver hair, which was a little odd considering his parents but dad said his mother had silver hair so whatever, that was pushed up and parted down the middle giving a rather clear view of his forehead, his red eyes stood out on his face, he wore a black leather chest piece that left his stomach and shoulders exposed with two belts as a collar and three belts going diagonally across his chest, he had black leather sleeves that still left his shoulders exposed and these sleeves each had six belts on the upper arms and I could see six more belts on the lower arm before his black and red outlined gloves covered his hands, he wore thin black leather pants with three belts at the top of each of his thighs, he wore black and red outlined knee high boots than folded down back halfway down his calves and said fold was split down the front so you could see five more belts on each boot.**

 **"Seriously Haseo why do you wear so many belts with that?" I asked.**

Externally, Weiss simply rose an eyebrow at his appearance, but internally, she couldn't help but think he looked somewhat attractive.

"Huh, so that's what our brother looks like... why does he have silver hair though? My mom has black hair." asked Yang.

Swift shrugged "I don't think an actual reason is ever given, as far as I know, he has silver hair because that was the hair color he had back 'The World'."

 **"They're mainly what's holding this outfit together really." Haseo said reaching back into his room to grab Lost Epitaph, a greatsword that has a chainsaw function that can change into a chainsaw scythe. However as he did that I noticed two more weapons sheathed at the back of his hip, I couldn't tell what they were through their scabbards, but knowing Haseo they probably have a chainsaw function.**

Ruby looked at the weapon with obvious glee "That's so awesome!"

Swift chuckled, bringing attention to himself "I can top that easy." he said and snapped his fingers, a weapon appearing in his hands in a flash of light.

It looked like a sword in a pale yellow color, with four red gems near the base of the blade, and small teeth on each side of the blade which were moving constantly.

To top it off the blade was on fire.

Ruby looked at it with wide eyes and a hanging jaw, with Yang waving her hand in front of Ruby's face, before turning to Swift "I think you broke her."

Swift chuckled sheepishly before making his weapon disappear and snapping his fingersi n front of Ruby's face, snapping her out of it.

"Wait what happened?" she said as she looked around in confusion.

"My weapon was too epic for you to handle and your brain short circuited." Swift said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Ruby said before going back to reading.

 **I can kinda get why he puts so many chainsaw function in his weapons, they tear through Grimm armor like no tomorrow.**

 **"Well whatever. Come on Yang, Dad and Uncle Qrow are waiting to get going." I said grabbing my big brothers arm and dragging him out of his room.**

 **"Whoa! Ruby easy there? What about Zwei?" Haseo asked.**

 **"Zwei's coming with us, duh." I said, "Oh almost forgot Crescent Rose!" I gasped and used my semblance to dash back to my room and grab it.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **[Mistral arena]**

Now that got Pyrrha's attention, before her eyes widenned in realisation "Ooohh! I think that's a tournament I participated in."

"Huh, guess we might see you compete then." Jaune said idly with a hand around her waist.

 **"Oooh I can't believe you got invited to participate in this tournament!" Ruby squealed hugging me.**

 **"Easy there Rubes." Yang said, "Uncle Qrow simply sent an offer because one of the original participants broke a leg and Uncle Qrow just happened to be there."**

"I do get around enough for stuff like that to actually happen." Qrow said as he scratched his chin.

 **"I know, but I'm so excited!" Ruby squealed.**

 **"Ruby calm down." I said, "You're right by my ear."**

 **"Oh, Sorry Haseo." Ruby said hopping off me.**

 **"Haseo Branwen to the competitor wing, Haseo Branwen to the competitor wing" A woman on the P.A. called.**

 **"Well that's my cue." I said, "See you two later." And with that I went to the competitor wing.**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[In the Competitor wing]**

 **"Haseo?" A woman said under her breath.**

 **Said woman had long pink tied into two massive pony tails, each one separated by a band with a armor piece tied above the bands making her hair curve upwards then back down instead of going straight down, and the ends of her hair was tied off with bindings that had a small charm hanging off the ends, she also had two stands of hair dangling in front of her ears, each bound by stings. a pair of glasses cover her brown eyes. Her attire was rather revealing, being a red cloth strapless bra- like artile of clothing the also ties to her neck with white fabric, a pair of shorts that cover the back well, but leave a majority of her front revealed her privates covered in a way that makes it look like a pair of panties rather than shorts. Her hip had red leather guards strapped to the sides of her hips. The front of her legs were well armored compared to the rest of her with red leather going almost all the way to her hips and strapped at the top, covering the front of her legs, but leaving the back exposed, below the knees were metal shin guards that were tied to her lower legs with many straps, she also wore a pair of red high heels.**

Qrow greedily drank in her appearance, Ozpin was honestly indifferent, Jaune thought she was pretty, that much was obvious, and maybe a girl he could've had a crush on if Swift didn't outright tell him that Pyrrha loved him, and Ren wasn't really affect by her looks all that much.

As for the women, Weiss, Winter and Glynda all thought she could amybe wear a little more clothing, Pyrrha couldn't help but notice a few physical imilarities between the woman and herself, Yang thought she looked kind of strong, and Ruby, Blake and Nora didn't have an opinion of her yet.

 **"Does that mean Skeith has come with him?" The woman asked herself, "I hope nothing causes Tarvos to go berserk again."**

 **"Did you say something Pi?" A girl with green eye's and red hair tied in a single ponytail wearing a Greek themed hauberk asked.**

There was a small amount of surprise at seeing who was obviously a slightly younger Pyrrha.

 **Pi looked at the speaker and grew a soft smile, "Nothing important Pyrrha, now go out there and do your best." Pi encouraged.**

 **Pyrrha nodded, "Alright sis."**

And now that surprise was tenfold.

"She's my sister?" Pyrrha said in confusion.

"Do you even have a sister though?" asked Yang.

"No, I don't, I'm an only child." Pyrrha answered, before turning to Swift "Is this also a common trope?"

"Not that common actually, this is the first story I've seen that gives you a sibling, and the only other instance that I know of is one I'm planning where you have an older brother, although he would be what's known as a character of the day." Swift said.

"What's a character of the day?" asked Weiss in confusion.

Swift was about to answer, but Jaune actually beat him to the punch "It's basically a character who appears in one episode in a TV series, and who won't be seen again afterwards, though they might get a cameo again later on."

Swift stared at Jaune in confusion "Well, that's pretty much it, yeah... and how do you know that?"

Jaune shrugged "I've watched a lot of live action super hero shows, so I know what it is by now."

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **[Arena]**

 **"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the First Round!" The male announcer called, "In the red corner, a visitor all the way from Patch, give it up for Haseo Branwen!"**

 **With that I stepped into the middle of the arena, where I heard a good portion of the crowd cheering, I decided to give them a small wave.**

 **"And in the blue corner, three time Runner up, Azure Kaito!" The announcer called.**

 **This caused my opponent to step into the ring and I chuckled internally at the resemblance to Azure Kite.**

"Who's Azure Kite?" asked Blake.

"Again, I don't really know, all I know is that he was an enemy of Haseo's at one point." Swift said.

"Have you even properly researched the series?" asked Glynda with a raised eyebrow.

"I've tried, but I need to actually find copies of the games first to do that." Swift answered simply.

 **The kid was my age and had short light blue hair under a deep blue cap, he wore a deep blue vest and had brown bandages covering his stomach area with two knife scabbards at his hip with the weapons in them. he wore deep blue pants with belts to keep the scabbards secured to his legs and black bandaging around his shin keeping his pants tight and brown sneakers.**

 **"Good luck." Azure said drawing his weapons, a pair of large daggers with small gap at the tip and a barrel in the center of the blade with curved handles that had triggers on them.**

Ruby looked at the weapons a little bit in curiosity before starting to read again.

 **"Same to you." I said pulling Lost Epitaph off my back, I slammed it forward to re-aquatint myself to the weight before swinging the massive sword behind me and revving the chainsaw.**

 **"Let the match begin in 3!" The announcer called, Azure held his blades just like any twin blade in 'The World', one held in front of him and the other behind him.**

 **"2!" I tensed my legs to dash forward.**

 **"1!" Azure narrowed his eyes in preparation.**

 **"GO!"**

 **[.Hack GU- Victory must be grasped]**

 **I charge forward and slammed by sword down on Azure, who jumped back from the massive weapon before running back it to slash at me, however I blocked it with using the sheer size of my weapon and activated the chainsaw function, causing sparks to fly.**

 **It was then I noticed the daggers were coated in blue flames, 'Seriously what are the odds?' I thought.**

"I'm guessing this is something Azure Kite could do?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, if I remember right, he could summon blue flames, or something like that, though, don't quote me on that." said Swift with a shrug.

 **I pushed Azure off of me with a shove and made a low slash that caught Azure by the boot, tripping him. While he was in the air I slammed down with my sword, turning off the chainsaw as I did to avoid doing any over kill damage that might cause permanent damage.**

 **Azure was crushed by the blade but quickly kicked away, however he had lost one of his weapon.**

 **"Not too shabby." Azure said, "But I'm done messing around." With that his remaining knife split open at the edges revealing a pulled back string.**

 **The knives were also crossbows, and he began firing off bolts at a fast rate, each bolt was coated in blue flames.**

"oohh~ I've never seen a weaon turn into a crossbow before, that's actually pretty cool." Ruby said.

 **Rather then blocking them I ran to the side, toward his dropped dagger, avoiding the flaming bolts and when I reached his dagger I kicked it as far away as I could.**

 **I then quickly ducked under a fireball and hit the shift mechanism.**

 **In Greatsword mode Lost Epitaph looks like a typical rounded point Greatsword with chainsaw teeth for edges, however when shifting the two edges quickly shoot out past the tip before clashing together, then the blade segments before tilting forward and the joints of the segments bend slightly and lock into place to make a scythe blade, turning Lost Epitaph from greatsword to scythe.**

Ruby cheered when she saw the scythe "Yeah! Scythes are awesome!"

"Couldn't agree more." Qrow said with a smirk as he fist bumped his niece.

 **"Take this!" I shouted lunging toward Azure and swung the scythe upward, completely disarming him.**

 **"Not good!" Azure gasped and sent another fireball at me, this one I was too close to dodge and took the hit point blank.**

 **But it was worth it to bash him with the shaft of my scythe then while he was stunned I lunged past him and held Lost Epitaph to his neck, activating the chainsaw feature.**

 **"Crap." Azure to himself before slowly raising his hand, "I yield!" He called.**

 **[End OST]**

 **"Our Winner for the first round is Haseo Branwen!" The announcer called.**

 **[No. P.O.V.]**

 **[In the stands]**

 **"Well done Haseo." A smooth voice said, "Wouldn't you agree sister?"**

 **"I'll admit it does take a bit of skill to force Azure into submission, Endrance." A girl with white hair tied in a bun agreed.**

Winter blinked in surprise "That's me... and it appears we have another brother Weiss."

"I'm there too aren't I?" Weiss said rethorically.

 **"Winter that was just downright brutal how Haseo fought." A younger white haired girl said, her hair in an off enter ponytail.**

"I called it. And I have to agree with other me a bit, that was somewhat brutal." Weiss said plainly, though she was curious about the fact she had another brother.

 **"Brutal, yet efficient Weiss." Endrance said, 'I will not dare get on Haseo's bad side this time, I don't want to lose** ** _her_** **again.' he thought afterwards.**

"Wait, he knows Haseo as well? How many more are there?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Give it a second." Swift said with a smirk, confusing Weiss.

 **[In Vale]**

 **A young man with long blue hair tied in a ponytail was glancing at the TV while a slightly older woman with brown hair wearing a beret was forcing the blue haired man to wear an outfit she was making.**

"Oh hey, it's Coco." Yang said in slight surprise.

"You think the other guy is her brother in that world?" Nora asked randomly, with Swift's eyebrow twitching at her question.

 **"Hey sis, looks like that Haseo took out Azure." The blue haired man said.**

"Called it!" Nora shouted.

 **The woman looked toward the TV to see Azure held at scythe blade holding his hand up, "Well I'll be damned, where is this kid from Kuhn?" The woman asked.**

 **"The announcer said he was from Patch, it's that small island off the coast of Vale Coco." Kuhn said.**

 **"And given his age he might be joining Beacon next year." Coco said, "Now hold still, if I'm going to make you a tuxedo for the dance when you get to Beacon after you graduate your combat academy I need to be accurate."**

 **"Aww come on Coco, why can't we just buy a tux?" Kuhn groaned**

"Because she's the Beacon fashionista and won't settle for anything other than the best." Blake said idly.

 **[In a remote town outside the walls of Vale]**

 **Two figures watched the screen through a window like so many around them.**

 **One of the figures was a dark skinned girl with brown eyes and brown neck length hair, she wore a white blouse under a brown corset, with a brown neckpiece that continued to cover most of her back, she had a bronze shoulder guard on her right shoulder and a bronze bracer on her left arm, she had on a very short white skirt over black tights to cover her hip, leather leggings the covered her thighs, and bronze high heeled boots covering the rest of her legs, strapped to her back was a staff with a Ruby on the tip.**

Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widenned in recognition at seeing Amber.

 **The other was an older man with light blue hair a red glasses with his lower face covered by a long blue scarf, he wore a tight light blue woven shirt with white sleeves that were folded up to the elbow, ha had on white pants that had on brown straps at the upper thighs, and blue boots, stapped to his back was a short U-shaped sword and a long rifle-like gun with an edge on the lower area.**

 **"So... The Terror of Death has arrived as well." The man said.**

 **"Is he one of the... Epitaph users too big brother?" The woman asked.**

"Wait, Amber has a brother here?" Ozpin said in confusion.

"You know her professor?" asked Pyrrha.

"She's an old friend of his, right?" Swift said, with Ozpin nodding, thankful for Swift's quick thinking, as he still didn't know if he wanted to tell his students about the maidens.

 **"Indeed he is Amber." The man said, "Haseo bears Skeith, just as I bear Corbenik."**

"Oh! I know what's going on! We're seeing people Haseo knew in his previous life right?" Nora said.

Swift nodded "Exactly."

 **"You think he can with the tournament Ovan?" Amber asked.**

 **"His body hasn't fully grown back to it's peak condition so it's hard to say, unless he were to use Skeith." Ovan said, "Then no-one would stand a chance."**

 **[In Vale]**

 **In a single living room two women sat at a couch, both blonde.**

 **One was taller, wore a white blouse that covered her upper body, a black vest to cover her midriff, black tights, and black calf high heels and wore a purple cape tattered to look like mystical flames.**

Glynda rose an eyebrow, a bit surprised to see herself appear, and curious as to who the other person was.

 **The other was shorter, wearing a large round white hat that had a green tag on the left side, a light green dress that went down to her hips and left her arms exposed, she wore green separate sleeves that spread open to large cuffs near the hands, on her hips she wore a puffy set of shorts, she also wore thigh high white boots with golden heels, on her back was a white cape that had a feathery look at the bottom.**

 **"I can see what Ozpin meant when he considered letting Haseo enter beacon next year." The older one said.**

 **"So he'll join next year with me mom?" The younger one asked.**

A few people had their jaws drop at that, and Glynda herself was understandably shocked, never expecting to have a child in another universe.

"Now that one, is actually rather common." Swift said suddenly.

"Me having a child is common in these other realities?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, since it's actually a believable way to give a character a background." Swift answered.

 **"Correct Atoli... unless he gets himself held back a year." The older said, then her scroll ringed, "Hello Professor Ozpin."**

 **"I assume you are watching the tournament Glynda?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"I am, and I see what you mean about him Ozpin." Glynda said.**

 **"I would normal try to invite him into Beacon now, but I doubt he'd be willing to skip ahead one year and leave both his sisters behind." Ozpin said, "However I can feel that what we saw was not his full power."**

 **"Can you really trust that mans word Professor?" Glynda asked.**

 **"Ovan may be a mysterious man, but given Amber can claim he isn't lying then that means Haseo is something special." Ozpin said.**

"So Ovan is an ally of ours here then." Ozpin murmured to himself.

 **'Skeith.' Atoli thought.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **[Competitor Wing]**

 **"Way to go Haseo!" Ruby cheered literally clinging to my back and giving me a death grip hug.**

 **"Nice job bro." Yang giving me a light punch on my shoulder.**

 **"It wasn't too hard to be honest, his style is kinda simple, but sometimes simple is the most dangerous." I said.**

"It depends on the situation." Blake said.

 **"Yeah that's true, with simpler weapons or styles you don't have to think as hard about how to use them, and can focus more on the fight." Ruby said.**

 **"So are you planning on using Skeith if things get dicey?" Yang asked.**

 **I looked at her for mentioning that, "Yang I told you, I don't want to use Skeith unless I have to-" I said.**

 **"Or when you're practicing in private." Ruby added.**

 **"-Because I don't want to risk any possible enemies finding out." I finished.**

"That's rather well thought out." Weiss said in slight surprise.

 **"And that Dad and Uncle Qrow told you keep quiet about it." Yang said.**

 **"Oh right, Yang, Uncle Qrow said he was getting us some popcorn and cookies for the next match. Come on let's go!" Ruby said dragging Yang off.**

 **I chuckled at the antics of my sisters. "Nice to hear you're being responsible with Skeith, Haseo."a familiar voice said.**

 **"This is Remnant, everyone's got the potential to beat an Epitaph if they are prepared for it you old hag." I relied jokingly.**

Yang snorted when she heard the insult.

 **"I'll have you know Haseo that I'm only 22." Pi said.**

 **"Whatever, so why are you here Pi? Did Yata get reborn too and your following him?" I asked.**

"Who's Yata?" asked Ruby.

Swift shrugged "Don't know, haven't played the game yet."

 **"Haseo I haven't even heard that there were other Epitaph users reborn aside from myself, so imagine my surprise when I follow my sister in for her third tournament match and I hear the name Haseo Branwen over the intercom." Pi said, "And then your battle with Azure only proved it was you."**

 **"Well imagine my surprise when I see you on the TV in the Patch Martial arts competition while I'm in bed sick with a glass of milk and a funny cat poster over my head." I said.**

 **"What?" Pi asked confused.**

"What?" was echoed by nearly everyone else, save for Yang, Ruby and Qrow.

"Don't ask, seriously." Qrow said with a wave of his hand.

 **"I dunno, my dad has a weird process for curing colds." I told her, "So Pi Nikos, how's your sister doing?"**

 **"Fairly well, I can safely say that you won't have an easy time beating her without using Skeith." Pi said.**

 **"Well I don't have a real reason to become champion this time, so I'm fine if I get beaten." I said, "Speaking of Skeith, is Tarvos with you or..."**

 **"Tarvos is back with me yes." Pi said, "I've only told Pyrrha because she caught me practicing using Tarvos, how did your sisters find out?"**

 **"When I first summoned Skeith several years ago protecting them from some Beowolves." I said.**

 **"I see, well I hope you don't mind but I need to watch my sister's battle." Pi said.**

 **[Final Round]**

 **"Alright it's time for the Final Round!" The announcer called, "In the Red Corner we have Haseo Branwen!"**

 **There was a larger cheer for me that I had ever heard in the previous rounds.**

 **"And in the Blue corner, Our two time Champion, Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer called and the cheer turned into an uproar.**

 **"Nothing personal whoever loses alright." I asked pulling Lost Epitaph free.**

 **"Yeah, it's just like sparring right." Pyrrha said pulling her weapon off her back.**

"Ok, see, that brings me to something we're going to try to change here Pyrrha. Not every battle is supposed to be honorable, and I hope when you leave you understand that." Swift said seriously, with Pyrrha nodding slowly.

 **"Yeah, except we're getting judged by half the world." I joked.**

 **"I suppose so." Pyrrha said.**

 **"BEGIN!"**

 **[.Hack GU- Victory must be grasped]**

 **Pyrrha started the battle by throwing her shield at me, I bent myself low to dodge it, and it worked to my advantage as it made it easier for me to rush toward Pyrrha.**

 **Pyrrha, much to her credit, seemed to adapt quickly and shifted her sword into a rifle and fired at me, however despite the weight of my weapon I am rather agile and managed to dodge each bullet.**

 **When I got close I swung my weapon upwards, yet strangle it felt like something was trying to push it aside, it was enough that Pyrrha managed to dodge with ease.**

 **'Telekinesis?' I thought, bringing my weapon up to block Pyrrha's next attack.**

"I think you'd be deadlier if THAT was your semblance." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, to which she nodded with an amused smile at his remark.

 **When suddenly I felt her shield strike me in the hands, loosening my grip on Lost Epitaph and giving Pyrrha the chance to kick me in my exposed gut, causing me to fly off without my weapon.**

 **I looked behind me to see a chip in the floor where Pyrrha's shield chipped it.**

 **'If it hit hard enough to bounce back at me at the same speed she threw it the shield should have been buried in the floor.' I thought getting up, 'She must be using her semblance subtly.' I thought reaching behind me and pulling out my spare weapons, Cursed Wave.**

 **A pair of large black daggers with an inward curve and, save for the tip, lined with small teeth for the chainsaw function, a trigger on each grip.**

 **However I already hit the transformation switch, causing the blade to fold at a 90 degree angle, then they pooped forward a bit and the blades went down another 90 degrees, giving a safe distance between my fingers an the teeth with a guard extending out for further protection, from point the blade bent down a gun barrel could be seen and the gap the blades once occupied in the barrel was filled in by a slip of metal.**

 **Without wasting a second I began firing the semi automatic weapons as fast as I could, which thanks to the clip size and how the triggers were designed the fire rate one could easily mistake the for machine pistols if I fired fast enough.**

"That's so awesome!" Ruby said while practically having stars in her eyes.

 **Pyrrha's eye went wide and quickly brought up her shield to block the bullets, setting her weapon to it's rifle mode and fired back.**

 **I ducked the shot and ran forward, pausing only to reload my weapon. This gave Pyrrha the chance to rush me as well.**

 **We traded several blows, each time it felt like my weapons were getting pushed aside, and I finally figured out why when I tried to kick her and felt the buckles of my belts getting tugged.**

 **'She's like a living magnet.' I thought, just it time to get bashed by her shield in the gut.**

"He's quite observant to have figured me out so quickly." Pyrrha noted in interest.

 **However I took this change of me doubling over the tackle her, then grabbing her while she was stunned and judo flipping her over me.**

 **Of course this kinda backfired on me and she kicked my legs out from under me, then right as I fell onto my back she put the point of her weapon at my neck after pining my arms by her legs.**

 **"You give?" Pyrrha asked huffing.**

 **"Not my style." I said jerking my knee up and causing her to tumble forward, her blade scraping my Aura, but it was a sacrifice I'd deal with.**

 **While she was still stunned at my recklessness I took the offensive and made one big strike on her back.**

 **What I wasn't expecting was for her to grab my arm after she dropped her shield and effectively threw me out of the ring, but what she didn't think I would do would be to drop my dagger and pull her out of the ring with me.**

Pyrrha blinked, he was right, she actually didn't expect him to do that.

 **"AND THAT'S THE MATCH!" The announcer called.**

 **[End OST]**

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a tie! Both Haseo and Pyrrha have fallen out of the ring!" The announcer called, "If they so wish they can have a rematch in one hour, or they can choose to share the title of champion!"**

 **"I'm okay with sharing the title if you are." I said holding my hand out.**

 **"I'm alright with it." Pyrrha said shaking my hand, "We will share the title!" She then called.**

 **"I agree with this!" I called afterwards.**

 **"You heard them folks! We have two champions this year, Pyrrha Nikos and Haseo Branwen!" The announcer called.**

Pyrrha smiled a bit "Well, maybe the attention on my other will lessen in that case... hopefully."

 **[]**

 **"You did awesome Haseo!" Ruby cheered as she clung to me after I received my half of the prize money.**

 **"Thanks Rubes." I said hugging both my sisters.**

 **"You did good holding up so well against my sister." Pi said walking up to us with Pyrrha.**

 **Yang then gasped at the sight of Pi, "You're Pi Nikos, I was there during your match at the Patch martial arts tournament three years ago!" Yang gushed, "Can I please have your autograph?"**

Yang chuckled sheepishly "I probably would do that if she was real."

 **"And you're a Huntress too, can I have an autograph too?" Ruby pleaded jumping off me.**

Glynda couldn't help but glance towards Ruby, remembering when she had asked for her autograph as well... and she had given it when she was released from the police station.

 **"Siblings." I chuckled.**

"Well, that's the chapter." Ruby said as she closed the book.

"It certainly was an interesting match." Ozpin commented as he sipped his coffee.

"I wish we could have seen the whole tournament." Yang said while leaning against her arm.

"That would have lasted way too long." Jaune said.

"I'm glad to see you all enjoyed it though." Swift said to everyone.

"It was interesting." Winter said simply.

"I suppose we move on to the next chapter then." Glynda said as Ruby passed the book to Weiss.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I really hope I did good on this.**

 **Also, yes, I took care of Arkos already, because it was very much the time and the place to do so.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya nest time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here we have another chapter of the reading of Terror of Death.**

 **Let's dive right in shall we?**

* * *

Weiss grabbed the book as Ruby handed it to her, cracking it open as she began to read.

 **[Chapter 3: Hijack]**

Blake somehow felt like this one would be important to her when she heard the chapter title.

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **I sat with Ruby and Yang on the couch watching TV.**

 **I had also changed my attire to my old characters Adept Rouge stage 2 attire from The World.**

"Another outfit?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow, even she only had one battle outfit.

 **It used my previous attire as a based, however now I had most of my previously exposed skin, save for my shoulders and head, covered by leather armor, and attached bronze armor to just below my shoulders, and half way up from my wrists to my elbows, I had a new collar on that doesn't look like a belt, I also had a armor plate on my lower back with a small thin cape attached to it, I also replaced the belt holding up my pants with two belts.**

"So many belts." Ruby said as she looked at the outfit.

 **Ruby still asked why I wore so many belts.**

 **Anyway I sat with Ruby and Yang as they watched the Saturday morning cartoons that were on, Dad finally came around with a bowl of cereal in his hands seeing as he forgot to set his alarm clock last night and woke up a little late today.**

"That actually happens often." Yang said idly.

 **However as soon as Dad sat down he ended up getting a call, he groaned and answered it.**

"That too." Ruby said with a giggle as a few other people laughed a bit at Taiyang's luck.

 **"Hello?" Dad asked, "What?"**

 **This caught our attention as Dad sounded shocked when he said that last word.**

 **"Can I ask why?" Dad asked, "Are you're paying for all the cost?... I see... I'll let him know."**

 **"What was that about?" I asked.**

 **"Haseo you might want to grab your weapons, that was Endrance Schnee, and he's asking for your help on a mission he's going to carry out." Dad said.**

"So it seems our brother wants Haseo's help." Winter said as she watched the screen.

"Man he's so lucky to get a mission already." Ruby said with a pout.

 **"Schnee?" Me, Ruby and Yang asked in synch.**

 **'Endrance?' I thought in shock, so he's here too.**

 **"Yep, he's coming here now on the fastest Bullhead the SDC can find in Atlas and is coming to pick you up." Dad said.**

 **"Aww man, why does Haseo get to go on a mission before he even get's to Beacon!?" Yang groaned.**

"That's what I just said!" Ruby agreed with the other Yang.

"Totally agree other me." Yang said with a huff.

 **"I dunno." I said getting up to get Lost Epitaph and Cursed Wave.**

 **[]**

 **It only took another half hour for the Bullhead to arrive, it kinda landed in our back yard, almost flattening Zwei's house.**

"Fire that pilot!" Ruby and Yang both shouted at the same time.

"Honestly tempted just from that alone to be honest." Weiss muttered.

 **Out of the bullhead came good old Endrance.**

 **He still had the abnormally long hair, although now it was white instead of the platinum blue it used to, he wore a purple leather hauberk that had white shoulder guards and long purple gloves that had the Schnee Emblem on it, he wore purple leather leggings and boots that not only flared out at the knee's, but also the ankles, at his waist was a red sash that held on a hip cape, on his head was a purple cap that had white roses on it instead of the original red roses. In his hands was a long, thin black sabre that I noticed had several small Dust chambers on a wheel.**

Swift silently snickered "White Rose. heh."

Nobody heard him though, save for Blake who wondered what was so funny about white roses.

 **"Good morning Mr. Xiao Long, sorry for the disturbance so early but I must let you know this is a rather urgent mission." Endrance said softly, yet it carried a firmness to it.**

 **"And why is that?" Dad asked.**

 **"My Sister and I are taking a Train to Vale so the two of us can attend Beacon, and this train is also carrying a large shipment of Dust." Endrance started, "Weiss insisted on being on the train and I chose to follow her, what I'm worried about is a White Fang attack."**

Blake's eyes widenned as she realised what the day was in the story.

"I don't think I actually went on the train in our world though." Weiss said.

"Not for lack of trying though." Winter said with a small smile while Weiss shrugged, since it was the truth.

 **"Then why not hire an actual Huntsman to defend the train?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Well Miss Xiao-" Endrance started.**

 **"It's Rose actually, I took my mothers last name." Ruby interrupted.**

 **"Very well, you see miss Rose, if I were to hire an actual Huntsman I would worry that the White Fang would wonder if there was more than just Dust on the Train and begin searching the cars for a VIP, and being the Heiress to my Father's company Weiss is definitely a VIP." Endrance said.**

"Biggest VIP in the world after your old man probably." Nora said looking at Weiss.

 **"What about you, you'll be on the train too." Yang said.**

 **"That is true, but unlike my sister I do not grow over confident in my capabilities, Weiss would end up getting careless and get herself killed." Endrance said, "That does not mean I doubt her abilities, but her arrogance is something to be worried about."**

Weiss winced and looked down in shame at that, it was true, she had been arrogant back then, and she wasn't proud of that.

 **"So you want me there to make is seem like you and I are only there as friends, not that there's someone much more important on board." I said.**

 **"Correct Haseo, shall we?" Endrance said.**

 **"Where is the train stopping?" I asked getting in the Bullhead after giving my sisters a kiss in the cheek each and my dad a hug.**

 **"I've already sent your father a message saying where." Endrance said closing the door, the hitting the glass separating us from the pilot twice, signaling our take off.**

 **"So... How have things been with you and your new life Haseo?" Endrance asked, "And don't worry, the pilot can't hear us."**

 **"Pretty damn great if you ask me, speaking of which I should probably let Pi know you're here too." I said pulling out my scroll.**

"That does sound like a wise decision." Ren said with a nod.

 **"You should, Father doesn't really let the press talk about me too much, he keeps it all on Weiss." Endrance said, "Have you had to use Skeith yet?"**

"Indeed he does." Weiss said with a sigh, honestly it got annoying sometimes.

 **"Once, and that was just to protect my sisters from a pack of Beowolves." I said, "Have you used Macha?"**

 **"No, however she has surfaced a bit upon my family Semblance, I have a unique Glyph that put's my foes under a charm effect, turning them against each other." Endrance said.**

"That could definetly prove helpful, it's too bad we don't have one like that." Winter said thoughtfully, with Weiss nodding in agreement.

 **"Man I hated when you did that against me, Atoli and Silabus." I said.**

 **"So, the only one's we have found that are Avatar users are you, me, and Pi." Endrance said.**

 **"Yep, I'm thinking the others might be here as well." I said.**

 **"Do not assume Haseo, perhaps the Phases returned but not the original hosts, it could be a possibility." Endrance said.**

"Phases?" Jaune repeated in confusion.

"Perhaps they were the original versions of creatures like Skeith and Macha?" Ozpin said in thought.

"From what I know, that's basically what they are." Swift answered.

 **"Fair enough." I said leaning back in my seat.**

 **"And Haseo, please don't go off on my sister, she's taken fathers words a little too close to heart." Endrance said.**

 **"I'll try, but no guarantee's Endrance." I said.**

 **[]**

 **"It took you long enough." Weiss said as we approached her.**

 **The Schnee Heiress, was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a pale blue thigh length dress with black lace covering when her cleavage could be seen, if she had any that is, the inside of her bolero was red and the sleeves of it turned blue at the end. I also noticed she a pair of high heels. Seriously, how can anyone fight in those.**

Ruby turned to Weiss "What he said!"

"Lots of practice." Weiss said simply.

 **"I still don't see why you insisted on having this brute come aboard this train with brother." Weiss said.**

 **Jeez she's already getting on my nerves.**

Weiss looked away for a moment at that, she really didn't like seeing how she used to act.

 **"Weiss, I have told you, extra protection cannot hurt with so much Dust on this train, and if we hired an actual Huntsman to guard the Dust it might prove suspicious." Endrance said.**

 **"And if they see you guarding the Dust like you said you would?" Weiss countered.**

 **"Then if they manage to recognize me then so be it, but they would not think you were on board." Endrance said getting stern, "I don't doubt your abilities but your attitude could use some work. You are a key figure in the SDC compared to me."**

 **"If the Dust get's attack I'll help you defend it then." Weiss said.**

 **"No you won't." I said harshly.**

 **"What are you-" Weiss started.**

 **"You heard your brother, if the White Fang know or suspect you are on board what's to stop them from making an attempt to kill you when they have the chance? Grunt's you could handle, but I can tell by your build you are a fast and light hitter, if they brings a heavy hitter that can take a lot of punishment you're screwed." I said.**

"If you would have been on board on our world, they probably would have send someone to kill you." Blake said.

Weiss became afraid for a moment, before reminding herself she didn't get on the train in the first place.

 **"And what about you huh? What makes you think you can handle them?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Because I know my limits, if I can't fight them then I'm not above using underhanded tactics to get them off the train, even if I have to disconnect a few cars to do it." I growled.**

 **"That's enough you two." Endrance said getting between us, "Weiss you will remain in your cabin until we arrive at Vale, you're only getting out if you have to use the bathroom, am I clear?"**

 **Weiss glared at me, before turning on her heel and walking off.**

 **"Her arrogance will be the end of her." Endrance said.**

 **"Remind you of anyone?" I asked.**

"it's probably genetic if he was like that too at one point." Qrow said with snicker, getting Winter to glare at him.

 **"Haseo please, I admit I underestimated Skeith's power okay?" Endrance said.**

 **"Good to see you remember." I said following him into the train.**

 **[]**

 **"So you think they're here?" I asked.**

 **Then I heard a loud crash from the others side of the door and much more light began to pour in from the window.**

 **"Yes." Endrance said pulling his weapon out.**

 **I drew Lost Epitaph and kicked the door open.**

 **On the other side I saw two people looking at us in surprise. The first was a black haired girl with amber eyes and cat ears on her head, and she was really close, with her weapon, a black cleaver and a katana, raised to disconnect the train cars.**

Several heads turned to Blake at that, the girl avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Before anybody says anything, that was the exact moment when she left, so take that into consideration." Swift said to everyone.

They all took in his words, before looking back to the screen, deciding that it was best to just leave it be, after all, she was a former member of the Fang, that much they already knew.

 **The other person wore a Grimm mask and had red hair with a pair of horns hiding in it, in his hands was a long katana in it's sheathe.**

Yang made sure to remember his appearance, so she would know who it was that had harmed her in the original future.

However everyone was surprised when Swift started growling and horns sprouted from the top of his head as his fingers sharpened into claws.

"I'm honestly half tempted to go to Remnant myself and tear him apart limb from limb." he said as he emphasised the point by turning his left hand into a clamping fanged maw.

Yang looked at him before smiling a bit "Thanks for sticking up for me then I guess."

Swift looked at her with a smile "Don't worry about it."

 **"So, the White Fang has arrived, as I expected." Endrance said, "Surrender now and perhaps we can come to an agreement."**

 **"Like I'd ever surrender to a- Blake what are you doing!?" The Red haired man shouted.**

 **I glanced at the other Girl, Blake and saw she had put her weapons down, getting on her knees with her hands behind her head, "I'm done Adam, I can no longer stand what the White Fang is doing now." Blake said.**

"It's a shell of it's former self." Blake said thoughtfully.

 **"Traitor!" Adam shouted.**

 **Endrance looked at Blake softly, I could see something flash through his eyes, I couldn't tell what though, "Well then, Blake, stay here while we take care of your former comrade and we will have a discussion about what to do with you." Endrance said.**

 **Blake simply nodded.**

 **"I'll kill you two first, then deal with the traitor then." Adam said.**

 **"Endrance, if you can keep him distracted I have a way to cripple him." I said.**

Blake and Yang both perked up at that, eager to hear what Haseo had that could cripple Adam so easily, so they could protect each other.

 **"Very well then, I'll buy you some time." Endrance said.**

 **[OST- .Hack GU: Victory must be Grasped]**

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

 **Endrance dashed forward, propelled by a Glyph, 'He's a Schnee.' I realized, I never heard of a son in the Schnee family.**

"Still wouldn't if Winter didn't mention the fact that they actually had a brother earlier." Blake added, and everyone else (save for Weiss and Winter) nodded in agreement.

 **Adam seemed surprised by this to as he almost got hit by Endrance's initial strike, however he managed to block the stab.**

 **Endrance backed off almost immediately, creating another Glyph that blocked Adam's retaliation strike. I then saw Endrance's sword glow red with Dust.**

 **"Be careful, Adam can absorb energy with his Semblance!" I shouted.**

"A powerful Semblance." Glynda said.

"If I'm correct, those who have seen your world sometimes refer to it as Moonslice." Swift said thoughtfully.

"That's what he calls it." Blake said with a nod.

 **"Thank you for the warning." Endrance said, his swords red glow fading, then he created two more Glyph's and these created Alpha Beowolves that rushed Adam.**

 **They weren't a match for Adam, but what neither of us noticed was Endrance appearing behind Adam and striking him in the back of the knee, bringing him down to his knees.**

 **"Endrance move!" Haseo shouted.**

 **I looked over to see Haseo had some kind of holographic eye appear on his hand, then a ring of holographic bars appeared around the eye and then more holographic bars appeared in front of the eye, making it look like a cannon.**

Everyone looked on, curious as to what Haseo's ability was.

 **Endrance dashed out of the way as a black orb of static fired from the cannon, Adam smirked and lifted Wilt to absorb the attack.**

 **But the orb went right through Wilt and collided with Adam, who yelled in pain.**

 **When the orb vanished Adam's Aura flickered before fading like static.**

You could hear a pin drop when everyone saw that.

"An ability that deactivates a person's aura... that is truly frightening." Ozpin said, the others nodding in agreement.

 **"What the-?" Adam started in shock, only to be cut off as Haseo's fist collided with Adam's face, throwing him off the train.**

 **[End Music]**

 **I looked at Haseo in shock, then I saw something flicker briefly in his place.**

 **It looked like some kind of Grim Reaper.**

"Skeith does look like that yeah." Nora said.

 **"So, how are we going to explain you miss." Endrance asked, "I assume you're leaving the White Fang correct?"**

 **"Y-yes." I said fearfully.**

 **"Well, there is evidence of a White Fang attack right?" Haseo asked, "Whose to say they didn't have prisoner with them, one the captured just before the train arrived?"**

 **"I see, are you willing to go along with this?" Endrance asked.**

 **"I... Yes." I said.**

 **"Alright, but we have to make it believable so... sorry but we're gonna have to rough you up, nothing personal." Haseo said.**

Blake sighed at that, really not liking the idea of having to be roughed up, but at least Haseo apologized beforehand.

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **"What happened and who is she?" Weiss demanded as soon as we passed her car.**

 **I looked over to Blake, who had a ribbon hiding her feline ears and was looking rather roughed up. I did apologies to her about it though before we got back into the passenger coaches.**

 **"She was a prisoner of the White Fang, the captured her mere moments before they jumped aboard the train." Endrance said.**

 **"And where are those filthy Faunus?" Weiss asked.**

 **"There was only one, a leader by the looks of it. He's Auraless and thrown off the train." I said.**

 **"Well, serves him right." Weiss said marching back into her cabin.**

 **"Oum that girl pisses me off." I grumbled.**

Weiss once more looked away, she really wasn't proud of her past.

 **[]**

 **"So, what are you going to do now?" Endrance asked Blake.**

 **"I'll try to apply to Beacon, I want to redeem myself for my actions." Blake said.**

"And professor Ozpin let you in and the rest is history." Nora said with a grin.

"That's essentially how it went yes." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

 **"Do you have anywhere to go right now?" I asked.**

 **"Not really." Blake said.**

 **"You can stay with my family if you'd like." I offered, getting a surprised look from Endrance and Blake.**

"Yay, our others meet Blake early!" Ruby said happily.

Yang grinned "Guess the other you is gonna start dealing with us way faster, huh kitty cat?"

Blake rolled her eyes at that last part.

 **"You'd do that for a complete stranger?" Blake asked.**

 **"What? You want to redeem yourself and you need a home for the time being, and we have an extra room in our place." I said.**

 **"Is there anything I should know about?" Blake asked.**

 **"The only parent around is my father, my birth mother abandoned me and my sister Yang, and my stepmom died, but we did get a half sister before then. I have a drunk uncle that visits from time to time. And we have a dog." I said.**

 **Blake tensed for a moment, "Keep the dog away from me and we'll be fine." Blake said.**

"Seriously how can you not like Zwei?" Yang asked Blake, who simply didn't answer.

Swift chuckled "She does like him, she just won't admit it because she has an image to keep up."

Blake glared at him for that.

 **[]**

 **"Oh I forgot a couple of things I should probably warn you about for my family." I said causing Blake to freeze. "My younger sister Ruby is a weapons nut and is really hyper, my Twin sister Yang will tease you to no end if she gets the chance, and both my Dad and Yang are Pun addicts so-"**

 **"HAAASSSEEEOOO!" a high pitched voice shouted before I as tackled by a red blur, causing Blake to jump.**

"Uncle Qrow and Dad are the only ones who don't fall down when Ruby tackles them." Yang said idly, making the others look at the little reaper, wondering where all that strengh came from.

 **"Hey Rubes." I groaned.**

 **"ImissedyousomucheventhoughyouwereonlygoneforafewhoursIstillmissedyousomuch!" Ruby squealed rapidly.**

"How the heck does one even understand that?" Weiss asked, she still didn't understand Ruby's fast speeches.

"Lots of practice." Yang and Qrow said at the same time.

"Having a sibling who does the same thing when you give her sugar." Swift said as he leaned on right arm.

"Lilith does that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not Lilith, another little sister." Swift corrected.

 **"I missed you too Rubes, but could you get off me please?" I asked.**

 **"Oh Sorry!" Ruby cried jumping off me, then she noticed Blake, "Uh... Hi." She said.**

 **"Hello." Blake said.**

 **"Who are you?" Ruby asked.**

 **"You Haseo's new girlfriend or something?" Yang asked appearing beside me.**

Yang found that her other was pretty stupid for saying that, for a reason she had a bit of trouble explaining.

 **"No Yang, the White Fang attacked the train and Blake here was a prisoner of them." I said.**

 **"Summer would be proud of you." Tai said coming over and crushing me in a hug.**

Yang and Ruby winced in sympathy at that, their father had really tight hugs sometimes.

 **"I uhh... also offered her a place to stay at our place, seeing as she has no place to stay right now." I added.**

 **"If it's okay with you sir." Blake added.**

 **"It's okay with me, under two conditions." Tai said.**

Yang had a feeling she knew what the conditions were.

 **"W-what are they?" Blake asked nervously.**

 **"One, no hanky-panky with my children, any of them, although Yang might be the only one you need to worry about." Dad said causing Blake to blush, "And the second, is that you participate in tonight's family game night."**

Yang and Blake actually both blushed at that, while Ruby was confused "What does Hanky-Panky mean?"

"You'll know when you're older." everyone, including Winter who felt it was the right thing to say, replied.

 **"Oh crap." I said remembering that was today, "Who's turn is it to start this week?" I asked.**

 **"ME! mememememe!" Ruby said excitedly raising her hand and jumping up and down.**

"Racing games galore." Yang said while Ruby shouted out a 'Yeah!' of aprroval.

 **"Oh boy, Blake I hope you're good at racing games." I groaned.**

"I've never played games before." Blake said as Weiss closed the book and handed it to her.

Before she started to read, she felt two pairs of eyes on her, making her look up to see Yang and Ruby looking at her in wide eyes "You've never played video games before?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"We need to fix that." Yang said before looking at Swift "You got someplace we can change that?"

"There's a game room in the castle, I'll have someone take you there when we eventually take a break." he said as the girls nodded "Also, before I forget, I have gifts for teams RWBY and JNPR." he said as he snapped his fingers, making strange books appear in front of each of them.

Ruby looked at it curiously, before touching it, and as she soon as she did, it disappeared, but at the same time, she got a small headache, and once it subsided, she somehow undestood what it was Haseo did "Data Drain."

"What was that Ruby?" Yang asked.

"The Data Drain, is the name of the ability that Haseo used, and these books will allow you all to use it as well." Swift explained briefly, and smirked when he saw everyone else reach out to their book, and all of them learned how to use the technique as well.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **Another reading chapter down.**

 **Let me know what you all think.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**And here we go into the next reading chapter!**

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down a bit after they got the Data Drain, as well as Swift giving them a practice dummy in the appearance of Adam to test their aims on, Blake picked up the book and opened it to the next chapter before beginning to read.

 **[Chapter 4: Encounter]**

"Well that's vaque." Jaune said dryly, earning a few nods from the others.

 **I looked down at my scroll as Ruby read her favorite magazine in the back of the Dust shop we were in.**

"Oh that's the shop I was in when... oh it's that day isn't it?" Ruby said in slight surprise.

 **In truth I was looking at the notes Pi had sent me on what our Avatars could do in this world.**

 ** _Avatar notes- Pi_**

 ** _Among those known to have returned with their Avatars it should be noted that the Avatar has had some effect on our Semblances._**

 ** _My Semblance allows me take the damage from one hit, and pour that potential damage into my next attack, adding the power of my attack to the one I was about to take. This has proven remarkably destructive against larger species of Grimm._**

"Huh, that's kinda like mine when you stop and think about it." Yang said in interest.

 ** _Macha's Effect on Endrance's Glyphs have given him one with a charm effect, according to our conversations this can even be used against Grimm. A very useful, and dangerous tactic._**

"It would be seriously be helpful to have a glyph like that." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Has your family ever tried to make new glyphs? Or does it just keep using the ones it's always known." Swift asked idly.

"Why do you... oh." Winter finished with a facepalm as she realised what he was getting at, with Weiss realising it as well a second later.

"You know this already, but your semblance is like a muscle, the more you use it, the better it gets, and at the same time, it can eventually adapt to new things." Swift said with a smile.

"So does that mean the more I use mine, the faster I could get?" Ruby asked.

"Probably, although I've already seen a version of you break the sound barrier in another universe." Swift said, getting a few wide eyed looks.

"She broke the sound barrier?" Qrow asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, she was wearing two pieces of gear that boosted her speed, one was a pair of magic boots that when worn by a normal person, make them as fast as Ruby's base semblance speed, the other was an enchanted hood that made the wearer slightly faster, so combine those two things with her insane speed, and you get a sonic boom." Swift explained a bit.

"Wow." Ruby whispered in awe.

 ** _According to Haseo, Skeith has given Haseo an ability similar the the Rengeki skill from 'The World' Haseo can pour Skeith's energy into his attacks to deal massive damage, however Haseo tends to wait for the enemy to be off guard or unbalanced before doing this._**

"Well at least he's smart about it." Weiss said with a nod.

 ** _These abilities however seem to take a small toll on the Avatars so there is a small cooldown on the skills, however with enough practice we may be able to override the need for the cooldown._**

"Practice does make perfect." Ren said sagely with a nod.

 ** _Another thing to note is Data Drain, if it's even accurate to call it that anymore._**

 ** _I've noticed it has two different effects._**

 ** _Against Humans and Faunus it shut's down someone's Aura and Semblance for Twelve Hours, even reducing their combative capabilities, making them very vulnerable to attacks from the user._**

Yang looked at her hand as the first ring of the canon formed around her wrist for a few moments before disappearing, smirking to herself slowly.

Oh yeah, Adam was in it for it now, and Blake wouldn't have to run to keep her safe.

 ** _Against Grimm however it tears off their armor and even softens the feathers of avian Grimm. Seeing a Deathstalker without it's shell is... unusual to say the least._**

"Yeah, I bet it looks all gross and squishy and yucky." Nora said as she stuck out her tongue in slight disgust from picturing it.

 ** _I've also noticed that any Dust caught in the Data Drain with the Target loses it's properties for twelve hours as well, of couse should the Dust be protected by a think enough barrier like a crate or a vehicle with thick plating it would be fine._**

"Well that's helpful to know." Weiss said as she tried to think of ways to implement the attack.

 **I looked at the notes, that Pi constantly updates, I don't want to know how or why she needed to test Data Drain on a human/faunus target.**

 **Then again it could have been against some White Fang members, that Adam guy, if he survived getting thrown off a train without Aura that is, should still be recovering from getting thrown off the train.**

"He always was rather though." Blake said.

 **Blake in the other hand seems to be getting along with my family rather well, she still tends to freeze up around Zwei though and plays it off as a bad experience with dogs she once had.**

"But now we know better." Yang said with a teasing grin as Blake elbowed her.

 **"Hands in the air." A man from behind us said.**

 **I turned around to see a black suited man with a Fedora holding a sword to me and Ruby, I nudged Ruby to get her attention, causing her to turn around to face the man.**

 **"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked all too innocently.**

 **"Yes." The man said.**

 **"Dumb move." I said slugging the guy in the face, sending him flying into the wall.**

"It really was." Ruby said as she nodded.

 **Two more boozo's showed up shouting at us to freeze. Ruby Drop kicked one guy out the window while I shoulder tackled the other out of the window.**

"Nice drop kick." Yang said, leaning over to highfive Ruby with a grin.

 **Once we were outside Ruby unfolding Crescent Rose while I pulled off Lost Epitaph, shifting it to Scythe form as I did so. "Ruby do you mind cutting off the music?" I asked.**

 **"Oh right." Ruby said turning her music player off.**

 **"Okay..." said the assumed leader of these guys, an orange haired man with a black bowler hat, white coat, and eyeliner of all thing on.**

"Clockwork Orange wants it's look back." Swift mumbled with a grin, Ozpin nodding with a small smirk as he'd heard him, and seen the movie as well.

 **Hang on a sec, that's Roman Torchwick.**

"Honestly he's kind of become a joke these days." Yang said idly.

 **Roman looked at the three guys by his side, "Well, get them." Roman strained.**

 **Ruby and I rushed the guys as they did the same to us, I ran up to one guy with a gun and quickly sawed the thing in half before bashing him with the shaft of the weapon then kicking him away.**

 **"Heads up Haseo!" Ruby called, sending a mook flying over my head, the two of us then converged on the last guy, pole vaulting the the bases of our weapon and drop kicking him back toward Roman.**

"Nice." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman grumbled, "Well then Red and Black, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love love to stick around," Roman then pointed his cane at us, revealing a gun barrel at the end of it as a cross hair flipped up, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."And with that he fired at us. Of course Ruby and I dodged the shot with ease, but it filled the area with smoke.**

Ruby suddenly blinked a few times "I just realised that he's never heard my name before."

 **Looking around we noticed Roman climbing a ladder to the roof, Ruby and I quickly followed, with Ruby giving me a lift from the recoil of Crescent Rose.**

 **"HEY!" I shouted in anger.**

 **"Persistent." Roman grumbled as a Bullhead arrived for his pick-up, and while we were recoiling from the sudden arrival of said vehicle Roman boarded it.**

 **"End of the line you two!" Roman shouted tossing a Red Dust Crystal at us and then he fired his cane at us.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" I shouted punting the crystal out of the way of the attack, although it wasn't at the bullet.**

"Punt kicks are fun." Jaune said with a chuckle.

What could he say, punting small things like cans and bottles was fun when you had nothing better to do.

 **Of course then someone else jumped in to protect us, a blonde woman with a purple cape and holding a riding crop in her hands.**

 **I recognized her a Glynda Goodwitch from some messages from Pi.**

 **Glynda summoned a storm over the bullhead that began to rain sword like hail.**

 **Pretty soon a new figure walked partially into view, I managed to see a red dress, fiery eyes and perhaps most notably...**

 **A decent sized bullet hole in her left hand.**

"That feels important... is it important?" Ruby said then asked.

"Yes." Swift answered simply.

 **The woman hurled a heated fireball at us, I grabbed Ruby and dodged left and Glynda dodged right, then Glynda used the debris from the fireball to create a large javelin and hurled it at the Bullhead. However the Pilot managed to deflect the attack, only for Glynda to begin redirecting it to surround the Bullhead. Until the Woman melted the debris.**

 **"Screw this!" I shouted, forming the Data Drain cannon and pointing it at the woman in the Bullhead, "Take this!" I shouted firing the black orb of the Data Drain at her.**

 **The woman's eye's went wide with something I knew really well from my time as a PKK in 'The World'.**

 **Fear. This woman was Data Drained before and she knows how dangerous it is, and she's afraid of it.**

Yang then started immitating a chicken a bit, which got a few laughs from some of the others.

 **The Woman scrambled to the out of the opening of the attack, causing the Data Drain to pass through the opening of the bullhead and fizzle out harmlessly.**

 **Almost as if the controls were yanked from the pilot the Bullhead lurched forward and flew off at unsafe speeds.**

 **"Dammit!" I shouted.**

 **"You're a Huntress..." Ruby said in shock, I turned to see her looking right at Glynda, "Can I have your Autograph."**

"Really squirt?" Qrow asked as he looked at Ruby in deadpan.

She looked away sheepishly "Well besides you and dad she was the first one I ever met..."

 **[]**

 **Apparently after being taken to the police station Glynda had asked me to wait outside the room with her daughter while she waited for someone she's contacted so he can speak to Ruby.**

 **Of course I was rather surprised by who Glynda's daughter was.**

 **"Hello Haseo." Atoli said, sitting on a bench with a staff by her side.**

"I'm guessing they were probably friends?" Pyrrha asked.

"If I recall, Atoli should be one of the early party members from the game, meaning she's known Haseo for a while." Swift said as he scratched his chin.

 **"Hey Atoli, how you doing?" I asked.**

 **"Pretty good. What happened to get you and the other girl brought here?" Atoli asked.**

 **"Me and my sister in there got into a fight with a group of criminals a little while ago." I answered.**

 **"Are you two okay?" Atoli asked worried.**

"It was easy peasy." Ruby said with a grin.

 **"We're fine Atoli, in fact I should probably let Pi know I found you." I said pulling out my Scroll.**

 **"Pi's here as well?" Atoli asked.**

 **"So is Endrance as far as I'm aware." I said typing in the message to Pi.**

 ** _Pi, I found Atoli, she's Glynda's kid, we're in Vale._**

 ** _By the way, have you ever Data Drained a woman with fiery eyes and a bullet hole in her left hand?_**

 **"Data Drain actually works here?" Atoli asked after she had looked at my message.**

 **"Yeah, do you still have Innis?" I asked.**

 **"Yes, I practice with him every couple of day when Mom's out of the house." Atoli said, "The Mirage of Deceit's also affect my Semblance, I can see, create and destroy any illusion."**

"Which means Emerald's semblance won't work when Atoli's around." Swift said with a smirk.

"Then that robo leg bastard would actually have to attack me first." Yang said with a smirk.

"That.. and a good person wouldn't die." Swift said.

"Wait, you mean someone other than me?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but for them, I'd rather not speak about it just yet." Swift said in finality.

 **"That's good to know." I said handing Atoli a note, "Here's Pi's number, let her know about Innis and your Semblance, she's compiling a series of notes to share with all of us." At that moment Pi returned my message.**

 ** _That's good to hear, that means we've found four of the eight Phases of Morganna._**

 ** _And no I haven't, neither has Endrance, and if Atoli hadn't either then that means there's at the least a fifth Phase out there._**

 **"Well, I can't tell if that's good or bad." I said.**

 **At that moment the door to the interrogation room opened and Ruby stepped out really excited, "Haseo guess what?" Ruby asked rhetorically, before I could even open my mouth she answered, "Professor Ozpin just told me he'd let me into Beacon two years early!"**

"Thanks again!" Ruby said to Ozpin, making the headmaster nod with a smile.

 **"That's great Rubes!" I said giving her a hug.**

 **At that moment the grey haired headmaster of Beacon poked his head out of the room, "Haseo Branwen, I'd like to speak to you now." Ozpin said.**

 **"Sure thing Professor, Ruby could you stay here a moment." I said.**

 **"Sure thing Haseo." Ruby said sitting next to Atoli, "Hi there."**

 **[]**

 **"So Mister Branwen, tell me, why were you and your sister fighting those men?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Well they were trying to rob us." I said, "If you were in my situation I doubt you wouldn't retaliate like I did."**

 **"I suppose so." Ozpin said as Glynda looked irked from my lack of respect for a man of Ozpin's position, then he pulled out his scroll, and it showed a video of me firing off a Data Drain at the Bullhead, "Tell me, how did you do this?"**

 **"I'm not entirely sure." I lied, "All I know is that my friend Pi can do the same thing." That wasn't so much a lie.**

 **"I see." Ozpin said, "Tell me, do you know a man called Ovan?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Can't say I have. Why?" I asked lying through my teeth, a skill Pi pretty much drilled into me until she could develop a solid alibi for the Avatars.**

"It would be good to have a solid alibi for the public." Glynda said with a nod.

 **"From what I've heard from a friend of mine, Ovan did the same thing to a criminal woman." Ozpin said.**

 **"Maybe that's why she was so afraid of it." I said.**

 **"Pardon?" Glynda asked.**

 **"When I fired that attack at the woman in the Bullhead she had a look of fear in her eyes, like she knew what it as capable of, it would probably explain the bullet hole in her hand." I explained.**

 **"He did say the man shot her in the hand after blasting her with that attack." Glynda said.**

"When are we finally gonna see the mystery woman's face though?" Qrow asked, slightly irritated.

"Soon, but I guess I could tell you that she's the one who went after you-know-who." Swift whispered to Ozpin near the end, making the headmaster's eyes widen for a second before he nodded.

 **"I see... Very well Mister Branwen you're dismissed. I'll see you in a few days at Beacon." Ozpin said getting up.**

 **[]**

 **Eventually Yang came around on Bumblebee, with my hand built motorcycle Canard being towed by a short chain.**

 **Canard was built using 'The Worlds' Steam Bike as a template.**

 **It had one large wheel directly under the seat with a arrow like point in the front, and a really small wheel for stability near the end of the front of the bike, it had a single exhaust at the back end pointing in an diagonal upwards angle going straight out the back. The whole thing could take Yang's strongest punch as still not have a dent in it, and it's really good at impaling Grimm at top speed, which could outspeed Yang's Bumblebee.**

Yang whisteled impressively as she looked at the bike "Not bad."

 **While Yang was having her overprotective sister moment with Ruby I had exchanged numbers with Atoli and had sent Pi a message.**

 ** _Pi, Ovan and Corbenik are in Remnant._**

"That's the chapter." Blake said as she closed the book.

"I assume Corbenik is the name of the phase?" Glynda asked.

"It is." Swift confirmed with a nod.

"So, my turn then?" Yang asked, with Swift nodding.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Hope you liked it people.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome back to the reading!**

 **I started writing this thing a little late.**

 **I just felt kind of uninspired for most of the day.**

 **But I'm in the clear now.**

 **So let's start this!**

* * *

Yang grabbed the book from Blake, ready to read, before Swift cleared his throat.

"So there's something important I want you all to know." he started before looking at Ozpin "Sorry, but who Amber truly is comes up in this chapter."

Ozpin sighed after a few moments and nodded "Very well."

"Alright, so you all know the story of the 4 maidens right?" nods from everyone "Well, it's not just a story, the maidens exist, and you're all going to see one in this chapter... it's Amber, just so you all know."

The two teams and Winter were doing a nice immitation of gaping fishes at that part.

"Look, I'll give you the full details later, for now, how about you start to read Yang?" Swift said.

Yang slowly nodded, before she opened the book and began to read.

 **[Chapter 5: Beginning]**

 **[Cinder's P.O.V.]**

Ruby glared a bit at the screen when she heard the name, obviously angry that the one who was causing so much chaos had been right in front of her.

 **As soon as the Bullhead touched down I got out as fast as I could and did something I never thought I would ever end up doing.**

 **I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed one of Roman's beers.**

"So the bitch doesn't drink then?" Yang said with a snort.

"No, she doesn't, I tried forcing her to chug down some ale to see how she was drunk once, she just kept spitting back out." Swift said.

"When did you try this?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I kidnapped a version of her one time and hade some... 'fun' if you get what I'm saying... got a daughter out of it too." Swift answered before whispering at the end so that only Ozpin would hear, making him nod slowly as he took it in.

 **"Cinder, are you okay?" Emerald asked, I didn't even notice she was there.**

 **"Seriously you look like you just had a run in with Death." Mercury said.**

 **"I might as well have." I said still breathing heavily.**

 **"What the hell happened back there?" Roman asked walking over to our little group as he tried to straighten himself up, "After that kid in black shot that black orb at us you looked like Death itself we after your ass."**

"Considering what Haseo can do, it's not too far off." Blake said.

 **I saw Emerald and Mercury freeze up at that, "Black... orb?" Emerald asked in fear.**

 **"Yeah, kid created a holographic cannon thing on his arm and shot it at us, she dodged but still." Roman said casually.**

 **"Roman, if that kid ever fires that thing at you get out of the fucking way." I warned.**

 **"Why? What's so dangerous about it?" Roman asked.**

 **"That thing will shut down any and all powers someone has." Mercury warned, "Hell it even disabled my legs."**

Yang's grin was positively feral at that "Oh I'm gonna love using this thing."

 **"You guy's been hit by it before or something?" Roman asked.**

 **"Yes." We all said, I remember it distinctly.**

 **[Flashback]**

 **I stood a good distance away from the attack area, the target was walking along the road on a hor-**

 **Wait, who was that man beside her? This could be a problem.**

"Hey, that's that Ovan guy right?" Nora asked as she looked at the screen, getting a few nods.

 **Emerald tensed when she noticed the man, but it looks like she managed to dupe both of them with her illusions as the man and The Maiden walked toward a spot on the road, The Maiden holding out an apple.**

 **The Man however was looking around the area, then he set his eyes on the spot Emerald was standing, if he was under her illusion and she hadn't moved then why-**

 **Foot prints, I focused my sight to behind Emerald and saw her footprints hadn't been blown away yet, and then Emerald reached for her weapons, her foot moving.**

 **Faster than The Maiden could reacted the man pulled out a long rifle that looked more like a sword and fired right at Emerald chest. She managed to dodge it but now she was revealed and began firing.**

"Well, thats going well so far." Ren said plainly.

 **The man pulled out a U-shaped sword and jumped back to slash aside Mercury.**

 **Eventually The Maiden began using her Maiden powers, yet the man seemed unfazed by the fact she was essentially conjuring up a storm and kept simply shot at Emerald and Mercury.**

"Maidens are truly powerful." Weiss said in slight awe.

 **I chose to rush in at this point, that caused the man to rush at me.**

 **I swung both my swords at him yet he simply raised his rifle to block my attack before kicking me in the stomach, sending me back.**

 **The man raised his rifle and fired it into the air, I was confused by the reason until multiple bullets rained down on me. Whoever this man was he is a threat.**

 **"Who are you?" The man demanded.**

 **"I don't think I'll say." I said.**

 **Faster than I could react I felt the man's legs slam into the back of my head, followed by a pair of gunshots, both of which hit me square in the back.**

"Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this a bit?" Glynda whispered to Ozpin.

"Not really, I am as well." he whispered back.

 **I used my abilities to form several blades of glass using the super heated sand from The Maidens last attack at Mercury and Emerald and launched them at the man, several of them managed to hit him, but he didn't even seem phased as he fired at me again.**

 **I ducked the shot and went back into close combat, the man fought as if he was protecting an endangered child, almost as if he was going to make sure he didn't lose a close relative.**

"Well he's Amber's brother, so I mean, makes sense really." Jaune quipped dryly.

 **I jumped back soon and fired an arrow at the man, it landed at his feet, yet he jumped away from it, but not before the explosion of fire destroyed his Aura.**

 **Yet the man seemed to care not for this fact and flashed toward me and stabbed with his U-shaped Blade before kicking me aside, I slashed at him but he sidestepped the attack as if it were nothing, and I quickly changed my attack and recovered with a powerful upward slice.**

 **Severing the arm that held the sword.**

Yang flinched at that, as a mental image of herself without her own arm flashed to the fore-front of her mind, before she smiled when Blake put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 **"AHH!" The man shouted in pain, dropping his rifle and falling to his knee's.**

 **I smirked at his pain, "Watch as I end the one you've worked so hard to protect." I gloated.**

 **As soon as the Maiden Landed I fired three explosive arrows at her, destroying her Aura, and with the man out of the way Emerald's illusions helped me bring her to her knees.**

"Fucking bitch, you look way better on all fours." Swift muttered angrily.

 **With a smile I pulled on the glove Salem gave me and let the Grimm in it do it's job.**

Ozpin looked closely at the glove "So that's how she did it."

 **What I wasn't expecting however was another interloper, this one a man with a greatsword and smelled like booze, he cut the connection of the glove and it was absorbed into me, I may not have The Maidens full power, but it'll be enough to.**

 **"AMBEEERRRR!" I heard the man from before shout, Emerald and Mercury stood at my side as we and the drunk looked over at the now one armed man.**

 **He had some kind of Holograpic cannon on his right arm and fired a large black orb at us.**

 **I smirked at his desperation and held up my hand to form a barrier to block it.**

 **That smirk faded when the orb went through the barrier unfazed and collided with me, Mercury and Emerald. The three of us shouted in pain before the orb quickly faded, our Aura's flicked like static before dying out.**

"I'm gonna like this part." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **"The hell?" Mercury said before his legs gave out.**

 **The man from before had picked up his rifle and fired at me, seeing as the Maiden powers were separate from Aura I held up my hand to block the desperate attack.**

 **Only for a sharp pain to run across my hand as a bloody hole appeared.**

 **"GAAAHH!" I shouted in pain and fear, just what the hell was that attack if it could shut down the Maiden's power?**

 **"Cind-AAHH!" Emerald shouted before a bullet tore a large gash through her right cheek.**

 **"EM!" Mercury shouted trying to get up himself, only for a bullet to sever his left Pinky finger.**

"If you asked me they should have lost more." Swift said loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"How much more?" Ruby asked.

"A few arms and legs in my opinion... maybe an eye or two." he replied with, and everyone decided that an angry Swift was not a fun one.

 **I looked back at the approaching man in fear, and soon felt relief as the blood loss caught up to him and he fell to his knees. Yet that fear came back when he looked me in the eye, "If you escape me, then the Terror of Death will be your end." he said just before he collapsed.**

 **[Flashback end]**

 **I looked at the two comrades I had with me for that mission, Emerald still has a nasty scar from when she took that bullet and Mercury hadn't chosen to get a cybernetic finger to replace his lost pinky.**

 **The question that is plaguing me however, is just how many people can use that black orb.**

"A lot, especially now." Pyrrha said as she looked at her hand for a moment.

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **"Ooooh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang gushed as she crushed Ruby in one of her infamous hugs while I looked around for Blake, she came on with us but she vanished pretty soon after.**

"Oh come on, not again~" Ruby whined.

"Really kitty cat? Ditching us already? I'm hurt." Yang said in mock offense.

Blake rolled her eyes "My other probably had her reasons."

 **"Pleash shtop." Ruby breathed, losing air.**

 **"Yang, your crushing her lungs again." I deadpanned.**

 **"Sorry sis." Yang said letting go, but was still bouncing on her feet, "But how can you not be excited?"**

 **"Yang I was moved up two years, I don't want people to think I'm special." Ruby said.**

 **"But you are special Ruby, not like Haseo's kind of special, but still, everyone is going to think you're the bee's knee's." Yang encouraged.**

 **"Yang who even says that?" I asked, "Anyway, I doubt Ruby would want to stand out that much knowing her she'll just want to try to blend in as a normal student with normal knees."**

Ruby threw her hands up to the heavens "Thank you!"

 **"Thank you Haseo you're absolutely right." Ruby said.**

 **"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick," A newscaster on the TV announced, catching our attention, "Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please be sure to contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."**

 **"Thank you Cyril. While authorities still keep their eyes open for Roman Torchwick they are still baffled by a strange black orb of static that flew through the sky several nights ago, could this be a newly developed weapon, or perhaps someones Semblance at work?" Lisa Lavender said.**

 **"Whoops." I said nervously.**

"Ok, that's a funny expression on him." Yang said with a snicker as she she looked at Haseo's nervous face.

 **"I still can't believe you missed that Data Drain, we could have had her." Ruby pouted.**

 **"Hey it's not my fault she knew she had to dodge, someone must have Data Drained her before because most people think to block the attack." I said.**

 **Soon enough a hologram of Goodwitch replaced the news program and gave a small speech welcoming us to Beacon, and then my two sisters gawked at the view.**

 **"I guess the views not for everyone." Yang said as a blonde guy ran past us.**

"It's not my fault. Getting some kind of motion sickness is pretty much hereditaty in my family." Jaune said as he looked away embarassedly.

"Seriously?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my dad has seasickness, his dad had motion sickness in general sadly, and I have air sickness." he explained with a shrug.

"Well... I guess I can harp you for that less in that case." Yang said, which made Jaune sigh in relief of her finally letting it go.

 **"Ewww! Yang you got puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted.**

 **"Ahhh gross gross gross gross." Yang cried.**

 **"Don't come over here with it, keep it away!" Ruby cried backing away.**

 **"This is gonna be a hectic four years." I said.**

 **"You said it." A familiar male voice said, causing me to spin around.**

 **"Hey there Kuhn." I said.**

"He's not even fazed by it at this point." Winter said with a raised eyebrow at the fact Haseo wasn't fazed by another of his old friends appearing.

 **"Hey Haseo, how ya doing?" Kuhn said.**

 **Kuhn had hip length light blue hair that was bundled into a single ponytail with a small yellow wrap, he wore a leather hauberk with a yellow strip of leather with leather cross stitching going down the front and ended below the hip, the bottom of that hauberk opened up to reveal his legs and showed some kind of animal fur hanging from the hip area of the armor, he wore yellow yellow shorts and had the rest of his legs covered with leather straps and finished with saddles that had enough leather straps to nearly cover his feet. His shoulders had yellow shoulder guards and on his hands were thin leather gloves and he kept his forearms had exaggerated leather vambraces. On his hip was a yellow, two barreled short gun with a very long blue blade attached to the underside.**

 **"I'm doing pretty well, how about you?" I asked.**

 **"As well as I can when my older sister keeps turning me into her mannequin." Kuhn said, "So who are the two ladies that were with you?"**

"Of course, he's a flirt isn't he?" Weiss asked with a sigh.

"You have no idea." Swift answered her.

 **'Figures.' I thought, "They're my sisters Kuhn, if you flirt with them I will hear it and trust me, you're gonna get it." I warned.**

 **"You that protective of them?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"No, cause if you flirt with Ruby, Yang will kick your ass, and if you flirt with Yang Ruby will come tell me." I said, "And then our father will come all the way from Patch to kick your ass."**

"Oh yeah, he totally would." Qrow said with a nod.

"Now how it went in a certain universe, but I can agree." Swift said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I've been taking care of this universe where you have a boyfriend... and Yang is dating the guy's brother as well." Swift said with a shrug.

Ruby blinked, before shrugging "Well, that's a bit weird I guess... don't really know what to think about it."

Qrow let out a small breath of relief at that part, glad she didn't have much of a reaction to it.

As for Yang, well the other her probably knew what she was doing if she was outright dating a guy.

 **"Uh... got it, Ruby and Yang, no flirting." Kuhn said nervously.**

 **"Good, now I better tell, Atoli, Pi, and Endrance you're here too." I said pulling out my scroll.**

 **"Wait, Atoli and Endrance are here too?" Kuhn asked, "I mean I knew you and Pi were here because I saw both of you on the TV, but still."**

 **"Yeah, and I think Ovan's around as well." I said after sending the message.**

 **"Oh boy." Kuhn said.**

 **[]**

 **I walked out of the bullhead with Ruby and Yang, of course Yang ditched us after spinning Ruby around.**

 **"Yang!" I shouted in anger before Ruby fell down and knocked a series of suitcases over.**

"Oh come on!" Ruby said in frustration.

"I just want to apologize in advance for how my other is about to act to you Ruby." Weiss said with a sigh of annoyance, as she too was a bit annoyed that it was happening again.

"Thanks." Ruby said with a sigh.

 **Wait, that symbol... Ah shit.**

 **"What do you think you're doing!?" Shouted the familiar voice of Weiss Schnee.**

 **"Sorry." Ruby said.**

 **"Sorry? Do you realize the damage you could have caused?" Weiss snapped.**

 **"Hey, back off my sister, she said she was sorry!" I shouted at Weiss, picking up one of her cases and shoving them into her hands.**

 **"You again?" Weiss asked, "Don't you know what's in these cases?"**

 **"Clothes? Make up? Fashion magazines? Point is I don't care." I snapped.**

"Well he doesn't have to be so rude about it." Weiss said in slight annoyance.

 **"You- There is Dust in these cases!" Weiss snapped.**

 **"Well then if it's so volatile then maybe you should have had them tied down." I snapped back.**

Weiss slapped her forehead here "I'm an idiot."

Yang opened her mouth to agree, but Blake slapper he hand over it, with a look telling Yang to just shut up and keep reading, making the blonde girl roll her eyes and nod.

 **"What is she doing here anyway, she's too young to be at Beacon in the first place?" Weiss scoffed.**

 **"Why don't you go off and stop a robbery committed by Roman Torchwick while on camera to show Ozpin the fact that you are a prodigy fighter!" I shouted.**

 **"Haseo, please stop shouting." Ruby asked.**

"I'm just glad there isn't a crowd gathered around us." Ruby said.

 **I took a deep breath, "Fine." I said.**

 **"You were a lot less rude on the train." Weiss said.**

 **"That's only because your brother asked me to be nice while we were on the train." I said.**

 **"Wait, her brother?" Ruby asked, "Endrance right? So that means she's..."**

 **"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest distributor of Dust in the world." Blake said.**

 **"Hey Blake, where'd you run off to?" I asked.**

 **"At least she gives me the proper recognition." Weiss said.**

 **"The same company infamous for it's conversational labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake said, "And Haseo to answer your question I went to find a quiet spot to read." Blake said.**

"Ok, yeah, I get that, we are kinda loud sometimes." Yang said as she nodded, understanding Blake's reason.

 **"Wha-" Weiss started.**

 **"Weiss please tell me you did not go off on Haseo's sister." Endrance said approaching, "Hello again Miss Rose, Blake."**

 **"It's Ruby." Ruby said.**

 **"She knocked over several cases of Dust!" Weiss said.**

 **"And I told you to strap them down." Endrance said sternly, "Now apologize to Ruby here, she did no wrong in this."**

"And my own brother isn't even on my own side, great." Weiss said sarcastically, well, her other's first day was officially worse than hers.

 **"But she-" Weiss started.**

 **"Was knocked down my her elder sister." Endrance finished, "Now apologize."**

 **Weiss looked rather embarrassed at that, "I'm... sorry, there I said it." Weiss said marching off.**

 **"Oum she really pisses me off." I grumbled.**

 **"Weiss..." Endrance said sadly, then he turned to Ruby, "I'm sorry for my sisters actions, she hasn't had very much experience with people, what with living a very sheltered life."**

 **"T-thanks." Ruby said.**

"Kinda makes me wish you did have a brother that attended Beacon with us." Ruby said with a sigh, and Weiss nodded in understanding.

 **"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my sister doesn't go off on someone else." Endrance said walking off.**

 **"I'm going to find some place to read." Blake said leaving.**

 **"Rubes, do you mind if I go find Yang and tear her a new one for ditching you like that?" I asked.**

 **"Go on ahead." Ruby said waving me forward.**

 **[]**

 **I wandered the campus for a hile and ended up finding Ruby and the blonde kid, Jaune, who barfed on Yang's shoes before we found our we to the assembly hall.**

 **"Ruby, Haseo! I saved you a spot!" Yang called.**

 **"That's our sister, gotta go Jaune." Ruby said, and we left Jaune and went over to Yang.**

 **"So how's your first day been so far sis?" Yang asked.**

 **"Yang you knocked me into someone's cases of Dust and Haseo went off on her after she refused to accept my apology." Ruby said grouchily.**

"Really sorry for that." Yang said as she looked away sheepishly.

 **"Ooooh..." Yang said shrinking at my glare, "What happened?"**

 **"Well let's see, I knocked over some crabby girls luggage, she then started to yell at me, then Haseo yelled at her, and I told him to stop, them Blake showed up, then Endrance, and I felt really bad about what happened." Ruby said.**

 **"You two!" Weiss shouted from beside us.**

 **"Ahh! It's happening again!" Ruby shouted jumping into Yang's arms.**

 **"Is she the one that knocked you over?" Weiss asked pointing at Yang.**

 **"Yes." I deadpanned.**

 **"Well you need to be more careful then, I checked that Dst and one of the vials weren't sealed properly and could have caused an explosion!" Weiss shouted.**

 **"Ehhh... Sorry." Yang said.**

"Oh thank god it's not as bad." Ruby said with a sigh.

 **"Weiss I told you to double check each vial before we got off the Bullhead." Endrance said arriving.**

 **"Ugh, fine. I get it Endrance." Weiss groaned.**

 **"Listen since we all got off on the wrong foot why don't we start over." Yang offered.**

 **"That's a great idea Yang." Ruby said hopping out of her arms, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, do you want to hang out later, maybe go shopping for school supplies?"**

 **"Oh sure, and we can talk about boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said looking over at Jaune.**

Jaune blinked here "And now I realise you were being sarcastic."

Weiss nodded "Yes I was... Look Jaune, I don't want to offend you, but you're not my type." she said in a slightly apologetic tone.

He shrugged "It's good, I kinda realised it a few weeks ago... plus well..." he trailed off with a smile as he looked at Pyrrha who blushed a bit.

 **"Really?" Ruby asked.**

 **"No." Weiss deadpanned.**

 **"What crawled up her ass and died?" Yang whispered.**

 **Of course I didn't answer before Ozpin showed up and began his speech.**

 **"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said "You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said.**

"I feel you were so off because you ran out of coffee." Qrow said idly.

"I was." Ozpin said with a sigh.

 **Glynda the took up the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, you're initiation will begin tomorrow morning."**

 **"He seemed... of." Yang said.**

 **"I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said leaning in, only to back off with the glare Endrance sent at him.**

"Just want to apologize for how much of an idiot other me is going to be." Jaune said to Weiss who nodded thankfully.

 **[]**

 **I tiredly trudged over to where Yang and Ruby had set up their sleeping backs before laying mine out and going straight to sleep.**

 **I just wanted this day to end, Weiss really pissed me off today.**

"Well I'm pretty sure you pissed off my other too." Weiss grumlbed a bit as Yang closed the book and passed it to Jaune, who juggled it in his hands a bit as he barely caught it.

"Now, before we continue, I'll give you a bit more of an explanation for the maidens, and Ozpin will help me since I don't have the full story." Swift said and the headmaster nodded, the two looking at everyone to give them a full explanation.

* * *

 **And that's it for today.**

 **There were a few things felt didn't need a reaction since that's how things had originally played out, but I put in everything I could think of that was needed.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here we go with another reading chapter!**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

Everyone was currently taking in Swift and Ozpin's explanation regarding the maidens.

"If they truly hold that much power, then we'd need to try and have the powers return to Amber then." Pyrrha said in thought, since she'd honeslty rather not have to become a maiden, since Swift had als revealed a few more things to them.

"It would certainly be for the best." Ozpin agreed with a nod.

"The best thing I could recommend would be ensuring Cinder thinks of Amber as she dies, maybe the one who kills her could disguise themselves as Amber, that just might do the trick." Swift said.

"That's an idea alright." Qrow said, scratching his chin, before looking at Jaune "Hey kid, how about you start to read now?"

Jaune nodded as he opened the book and started reading.

 **[Chapter 6: Initiation]**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **The bad thing about sleeping next to Ruby on the floor, she tosses and turns a lot, hence my wake up call of the back of Ruby's hand smacking my nose.**

"Yeah, I remember getting the same treatment while we were kids." Yang said as she rubbed her nose, with Ruby laughing sheepishly.

 **"Gah, Ruby." I groaned, though I doubt she heard me over Yang's snoring.**

"Oh dear Oum don't get me started on her snoring." Weiss said with a groan while Yang whistlded innocently.

 **Shaking off that little annoyance this morning I looked around, the sun was just rising and so was Blake, the latter of which I found to be a common occurrence back home.**

 **"I might as well start my day off now, I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep anyway." I groaned getting up and stretching.**

 **Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that blonde kid, Jaune if I recall correctly, wearing a blue onesie with built in bunny slippers.**

 **"That is not something I want to see when I wake up." I grumbled making my way to the showers.**

"Ok, I gotta ask. Just why?" Yang asked, looking at Jaune.

He chuckled sheepishly "A present from my older sisters, and I don't want them to be sad, so... yeah."

"Ah, ok. In that case, I can understand." Yang said with a nod.

 **[]**

 **When I finished my shower everyone else was just waking up so I went to the locker room to grab my weapons.**

 **However on my way there I met someone I wasn't fully expecting to see talking to a rather tubby guy in a burgundy suit with an admittedly impressive mustache and white hair, "I'm surprised to see you here Pi." I said.**

 **Pi turned around to notice me, I'm pretty sure I heard a sigh of relief, "Hello Haseo, how was your morning?" Pi asked.**

"Yeah I'd be relieved too if someone got me out of talking to Port." Qrow said with a snort.

 **"Aside from getting woken up by Ruby's tossing and turning pretty well." I said.**

 **"I'm sure, when Pyrrha was only five I often woke up with her in my bed because she had a nightmare." Pi said with a chuckle.**

Pyrrha blushed in slight embarassement "I went to see my parents since I'm an only child."

 **"So why are you here anyway?" I asked.**

 **"I suppose I could tell you, but unfortunately I need to finish speaking with Professor Port here about a few things." Pi said, "I only wish he would stop going on tangents about his younger days."**

 **"Of course Miss Nikos."The portly man said, I guess he's Professor Port**

Yang snorted "Oh god if it wasn't so rude I totally would have done that pun by now."

 **'I better not say the word portly around Yang when I'm talking about him, otherwise she'll take it as a pun.' I thought.**

"Too late." Ruby said dryly while Yang laughed a bit.

 **"I got it, see you later Pi." I said walking off, but I did overhear some more of their conversation.**

 **"He's a focused young man, in fact it reminds me of-" Port said.**

 **"Oh I'm going to hate his class aren't I?" I groaned.**

 **[]**

 **I closed my locker as soon as I grabbed my weapons and started my way to the cliffs when I noticed Kuhn was talking to a brown haired girl wearing sunglasses and a black beret, I also noticed that her clothing seemed to be trying to either follow or make a fashion trend.**

"Probably both, seriously, she loves clothes, like, a lot." Nora said with a shrug.

"Understatement." Ren said simply.

 **Of course, then Kuhn noticed me, "Oh hey Haseo!" Kuhn called.**

 **"Hey Kuhn, who's this?" I asked jabbing my thumbs toward the brunette.**

 **"Oh right, this is my sister, Coco Adel." Kuhn said, "Coco this is Haseo Branwen, the guy who tied with Pyrrha a couple years ago during that tournament."**

 **"Yeah I remember, it was the day you wouldn't stand still so I could make you that tux." Coco said giving Kuhn a glare.**

 **"Ah come on sis, you know my measurements by heart, I don't know why you still kept dragging me off to be your mannequin." Kuhn groaned.**

"She probably does it because it's fun." Blake said idly.

 **Coco simply ignored Kuhn complaining and turned her attention to me, "Just so you know Haseo my brother's a bit of a flirt to women so if he get's put on your team you might want to keep a leash on him." Coco said.**

 **"Hey!" Kuhn complained.**

 **"I'll be sure to do that." I said with a smirk, "I'm guessing you've ruined more than your fair share of his attempts to flirt?"**

 **"Hey come on now, you're double teaming me here!" Kuhn whined.**

"Ok, this is amusing." Weiss said with a smile at the scene.

 **"Yes I have." Coco said.**

 **"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately, I repeat, will all students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately ." Glynda asked over the intercom.**

 **"That's you cue, get out there and kill some Grimm." Coco said walking away, giving me a slap on the rear as she passed me.**

Weiss felt her eyebrow twtich at that, and was about to say something before she caught herself.

 **"Is she always like that?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah, according to her team she has a tendency to give men a 'Butt check'." Kuhn said making air quotes.**

"I remember miss Scarlatina complaining about it at first, now I believe she's gotten used to it." Glynda said in thought.

 **"Oh great." I groaned.**

 **[]**

 **"For years you have train to become warriors." Ozpin said, "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."**

 **"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates... Today." Glynda said.**

 **"What?" I heard Ruby groan.**

 **Ozpin took up where Glynda left off, "These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."**

 **"Aww..." I heard Ruby moan.**

 **"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.**

 **"What!?" Ruby shouted.**

 **"That seems kinda counter productive..." I said to myself.**

"Yeah, imagined getting partnered up with someone whom you got off the wrong foot with... oh wait." Swift said in sarcasm before looking at Ruby and Weiss, who both looked away.

 **"I know what you mean." Atoli said, apparently she was standing next to me.**

"It's still strange to think I have a daughter." Glynda said.

"You know, I seriously wonder who the dad is." Qrow said idly, before pretty much everyone blinked.

"Huh, that's a good question." Yang said as she looked at Glynda, who simply ignored everyone's stares.

 **"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued, "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."**

 **"Well no no duh." I said.**

 **"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin said, "You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you accordingly. Now then any questions?"**

 **I'm pretty sure Jaune had one, but he was ignored as I realized something.**

 **There was no one to my left, meaning I was the first one to get launched off by the spring boards under our feet.**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Far cliff side from Beacon]**

 **A man lowered the binoculars he was holding as he watched the first years fly off the cliffs, "This should not prove too difficult a task for you Haseo." The man said, then he looked at his left arm, which was encased in a large metal cylinder and held on by a old fashion gold lock.**

 **"To think I wold wear this thing once again, but not as a way to hide AIDA, but as a sign of how I failed Amber." The man, Ovan, said to himself before turning around to see a large group of Beowolves making their way toward him, "Now then, who wants to be first?"**

 **And with that Ovan swung the Cylinder on his left arm, causing the lock to come off and a powerful glow to come from in between the gaps of the cylinder.**

"Aww, come on." Ruby whined, as she really wanted to see what was obviously a weapon.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Far within Emerald Forest]**

 **A young woman lowered a pair of binoculars from her eyes.**

"Why not a telescope instead?" Winter asked suddenly.

She personally preferred telescopes over binoculars.

 **She was a Faunus with purple hair and two cat ears that were tall enough to easily be mistaken for rabbit ears and a purple cat tail. She wore a green hauberk and green greaves, however the area round her crotch was covered by purple skin tight leather, her hands were covered by deep blue gloves.**

Yang squinted as she caught a glimpse of the woman's face "Huh, she looks a little bit like you Blake."

Blake looked closely at the screen, seeing a bit of the woman's face "Seems you're right, that's curious."

 **"I wonder how well you'll do Elk." The woman said, then she looked down to see a Boarbatusk trying to knock her out of the tree she was in, "You need to learn to mind your own business." she said pulling out a longsword.**

"Who's Elk?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"You'll see eventually." Swift said.

 **It had a black handle with a tall eared cat face at the guard just below a closing rose, it had a long red blade that had a sharp 'C' shaped curve in the middle with a small orb in the middle of the curve. once she pulled the weapon out fully four purple holographic spikes appeared on the outer area of the curve.**

"Awesome." Ruby said with a grin as she looked at the weapon.

 **This was the Seductive Rose, a weapon that holds a fraction of the power of the 6th Phase, Macha the Temptress.**

"Wait, only a fraction?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Again, you'll see eventually." Swift replied.

 **"I guess I'll just have to teach you to do that." The woman said jumping down.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **I'll be honest I'm not exactly a fan of Ozpin for flinging us off the side cliff like that, but I suppose I can find his reasoning fair, we have to deal with the unexpected when it happens.**

 **With that in mind I pulled Lost Epitaph off my back and activated the chainsaw function before slamming it into a tree, then letting the chainsaw cut apart the tree to lower me down to the ground. Once I placed my feet on the ground I pulled Lost Epitaph out off the tree, causing it to fall over in two opposite directions.**

"Badass!" Yang said with a grin.

 **"Well, someone has to have heard that." I said.**

 **As if on cue I heard a collection of growls behind me so I turned around to see a Pair of Ursa growling at me, "What are you waiting for then? Come on!" I shouted.**

 **However something unexpected happened right after I said that.**

 **The two Ursa started flailing about, reaching onto their backs as if they were trying to throw something off, "What the?" I asked.**

 **"You welcome Haseo!" Atoli called, I looked up to see Atoli slowly descending, and what caught my focus was her staff.**

 **While the pole looked simple the head of it was what really caught my attention, it was a ring with six oval shaped containers on it, each one filled with a different type of Dust, I identified Fire, Ice, Wind, Energy, Gravity, and Electricity, in the center of the ring was a small orb that was glowing the same purple as Gravity Dust with small tubes connected to each Dust container.**

"She fights in a similar way to me then." Glynda said looking at the staff.

"She is your daughter after all." Ozpin said with a small smirk.

Glynda smiled a bit at that "I suppose she is."

 **"What the heck did you do?" I asked as Atoli landed in front of me.**

 **"They're under an illusion." Atoli said, "Though we should probably take care of them soon."**

 **"Yeah, while they're distracted." I said lifting Lost Epitaph in it's scythe form.**

 **[OST- .Hack GU Battle theme]**

 **"Let's go!" I shouted dashing forward and catching an Ursa in the hook of my scythe and then threw it aside.**

 **"Take this!" Atoli shouted as the ob in her staff filled with Fire Dust before a cone of flames gouted from the end of her staff, scorching the Ursa I just threw.**

 **"Ragh!" I shouted bashing the other Ursa with the shaft of my scythe, knocking if off balance, I then chose to activate Rengeki.**

 **"Lotus Flower!" I shouted, bashing with the shaft of my scythe, before quickly slashing up with the scythe, knocking the Ursa into the air, jumping up with it, then spinning in a full circle to launch the Ursa into a tree, which cracked and crashed down on the Grimm to finish it. Each of my scythe hit with enough force that time seemed to stop every time it made contact with the Ursa.**

"Woah! That was fast! And awesome too" Nora said with a grin.

 **[Music End]**

 **"That was pretty good Haseo." Atoli said with a smile.**

 **"Yeah, well you did pretty good yourself, if the Ursa weren't distracted by your illusion things would have been much harder." I said putting Lost Epitaph on my back, "By the way, what illusion did you put on them?"**

 **"Kuhn jumping on their back and trying to beat them with his fists." Atoli said.**

 **"Why not Pi?" I asked.**

 **"Kuhn was the first one I could think of." Atoli said.**

 **[Endrance P.O.V.]**

 **I looked at the Alpha Beowolf that had a pink aura surrounding it before looking at the pack of dissolving Beowolves.**

 **"You did well, now I'm afraid it's time for you to join them." I said readying my sword to stab the Beowolf in the throat, only for a gunshot to sound and for a bullet to tear into one eye and out the other.**

 **"At least you have good aim." I said turning to see my assistance, Kuhn.**

 **"Hey come on now Endrance, we are partners now so let's find Atoli and Haseo and let's get to the Relics soon." Kuhn said.**

 **"So you can go flirting with the first years I assume?" I teased.**

"Your brother isn't half bad if he knows how to tease properly." Yang said with an approving nod while Weiss rolled her eyes.

 **"Guh, I-" Kuhn stammered, I'm going to find this enjoyable.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"I feel kinda slow." I said looking at the Black Knight Chess piece in my hand.**

 **"Well it's not our fault we fought so many Ursa on the way here." Atoli said.**

 **"I blame Ozpin for launching us toward so many of those damn things." I grumbled looking at the little temple, more of a shire actually, and the only other piece left on it, which was another black knight.**

 **"Hey look, there it is Endrance!" I heard Kuhn shout, "And so is Haseo and Atoli!"**

"Aww, they missed our epic fight." Ruby said with a pout.

"How epic was it?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"I'll show you the video later." Swift said.

 **I looked back to see Kuhn and Endrance walking up to us, "And it looks like we are the last group here." Endrance said.**

 **"What took you guy's so long anyway?" I asked, "Our problem was Ozpin launched us into a Ursa infested section of the forest."**

 **"Kuhn here has as much a sense of direction as my sister Weiss." Endrance said, "Which translates to... none at all."**

Weiss blushed in embarassement as she looked down.

 **"Hey!" Kuhn shouted, "We weren't that lost."**

 **"Kuhn we made it to the edge of the forest before I summoned a Nevermore to show us the way." Endrance said.**

 **At his words I looked up to see a small white Nevermore circling overhead.**

 **"Guy's we should probably get moving." Atoli said as she walked over to some melting ice shards, "There was a Nevermore and Deathstalker here not too long ago, and I'd rather not be around for it to want to return."**

"Except they won't." Ren said.

 **"Good point, Kuhn, Endrance, one of you grab the Black Kight and let's go." I said.**

 **Kuhn nodded and pulled out his gun and shot the top of the pillar holding the chess piece, knocking it into the air and right into Kuhn's hand.**

"Show off." Weiss said dryly.

 **"Show off." I said as the four of us started running.**

Weiss blushed again at the fact Haseo repeated what she said, while some of the others snickered in amusement.

 **[]**

 **The four of us made it to a clearing where I saw Jaune, Pyrrha, a girl with orange hair, and a green attired boy who was ace first on the ground. On the ruins ahead were Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and at the top of a the cliff above was Ruby, holding her Scythe proudly as a decapitated Nevermore fell into a canyon.**

"Well at least he got to see the result." Yang said with a smile, and Ruby smiled proudly.

 **"Your sister is pretty good." Endrance said.**

 **"Yeah, make's me proud to be her big brother." I said.**

Ruby practically started beaming at that.

 **"Uh guys, what's that behind Ruby?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"What?" I asked looking closely behind Ruby, and saw a shadow rise up from behind her, "Oh no, RUBY!" I shouted running forward as fast as I can.**

"Wait's what behind me?" Ruby asked in worry.

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

 **"Haseo?" I asked myself looking back to see Haseo running forward at full sprint.**

 **'He shouted Ruby's name so...' I thought looking back up at Ruby, who had turned around to see that behind her was another Nevermore.**

 **Which smacked Ruby off the cliff with its wing!**

"Eeep!" Ruby shouted in surprise and fear at that.

 **"Ruby!" I shouted in fear, "I need that slingshot up again!"**

 **"Yang we'd need to get someone else over here to hold it steady with out you there holding it, it'll take too long!" Weiss snapped.**

 **I looked back at Ruby in fear, that is until I saw a large, black clawed hand stretch out to catch her.**

 **"Oh thank Oum." I breathed in relief.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that.

 **"What is that!?" Weiss shouted in confusion.**

 **I looked at Weiss with a smirk on my face, "Skeith." I said.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **Skeith's elastic arm pulled back with Ruby in tow, "You okay sis?" I asked worried.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine Haseo, I probably should have reloaded after I cut off that first Nevermore's head huh?" Ruby said glumly.**

 **"Not your fault sis, we all make mistakes, now hold on I've got a bird I need to kill." I growled putting Ruby on my shoulder, which prompted her to grab onto one of my horns.**

"Other me is so lucky." Ruby said with a cute pout.

 **The Nevermore screeched at us before taking flight and made both of us airborne.**

 **[OST- .hack GU- I'm right here]**

 **"Hold on!" I called using a side dash to avoid a series of feathers the Grimm launched at me from it's wings and retaliated by firing a trio of Energy shot's from the palm of Skeith's left hand, each one hitting the Nevermore, but not doing all that much damage.**

 **"Haseo you aren't doing much to it." Ruby said.**

 **"I know Rube's." I said dodging another volley of feathers as I kept firing energy shots in three shot bursts. "But you and I both know full well that these are just to stun it so I can use the scythe."**

 **"I know." Ruby said, the she noticed the Nevermore diving at us, "INCOMING!"**

 **I dashed to the side just as the Nevermore flew past, and fired another three round burst, this time the Nevermore was stunned by a light green volt of electricity formed by the energy shots as it's movement slowed down drastically.**

 **"I'll show you why you shouldn't mes with my sister!" I shouted dashing up to the Nevermore before slashing at it three times with the Skeith's Scythe, the third slash knocking it away.**

 **"Haseo I don't think you did all that much." Ruby said.**

 **"I guess I'll have to get rid of that defense then." I said firing more energy shots.**

 **Pretty soon it tried to tackle me again, but this time I stunned it before it got near me.**

 **I dismissed Skeith's Scythe and from the palm of the right hand a holographic eye appeared before forming the Data Drain cannon, "Eat this!" I shouted firing the black orb at the Nevermore.**

 **It shrieked in pain as the orb collided with it.**

 **The prongs on the front of my Data Drain cannon faded before I pointing my hand at the Nevermore and formed six more prongs formed around the eye in my palm, which then formed a holographic shield. Next the black orb I fired at the Nevermore began extracting a black essence that was absorbed into the eye, Skeith destroying the essence as it came before the orb returned to the eye. Once the orb touched the eye it and the Data Drain cannon faded into particles.**

 **The Nevermore soon began to fall out of the air head first, I took it's unconsciousness as my chance to slash one last time, cutting it in half, well actually fourths seeing as I cut the wings off as I cut the body in half.**

 **"That was Awesome!" Ruby shouted.**

"It totally was!" Ruby shouted in agreement with her other.

 **[End Music]**

 **[Beacon Assembly hall]**

 **I smiled happily for Jaune as he got named the leader of Team JNPR with Pyrrha, the orange haired girl Nora, and the green garbed boy Ren.**

 **I also clapped enthusiastically for Ruby when she was named leader of Team RWBY with Yang, Blake, and Weiss on her team.**

 **"And Finally, Haseo Branwen, Atoli Goodwitch, Kuhn Adel, and Endrance Schnee." Ozpin called, cuing us to walk onto the stage, "The four of you collected the Black Knight piece, as such from this day forth the four you will be known as Team HAKE (Hack), lead by... Haseo Branwen.**

"We rarely get teams that don't follow the theme of a color for the name." Ozpin said in thought.

 **"Well done Haseo." Endrance said patting me on the back.**

 **[]**

 **We made it to our dorm room, which was right Next door to RWBY's and everyone but me sat down on one of the beds in the room.**

 **"Before we head to sleep I need to establish a few ground rules." I said sternly.**

 **"Go ahead." Atoli said.**

 **"First of all, Atoli get's first shower." I said, "She's the outnumbered gender here."**

"Speaking of that, how did you guys decide that? We go by who woke up first." Yang asked team JNPR.

"We drew straws. It ended up being Nora who get's the first one." Pyrrha said.

 **"Fair enough." Kuhn said.**

 **"Second, Kuhn no bringing girls you flirt with into the room." I said.**

"Shot down." Yang said with a smirk.

 **"What? But what if it's a study session?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"Then you can do it in the library." Endrance said.**

 **"My thought's exactly." I said, "Lastly, for now at least, we do** ** _not_** **us our Avatars unless we have no other choice, I'm glad nobody but Team's RWBY and JNPR saw Skeith."**

"A wise decision." Winter said with a nod.

 **"Which means we're gonna have to talk to them about that soon." Atoli said.**

 **"After bed and after class tomorrow." I said lying down and falling asleep.**

"Record time to fall asleep." Blake said idly with an amused smile.

"I have to admit, Skeith is not something I'd want to fight." Weiss said as Jaune handed the book to Nora.

* * *

 **Oh my god this took me a while to do.**

 **It's almost 4 AM here!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the reading.**

 **Not much to say today, so let's just jump right in.**

* * *

Nora opened the book with an excited grin, eager to know what happened next.

 **[Chapter 7: Reveal]**

 **I woke up to sound of the rooms alarm clock going off, "Kuhn you're the closest to the damn thing, turn it off." I groaned, much to my relief the sound ended soon after.**

 **"Come on guys, we have classes today and Pi wants to talk to us all after classes end." Atoli said, already in her uniform, although she wore her white cape as well.**

"Wow, she's up as early as Ruby is." Yang said in slight surprise.

"And my sister wants to talk to them apparently." Pyrrha said in thought.

 **"What? Why?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"I'm not too sure, but she said she sent a message to teams RWBY, JNPR, and one called CFVY to come as well." Atoli said.**

"Considering the chapter title, she's most likely going to explain about the avatars to everyone." Glynda said in thought.

 **"CFVY?" Kuhn asked, "That's my sisters team."**

 **"Oh boy, you think Pi's gonna tell everyone who's coming about the Avatars?" I asked.**

 **"I'm more worried about if she's gonna tell the whole truth, or spin a semi-truthful tale." Endrance said just before he entered the dorms bathroom.**

 **"Hey!" Kuhn shouted as Endrance shut the door in Kuhn face.**

A few people chuckled at that.

 **"Okay, where'd I put that schedule?" I asked myself.**

 **"I have it." Atoli said holding out a small binder.**

 **"Thanks." I said, "Okay could someone tell Endrance the schedule when he gets out because I'm taking the next shower."**

 **"Hey come on now, will you guys stop kicking me already?" Kuhn groaned.**

 **"As soon as you're done being a flirt!" Endrance called before the shower turned on.**

"Which is probably never." Weiss said with a smirk.

 **"Okay at Nine o'clock we have Grimm Studies with Professor Port, at Ten we have History with Doctor Oobleck, at eleven we have Professor Goodwitch in combat training, and at Twelve we have a break, we have Professor Peach in Survival Studies at One, and at two I've got a leadership class I need to attend." I said.**

 **"I've heard from Coco that Professor Goodwitch is getting replaced at the end of the semester, her replacement is supposedly here now and will be splitting the class with her." Kuhn said.**

"Well that's a bit surprising." Glynda said in surprise.

"Oum knows that you would definetly need some time off." Ozpin said, making Glynda sigh with a nod.

 **"Huh, mom didn't mention anything like that." Atoli said to herself.**

 **"Who knows who it is, all I know is that at three Pi want's us all at the Beacon Cliffs." I said, rushing into the shower room as Endrance came out.**

 **"Ah come on!" Kuhn groaned from outside.**

 **[]**

 **'Pi wasn't kidding about Port's tangents.' I thought as I had a hard time staying awake as Professor Port had already gone off on a tangent about a battle with a Grimm... at least I think that's what it was about, I've already heard him repeat a few phrases his father had told him.**

Qrow raised his hand with a smirk "Who else falled asleep in his class at one point?"

Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Nora all raised their hands with him.

 **"In short," Port said, his voice booming to wake me up from almost falling back to sleep, "A True Huntsman must be honorable. A True Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."**

 **'Yeah, I'm not too sure I'm any of those... Actually maybe I am and I never really put too much thought into it.' I thought entering a deep state of thought.**

Weiss sighed "Honestly he probably represents them more than I did back then."

"Was it really that bad?" Winter asked her sister.

"You'll see." Weiss said as she nodded towards the TV.

 **"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.**

 **I rose my hand as he said that, while Weiss stood up with her hand up.**

 **"Right here sir./I do sir!" Me and Weiss said respectively.**

 **"Oh ho, it's not very often I have two people come up to volunteer." Professor Port said joyously, "Very well, go get your equipment and be back within twenty minutes."**

 **It was then I noticed the cage in the room, in it I saw a pair of red eyes and a set of ivory curled tusks, I also noticed Port stepping out as well.**

 **[]**

 **I had already collected my equipment and was making my way out of the locker room when I bumped into Weiss who had also just finished.**

 **"You again, what on Remnant makes you think you are any of those traits Professor Port told us?" Weiss demanded.**

"I should be asking myself that question honestly." Weiss said with a frown as she looked at how she was back then.

No wonder people called her Ice Queen.

 **"Before I answer that, how long until we hit the thirty minute mark he gave us?" I asked.**

 **"Thirteen minutes, why?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Because now I don't need to rush my answer." I said.**

 **"Fair enough." Weiss said with a shrug.**

 **"Alright, first on the list is honorable." I said, "Now while I may get pissed off rather easily, I would never get just pick a fight with someone I know I could beat easily, in fact I look down on stuff like that, the only time I would fight someone weaker than me is if they were a criminal, or if it were a sparring match." As I said that I found myself remembering Kestrel, the guild of PK's in 'The World'.**

"What's a PK?" Ruby asked.

"A Player Killer, basically they attacked other players and killed their characters, and Haseo was a PKK, or Player Killer Killer." Swift said.

"So... he killed Player Killers?" Jaune guess, earning a nod from Swift.

"At least the World wasn't like SAO." Swift added.

"What's SAO?" Pyrrha asked.

"A game where you put on a special helmet to basically enter a virtual reality, but on the game's launch day, the creator made it so people couldn't log out at all, and if they died in the game, the helmet would fry their brain." he explained, making a few jaws drop.

"That's horrifying." Weiss gasped out.

"Yeah, it ends well though, because someone cleared the game, freeing all the players trapped in it." he added, making them sigh in relief.

 **"And strategic, well-educated, and wise?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Alright then." I said, "What I saw in the cage back in Professor Port's class was Boarbatusk based on the curl of the tusks, and Boarbatusks are the more heavily armored species of Grimm, which means that rapier of yours will have little effect against it unless you attack the unarmored underbelly, unlike my greatsword which has enough weight behind it when I swing that I could crack the armor. Furthermore the Chainsaw feature is strong enough to carve into Grimm armor so long as I can keep that Grimm held down."**

 **Weiss grew an irritated look on her face and turned her head away, "Alright, fine, I'll admit you're smarter than you look and act."**

"Oum it's like I tried to piss people off back then." Weiss said with a sigh.

Swift internally smirked "If you asked me it's her inner Tsundere." he mumbled to Ozpin, the headmaster raising an amused eyebrow.

 **"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled, only for Weiss to walk away, "Dammit, she pisses me off more than Bordeaux ever has, and she was a stubborn PK."**

"Oh great, apparently I'm worse than a PK." Weiss groaned.

 **[]**

 **Turns out Port had brought out a second Boarbatusk into the room, and he broke the lock on both cages, letting both Grimm charge at us.**

 **[OST- .hack GU battle theme]**

 **Weiss dodged past her Grimm while I swung Lost Epitaph at the Grimm's face knocking it aside.**

 **"Oh ho, Weren't expecting that were you?" Port asked, I wasn't sure if he was taunting the Grimm or us.**

 **"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby cheered, "You too Haseo!"**

 **Turning toward the Grimm I was fighting and away from Weiss I looked at the recovering Grimm before dashing at it and slamming my sword down, resulting in a squeal from the Grimm as I saw it's armor chip.**

"Squeal little piggy!" Nora said with a grin before continuing to read, making a few people look at her with a raised eyebrow.

 **"A bold new approach, I like it." Port called, I wasn't too sure if he was talking to me or Weiss, and I wasn't going to look away from this thing when I was so close to it.**

 **"Ragh!" I shouted lifting my weapon again, activating the chainsaw and slamming back down again, resulting in another, more prolonged squeal from the Grimm.**

 **"Go for the belly Weiss, there's no armor there!" Ruby called.**

 **"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped.**

 **Okay, now she's crossed the line snapping at Ruby like that.**

"I feel like my other is in for a major verbal beatdown." Weiss said with a shiver.

"Yeah that tends to happen a lot in stories that put in more people at Beacon." Swift said with a nod.

 **I lifted Lost Epitaph one last time before slamming it back down on the gash in the Boarbatusk's armor I had made beforehand, slicing the Grimm in half.**

 **[End Music]**

 **I turned off the chainsaw and put Lost Epitaph back on my back as soon as I heard the second Boarbatusk squeal.**

 **'After class Haseo.' I repeated in my head like a mantra as I glared at Weiss, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Endrance give Weiss a sorrowed look.**

 **"Well done you two, it looks like we're in the presence of true huntsmen in training." Port called out, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this class, be sure to go over the assigned readings."**

 **Weiss marched straight out of the classroom and I marched after her, only to feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me, "You're not stopping me from chewing her out Endrance." I said.**

 **"I know Haseo, I just want to let you know something." Endrance said.**

 **"And that is?" I asked.**

 **"Don't hold back your words, she needs the discipline." Endrance said.**

"And it's going to get worse." Winter said as she patted her sister's shoulder.

 **I nodded and walked out of the classroom after Weiss, and caught the tail end of the conversation.**

 **"-Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss had finished.**

 **I looked at Ruby's crestfallen face at glared at Weiss. Following that I marched right up to Weiss with a face of pure anger.**

 **"Oh its you again, what do you-" Weiss started**

 ** _*SLAP*_**

Several people winced at that, but none as harshly as Weiss, who honestly could almost feel the slap.

 **I slapped Weiss in the cheek with all my strength in the back of my left hand, not only knocking her face to her right, but also knocking her onto the ground, "You and I are going to have a very serious chat." I growled, grabbing Weiss by the collar of her bolero and dragging her to the roof.**

 **[]**

 **When I reached the roof I noticed Professor Port was there as well, most likely hearing Weiss struggling to get out of my grip he turned around, and noticing the look on my face walked away, but he did pause right next to me.**

 **"Whatever you do, make sure she can still make it to her other classes." Port said.**

 **"Will do sir." I said throwing Weiss in front of me.**

"Does he have to be so rough with me?" Weiss asked with a whine.

"You just pissed off an overprotective older brother, the fuck did you expect?" Yang said to Weiss.

She had forgiven Weiss for her words to Ruby in their world since she apoligized, but it still set her off a bit to see Ruby so sad.

 **"What was that for!?" Weiss snapped, her cheek still red after my slap.**

 **"You attitude." I said, "Why the hell are you being such a bitch to my little sister? This can't still be about her knocking over your damn suitcases."**

 **"She's a childish, inattentive dunce!" Weiss snapped, "I don't even know why Ozpin made her the leader."**

"I have a few reasons." Ozpin said as he sipped some coffee.

"Where did you get that mug?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ozpin simply pointed at Swift, who was sipping some soda.

 **"Oh like you could be any better a leader." I retorted.**

 **"What gives you-" Weiss snapped.**

 **"That. That right there is why you would make a terrible leader." I said cutting Weiss off.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked, more confused that hostile.**

 **"Your attitude Weiss, it seems like when someone isn't giving you the proper respect you snap back at them. Ruby's childish, yes, but she's still got enough skill to catch Ozpin's attention and skip two years to get into Beacon. In fact she's still overwhelmed by not only getting pushed ahead two years, but also becoming a team leader." I said.**

 **"That's true enough I guess." Weiss said.**

 **"Listen Weiss, don't act like a spoiled brat, Grimm don't give two shits about that, in fact that negative attitude would draw the Grimm to you rather than the others, and given your style of fighting that isn't good for you." I said, "So here's my advice, put aside your title, put aside how you were raised, and try to help Ruby as much as you can."**

"I was too stupid to realise that back then." Weiss said with a sigh as Winter hugged her a bit.

"You learned though, before it got too late." she said comfortingly.

 **"How? I don't even know where to begin." Weiss asked.**

 **"Remember she's skipped two years of school and she's gonna have to do some late night studying to catch up, start there." I said walking off, "Oh right, you got a message from someone called Pi to head to the Beacon Cliff's after classes right?"**

 **"Yeah? Why?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Apologize to Ruby before then, or else." I said.**

"Well that's reassuring." Weiss said dryly.

"He doesn't mess around." Blake said.

"No he doesn't." Ren added.

 **[]**

 **"Good day class." Professor Goodwitch called as class began, everyone in their combat attire, "Now this class is about improving your combat skills, and to do so you will be sparring against one another in this class."**

 **Atoli raised her hand, "Yes Miss Goodwitch?" Professor Goodwitch asked with a smirk on her face.**

Glynda smirked as well when she saw some people in the class room had their jaws dropping "I can see why she finds that amusing."

"Join the fun side Glynda." Ozpin said with a smirk while Glynda rolled her eyes and Qrow snorted in laughter.

 **"I heard a rumor that there would be another teacher in this class who would be taking over next semester, is that true?" Atoli asked.**

 **"Yes." Professor Goodwitch said, "I will be handing over the class to someone else next semester, now allow me to introduce my teaching assistant for this semester and your new teacher for next semester, Pi Nikos."**

 **Pi then stepped into the room, a pair of pink, fingerless gauntlets on her hands, by that I mean the metal stopped at the knuckles.**

 **Looking around I noticed about three quarters of the male population of the class blushing, Jaune included, odds are because of Pi's choice of attire, there was even a collection of hushed whispers. And seeing as Jaune's right above me I could hear him.**

Jaune looked away from the screen, and from everybody else, while Pyrrha smiled a bit at him as she kissed his cheek, making him smile.

 **"She's your sister right Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, "You think you could introduce me? A-and the team of course."**

"Goddammit other me! There's a beautiful redhead next to you!" Jaune shouted to the screen, and Pyrrha blushed a bit at his outburst.

 **'Oh great, looks like her fan base is being reborn again.' I thought, 'Jaune might even have a crush on her too, though I think it may be safer for him to be crushing on Weiss.'**

 **"Of course I could introduce us all Jaune." Pyrrha said, "But Jaune, please remember she's a teacher, and student teacher relationship are looked down upon." Pyrrha said, getting a chuckle from Kuhn.**

 **"O-oh, right." Jaune said.**

 **Pi then sharply slammed one on her high heels on the floor, causing a sharp crack to resonate throughout the room, "Listen up children!" Pi shouted. Needless to say she had everyone's undivided attention, "I will teaching your class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, meaning tomorrow I will be the one teaching you and I have a few things I want to say before Glynda can layout the basics of the class."**

 **"Oh boy." Kuhn muttered.**

 **"First, I will be teaching differently from Professor Goodwitch, where as she would have you focus main on sparring alone or with other members of your team, I will be not only doing that, but I will also mix and match members of different teams during matches, or even sparring with you myself." Pi called out, "This is to simulate how you will never know if you are going to fight with or against someone know or not."**

Glynda tapped her chin in thought "I'll have to think about that."

"Just don't place us with team CRDL, any of us." Blake said.

Glynda noded, even she knew there was issues between team CRDL and teams RWBY and JNPR.

 **"I'll bet there will be complaints from racist bastards." I said to myself.**

 **"Second, I tolerate no racism, should I pair a racist human with a Faunus and I see that the two of you are not working together well I will continue to pair you two together until you can work together without fighting each other." Pi called, "On the battlefield you may not be able to just pick an ally that is human, but there would be plenty of possible faunus you can work with. If you let racist attitudes come into the battle field you. Will. Die."**

"Huh, that just might put the jerk in his place." Jaune said hopefully.

 **"She's not wrong." Endrance said.**

 **"Third, just because this class is not in session doesn't mean you can slack off, should I find your team coordination to be horrible, and not off simply because you were paired with an ally you don't fully know yet, I will be consigning your team to mandatory training sessions with me until I deem your tactics to be sufficient." Pi called. "Remember these rules because I will** ** _not_** **repeat them. Should you have teammate out of this class today for whatever reason, relay this to them."**

 **"I'm doomed." I heard Jaune say before his head hit the table he was sitting at.**

"Yeah, other me might be screwed a bit." Jaune said with a wince.

 **[Beacon Cliff]**

 **Pi waited at the cliffs and I noticed that only her and my team were the only ones there right now, "I guess we're early then." I said.**

 **"No, everyone else is just late." Pi said.**

"Oops." Ruby said sheepishly.

 **Of course at that moment Professor Goodwitch walked over to us, "Alright Pi, what is this about my daughter?" Glynda asked.**

 **"I am glad that you are worried about you daughter Glynda, but there are others I am waiting for." Pi said.**

 **Glynda glared at Pi before sighing and walking over to Atoli and pulled her into a hug.**

 **"Professor Nikos, what is this about, you said in your message it has something to do with my brother." Weiss said as she approached with Team RWBY behind her, Ruby and Yang we trying their best to act like they didn't know what was up.**

Ruby and Yang both blinked "We need to work on our innocent looks." Yang said, getting a nod from Ruby.

 **"Patience miss Schnee, we're are still waiting for two more teams." Pi said.**

 **"Hello sis!" Pyrrha called as she and her team got close.**

 **"Make that one more." Kuhn said.**

 **"Kuhn Adel what is it that you've decided to keep from me!" A Coco shouted as she approached with her team.**

 **A, currently slightly cowering, rabbit Faunus with brown hair and wearing a full body suit of brown leather, a giant sized guy wearing a tanktop with an impressively sized sword on his back, and a tanned guy who looked like he was blind given his eyes are pure white wearing an orange vest.**

"Yatsuhashi is really freaking tall." Nora said as she looked at the tall boy on the screen.

"Especially compared to you." Ren added, making Nora nod before she started reading again.

 **"Now that we are all here I can explain." Pi said catching everyone's attention, "First of all, who here, minus Team HAKE, might have an idea of what this is about?"**

 **Pyrrha and Yang raised their hand without hesitation, while Ruby held up her hand hesitantly.**

 **"What is this about?" Jaune asked.**

 **"You see Mr. Arc, Haseo, Kuhn, Endrance, Atoli and I were all born with something else within us." Pi explained, "Beings known as The Phases of Morganna."**

 **"The Phases of Morganna?" The Rabbit Faunus asked.**

 **"Correct Velvet, there are eight Phases, I couldn't find all that much on them but I did find out their names and their abilities more or less." Pi said.**

 **'So she's making up a story with the truth weaved in.' I thought.**

"It's the simplest thing to do, and the least risky." Blake said with a nod.

 **"The first Phase, Skeith The Terror of Death." Pi said motioning to me, "The Second Phase, Innis the Mirage of Deceit." Pi pointed at Atoli, "The Third Phase, Magus The Propagation." Pi pointed at Kuhn.**

 **"That would explain why Kuhn flirts with so many people." Coco said.**

That made everyone snicker again.

 **"The Fourth Phase, Fidchell the Prophet, who is not here." Pi continued, "The Fifth Phase, Gorre The Machinator, also not here. The Sixth Phase, Macha The Temptress." Pi then pointed at Endrance, getting a look of shock from Weiss, "The Seventh Phase, Tarvos the Avenger, who resides in me." Pi continued touching her chest where her heart is, "And Finally the Eighth Phase, Corbenik The Rebirth, he is once again not here."**

 **"So Haseo, Kuhn, Endrance, Atoli and you have these... Phases?" Blake asked making sure she was hearing things right.**

 **"Correct, Teams RWBY and JNPR have already seen Skeith." Pi said, "So you know how powerful these Phases can be."**

 **"Why haven't you told me Endrance?" Weiss asked her brother.**

 **"Because Macha is something I do not want father to know about, yet you can see her effect on my Semblance." Endrance said.**

"If father knew about it, he might do something drastic." Winter said in thought.

 **"Hey can we see one of these Phases ourselves?" Coco asked.**

 **"Of course, I've cut the security camera's so no one can see them." Pi said before she backflipped off the cliff.**

 **And it was Tarvos that floated up.**

 **Tarvos had a pink curvacious feminine body and had a mask like face the had a pair of 'ponytails' that bent down after a certain distance to form two pink wing like shapes that pointed to the ground with three golden ovals pointing toward each other near the end of the wings, her upper legs were bound together by what appeared to be cloth while her lower legs merged together, and her arms were above her head with her wrists locked together by a black spiked ring. But the most glaring thing about her aside from the wings was the giant silver stake rammed through her abdomen from behind her, the back of said stake had a silver rings with five spikes on it.**

 **"Holy crap." Coco said, her sunglasses tipping off her face.**

"What she said." Yang said with her jaw dropped.

 **"That thing is bigger than Skeith." Ruby said.**

 **"Yes." Pi said, her voice emanating from Tarvos, "Skeith is the smallest of the Phases, yet is the most powerful of them all."**

 **"How do you know that?" Ren asked as he tried to shake Nora out of her daze.**

 **Tarvos faded and Pi stood back on the cliff as particles of light fleck off her, "Because the Phases appeared twice before, far before the discovery of Dust." Pi said, once again lying to weave in the true story.**

 **"They have?" Nora asked.**

 **"Yes, they first appeared almost immediately alongside a creature called Cubia, I couldn't find much on it aside from it being an Ender of Worlds. Now the Phases didn't seems to have the same mission as Cubia, yet they still interfered in the journey of a child called Kite, who began his journey to defeat Skeith, who had sent his friend into a coma. During this time the mission of the Phases was to collect data on human emotions, yet Kite defeated them one by one." Pi said, "In the end, Kite defeated all eight Phases and Cubia."**

 **"I need to find this book." Blake said.**

"Too bad it doesn't exist." Blake sighed.

"Pretty sure finding a novelization of the games wouldn't be that though." Swift said, making Blake smile a bit with a nod.

 **"It was recorded in a set of ruins, so you'll have to work on your translations, and find it because I found it by getting lost losing my Scrolls signal." Pi said, "Although in my spare time I may put the story to words."**

 **"I see." Blake said.**

 **"Hang on." Glynda said, "You said they appeared again, when?"**

 **"A mere seven years later." Pi said, "When Kite defeated the Phases part of their essence went into a collection of eight people, sadly these Phases fought one another yet Skeith defeated every single one of them, and then destroyed the revived Cubia that appeared when Skeith had absorbed the power of the other seven phases."**

 **"Does that mean Cubia is going to come back again!?" Yang shouted in worry.**

"Oh man that would be bad." Ruby said in a bit of worry.

 **"No." Pi said, "Kite may have slain Cubia, but Skeith completely annihilated Cubia, it will not return." Once again another lie seeing as Cubia was a digital creature born in 'The World' by the Epitaph of Twilight.**

 **"Thank goodness." Pyrrha said.**

 **"So... where do you think the other three Phases might be?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I'm not all that sure really." Pi said sadly, "I might have a hint as to Gorre but I don't know how helpful it is."**

 **"What's the hint?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Originally Gorre was two mask like creatures that shared a life force, later on Gorre appeared in a child with a Split Personality Disorder so odds are that Gorre will appear with someone with a Split Personality Disorder." Pi said.**

 **"Well that narrows things down." Weiss said sarcastically.**

 **"Actually, I might have an idea who Gorre might be with." Jaune said nervously.**

Jaune blinked in surprise "Seriously?"

 **"You do?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah, I have eight sisters, but my younger sister, Sakubo Arc has a split personality, they shift so much we call the more aggressive one Saku and the shy one Bo. It honestly feels like I have nine sisters instead of eight.**

"Before anybody asks, not her actual name, and she's not like that." Jaune said as some people were ready to ask him just that.

 **'Yep, Saku and Bo are here to, now as two personalities in the same body rather that two sibling sharing a game character.' I thought.**

 **"I see, I'll send your sister a letter later today, for now I suggest you all turn in for the day, I will be pushing at least one of you to your limits tomorrow." Pi said.**

 **"No kidding." Kuhn muttered.**

 **"Endrance I want to see Macha by the end of the year." Weiss said.**

 **"Mom I promise I will show you Innis within the month, okay?" Atoli said.**

 **"This is gonna be a long year." I said to myself as Ruby and Yang walked up to me.**

"Probably longer than ours." Yang said as Nora passed the book to Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Well everyone, I hope you liked it!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone, here's the first of the two reading chapters for the day, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Pyrrha took the book from Nora, opening to continue reading.

 **[Chapter 8: Combat]**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V]**

 **'Why? Why!?' I shouted to myself in my head, I had almost stepped into Professor Goodwitch's ,and Professor Nikos's, class** ** _without_** **Crescent Rose, I put on my combat/casual clothes, but didn't grab my baby.**

Ruby gasped at this and started cradling her weapon in her arms like a baby, making everyone look at her funny.

 **'I'm so sorry Crescent! Momma's coming!' I thought in panic as I turned the corner and fell down on my butt with an 'Oomf'**

 **I had run into someone, "Ow." I groaned.**

 **"Are you alright?" A rather deep, yet soft, voice asked, causing me to look up because I don't recall anyone with a voice like that.**

 **I saw a blue haired man with red glasses and a scarf looking down at me, I tried to look at the rest of his clothes,but no matter what my eyes were always drawn to the brown cylindrical case on his arm, oddly the majority of brown seemed to be a second casing on top a silver casing, held on by a golden lock around a black band with blue markings on it and a pair of leather belts, heck the bottom of the case was flat so he could probably lean on it if he were tired.**

"Oh hey, that's Ovan." Jaune said with a blink as he also payed close attention the case "Wonder what's in that thing?"

"You'll see eventually." Swift answered plainly.

 **"Y-yeah, I'm just in a hurry because I left my weapon in my locker and I have combat class right now." I said quickly.**

 **The man chuckled at that, "Yes, I suppose you would be in a hurry then Silver eyed child." The man said.**

 **"Huh?" I asked.**

 **"Well I do not know your name, and it is your silver eyes that stand out the most to me." The man said.**

"Is that really what stands out the most?" Ruby asked.

"That and the hood." Nora answered her.

 **"Oh." I replied, kinda weird though, most people would think it's my cape that stands out, "Well, I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." I said making sure I held out my right hand.**

 **"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose. You can call me Ovan." The man said shaking my hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with your headmaster about something.**

 **"Oh uh sure, I need to grab Crescent Rose anyway, bye." I said dashing off.**

 **[Ovan's P.O.V.]**

 **"I do not have be Fidchell's bearer to she has an important role to play in the future." I said, "Corbenik and I will not be your enemies in this journey, Silver Eyed Warrior."**

Ruby blinked in confusion "That's... good, right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Swift said with a nod, making Ruby sigh in relief.

 **With that I continued to the elevators and pushed the button to send me to Ozpin's office.**

 **The trip was short and I very quickly found myself in the office of the Headmaster, "Ozpin." I announced, causing the Headmaster to look up at me.**

 **"Ah, Ovan, how are you?" He asked, "I'll be honest I was expecting it to be Miss Goodwitch with a damage report because of someone from Team HAKE, or RWBY, considering Haseo and Yang tend to leave a remarkable amount of collateral damage."**

"She learned from the best." Qrow said with a smirk while Yang chuckled.

 **"I'm not surprised." I said, "I'm here to see Amber."**

 **"Really?" Ozpin asked, "You normally come visit once a week, not twice."**

 **"It is because I don't think I'll be in Vale again for a while, I believe I've found a lead and it's leading me to Mountain Glenn." I said.**

"Most likely he'll find what you girls found there." Ozpin said in thought.

 **"I see..." Ozpin said, "Why there?"**

 **"I do not know, I am no prophet." I said, "All I know is that I'll be gone fora few months and I'd like to visit Amber one last time before I leave." I said.**

 **"Very well." Ozpin said standing up.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"Alright, listen up students!" Pi called, "Professor Goodwitch has already explained the rules of Tournament Standard matches in case you did not know, for whatever reason."**

 **"I wonder who the first match will be against." Ruby asked herself, her team is sitting front row, which is one row down from out team, and JNPR was directly above us.**

 **"I really hope I can spar with Pi." Yang said trying to withhold her excitement.**

"That would seriously be awesome." Yang said with a nod, the thought made her excited, but not as much as her other.

 **"First up, Yang Xaio Long..." Pi called looking at her scroll.**

 **"Yes!" Yang whisper shouted, "Let me fight Pi, let me fight Pi, please let me fight Pi." She began chanting.**

 **"And Kuhn Adel-" Pi continued.**

"Crud." Yang said with a sigh.

 **"Dammit." Yang cursed, before getting reprimanded by Weiss for her language.**

 **"Versus Haseo Branwen-" Pi added.**

 **'Oh great, I have to fight my sister, which is not something I really like doing period. Ah well at least it can't be any worse.' I thought.**

"He shouldn't have thought that." Ren said with a sigh, since Haseo had just invoked Murphy's Law.

 **"And Weiss Schnee." Pi finished.**

 **'Up yours Murphy.' I thought annoyed.**

 **[]**

 **I stood next to Weiss once again as she checked to see if her Dust was properly loaded, I had pulled out Cursed Wave. One thing I noticed about Yang semblance is that lighter hits don't activate it as heavily so that immediately knocked Lost Epitaph out of the fight.**

"Well, he pays attention at least." Yang said with a shrug.

 **Yang was bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to fight, while Kuhn held his gun at a downward angle, more of a ready-to-slash stance than a ready-to-shoot stance.**

 **"Weiss, don't focus on hitting Yang with heavy hits if you can, that's fuels her semblance and in the end that would come back to bite us hard." I warned.**

 **"Noted." Weiss said indifferently, "And Kuhn?"**

 **"All I really know about him right now is that he prefers to shoot, but he will slash if he gets the chance." I said.**

 **"Begin!" Pi called**

 **[OST- .Hack GU battle theme]**

 **Almost immediately I found out Kuhn's Semblance, a defensive trick that before, only Magus could use. Kuhn had created six large, green, stone like leaves that made a circle in front of him and began generating a green barrier, that's when Kuhn opened fired at us, the bullet's didn't come all that fast, but they could move through his shield without hesitation.**

"That kind of semblance could prove helpful in a pinch." Winter said with a nod.

 **It also didn't help that Yang had launched herself at us.**

 **"Weiss hold of Yang, I'll handle Kuhn." I said rolled under Yang as she flew toward us, and making sure I tripped her to give Weiss some aide.**

 **"Whoa!" Yang shouted as she lost her balance and tumbled right into one of Weiss's glyphs.**

 **I righted myself and shifted Cursed Wave into it's gun forma and began shooting at Kuhn, and I knew right where to shoot.**

 **I fired at a slower, but more precise rate that I had with Pyrrha, but for good reason as each bullet hit the leaves generating Kuhn's shield.**

 **I give Kuhn credit for beginning to strafe out of the way of my shots, but eventually I had shot the leaves enough that they not only began to crack, but they soon shattered one by one until all of them were gone, taking Kuhn shield with them.**

"It has a rather obvious weakness though." Weiss added.

 **"Oh crap." Kuhn muttered before I kicked of Rengeki.**

 **"Whirlwind!" I shouted, dashing forward and slashing left with both blades, the slashing right, then back to the left with my right blade and pulled my left blade to the right without striking, then to the right with the left blade, then a slash the pulled me into the aerial spin with my right blade, then stabbed with both blades as I landed.**

"Oh now that's seriously badass." Jaune said in awe.

 **The finisher hurled Kuhn right to the edge of the ring, and he got up a little dazed.**

 **"Ouch." He said, right before he was knocked out of the ring by a familiar shot.**

 **"Crap, sorry Kuhn!" Yang called and I turned around to see Weiss had flung herself out of the way of Yang's ranged shot.**

 **"You're going to have to be more careful Yang!" Weiss snapped as she made a qucik stab toward Yang.**

"Seconded." Blake said with a nod.

"Thirded." Ruby agreed as well.

"Motion carried." Weiss said with a smirk to Yang who huffed and crossed her arms.

 **"Well I wasn't exactly expecting Kuhn to get up and just stand there." Yang retorted throwing several Jabs at Weiss, who either dodged the attacks to blocked them with a Glyph.**

 **Until Yang made a feint and hit Weiss in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.**

 **"** ** _Weiss_** **effort there, but I'm not losing this!" Yang called with a smirk.**

"Really miss Xiao Long?" Glynda said dryly while Yang simply chuckled.

 **I wasn't going to let that happen, I may not like Weiss that much, but as of right now she's my teammate and I make sure my teammates are safe. So I have two options right now.**

 **Shoot Yang in the head and risk severing some of her hair, or shoot her in the foot to knock her over...**

 **Yeah, that's a no brainer there.**

"Definetly a no brainer." Pyrrha agreed with a nod.

 **I shot at Yang's foot, pushing it aside just enough to knock Yang off balance, causing her to overshoot her punch and fall over.**

 **"Work on that footing too." Weiss said creating a Glyph the hurled Yang out of the arena.**

 **"Enough!" Pi called.**

 **[End OST]**

 **"As you can see both Kuhn and Yang have been thrown out of the arena." Pi announced, "Now Haseo and Weiss, I applaud the two of you for your choice in tactics. Having Weiss distract Yang, the more physically offensive of the two, while Haseo took out the support that is Kuhn. Yang and Kuhn while I do applaud you for choosing to have Kuhn fight at the distance he is comfortable with and is still protected, Yang still needs to work on her footing and where her allies are, and Kuhn you need to work on your recovery time."**

"You should probably remember some of that, firecracker." Qrow said to Yang, making her nod.

 **"Yes Professor Nikos." Yang and Kuhn said.**

 **The four of us went back to our seats, Kuhn rubbing the front of his head, I did hit him pretty hard and Yang didn't help.**

 **"Next up, Cardin Winchester!" Pi called.**

 **There was a moment of silence before Carding arrived in that ring. "Mister Winchester what was one of the things I said yesterday?" Pi asked.**

 **"Uh... that we might be fighting against you." Cardin said.**

"Kick his ass!" Jaune shouted, making a few people blink at him in surprise.

 **"That is true, but not what I'm looking for." Pi said as she adjusted her gauntlets, "What I'm looking for is what I said about not tolerating racism, and I believe that is what I saw between you and miss Scarlatina."**

 **"If you're going to punish me then why not do it then huh?" Cardin asked getting his mace ready.**

 **"Because then I wouldn't have a way to get my point across to other students." Pi said.**

 **Glynda sighed, stepping up as referee, Pi had consulted her about the method she was going for and she had eventually relented about this demonstration, "Begin"**

 **[OST- .Hack Battle theme]**

 **Cardin roared as he rushed toward Pi, and swung his mace in an over head arc.**

 **That was pretty much the only attack he got out.**

 **Pi pushed his mace aside before striking out with an punch to Cardin's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs before she made an open palm strike at his head, knocking him back. Pi continued by grabbing Cardin's mace arm and flipping him over head and slammed him on the ground.**

 **"That has got to hurt." Jaune said.**

"And it feels amazing to watch." Jaune said with a sigh.

"You ok Jaune?" Ruby asked in slight worry.

"Never better Ruby." he said with a smile.

 **"I love watching Pi fight." Yang said all giddy, "That was her opening move in the Martial Arts tournament in Patch four years ago."**

 **"I know Yang, you've explained it eighteen time." Ruby sighed.**

 **"Quiet I want to watch this." Blake said.**

 **Cardin stood up slowly and lifted his mace a bit before Pi came at him again with another punch to the chest, once again knocking the wind out of him before she spun and kicked Cardin in the side of the head, knocking him down once again.**

 **"I can feel those punches all the way from here." Ren said.**

 **"I hear that a lot, I've even considered taking lessons from her but..." Pyrrha said, "She doesn't hold back very much when I saw her training another fist fighter."**

 **"How much about hand-to-hand do you know?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Not much I'll admit, I only know I can throw a good punch when I need to." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Well why don't you ask for some lesson's after class, I doubt she'd go too hard on you so you can get the basics down." Jaune said.**

 **"I hope so." Pyrrha said.**

"We just jynxed it didn't we?" Pyrrha asked Swift, earning a nod and making her sigh.

 **During that little talk Pi had lifted Cardin back up before making another open palm strike, this one knocked Cardin flat out.**

 **[OST- End]**

 **"As you can see student, Mister Winchester here poorly hid his intentions of how to attack, which resulted in giving me plenty of time to figure out how to deflect his attack." Pi announced, "And let this also be a lesson to anyone here who has an issue with the Faunus as a species, do not let me find or hear about racist actions."**

 **That's when the bell rang, "Class dismissed, and could someone please take Mister Winchester to the infirmary?" Professor Goodwitch called.**

 **[After classes]**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **It was a bit into the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set, most people had gone into their dorms.**

 **"Ugh what is that racket!?" Weiss demanded as she went over to the window and slammed it shut.**

 **Turns out all of Beacon's Dorm rooms are soundproofed, save for built in PA speakers for announcements, meaning as long as doors and windows are closed no sound can get in. According to Uncle Qrow it's because so many teams turn TV speakers up so loud or some students have a habit of tinkering with their weapons in their rooms rather than in the armory.**

"Among other things." Qrow said with a chuckle before Glynda slapped him the back of the head.

 **"I'm gonna go find out." Yang said jumping out of bed.**

 **"I'm coming with you." I said.**

 **"As am I." Weiss said.**

 **"I might as well see what's going on as well." Blake said closing her book.**

 **With that we all stepped out of our room, and I promptly smacked into Jaune, knocking both of us over.**

 **'Why am I running into so many people today?' I asked myself, "Sorry Jaune." I groaned.**

 **"I'm fine." Jaune groaned getting up.**

 **"So." Nora chirped, "You guys trying to figure out what that racket's about too?"**

 **"Yep." Yang said popping the 'P'.**

 **"Well I think it's coming from Beacon Cliff." Pyrrha said.**

 **"We've been going there a lot lately." Yang said.**

 **[]**

 **When we arrived at Beacon Cliff my jaw dropped, "Whoa." I said.**

 **There were two massive beings duking it out.**

 **One had a humanoid upper body, but instead of legs it had a long thin tail with several leaf life objects lining both sides of it, its arms were long with spherical shoulders and a single ponytail like protrusion on the back of its head. The creature also had the same barrier in front of it that Kuhn had.**

"Oh that looks awesome!" Nora said with a grin.

 **"That must be... Magus." I said.**

 **"Yep, that's Magus alright." Haseo said, "Which means Kuhn's inside of there."**

 **I only now noticed Haseo, Endrance and Pi standing there.**

 **"Who's Kuhn fighting?" Ren asked.**

 **In response Endrance pointed at the other figure, "Her." He said.**

 **The figure in question looked a lot like a person wearing an over sized white robe, it's upper arms were extremely thin with orb shaped shoulders, yet once the arms reached the elbow the arms looked like there were in massive white sleeves, I could even see hands in them, the robe area of the lower body took on a an upside down tear shape and was bent back like the wind was blowing it that way. Above it's head was a white metal halo, and being it was a large golden ring with six pointed oval shaped objects impaled within the ring at even distances. I also noticed at the bottom of the robe was a sideways eye shape.**

 **"That's... beautiful." Weiss said looking at the being.**

"It really is." Weiss agreed with her other with a smile.

 **"That's Innis." Pi said.**

 **"Then that means Kuhn's fighting Atoli." Pyrrha said.**

 **"I wonder who's gonna win?" Jaune asked.**

 **"At this rate, Atoli's winning, Kuhn keeps hitting mirages." Haseo said.**

 **As if on cue Magus fired a multitude of Energy shots from his hands, however moments before they hit Innis she turned translucent, and the moment one of them hit her she vanished, only to appear right next to Magus and slashed at him with newly appeared blades.**

 **These Blades were generated from newly appeared orbs that were at her hands, they looked holographic like Skeith's Scythe, except they were pale blue, and were divided into five segments, the fifth segment was the same size as the other fours segments put together.**

 **"OW!" Kuhn's voice shouted from within Magus.**

 **"You said don't hold back!" Atoli called from within Innis as she backed off.**

 **"I said no Data Draining, that was all I said!" Kuhn shouted.**

 **"Oh well, maybe next time I'll hold back." Atoli said before Innis fired six energy shots from her ring, each one hitting one of the Leaves protecting Kuhn, shattering all of them.**

 **Apparently the energy shots poured the damage into Magus as I saw him get stunned by the same electrical volts as the Nevermore from the Initiation.**

 **Innis then did an aerial back flip, leaving her ring behind then flying through the ring, and charging right at Magus with the ring being held onto her body.**

 **When Innis slammed into Magus he fell out of the sky and almost crashing into us if he didn't revert back into just Kuhn.**

 **"I think it's safe to say Atoli won that one." Kuhn groaned.**

Glynda smiled proudly at that, feeling glad for her other's daughter.

 **"Yep." Haseo said popping the 'P'.**

 **"Yeash." Yang said, "You guys take training seriously huh?"**

 **"Correct." Endrance said.**

 **"I still want to see Macha some time in the year Endrance." Weiss demanded.**

 **"And you will sister I promise." Endrance said.**

 **That's when Pyrrha walked up to Pi, "Uh, sis..." Pyrrha said nervously.**

 **"Yes sis?" Pi asked warmly.**

 **"Do you think you can teach me some hand to hand combat?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Tomorrow after class okay." Pi said with a smile.**

 **"Thanks sis." Pyrrha said hugging Pi.**

 **Yang was right next to them in an instant, on her knee's with her hands clasped together above her head and her head bowed down.**

 **"Pi Nikos can I please get training lessons as well?" Yang all but begged.**

 **Haseo was smirking as he recorded the whole thing.**

 **I made do with a simple picture of the scene.**

"Oh come on, seriously Rubes?" Yang asked Ruby in annoyance while Ruby snickered at the sight.

 **[? P.O.V.]**

 **[White Fang base in Vale]**

Blake blinked in surprise at that, wondering why the story was there.

 **"What is going on here?" I asked myself as I saw a Black haired woman with flame-like eyes giving orders to a small group of White Fang members and Roman Torchwick.**

 **"Hey who- you." A White Fang Grunt behind me gasped, "Tra-"**

Blake tapped her chin in thought at that "Possibly... traitor, meaning this person is a defecter of the Fang."

 **I cut the man off with a quick slash from the newly drawn Seductive Rose. It didn't kill him, but his body was coated in a pink haze and was silenced.**

 **"Shut up." I muttered going back to my spying.**

"Ok, whoever that is, they're pretty badass." Yang said.

"They are rather impressive, I wonder who they are." Blake asked herself as Pyrrha passed the book to Ren.

* * *

 **And that was the first of two reading chapters tonight, the other one should come up right after this for my other story.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the reading.**

 **I don't got much to say, so let's go.**

* * *

Ren opened the book and continued reading where Pyrrha left off.

 **[Chapter 9: Machinator]**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **I sat in my seat for Professor Goodwitch's class and watched as Jaune sparred with Cardin, although it was more of a massacre on Jaune's part.**

Jaune winced a bit at that, before his eyes widenned slightly, quicky figuring out what day this most likely was, Pyrrha catching on as well and taking hold of his hand.

Swift smiled as he noticed them out of the corner of his eye, before glancing at everyone else, being ready to run damage control for what should happen.

 **"Enough!" Professor Goodwitch called after Jaune got knocked aside by Cardin's mace again.**

 **"Jaune need's some serious help." Kuhn said.**

 **"I would suspect miss Nikos to have aided him in his training at the very least." Endrance said.**

 **"That is unless Pi has anything to say about it." Atoli said seeing Pi walk over to help Jaune up.**

"Considering how good YOUR training has been Pyrrha... I'm thinking your sister is probably even better since she has more experience." Jaune said, before blushing "Wait that came out wrong."

Pyrrha giggled and patted his back lightly "It's fine Jaune, I understood what you meant." making him sigh in relief.

 **"Rest in peace Jaune." Kuhn said.**

 **I sighed as Jaune paled and returned to his seat as Professor Goodwitch announced he end of class.**

 **[]**

 **"So there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said dramatically.**

Ren sighed as he saw that it was time for this again.

 **"It was day." Ren corrected flatly.**

 **"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora continued as if Ren didn't say anything.**

 **"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected.**

 **"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted suddenly.**

 **"There were two of them." Ren said as if nothing abnormal happened.**

 **"But they were no match for me and Ren, and we made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora said proudly.**

 **"She's been having this recurring dream every night for the past month." Ren said exasperated.**

"And it lasted for another month afterwards." Ren said with the same exasperation.

 **"I commend your patience." Endrance said.**

 **"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Huh? Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" Jaune replied.**

"You're not you idiot." Jaune mumbled.

"Feeling bad about how you tried to do it solo?" Yang asked knowingly.

"You know the answer already." Jaune told her dryly.

 **"Because you look a little... Not okay." Ruby replied.**

 **"Yeah, by the way, what did Pi say to you?"**

 **"I'm fine." Jaune said, "Oh and Pi just told me that Sakubo's going to arrive within the week." Jaune said.**

"Huh, so now I get to know what my extra sister is like." Jaune said in interest.

"More like sisters kid, she's got two personalities remember." Qrow reminded Jaune, making the boy nod.

 **We all looked back to see Cardin laugh at Velvet just for being a Faunus.**

 **"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.**

"Not just on you it seems." Winter said as she looked at the screen with a frown.

"Yeah, Cardin's a jerk." Jaune said with a light glare at the TV.

"He's a right asshole that's what he is." Swift said.

"Language!" Ruby told him, making him shrug.

 **"Who Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune said.**

 **"He's a bully." Ruby and I said at the same time, seriously Cardin is the kind of person I would actually PK in an MMO for no reason other than he's that big an ass.**

"If Remnant ever gets a game like that, I say we all make characters just to PK him, since he'd likely join for the chance of laughing at people with them not knowing who he is." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"Here here!" Nora said as she high fived Weiss.

"I'd be up for that." Ozpin said with a light smirk, making everyone look at him in a bit of surprise while Glynda shook her head.

 **"Name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said**

 **"When he knocked your books out of your arms in the hall." Atoli said.**

 **"He activated your shield thus getting you stuck in a doorway." Weiss said.**

 **"He shoved you in your locker and launched it into the Emerald Forest." I added.**

 **"I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune defended.**

 **"Jaune, it took me half the day to get your ass out of the place." I said.**

"Well thanks then Haseo." Jaune said with a sigh towards the screen.

 **"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora declared standing up in her seat.**

"Is she always like that?" Winter asked Glynda in a whisper.

"Essentially, yes." Glynda answered.

 **"I'll join you." I said with a very evil smirk.**

 **"Guys it's fine really it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said**

 **"Oww that hurts!" Velvet called out, I looked over to see Cardin was pulling on Velvet's ear.**

 **"See I told you it was real." Cardin said.**

 **I stood up, ready to beat Cardin senseless, but Atoli grabbed my arm and took a quick picture of the scene with her scroll and sent it to both her mother and Pi.**

"Smart, if I would have known I would have been there on the double." Glynda said with a nod.

 **And then she let go of my arm waving me forward.**

 **"Hey, Winchester." I said getting behind Cardin.**

 **"Huh?" Cardin asked turning around, and that resulted in him getting a solid punch from my fist causing him to fall over onto his teammates.**

"Heck yeah! Right in the nose!" Nora said with a cheer, which Ruby and Yang copied.

 **"Listen up pal." I said glaring at him, "If I ever see you picking on my friend again I'll make sure you regret it."**

 **"Oh yeah, how?" Cardin sneered.**

 **"For one," I said lifting him up by his collar, "I can easily make your life a living hell."**

 **Apparently my glare was enough to get Cardin to lose his nerve and pale slightly, "Fine." He relented.**

 **"Good, now get out of here before Professor Nikos get's here, both she and Professor Goodwitch are on their way right now." I said tossing him aside and watching him and his teammates run out of the cafeteria.**

 **Only to see them fall over as they rammed into Pi.**

 **"Those guys are screwed." Ruby said before shoving an entire hand sized cookie into her mouth.**

"Definetly." Blake said with a nod.

 **[After school hours: Rooftop]**

 **[Pi's P.O.V.]**

 **I stood at the rooftop with Pyrrha and Yang, the latter of which I didn't hold too far back because she knew the basic's of hand-to-hand combat. "Alright you two, I think that's enough for today."**

 **"Thank Oum." Yang breathed as she fell onto her back exhausted, I suppose my training can be strenuous.**

 **"Yang, head to your room, shower and get some sleep." I said, "But be proud of this, you've already gone longer than my previous students have before decided to call and end to their training and begin developing their own styles."**

Yang grinned proudly "I'm awesome."

"No denying that." Swift said with a chuckle as Yang puffed her chest out in pride at his words.

 **"Good to know." Yang said throwing me a thumbs up, before getting up and stumbling off to her room.**

 **"Pyrrha you can-" I started turning to my sister.**

 **"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked walking over to said boy as he leaned over the balcony.**

 **I stood back as The two had a talk, eventually Jaune ended up growing frustrated and letting one of his secret's spill.**

 **"I forged my transcripts." Jaune admitted.**

"YOU WHAT?!" Glynda asked in outrage.

Jaune lowedred his head in shame as Pyrrha hugged him, although she was glad to see that team RWBY only displayed looks of surprise, and that Ren and Nora looked at Jaune in sympathy.

The two knew after all, Jaune had told them as well.

Qrow merely smirked a bit while Winter rose an eyebrow in surprise, and Ozpin's face remained neutral.

"Glynda, before you start to berate him, it's safe to say that Ozpin knew." Swift said with a sigh.

Glynda turned to Ozpin so fast one would think she broke her neck.

Ozpin nodded at her silent question "I did know, but it didn't matter to me, is an excellent strategist, and, if I had not ran thorough background checks, those transcripts would have fooled me."

Jaune smiled a bit and turned his head to the headmaster "Thank you sir."

"It's my pleasure, ." Ozpin said with a nod and a smile.

Glynda huffed in annoyance after a few moments before simply leaning back into her seat.

"Team RWBY? What's you opinion on this?" Swift asked, with Jaune hesitantly looking at the girls.

Ruby shrugged "I still think Jaune deserved to get in."

Weiss huffed "If he wouldn't have shown his skills I would be outraged, but... I suppose he is a good strategist."

Blake smiled a bit "We both have secrets, so I'd feel like a hypocrit if I held yours against you Jaune."

Yang smirked "Jaune's still himself, even if he cheated to get in, besides, it just means he's damn smart... when it comes to certain things."

Jaune smiled at them "Thanks."

 **"Really now?" I asked taking this as my chance to prevent Jaune from making a rash decision.**

 **"O-oh, Professor Nikos." Jaune said.**

 **"Jaune, we're friends, outside of class feel free to call me Pi." I said.**

 **"A-alright Pi, I... guess I better start packing." Jaune said walking past Pyrrha and me.**

 **Until I grabbed his arm firmly as he walked next to me, "Why is that? Fake transcripts or not you are still a student recognized by Professor Ozpin." I said.**

 **"But... my transcripts are-" Jaune started.**

 **"Forged yes, we've been through this." I said pulling Jaune back in front of me and Pyrrha, "However do you believe Ozpin is a man to be so easily fooled?"**

 **"No...?" Jaune replied slowly, not sure how to respond.**

 **"Correct." I said, "Jaune I took a look at your transcripts myself and I have to say, they were very well forged."**

 **"Why do you say that sis?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Jaune not only managed to write himself off as an effective combatant, but he also managed to make his 'grades' seem just above average, not enough to seem suspicious, in fact even his 'attendance' gave off the vibe of 'This guy has missed a few days of class, but still earned what he earned' which is to say he did not write himself off as someone with perfect attendance, otherwise it would make his grades look off." I said, "Basically, if Professor Ozpin and I didn't go back and check official records we could have actually been fooled."**

Yang whistled impressively "Not bad Jaune."

 **"So... Ozpin knew they were fake, but he still let me in?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Right, because you were smart enough to cover up everything you could possibly cover to make yourself seem a good enough huntsman-in-training to attend this school. I believe Ozpin chose you not because of your strength and skill, but rather because of your intelligence." I said, "Although that intelligence is regrettably covered over by a thick layer of obliviousness."**

 **"What?" Jaune asked taken aback.**

 **"Jaune, as a friend I'm going to say this." I said, "Take your love-struck eyes of Miss Schnee for a few days and hopefully you'll find that there is someone else very close that would easily return such affection."**

 **"Huh?" Jaune asked surprised, "Who?"**

"Right next to you jackass." Jaune told his other with a chuckle, making Pyrrha blush a bit and everyone else laugh a bit at the fact that Jaune had basically insulted himself.

 **I could notice Pyrrha cringing at that.**

 **"Jaune, I'm not to to crank those gears in your head by hand you know." I joked, getting a laugh from the two.**

 **"Fair enough." Jaune said.**

 **"From now on however," I said getting stern, "I want you and Miss Nikos here to report to my class everyday after classes for mandatory training everyday, excluding weekends. Mr. Arc your level of skill is atrocious and as such I will be mediating your training with Miss Nikos until further notice, understand."**

"Your sister is sneaky Pyrrha." Blake said with a smile, knowing what Pi was doing, Pyrrha nodding with a light blush as she leaned into Jaune.

 **"Y-yes Professor." Jaune said nervously because of my shift in tone.**

 **"Good, Miss Nikos your hand-to-hand training will still take place at the same time as usual with Miss Xiao Long." I said to my sister, getting a nod from her, "Now off to bed with you two, tomorrows Thursday and you know what that means in my class."**

 **That got the two running back to their dorms.**

 **'I'll help you as much as I can sis, but you need to take that big step.' I thought leaning back on the rail.**

 **Before shooting my hand down and grabbing someone by the wrist, "It seems that my lesson from before has not taken full effect Mr. Winchester, even the most oblivious of people would know that if I don't tolerate Racism I wouldn't tolerate Bullying or Blackmail." I said sternly.**

 **"Meep." I heard Cardin say as I pulled him up, he already ened up missing Oobleck history class during the lunchroom incident so needless to say he might be missing a few morning classes tomorrow.**

Jaune lookd at the scene for a few moments before pumping his fist "Your sister is freaking awesome Pyrrha, I wish you actually had one."

Pyrrha laughed a bit "It certainly would be interesting."

 **[Jaune's P.O.V.]**

 **"How bad can I expect this to go?" I asked Pyrrha as we walked back to our dorm.**

 **"Don't worry Jaune." Pyrrha said happily, "I'll go easy on you until you can get the basic's down, then I'll slowly up the challenge until Pi decides you've become sufficient."**

 **"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I heard Haseo shout from Team RWBY's dorm, because the door was open a crack.**

 **"That sounds like something I don't want to get into." I said.**

"Yeah staying away from THAT obvious problem." Jaune agreed with his other.

 **"Agreed." Pyrrha said as we entered our dorm.**

 **"Jaune! Pyrrha! Ren made Pancakes!" Nora shouted the moment Pyrrha shut the door.**

"Yay pancakes!" Nora said with a cheer, with Swift chuckling and indulging her, snapping his fingers and making a plate of pancakes appear in front of her, which she quickly dug into.

"Can I have some cookies?" Ruby asked, and smiled when a plate of chocolate chip cookies appeared in front of her, which she practically started inhaling.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **"No! Absolutely not!" Weiss snapped shaking her head.**

"Wait, this has to do with me?" Weiss said in confusion.

 **"This isn't a suggestion." Blake said.**

 **"This problem needs to get sorted out, soon." Yang agreed as she reapplied the tacks she used to hold up her poster of Pi, seriously she went from being gung-ho about the Achieve-men to one of Pi Nikos's biggest fan girls.**

 **"You essentially want me to go on a date with this brute!?" Weiss demanded hiking a thumb at Haseo.**

"Ah... that would explain my reaction." Weiss said with a nod.

"You're not saying no right now." Yang teased with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth Xiao Long!" Weiss snapped at Yang.

 **"Yes Weiss, you and Haseo are literally getting into a fight every. Single. Day." I said, "This really needs to stop."**

 **"Hey I would be getting into a fight with her everyday if she'd stop looking down on me like I was some sort of savage." Haseo snapped.**

 **"That's because you are!" Weiss demanded, "You're fight with Azure Kaito in that Mistral Tournament last year, that Boarbatusk in Port's class on the first day, even your attack on Cardin during lunch today. You always fight with almost a much brutishness than your twin sister."**

 **"Almost?" Haseo asked.**

 **"What d you mean by that?" Yang asked.**

 **"At the very least unlike you, Haseo isn't a sexual deviant." Weiss said flatly.**

Yang gasped in mock surprise "You dare."

"Not in the mood for that right now." Weiss told her dryly, making Yang roll her eyes.

 **"What?" Yang asked faking a surprised gasp.**

 **"She's got you there." I said.**

 **"Look, point is, you to need to take some time to actually get to know each other, otherwise these fight are just going to keep on happening again and again an again until sooner or later you two end up fighting and get yourselves seriously injured." Yang said.**

 **"Fine, but it will be after the field trip to forever falls, got it." Haseo said.**

 **"That's fair." I said.**

 **"Good, now I'm out of here." Haseo said marching out of out room and slamming the door behind him.**

"Ouch." Qrow said with a wince, yeah the kid was annoyed.

 **"Brute." Weiss sighed.**

 **I sighed in disappointment as my head fell back on my bed.**

"You should at least get to know him Weiss, trust me, I've seen similar situations before, and a few ended VERY badly." Winter said, making Weiss sigh with a nod.

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **[Forever Falls]**

 **"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is Beautiful, however we are not here to sight see, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest, and Professor Nikos and I are here to make sure that you do not die while doing so." Professor Goodwitch said.**

 **"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however this forest is full of Grimm and they are attracted to the sap, along with Rapier Wasps most notably, so be sure to stay near your teammates." Professor Nikos added.**

Everyone turned to Swift as he shivered.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked him in confusion.

"Normal wasps are already on my 'Nope' list, but a wasp that has a rapier sized stinger? Sorry but I'm running for the hills if I see one of those closing in on me." He said as he shook his head.

 **With that my team went with RWBY and JNPR to collect some sap.**

 **[]**

 **"Alright, almost done." I said using one of my daggers to carve into the tree to get the sap out.**

 **"Careful, you don't want to damage the tree too much." Atoli said.**

 **"You okay Jaune?" Kuhn called.**

 **"Yeah." Jaune replied keeping his distance from the sap covered trees, turns out the kid is allergic to the stuff.**

"Oh yeah, you said it gave you a rash." Nora said thoughtfully as Jaune nodded, not really afraid to admit that to everyone else.

 **"Incoming." Endrance said casually.**

 **"Huh?" I asked turning around, only to see Endrance catch a jar of sap flying at me with his Glyphs.**

 **"Who the hell would try something so dangerous?" Kuhn growled as he reached for his gun.**

"Cardin." teams RWBY and JNPR immediately replied.

 **"No damn clue." I said, "Ren, catch, a replacement for what Nora just chugged!" I said tossing the jar to Ren, who caught it with ease.**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[With Cardin]**

 **"Dammit, the Schnee saw coming. " Cardin growled.**

 **"So... anyone got a plan B?" Sky asked.**

 **"Nope." Russel asked.**

 **"Nah uh." Dove said.**

 **At that moment however a Plan B was the one thing they didn't need to worry about. Because a glass jar fell and shattered on Cardin's head.**

 **"Ow!" Cardin shouted, "The hell?" he asked picking up the metal lid.**

 **It looked like any other like you can buy in bulk at you local grocery store, save for the symbol in it, a purple and white cat head with tall ears.**

Blake rose an eyebrow at that, wondering what it meant.

 **"Anyone know somebody with that symbol?" Cardin asked.**

 **"Nobody come to mi-" Sky started.**

 **Only for an Ursa's growl to fill the area.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V]**

 **"What was that?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Probably nothing." Yang said.**

 **"Ursa! Ursa!" I heard someone shout, and we soon saw Sky, Dove, and Russel to run out of the tree's like there was hell on their asses.**

 **"What?" Yang demanded grabbing Sky.**

 **"Ursa! It's back there with Cardin!" Sky said in panic.**

 **"And you guy's just left him?" Kuhn asked, "Some team you are."**

 **Jaune had already run ahead.**

"Hey kid, why did you go and save him?" Qrow asked, figuring it must have been at least slightly similar to their world.

"Because if I don't, then I'm as bad as he is." Jaune replied easily, making Qrow smirk and nod, with Ozpin doing the same.

"Well said kid." Qrow said.

 **"Jaune wait!" Pyrrha called running after him.**

 **"Idiot, Ruby, Weiss, Endrance with me. Everyone else, go get one of the Professors." I ordered before running off after them.**

 **When we caught up with Jaune Pyrha held us back as Jaune dueled the Ursa, he actually seemed to hold his own, that is until he raised his shield to block the Ursa'a attack.**

 **"He's not gonna make it." I urged, but that's when Pyrrha raised her hand, causing Jaune's shield to move just fast enough to block the attack, allowing Jaune to behead the Grimm.**

Jaune blinked in surprise and looked at his girlfriend "You did that?"

Pyrrha nodded, her head down, before she was a bit surprised as Jaune kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for the assist then, couldn't have done it without you." he said, which made Pyrrha sigh in relief.

 **"Nice one Pyrrha." I said.**

 **"Wait, what just happened?" Ruby asked.**

 **"My Semblance, it's Polarity." Pyrrha said.**

 **"The ability to control magnetism." Endrance said.**

 **"Cool." Ruby said.**

 **Pretty soon Cardin got up, and after a warning from Jaune walked off.**

 **But that's when another Grimm showed up, and a big one at that.**

 **"Griffon! I shouted bursting out of the brush.**

"The fuck is that doing there!?" Jaune shouted in surprise, never having seen a live one.

"Don't know, but be glad Haseo is there to help you." Yang said, just as surprised as he was.

 **"Wha-?" Jaune gasped turning around.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" A rather high pitched female voice shouted, right before the Griffon received an Avatar sized punch by a pink fist and getting sent airborne.**

 **"What the heck!?" Jaune shouted.**

 **"Big brother you sit right there while I deal with this thing!" the female voice demanded, and now I saw the source**

"Ah, so that's Sakubo then." Jaune said in surprise.

 **It was larger than Skeith, and had an appearance of a child with two arms with tiny shoulders and mitten like hands, and a head floating off the body that seemed to sprout from a pink bud over a black and pink orb, the head had five protrusions on it that made it seem like a sun. Floating around the orb were six pink flower petal like holographic objects, below that in front of it was a larger pink plate with a gap in it that the child-like body above could fit into it snugly. Behind it however was a blue plate identical to the pink one, however the gap was filled by a blue child-like figure that looked almost identical to the pink one, but was blue and had to yellow horns on it's head curving out from the side and going up making a perfect crescent moon if you tilted your head to the side. Between the two plates was a gold spike floating there.**

 **This was the fifth Phase, Gorre the Machinator.**

Jaune looked at it for a moment before smiling a bit "Kinda makes me wish I did have her for a little sister."

 **"Ahh crap." Jaune groaned.**

 **"What?" Pyrrha asked confused, and not by the fact that Jaune wasn't all too phased by the Avatar.**

 **"Today's a Saku day." Jaune groaned.**

 **'I feel your pain Jaune.' I thought.**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[OST- .Hack GU Double Prayer]**

 **"Take that!" Saku shouted as Gorre shot out a spray of pink Energy shots at the Griffon, knocking it back a fair distance.**

 **The Griffon dove toward her, but Saku reared back her fist and charged forward as well, and soon fist met beak. Fist won as the Griffon tumbled back a fair distance.**

 **"Here we go!" Saku shouted as Gorre raised her arms, causing the six petals around the waist to float above her head and begin spinning around at dangerous speeds, then Saku threw it and it clashed the Griffon, sending it spinning.**

 **The Griffon quickly charged at Gorre once again, but this time Gorre's pink body retreated into her plate and the Blue body popped out, causing the pink petals to fade and get replaced by two holographic plates covering the Pink body.**

 **Now Bo was in control of Gorre, and quickly turned around to run.**

 **"What's she doing?" Weiss asked as Gorre began letting out bubbles that intercepted the Griffon as it chased her.**

 **"Gaining speed." Endrance said.**

 **It was true, pretty soon Gorre was going rather fast, then sharply turned around and tackled the Griffon, "Saku!" Bo shouted as she held down the Grimm.**

 **"Let's go!" Saku shouted popping out of her plate and began mercilessly beating the Grimm before charging a dangerously powered upper cut, which she released just as Bo let go of the Griffon, sending the Grimm so far away it actually left a twinkle in the sky.**

 **[OST End]**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"I'm now officially scared of my little sister." Jaune said.**

"Scared, but she's badass though." Jaune admitted.

 **"Hey, didn't it seem like both Saku and BO were in control of Gorre?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Well Gorre was two beings in one." Pyrrha said as Gorre floated down and vanished in a brief flash**

 **Standing in front of us now was a rather young girl about 12 or 13 with short blonde hair and chestnut eyes, she wore a dark blue top with cuffed sleeves that left her midriff exposed with a white piece of cloth on her neck that made a square shape covering her chest. She wore a green and blue checkers skirt and orange stocking with darker orange stripes on it that went all the way up her skirt, odds are she probably a pair of shorts under her skirt, she wore a pair of white boots with raised bottoms, but not like heels. On her head was an odd blue and green hat with two horn like features on it, one pointing up the other pointing down, the one that pointed up had a sun shaped charm on it while the one pointing down had a crescent moon charm on it.**

 **"H-hey Saku, it's good to see you a-" Jaune started.**

 ***WHAM!***

 **Before Jaune could even finish his sentence he was on the ground clutching his head in pain, "Ow..." Jaune groaned. Saku standing over him with a large Red and Blue book in one hand and a brown satchel in the other.**

Jaune frowned "That's not how little sisters are supposed to act." he mumbled to himself, though Pyrrha pated his back with a smile.

 **"Jaune Arc you moron!" Saku shouted, "When someone yells 'Griffon' you don't just turn around and stand there with a dumb look on your face. You get out of the way as soon as you hear it, move in whatever direction you don't see the thing!"**

 **"Anyone feeling brave enough to help Jaune?"I asked.**

 **Pyrrha was the one to step forth and help Jaune up, "Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Give me an hour, Saku hit's really hard with that book." Jaune groaned.**

 **"And who are you?" Saku demanded looking at Pyrrha.**

 **"Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's Partner at Beacon." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Hmm." Saku said examining Pyrrha closely, "Alright, I suppose that's acceptable."**

Jaune blinked before he facepalmed "I think she just approved of you like a mother would." his words made Pyrrha blush a bit.

 **"Okay..." Pyrrha said uncomfortably, "Well we better get back to my sister, our trip is coming to a close."**

 **"Yeah, I need to talk with Pi in private anyway." Saku said as those two left, with Ruby, Weiss, and Endrance following them.**

 **"Nice to see you again Saku." I finally said.**

 **"Huh?" Saku said looking over at me, "Oh, hey Haseo, didn't notice you there." Saku said.**

 **"What were you thinking about?" I asked cautiously.**

 **"How I can get those two together, she really has it badly for my brother." Saku said walking off, "Oh, and Bo says hi."**

"Really sorry for not noticing sooner Pyrrha." Jaune said with a sigh.

"It's fine." she replied with a smile and kissed his cheek.

 **"Oh boy." I sighed, "Hectic year indeed."**

"It definetly sounds like it's going to be one." Ozpin said as he accepted the book from Ren.

* * *

 **And there you go people!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Dear jesus I can forget getting two chapters out right now.**

 **Some shit came up at the end of the day and it ended up pusing this back to now.**

 **At the very least I should be able to start on THOR a little bit once I'm done.**

* * *

Ozpin calmly opened the book and began to read.

 **[Chapter 10: Evaluation]**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **I knocked on the door to team RWBY's room, ready to just get this over with, I had already told Weiss not to dress up fancy because I was not going to be shelling out a lot of Lien on this trip because unlike 'The World' where money is stupidly easy to get in comparison to how much things usually cost. A Huntsman or Huntress really need to work hard for the money that the missions pay, and in the end considering the average amount of expenses a Huntsman pays for keeping their equipment in top shape it's still hard to get rich that way.**

"Dear Oum don't remind me." Qrow grumbled under his breath while Yang teased Weiss.

 **Endrance had told me that Weiss had actually never gone to a fast food place and that she had actually wanted to go to one at one point in time, plus I had offered to pick up a few things for Atoli and Kuhn while I was out there.**

"Ah, so Haseo is the one to give you your first taste of fast food this time around." Ruby said with an understanding now.

 **Weiss soon opened the door with an annoyed look on her face, most likely because of Yang and Ruby, I couldn't blame her, "Are you ready for this?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah, let's just get this over with." I said annoyed at my sisters myself.**

 **"Let's go then." Weiss said grabbing Myrtenaster from beside the door, at least if we're attack she can fight back instead of having to rely on me just using Cursed Wave.**

"Let me just say that I love the fact you girls absolutely destroy the damsel in distress role." Swift said with a grin, making the girls smile a bit in pride.

 **[]**

 **We made our way to Beacon's garage where I pulled Canard up to Weiss.**

 **"That is the single strangest Motorcycle I have ever seen." Weiss said.**

"It really is." Weiss agreed with her other.

"I think the scientists are building something that looks even stranger in Atlas honestly." Winter said idly, and nobody was really surprised.

 **"Well for one I built it by hand." I started.**

 **"That explains it." Weiss said dryly.**

 **"And unlike a normal motorcycle this on was built to drive right into the enemy without taking damage, I had Yang punch with her strongest and it didn't even dent." I said.**

A few eyes widenned while Yang whistled impressively "Maybe I should give Bumblebee some upgrades." she said mostly to herself.

 **"I'll admit that's impressive." Weiss said looking at Canard with a new eye, "Is it safe?"**

 **"Yeah it's safe." I said getting on and handing Weiss the red helmet Ruby usually wears, "And don't worry, unless it's into the heat of battle I'm a safe driver, unlike Yang."**

 **"How bad is Yang?" Weiss asked a little worried as she put on the helmet and getting on behind me.**

"Very bad." Ruby said with a slight shiver of fear as she remembered the few times she's been forced to get on Bumblebee with Yang.

 **"Most sane people don't ask for another ride if they have an alternate choice." I said and drove off to the landing pad, I gotta get this thing to Vale somehow.**

 **[]**

 **As I had promised Atoli and Kuhn I made a quick stop at From Dust til Dawn.**

 **"Why are we here? I know you said you wouldn't be spending too much on this trip but this still seems cheap, even by those standards." Weiss said as I got off.**

 **"It's just a quick stop, Atoli needs some more Dust and Kuhn needs more ammo, I just need to drop this list off to the shopkeep and come back after our outing to pick them up." I said.**

 **"I'm guessing your doing it as a responsibility of being a team leader?" Weiss said.**

 **"No I'm doing it as a responsibility as a friend." I said pulling the list from my pocket, stepping inside real quick and handing the old guy the list and the payment necessary before stepping outside back to Weiss.**

"The good kind of friend." Pyrrha said with an approving nod and a slight smile.

 **"You know, I didn't take you as the type to willingly run favors for people." Weiss said.**

 **"It depends on the favor really." I said getting back on Canard, "There are things I won't do."**

 **"And what would those be?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I won't go out on a beer run, or things like that. I'll go out and grab a necessity, but not luxuries." I replied.**

"I hate doing beer runs." Jaune, of all people, said.

"You've done a beer run before?" asked Nora for everyone.

"For one of my older sisters, the guy at the store knew it wasn't for me so he didn't say anything." he explained with a shrug.

 **"Alright, that makes sense." Weiss admitted.**

 **[]**

 **Our next stop was Dust Burger, a place Yang and Ruby dragged me to repeatedly.**

"It is pretty good, and a nice cheap place to eat when you need to be quick." Blake said with a nod.

"At least we burn off the calories fast enough... though I still prefer something healthier though." Weiss said.

"At least you stopped ribbing us about it." Yang said dryly.

 **"Fast food?" Weiss asked trying to conceal her smile, having it only crack through, "Really?"**

 **"Hey I said I wasn't going anywhere fancy." I said stepping inside.**

 **Both Weiss and I ordered a pair of simple Burgers, though Weiss ordered hers without condiments on it because she didn't want to stain her outfit. For drinks I grabbed a simple Dust Cola while Weiss picked up a sweet tea.**

"Ok, be honest teams, when you were kids, did you think there was actual Dust in the food?" Swift asked idly.

The majority of the two teams replied in the positive.

What could they say? They were kids back then.

 **"I'll admit it, I've always been curious about how these taste but father didn't want me to have too much fat in my diet." Weiss said taking a bite out of her burger, "Mmm, this is actually pretty good."**

 **"Your old man shouldn't have to worry too much, a little fat in the diet isn't harmful, especially considering just how much fat a Huntsman of Huntress will burn in a day just from training alone." I said taking a bite out of my burger.**

 **"That's not what he thinks." Weiss said.**

 **"Then he should probably work on getting that ten foot pole out his ass then." I said flatly.**

Qrow burst out laughing at that, and if he had been drinking, he most likely would have done a spit-take.

Some of the others laughed as well, or in Ozpin's case, chuckled.

As for Weiss and Winter, they nodded in agreement.

 **Weiss froze up a bite before continuing to eat her burger, finally answering after swallowing, "Crude, but still pretty accurate." Weiss admitted, "I know he want's only what's best for me, Endrance and Winter, but he's just so strict it's unbearable sometimes. It's why no matter what's going on with my team I'm actually happier here, it's because he's not practically looming down on me every day."**

 **"Heh, I can believe you." I said, "When Yang and I were seven she... did something really stupid, and as a result for the next five year until we got into Signal we could barely even go to the bathroom without Dad or our Uncle breathing down our necks."**

Yang flinched a bit at being reminded of that while Blake patted her back.

 **"What happened?" Weiss asked.**

 **"That's something I think it would be best if Yang explained." I answered, "But the reason however, well either Yang or I are the ones best to explain."**

 **"So why did Yang do this stupid thing?" Weiss asked.**

 **"You noticed how me, Yang and Ruby all have different last names right?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah, yours is Branwen, Yang's is Xiao Long, and Ruby's is Rose. Why is that anyway?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Well, Yang took our dad's last name, Ruby took her mothers last name, who was Summer Rose, dad's second wife." I started, "My last name came from Dad's first wife, Raven Branwen, who left us when Yang and I were only three months old."**

 **"Why would she do that?" Weiss asked putting her burger down.**

"That's what I want to know." Yang asked sadly, looking at Swift.

"Sorry Yang, I don't know the full story either, not yet anyway." he told her simply.

 **"I don't know really." I admitted, "All I know is that the moment I find her I'll beat the answers out of her, even going as far to do it with Skeith if I have to."**

 **"Normally I'd say that would be excessive, but no one should abandon their children without a reason, or even without telling the father." Weiss said.**

 **"Yeah. Whatever I do to her she's deserves but... in the end she's still my mother so I'm not going to kill her." I said.**

 **Weiss looked down before continuing her burger,though now she seemed to be in deep thought about something.**

 **[]**

 **Pretty soon we returned to Beacon, but now I had a few bags I picked up at From Dust til Dawn.**

 **"You know Haseo, I actually had a pretty good time today." Weiss admitted.**

"Aww, look at that, Ice Queen is thawing." Yang said with a teasing smirk.

"Considering he's actually decent company and doesn't constantly spout horrible jokes, it's obvious he's nice to be around." Weiss shot back, making Yang blink before she pouted.

 **"Yeah, I'll admit I had a better time than I thought I would, you're actually pretty good company when we're not fighting." I said.**

 **"Hey, maybe we could do this again some other time." Weiss said with a small grin.**

 **"We'll see, but I'd rather not have another outing forced on us." I said.**

"Yes, because being forced to like someone isn't always fun." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **"Very true, well, I have some studying to catch up on." Weiss said and entered her room.**

 **"Heh, yeah." I said, "I got things to do myself, like make sure Kuhn hasn't been flirting with half of Beacon when I'm not around." I said to myself opening the door.**

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

 **"So? How it go?" Yang asked the second I closed the door**

 **"It was... acceptable of an outing." I replied, being careful of my choice of words because this brute of Rose Xiao-Long Family wouldn't let go of a chance to tease.**

 **"I kinda figured that when there wasn't shouting the moment the door opened." Ruby said.**

 **"And you don't look at all annoyed." Blake said not even glancing up from her smut novel.**

"It's not smut it's art!" Blake said quickly with a blush.

Swift bit back his laughter at her reaction

That was basically the universal phrase for smut readers.

 **Just because she's hiding it in another book doesn't mean it's a good way to hide it if her face is turning red, I'm amazed Yang hasn't teased her about it yet.**

 **"Uh, Blake if you'd take your nose out of your smut you'd notice she's giving an annoyed look at me and Ruby right now." Yang said. I stand corrected.**

 **Blake snapped her book shut, leaned over to look down her bed and slammed Yang in the face with a pillow before going back up.**

 **"You deserved that Yang." I said making my way to my bed.**

 **"Can one of you please tell me what 'Smut' means already?" Ruby pouted.**

 **"No." The rest of us chorused.**

"Stuff adults do when they're alone." Swift immediately said, with Ruby tilting her head in thought before nodding in understanding.

"Why did you tell her?" Yang asked in slight panic.

"You say the word around her everyday, she should at least know the basic explanation so it stops going over her head." Swift answered, with Yang relunctantly nodding.

 **I'm surprised she hasn't figured out she can just look the word up on her scroll.**

Ruby reached for her scroll but pouted when she saw there was no signal.

 **"Hey team?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Yes?" I asked.**

 **"Has anybody heard about where Sakubo's going to be staying?" Ruby asked.**

"I'm guessing with us." Ren said.

 **[Pyrrha's P.O.V.]**

 **I had already changed into my night clothes and was really just taking my slippers off and getting into my bed after letting my hair down.**

 **"Whoa!" Jaune suddenly shouted, I looked up just in time to see Jaune in his embarrassing, but admittedly kinda cute onsie (We're honestly just waiting for a calm day for Nora so we could get him some normal sleeping clothes, Ren says tomorrow would be that best chance.)**

"You did do that already right?" Yang asked, receiving nods from team JNPR, and making her sigh in relief.

 **And he flew right into me, knocking both of us onto my bed, "Sorry Jaune but you know my rules, I get a bed all to my own." Saku shouted as she commandeered Jaune's bed.**

 **"Ugh, when's Bo gonna take over?" Jaune groaned.**

 **"Tomorrow, unless she's getting bullied in which case I'm coming right back out." Saku explained.**

 **"Where's that fifth bed?" Jaune groaned.**

 **"Professor Ozpin said it would come around tomorrow." I said.**

"Your other planned this." Glynda whispered to him.

"Most likely." Ozpin said with a nod and a small smirk.

 **"P-P-P-Pyrrha, I'm so sorry about this." Jaune stuttered realizing he was in my bed, "I-I can go sleep in Ren's bed if-"**

 **"I don't recommend that Jaune." Nora chirped, "He's a cuddler."**

 **Jaune grimaced at that, I don't blame him, I don't think men would really like to be cuddled my men their own age, "Nora would you be willing to-" Jaune started.**

 **"Nope." Nora said happily, "Unless you or Pyrrha are okay waking up bruised and battered."**

 **"She tosses and turns a lot at night." Ren said, "And I do mean a lot."**

"I broke the headrest once." Nora said idly as she cuddled up to Ren.

 **Jaune gulped at that.**

 **"Well Jauney, unless Nora and Ren are willing to sleep together-" Saku started.**

 **"We're not together-together so that's not gonna happen." Nora said, although she seemed a little less upbeat about it that usual.**

Nora blushed slightly and looked away at that part, knowing why her other was less upbeat.

 **"-Then that means you're gonna have to sleep in the same bed as Pyrrha." Saku finished, "Unless you want to sleep in the shower, and I just took a cold shower."**

 **"Is... that alright with you Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.**

 **My heart fluttered a little at that, "Sure, you can sleep with me tonight Jaune." I said happily.**

 **"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said, "Sorry if it's a little cramped though, these beds aren't that big and Saku knows this."**

 **"It's alright Jaune, I don't move much in my sleep." I replied as Jaune and I snuggled in.**

 **'I really should thank Saku later.' I thought as I closed my eyes, 'I've outgrown that cuddling phase I had when I was five... right?'**

Jaune blinked and looked at his girlfriend "You're a cuddler?"

Pyrrha nodded with a light blush "From what my parents told me when I was a child, I'd always grab onto my mother in the middle of the night."

Jaune considered the thought for a moment before he shrugged and kissed her cheek, making her blush more.

"Well this is certainly entertaining." Ozpin said with a small laugh as he handed the book to Glynda.

* * *

 **Alright, so this was my only thing today.**

 **Not much I want to say.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **So, want to know what you can expect soon?**

 **THOR's coming back up from it's short break!**

 **probably a few hours after all you blokes are done reading this.**

 **Is it weird to say I feel like talking like a british gent right now?**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Glynda opened the book to see what was next.

 **[Chapter 11: Stray]**

Blake blinked at the title, before realising what it was about "Oh, it's that day."

"Just like I said to Ruby earlier, I apologize for the things my other will most likely end up saying in advance." Weiss said.

Blake nodded "I know, and thank you Weiss."

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **'Why did I agree to come with them?' I internally groaned as Weiss led Team RWBY and myself through Vale as she rambled on about the greatness of the Vytal Festival, seriously all I wanted was to grab a few parts so I could get some maintenance done on Canard.**

 **"The Vytal festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said rather cheerily.**

 **"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said, "And I've grown used to the creepy smiles Haseo gives when he's fighting Grimm."**

"He got that from Raven, she does the same thing." Qrow said idly with a chuckle.

 **"Hey!" I called out jokingly.**

 **"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said.**

 **"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.**

"I'm really glad we stayed at the school that day if that's how boring it was." Jaune said, with his team agreeing.

Pyrrha could also appreciate the planning, but even she thought Weiss made it sound a bit dull.

 **"Quiet you." Weiss said.**

 **"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said covering her nose.**

 **"Well there are a lot of fishing boat's here Ruby, of course they'd smell like fish." I said.**

"I think they should have had crates of maple syrup around, that would have smelled better." Nora said with a grin in a completely serious tone of once.

"For once, I'll actually agree that it could have been a nice idea." Ren said with a shrug, as even he had to admit maple syrup smelled better than fish.

 **"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.**

 **"Didn't Endrance specifically tell you not to spy on other students?" I reminded.**

 **"That is not what I'm doing, besides it's not like you could prove it." Weiss retorted.**

"To be fair little sister, your intentions are rather obvious." Winter said with a smile, while Weiss sighed.

That really hadn't been one of her best days.

 **"I can't, but a quick call to Endrance can clear up your intentions rather cleanly." I said, the threat being rather subtle.**

 **"You wouldn't dare." Weiss said lowly.**

 **I simply pulled out my scroll, "Try me." I challenged.**

 **However Ruby managed to inadvertently save Weiss, "Whoa." Ruby said looking in another direction, I followed her eyes to see a crime scene around a Dust shop from the looks of it.**

 **We approached the scene to get a better look and to figure out what happened, "What happened here?" Ruby asked.**

"Torchwick happened." Swift said, and Ruby fist pumped.

"I knew it!" she said, glad to see she had called it back then.

 **"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week." The investigator replied.**

 **"That's terrible." Yang said.**

 **"They left all the money again." A second Investigator noted.**

 **"It doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?" The first Investigator asked.**

 **"I don't know, an army?" the second Investigator said.**

 **"You thinking it was the White Fang?" The first Investigator asked.**

 **"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second investigator said.**

 **"Hmmp, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said.**

"To be fair Weiss, that comment... isn't completely uncalled for, they have definetly gotten worse." Blake relunctantly said with a sigh.

 **"What's your problem?" Blake asked.**

 **"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted, "Besides didn't they kidnap you when they attacked my train?"**

 **"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replied, "And while they did that doesn't change what they are!"**

 **"Misguided? The want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.**

 **"So then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.**

"Except now we now they were helping Torchwick." Yang said, getting some nods.

 **"Blake has a point." I said, "This isn't to hurt the SDC, attacking a single Dust shop would do that. Besides, what about Roman and that girl who was with him?"**

 **"Yeah, he was robbing a Dust shop when we first saw him." Ruby added.**

 **"Well it doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.**

 **"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.**

 **"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man called, we all looked over to the docks to observe the scene.**

"Well... that's some rather poor timing." Ozpin said plainly.

 **"Why does the world have to do shit like this?" I groaned as we saw what was going on.**

"That's what I want to know." Blake said with a groan.

Seriously, Sun chose the worst moment to show up.

 **A Faunus with a monkey tail was being chased by two crew members before he jumped off and onto the docks themselves and then he leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside down from it.**

 **"You no good stowaway!" a crewman shouted.**

 **"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus called back.**

"He's not wrong." Qrow said with a laugh.

 **That's when the two investigator for the crime scene showed up, one of them threw a stone half hardheartedly to get the Faunus's attention.**

 **"How did they get ahead of us?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I haven't got a clue." I said.**

 **"Hey, get down from there this instant." An Investigator said, only to receive a banana peel in his face. The monkey Faunus laughed as he ran off in our direction, winking at Blake as he passed us.**

"Looks like someone's got a crush on the kitty cat~" Yang singsonged a bit teasingly, while Blake shrugged.

"He's not really my type though." Blake answered.

Yang actually stopped her teasing at that and looked at Blake "What's your type then?"

Blake smirked knowingly at Yang "That would be telling."

Yang grinned before leaning into her chair "I'll get it out of you one day."

 **"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.**

 **"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with us following.**

 **We chased the Faunus until Weiss ended up running into an orange haired girl.**

"Penny!" Ruby said happily at seeing her robotic friend.

Swift thankfully decided not to spill Penny's secret just yet.

 **"No he got away!" Weiss cried.**

 **"Uhh, Weiss." Yang said pointing to the girl, causing Weiss to shout and jump off.**

 **"Salutations!" The girl said way too cheerily.**

 **"Umm, hello." Weiss said.**

 **"Uh are you… okay?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said with an unchanged amount of cheer in her voice, we all glanced around at one another.**

"Well... she's even weirder than me." Nora said in confusion, while the others stared at her for admiting she was weird.

 **"Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked.**

 **"Yes." The girl said as she flipped herself upright, then she turned to us causing the girls to take a step back, "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."**

 **"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby said.**

 **"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.**

 **"Blake." Blake said.**

 **"Haseo." I said, there was something... off about this girl, she moved so stiffly, yet still showed flexibility a little too smoothly, almost like it wasn't natural.**

 **"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake proceeded to hit Yang, "Oh I'm Yang." She corrected.**

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.**

 **"You already said that." Weiss said.**

 **"So I did." Penny said.**

 **"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we turned to leave.**

 **"Take care friend." Ruby said as we left.**

"Words have power Ruby." Swift said with a laugh, making Ruby chuckle sheepishly considering it was her way of talking that made Penny a friend.

 **"She was weird." Yang said.**

 **"Yang!" I scolded, "Don't talk about someone behind their back. They could have very good hearing."**

 **"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said only for all of us to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.**

 **"Or they could move really fast." I added blinking in surprise.**

 **"What did you call me?" Penny asked.**

 **"Told you." I said jabbing Yang in the side with my elbow.**

 **"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said as Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us.**

"Yes, could somebody explain to me just HOW she did that?!" Weiss asked in exasperation.

As for Winter, she had a bit of an idea as to who Penny was, consideirng she knew the girl was from Atlas, but she didn't know the full story.

 **"No not you," Penny said moving past all of us and in front of Ruby, "You."**

 **"Me?" Ruby asked in surprise, then she began to stammer trying to collect her thoughts.**

 **"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"Umm." Ruby said glancing at us, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were waving the hands in a no fashion while I actually encouraged her.**

"I get that Penny is socially awkward, but she wasn't that bad." Ruby said with a groan while her teammates simply looked away, refusing to comment.

 **"Yeah sure, why not?" Ruby said causing the girls to fall over.**

 **"Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said enthusiastically.**

 **"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.**

 **"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.**

 **"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.**

 **"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I'm combat ready." Penny said.**

 **"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.**

"Never judge a book by it's cover miss Schnee." Glynda said.

 **"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.**

 **"It's a combat skirt." Weiss retorted, Ruby sped right next to Weiss.**

 **"Yeah." Ruby said as she gave Weiss a high five.**

Ruby held her out to Weiss with a grin, the white themed girl highfiving Ruby again with an amused roll of her eyes.

 **"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Oh great I thought we had moved past this." I groaned.**

 **"The who?" Penny asked.**

 **"The monkey Faunus we we're following when Weiss ran into you." I said**

 **"Oh, well then no I haven't." Penny said enthusiastically.**

"Sun's from Haven, Penny's from Atlas." Swift added helpfully.

 **"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked.**

 **"Huh?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said.**

 **"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss retorted.**

"Jeez, that's pretty damn racist right there." Qrow muttered.

"Well, I've changed since then." Weiss said in shame as she saw the scene play out, remembering how she was before.

"And good on you for that kid. Don't ever be like your old man." Qrow said with an approving nod.

 **"You're really starting to piss me off Weiss." I warned.**

 **"Stop it!" Blake shouted.**

 **"Stop what, he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said.**

 **"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted and walked off.**

 **"I'm gonna go get those parts before I go off on Weiss." I said walking off.**

 **[]**

 **I returned to the hall and as passing Team RWBY's Dorm to wash off the grease and oil from working on Canard when I saw Endrance step out of our room.**

 **"Ah Haseo, we were wondering where you were so I was about to go looking for you." Endrance said.**

 **"Hey, Motorcycle maintenance isn't a quick and clean job." I said gesturing to myself.**

 **"I can see that." Endrance said.**

 **At that moment Blake burst out of Team RWBY's dorm running as fast as she could, "Blake! Wait!" I heard Ruby call as Blake knocked me over.**

"Well, at least we didn't have to see me act like a bigot again." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"What the hell?" I asked.**

 **"Sorry Haseo, you see Blake and Weiss were still arguing about the Faunus and the White Fang and Blake started to get really angry and then eventually said that they were tired of being pushed around but he words made it seem like she was once a member of the White Fang but that can't be right bacuase she was a captive of the White Fang." Ruby said getting faster with each word.**

 **"Ruby." Endrance said softly.**

 **"Yes?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Could you please take your sister to our room and wait there please, Haseo will explain after he showers." Endrance said unnaturally calmly.**

 **"Yeah... but, what about Weiss?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I'll talk with my sister." Endrance said coldly as he walked into Team RWBY's dorm, threw Yang out and slammed the door shut.**

"Welp... you're screwed." Yang said planly as she looked at Weiss who was a bit afraid of Endrance's eary calmness.

 **[? P.O.V.]**

 **I stood leaning against a pillar in Beacons courtyard with a sealed letter in my hand.**

 **'How am I going to get this to Elk?' I asked myself.**

 **My thought's were interrupted by the sound of clacking heels running across the courtyard, instinctively I silenced my breathing and crouched low, then I saw who was running.**

 **'Blake?' I thought in confusion, I knew she as there but why was she running?**

"Wait, this person knows me?" Blake asked in confusion.

"It would seem so. I wonder who they are?" Pyrrha said, just as confused as Blake was.

 **I saw Blake take the bow off her head and then we both noticed the blonde monkey Faunus from Vacuo perching on top of the fountain.**

 **'Sorry Elk but this is going to have to wait.' I thought putting the letter away and following my fellow Faunus from a distance.**

"Ok, so we know it's a faunus, maybe it's the traitor from last time?" yang said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Blake said in thought.

"You'll see soon enough, next chapter even if I remember correctly." Swift said with a smile as Glynda handed the book over to Qrow.

* * *

 **And there you go people!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **I know what I said the other day, and I'm sorry all you ended up getting was THOR and Psychic Hunter.**

 **But hey, today you're getting two reading now.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

Qrow simply opened the book to see what the kids were going to do.

 **[Chapter 12: Ambush]**

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

 **"So." I finally said to Sun, as I learn the name of my fellow Faunus, after 2 two days of relative silence, "What do you want to know?"**

 **"Finally she speak!" Sun called, "For the past two days you've been giving me small talk and weird looks."**

 **In turn I narrowed my gaze at Sun.**

 **"Yeah, like that." Sun said leaning back a bit.**

"Well, guess he's a talker then." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Too much of a talker sometimes." Blake admitted dryly.

 **"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.**

 **"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." After finishing his sentence he used his tail to take a sip of the tea I got for him.**

"Well, it's nice to know his opinion on them." Weiss said with an approving nod.

 **"I was once a member of the White Fang." I said, this caused Sun to nearly choke on his tea.**

 **"You were a member of the White Fang!?" Sun exclaimed after he recovered from choking on his tea.**

 **"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could say I was born into it. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus, of course even when promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protesting were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." I said, "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."**

"In retrospect, it should have been obvious." Yang said as she looked at the bow on top of Blake's head.

"It's mostly because it was too obvious that it worked." Blake admitted with a shrug.

 **"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.**

 **I looked down ashamed to answer.**

 **"Why Blake, I think you forgot something." A very familiar female voice said.**

"That's the person we've been hearing talking a few times." Ruby noted.

 **"What?" I breathed turning around, but saw nothing.**

 **Yet when I turned back, the familiar purple hair and abnormally tall ears of someone I haven't seen ever since the change of leadership happened sat at and open seat, when Sun noticed her he jump out of his seat in surprise.**

 **"Whoa!" Sun shouted, "Who are you?"**

 **"Mia." I answered for our new guest.**

 **"Oh Blake, I would have thought you'd have a bigger introduction for your dear sister." Mia said.**

Blake blinked in surprise at that "I have a sister?"

"An older sister at that, just like my other." Pyrrha added.

 **"S-sister!?" Sun asked in surprise, "You guy's hardly look anything alike."**

 **"Blake here took more after our old man while I took more after mom." Mia said casually.**

"I guess I do look a bit like dad." Blake said.

"Although your dad is really tall." Swift said, with Blake nodding.

Her dad was the tallest person she's ever met.

 **"Why choose now to talk to me?" I asked carefully.**

 **"Oh poor little Blake," Mia said pulling me into a tight hug, "Why wouldn't I come to my little sister when she's in such a state?"**

 **I didn't reply for a while because to be honest, I missed my big sister's hugs.**

Yang grinned and chose that moment to hug Ruby, surprising the younger girl "Us big sisters always give the best hugs."

Surprisingly Winter followed suite and hugged Weiss a bit "Indeed we do."

 **"Uh... Am I missing something here?" Sun asked.**

 **"Well Sun you are looking at the first deserter of the White Fang." Mia said proudly.**

"Well that's a bit different from our world." Blake said in slight surprise.

"Who's the actualy first deserter?" Jaune asked.

"A friend of mine, his name is Tukson... except, he died a few weeks ago." Blake said with a sad sigh.

 **"What?" Sun asked shock, "And you didn't take your baby sister with you?"**

 **"Well Sun, it was a bit complicated back then." I said remembering the day she left.**

 **[[Flashback]]**

 **I made my way back to my room after the change of leadership meeting in the White Fang.**

 **The hotel we're staying in is Faunus friendly, but with the change to violent tactics I think we may be banned here soon. The White Fang I mean not Faunus in general.**

 **I opened the door to my room to see something that surprised me.**

 **Mia was jamming a large water bottle into her pack, the Mask given to us during the meeting was under her foot broken, and she had a sword I'd never seen strapped to her hip.**

"I suppose that would be a surprising sight after the meeting." Ozpin mused.

 **"Mia?" I asked stepping in causing my sister to slowly stop and sigh.**

 **"I was hoping to be gone before you got here." Mia said zipping the pack up and slinging it onto her back, "Blake, I'm leaving."**

 **"What? I know this new policy of violence is wrong but..." I started.**

 **"It's not just the new policy Blake." Mia said looking away, "It's how everyone was so enthusiastic to follow through with it, didn't you see Adam's face?"**

Blake sighed "She's right, so many of them were all for it. It was actually a bit scary."

 **"I..." I said.**

 **"Blake, look on your bed." Mia said pointing to my bed.**

 **On it was a black cleaver sitting next to a katana with a pistol grip and a black ribbon on the end. I walked over and picked the two weapon up.**

 **"I made those for you because our rallies have already brought Grimm to us several times. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but looks like plans have changed." Mia said.**

"Pretty awesome birthday present." Nora said in an effort to lift the mood, smiling when she saw a few people nod with smiles.

 **"Please don't go sis." I said holding back my tears, and failing.**

 **"Blake, you've got three choices right now." Mia said softly, "Move aside and let me leave peacefully, fight and try to stop me, of follow me and leave. What's your choice?"**

 **I stood there for a moment, before raising my weapons, I didn't want Mia to leave and I thought that Adam couldn't have changed that much.**

"Wishful thinking Blake." Swift said to the faunus, making her nod sadly.

 **"To think I would have to cross blades with Gambol Shroud so soon, a weapon that you designed and I forged." Mia said drawing her weapon, the strange sword with the 'C' shaped curve.**

 **"Mia." I sniffed, "I don't want you to leave, I don't want to leave everyone else either. You guy's are all I have right now." I sniffed.**

 **"... I know sis." Mia said, "And that's why I'm sorry." Faster than I'd every seen her move she struck, and my vision turned black instantly.**

 **[]**

 **"Blake, Blake!" I heard Adam shout as he shook my shoulder, my vision returned, the sun had set and I was in the same place as I was when Mia swung at me.**

 **"Blake, what happened? You were just standing there with a pink haze over you and a blank look in your eyes." Adam said worried.**

 **"She's gone Adam." I said dropping Gambol Shroud, and falling to my knee's myself, "Mia's gone." I cried.**

 **"Blake..." Adam said softly.**

 **[[Flashback end]]**

 **That was probably the first day of the last month Adam acted like our childhood friend before he became the monster he is now.**

"A monster that needs to be put down." Qrow said with a growl while Yang grabbed her arm with a worried look.

 **"Blake, we're gonna need to talk about what happened to Adam ever since I left." Mia said as I clung tighter to her.**

 **"So... what now?" Sun asked.**

 **"Tell you what, if you can find the next possible place the Dust Robbers will strike, you can meet me there." Mia said before giving me a kiss on the forehead and standing up.**

"At least she cares about you." Ren said, with Blake nodding with a smile, happy her other had a bit more family.

 **"Please don't leave again sis." I said.**

 **"Don't worry Blake, I'll always be close by, even if you can't see me." Mia said patting my shoulder, "As for you monkey boy." Mia then turned to face Sun while she pulled out a small purple box with a green ribbon on it, "This is for trying to help my sister after she ran from her team." Mia placed the box in front of Sun before walking off.**

 **"Oh." Sun said getting excited, "Thank's." And with that Sun made the mistake of opening it.**

 **"Sun Wait!" I shouted.**

 **Too late, when the ribbon came off the box the lid burst off releasing a large cloud of pink smoke that surrounded Sun.**

Nora grinned a little when she saw the prank.

 **When the smoke cleared Sun was pink from head to toe, "This is embarrassing." Sun said.**

And now Nora was cackling evilly, worrying a few people while Ren sighed.

 **"Sorry, I haven't been around my sister so long I forgot she's a bit of a prankster." I apologized.**

 **"This stuff washes off right?" Sun asked**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **"Blake!" Ruby called.**

 **"Blaaaake!" Yang called.**

 **"Weiss you're not helping!" Ruby accused.**

 **"Well I'm sorry, but if she hears my voice she might get scared and run away again." Weiss said, "We didn't exactly part on god terms."**

"Ok, better argument than the one you gave us right there." Yang said with an approving nod.

"Well considering Endrance verbally tore into my other, it's understandable." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"She's got a point." Atoli said, she and I were the only member's of Team HAKE here right now, Kuhn and Endrance were on the other side of Vale.**

 **"Okay that's fair enough." Yang said.**

 **"Still I wonder where she could have gone?" Ruby said.**

 **"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said.**

 **Wait Penny?**

 **This cause the five of us to jump and turn around, "Ahh! Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaimed.**

"How does that young girl do that?" Glynda questionned with a raised eyebrow, while Ruby was pretty sure it was because she was an android.

 **"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with a wave.**

 **"Umm..." Ruby said.**

 **"We're looking for our friend Blake, have you seen her at all today, or any time since we first met?" I asked**

 **"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, causing all of us to freeze and stare.**

 **'Something isn't right with this girl.' I thought giving Penny a critical eye.**

Ruby made a face like she ate a lemon 'Crapbaskets.'

 **"How did you know that?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said.**

 **"What cat ears she wears a… bow." Yang said. There was a rather large gap of silence and even a tumbleweed rolled by.**

 **"I'm amazed that disguise held up so long." I muttered.**

 **"The bow does make it look like cat ears now that I think about it." Atoli said.**

 **"Now it kinda makes sense why she was always so nervous around Zwei." Ruby said.**

"All the hints right in our faces and we never figured it out." Jaune said as he looked at Blake a bit while the girl shrugged.

 **"So where is she?" Penny asked.**

 **"We don't know, that's why I asked you." I said, "She's been gone since Friday." I said.**

 **"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny declared.**

 **"T-that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" Ruby said, only to notice Yang and Weiss had ditched us, and again with the tumbleweed rolled by.**

"How could you?!" Ruby said with an accusing finger to Weiss and Yang, the two girls looking away with fake innocent looks while Yang whistled.

 **"It sure is windy today." Penny said.**

 **"I can't believe those two." I grumbled facepalming.**

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

 **"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we walked along the empty road.**

 **"I still don't believe the White Fang are the ones responsible for these robberies, They've never needed that much Dust before." I said.**

 **"What if they did?" Sun asked suddenly, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said.**

"He's right about that." Qrow said.

 **"The only thing is, I have no idea where that place might be." I said.**

 **"Well, while I was on the ship I overheard the guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said.**

 **"How huge?" I asked.**

 **"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun replied.**

"They didn't get away with that much of it thankfully." Winter said as she crossed her arms.

 **"That might work, and Endrance might have the same idea." I said.**

 **"Endrance?" Sun asked.**

 **"Endrance Schnee, probably the only Faunus Friendly Schnee as of right now. Unless Weiss has been having her thoughts on us taken down and built back up." I said.**

 **"Old man Schnee had a son?" Sun asked, causing me to facepalm at his question.**

"I just realised that nobody actually knows about Whitley." Weiss said idly.

"In your world, but in my world, people know, and they came up with a nickname for him." Swift said.

"What do they call him?" Weiss asked in curiosity.

"Shitley." Swift said with a grin, while some people snorted in laughter, and Weiss herself couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her lips.

That described her brother rather well.

 **[Vale Docks]**

 **"Glad you two could make it." Mia said as she perched on the edge of a crate.**

 **"Good to know you had faith in us sis." I said lying next to her.**

 **"You were always a smart girl Blake, even if you couldn't get your nose out of those smut novels." Mia said.**

 **"It's art sis!" I called turning red.**

"I will punch you." Blake said when Yang opened her mouth to tease her on her books, making the blonde girl close her mouth back up.

 **"Whatever you say little sister." Mia said with a chuckle, "Did you notice the guards on the way in?"**

 **"Yeah, they were knocked out." Sun said.**

 **"Those weren't the actual guards." Mia said lowly, "The actual guards were are passed out in their homes after getting drugged. The guys out there are White Fang operatives."**

 **"They didn't kill them?" I asked, Adam wouldn't care about killing humans normally.**

"And thus why he's scum." Swift said, with several of the others nodding.

 **"This operation is meant to be covert, not Adam's call, a dead guard could cause alarm and then too many people would be around." Mia said as a Bullhead passed over.**

 **"Look's like they're here." I said, "Oh no" I added as I saw who stepped out.**

 **"It's them." Mia said.**

 **"You really didn't think they did it, did you?" Sun asked.**

 **"No, deep down I think I knew, I just didn't want to believe it." Blake said.**

 **"Hey! What's the hold up!" A voice shouted, we looked again to see Roman Torchwick stepping out of the Bullhead shouting to get the White Fang to hurry up.**

 **"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." I said drawing Gambol Shroud and jumped down, Mia close behind.**

"It's because they're being forced to work together though." Ozpin said as he remembered Swift's explanation.

 **"No that is not a leash." Roman said to a White Fang soldier, that's when I snuck up behind him and put the Katana of Gambol Shroud to his neck, "What the- Oh for f-" Roman started.**

 **"Nobody move." I warned as several White Fang showed up.**

 **I looked around for a moment before I undid and threw off my bow.**

 **"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" I called out this caused them to hesitate**

 **"Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said.**

 **"What are you talking about?" I demanded.**

 **"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.**

"Oh wow he sounds seriously smug right now." Nora said.

 **"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." I said as more Bullheads arrived.**

 **"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said then fired a shot from his cane that caused me to let go and stumble away.**

 **"Keep you grimy hands off my sister!" Mia shouted almost immediately jumping in and kicked Roman in the head.**

 **"OW!" Roman shouted stumbling away.**

 **"It's the first deserter!" A White Fang shouted.**

 **[Mia's P.O.V.]**

 **I pulled Seductive Rose from it's sheathe, "Yes boys, it's me, I'm back." I said.**

 **Several of the older members took a step back but the newer members looked at the older members in confusion.**

 **"Maybe I should let you newbies know why not to mess with me." I said with an evil smile.**

 **Faster than anyone could react I planted my boot into a WF woman's chest before slashing at another to knock him out.**

"She's rather fast." Pyrrha observed.

"Not as fast as me though." Ruby said with a small grin.

 **Now the White Fang could react, and seeing as none of them had guns they all charged at me.**

 **I smirked as I kicked off one of the Fang's to deliver a slash at a guy behind me, then I landed on a third guy causing him to collapse under my weight.**

 **Three more lunged at me, but a wide slash put them under a pink haze, "Get them." I ordered, and the soldier unders the effect of Seductive Roses charm turned around and attack their allies.**

 **"What the-!?" A newbie cried out.**

 **"That's why everyone's afraid of her, she turns our own against us with that sword." One of the older White Fang shouted.**

"Wait, Endrance can do the same thing. And it's even in the same color, is there a link between them?" Weiss asked Swift.

Swift grinned but stayed quiet, making the girl grumble a little bit.

 **"Hey!" I heard a young girl shout.**

 **I looked behind me to see a young girl in a red hood standing up on a roof holding a large red scythe in her hand.**

 **"Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked sarcastically, as Penny approached her.**

 **Penny Polendina, the world first synthetic being capable of generating an Aura, a fascinating project, her only issue is she tries too hard to blend in and ultimately fails to do so and stick's out among others.**

"Wait she's what?!" Several people said in surprise while Ruby groaned at the secret being out, and Winter sighed.

"Yes Penny is an android with a soul, moving on." Swift said quickly, because explaining this would take too long in the middle of the chapter.

 **The girl in red turned her head to Penny, giving Roman ample opportunity to fire at her.**

 **However that shot was blocked, by a large metal chainsaw sword.**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **After blocking Roman's shot I looked back at the growing group of Atoli, Ruby, Penny, Kuhn, and Endrance, "You okay Ruby?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said.**

 **"They won't get away with trying to hurt you Ruby." Penny said jumping down.**

 **"Something's not right with her." Kuhn said loading his weapon.**

"Yeah, she's a robot, of all things." Nora said, still surprised about that.

 **That proved completely unnecessary as Penny completely decimated the opposing White Fang with a multitude of swords held aloft by thin metal wires.**

 **When more Bullheads came in Penny created a massive green laser that cleaved two of the Bullheads in half, then tore one more down with a pair of her swords.**

A few jaws dropped at that "She can do laser beams?" Jaune said in awe.

"Penny's awesome!" Ruby said with a grin.

 **"And she's going to be in the tournament?" Kuhn asked as the rest of us jumped down.**

 **"We're going to need to put in a lot of thought in who she's gonna fight." Endrance said.**

 **[]**

 **Soon enough Weiss and Yang joined us and Ruby got up and walked over to Weiss.**

 **"Weiss it's not what you think see she explained the whole thing and she doesn't have a bow she has kitty ears and they're really cute." Ruby said quickly, but Weiss didn't seem to fully care.**

Blake smiled in amusement "Thank you Ruby."

 **"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake said only to be cut off by Weiss holding up her hand.**

 **"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours I've decided... I don't care." Weiss said.**

 **"You don't care?" Blake asked.**

 **"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.**

 **"No I haven't been one since I was-" Blake started but Weiss cut her off again.**

 **"I don't want to know, all I want to know is when something this big comes up you come to us, and not some… someone else." Weiss said looking at Sun, who smiled sheepishly.**

 **Blake looked over at all of us before turning back to Weiss, "Of course." Blake said.**

 **"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.**

"Heck yeah!" Ruby and Yang sain in cheer while Weiss and Blake smiled.

 **"I still don't know how I feel about you." Weiss said to Sun, who chuckled nervously.**

 **"Hey where's Penny?" Ruby asked, we all looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.**

 **"And where'd my sister go?" Blake asked.**

 **"Wait, you have a sister?" Yang asked.**

 **[]**

 **Me and my Team returned to our dorm shortly after those events and we made out way to the restroom to change one at a time.**

 **"Hey Endrance, what's that in you pocket?" Atoli asked.**

 **"Huh?" Endrance said reaching to his back pocket pulled out a letter that read, 'From Mia to Elk'**

 **"Who's Elk?" I asked.**

"That's what I want to know." Weiss said in confusion.

 **"It's from...** ** _her_** **." Endrance sigh in... pleasure? Is Mia this '** ** _She_** **' and '** ** _Her_** **' he always talked about?**

"Oh boy he's got it bad." Yang said with a grin.

 **"Endrance." I urged.**

 **"Huh? Oh, sorry, Elk was the name I went by in the first version of 'The World', back then I was a Wavemaster, which was the only magic based class back then." Endrance, "And right now my full name is Endrance Elk Schnee."**

"So The World got an upgrade then?" Ren asked.

"Yep, and Endrance was playable back he was still Elk during the first game saga." Swift said.

 **"So Mia is this '** ** _Her_** **' you've always talked about right?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"Yes, now... I need a minute." Endrance said leaving the room with the letter still in front of him.**

 **[Endrance P.O.V.]**

 **I walked up to the roof before I opened the letter.**

 ** _Dear Elk._**

 ** _Well Elk, I bet it's nice for you to know I'm here too doesn't it?_**

 ** _And even though I know you're name is Endance Schnee, you will always be my little Elk, no matter what your name is._**

 ** _I'm sorry I haven't met you in person yet, I've been busy sabotaging the White Fang as often as possible, who do you think left you that tip about the train robbery?_**

 ** _Elk I promise you, I'll talk to you after the Vytal Festival before the end of the year, I still have a few things I need to take care of, until then left this keep you company._**

 ** _Love, Mia Belladonna._**

 **With the letter was a picture of Mia, albeit she was a Faunus rather than an anthro cat woman, but she's still beautiful in my eyes.**

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ruby said with a smile.

 **"I'll see you soon, Mia." I said softly hugging the picture to my heart.**

"I'll admit, it's nice to see." Winter said with a smile of her own.

The book then closed up on it's own, with Swift standing up "Alright, I think this is a nice place to stop for now."

"So, what now?" Yang asked as she and eveyone else got up.

"Now? Now all of you get trained by the people here." Swift said with a grin as he had everyone follow him out of the room.

* * *

 **Again, so sorry this took me a few days to get out.**

 **Anyway, we're done with volume 1 now, and every body is about to train.**

 **This is gonna be good.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	14. Break 1

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the reading!**

 **We're on our first break for the story though.**

 **And don't worry, it's gonna be an actual break.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

"Ugh." Yang groaned as she collapsed into the grass in the castle's gardens "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm beat."

"Who knew they were so though." Ruby said as she sat down, rubbing her sore arms.

Those retainers had worked them to the bone.

"At the very least, we're getting better." Weiss said as she sat on a bench.

"We do need to get better after all." Blake said as she simply leaned against a tree while sitting down.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure that awful future doesn't happen." Ruby said with a frown, although she blinked back tears as she remembered what was supposed to happen to Penny.

Yang reached over and patter her little sister's arm "Don't worry sis, it won't happen, if I end up against that Mercury guy, I'll just ignore him and walk away from the arena, that'll at least save one problem from happening."

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons everything started." Blake realised idly.

"Although I'm punching him in the dick later for trying to hurt you." Yang added afterwards.

Weiss sighed "Figures."

"So, how about we talk about what we saw in the story instead?" Ruby asked, preferring to talk about that than about the bad future.

"Sounds good to me." Weiss said with a shrug.

"I think it's pretty awesome we have a brother, it would have been nice to actually have one... although I gotta wonder how many of those alternate worlds give us one?" Yang said.

Lillith actually heard her question as she was walking by and decided to answer her "There's quite a few of those to be honest, and big brother is even monitoring a world like that."

"What's that one like?" Ruby asked.

"Well, your brother in that world was adopted, and he's Yang's age, the really important part about him though is that he's a genetic clone of someone else." Lillith said.

Weiss actualy sputtered in shock "Cloned from who?!"

"More like what. He was cloned using DNA that was found in a fossilized eyelash." Lillith said with a grin, finding it fun to shock them.

"How would that even work though?" Blake wondered.

Lillith shrugged "I wouldn't know, I'm not as smart as my brother... you know, there are plenty of other interesting worlds."

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Well, one that big brother is watching over, has you, Yang, marrying a boy during your second year at Beacon." Lillith said with a giggle.

Yang actually blushed a bit in surprise "Seriously? A version of me that's married? That's weird."

Lillith couldn't stop her laugh "To be fair, my brother got the idea from a world where you eloped with a boy before entering Beacon, meaning you were married before even getting there, and your dad had no clue, at least in the world my brother looks over, your dad was present for the wedding."

Yang was honestly surprised "Woah... that's pretty unique."

"What other worlds does Swift look over?" Blake asked, curious, and wanting to forget about Yang being with someone else.

She blushed slightly as she caught her train of thought.

Lillith tapped her chin in thought "Let's see, there's several versions of your world, for example, the one where you two girls have the clone for a brother, one where two extra people join Beacon and are setting things right, one where Blake joins a detective agency instead of becoming a huntress, then there's one where Jaune was born with a different name and was originally a ninja."

Blake looked confused "Jaune as a ninja?" she said unsurely... she honestly couldn't see it.

"I know, it's weird, but like I said, that version of him wasn't born as Jaune, he was born as a kid named Naruto." Lillith said with a shrug.

"Alright... and the part about me being a detective?" Blake asked.

"Oh, that one's simple, you joined a detective agency after getting to Vale, since the one running it actually kicked Adam's butt on the train, and you were curious to know more about the guy." Lillith explained.

Blake thought about it a bit, and found that made a bit of sense, as she would be intrigued by someone who could best Adam.

"So that version of Blake isn't on our team then?" Ruby asked with a frown.

Lillith shook her head "No, but, that version of Blake is also older, as when she becomes a detective, you girls are still kids."

Team RWBY all blinked in surprise at that "Well... didn't expect that." Yang said as she looked at Blake, the cat faunus being just as confused.

Lillith shrugged "Don't think on it too much, it's best to just accept it. Anyway, are there any other questions?"

"Are there any other worlds that give me a sibling?" Blake asked.

Lillith tapped her chin "I don't believe it's ever be done before."

"What about worlds that give me an extra sibling?" Weiss asked.

Lillith snorted in amusement "Too many of those ones, and some are just so horribly written it's hilarious."

"How badly written?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"The character's name doesn't even remotely fit into your world, like, at all, and then there's the pacing of the stories, most of the time it's everywhere but where it should be." Lillith said with a groan.

"I'm glad the creator of the world we're watching was able to do a good job then." Weiss deadpanned.

"Yeah, Endrance actually sounds like something you'd hear around Vacuo I think." Ruby said idly.

She hadn't been to Vacuo, but sometimes she got bored and looked up random things on her scroll, thus one day she found a page of the most common names in Vacuo, and the name Endrance sounds like it would fit right in.

"Right, well, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to work now, I'll see you all later." Lillith said as she walked away.

The girls fell silent at after that, just enjoying their rest "Maybe we should start heading back to the room." Blake suggested and the others nodded before they all got up and headed back to the reading room.

* * *

 **There we go.**

 **Yeah, only team RWBY for the first break.**

 **I wanted to do it a bit differently from what everyone would expect, see what everyone thinks about it.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but it was getting late.**

 **Anyway, today everyone comes back from their break to keep reading the story.**

 **So let's go!**

* * *

Everyone walked back into the reading room, seeing Swift sitting down, already waiting for them "Ah, good, you're all back, we can keep going then."

Everyone nodded and sat down, Winter grabbing the book, remembering it was her turn as she opened it up.

 **[Chapter 13: Aida]**

 **[Mountain Glenn- Merlot Industries headquarters- Top Floor]**

Ozpin tensed "Merlot?" he whispered in surprise.

"Ok, now there's a name I haven't heard in a while." Qrow muttered.

 **[3rd P.O.V.]**

 **In a hidden room within a locked room next to the CEO's office a large stasis tank sat in a nearly bare room, pale bule light's illuminating the machine and the glass holding back it's contents, which all that is visible is a thick blue liquid made harder to see through because of years of dust gathered on in.**

 **That's when a automated voice spoke up.**

 **{Secondary power generator fuel supply nearly depleted- beginning subject emergency release}**

"Wait... is something alive in there?" Weiss said in shock.

 **The blue liquid began draining out of the pod, but the dust on the glass still made it impossible to see it's contents.**

 **{Draining complete- releasing clamps}**

 **The door on the pod unclasped from the machine and popped open slightly, only for the subject within the tank to push it open by falling out.**

 **The subject appeared to be a human female girl covered only by her knee-length black hair and the remnant's of the blue liquid in the tank.**

There were several different reactions from the group.

Jaune covered his eyes, Ren had his covered by Nora, Ozpin respectfully looked away, Qrow stared until he noticed what was on the screen and groaned, and the girls were surprised.

"Uh, Jaune? You can look, there's a censor bar." Ruby said to the blond knight, making him remove his hands to see that the girl was indeed covered by a censor bar over her private areas.

 **"Uhhh..." The young woman moaned sitting up.**

 **She had a rather young face with deep red eyes and had a chest size of DD (I.E. bigger than Yang's)**

"Damn, gotta admit that's impressive, I mean, have you looked at me?" Yang said with a grin.

'You have no idea how much I looked at you... wait... damn you brain!' Blake thought to herself, feeling betrayed at her own thoughts.

Winter idly looked down at her own chest before looking back at the screen 'I'm bigger' she thought to herself with a smirk as she went back to reading.

 **"W-where am I?" The woman said standing up her voice sounding rather young, "W-wait, who am I? What's my name!?"**

 **At this point the woman started to panic and stood up to her full height, (Which is just a little shorter than Yang's full height), however her legs hadn't fully gotten used to being used and this caused her to tumble into an drum filled with a black semi-liquid, and thus causing her to fall into the spilled substance.**

 **"Oh, what a mess." The girl said not really caring that she was in the stuff, it wasn't like she didn't need a shower already.**

 **That's when something unusual happened.**

 **The black substance began clinging onto the woman, causing her to panic, "W-What is this stuff!?" She cried, "Get it off, get it off, get it oooooffffff!"**

"Symbiote!" Jaune suddenly shouted, confusing a few people, though others got what he was saying.

"Oh no! It's Venom!" Ruby said, equally afraid.

"I love Spiderman fans." Swift muttered with a smirk as he looked at the two team leaders.

 **Despite her cries of fear the substance that had already clung to her body began sinking into her pores, soon leaving no trace it was ever there.**

 **"Where is it? Where'd it go? What's going to happen to me?" The woman cried, curling up into a ball.**

 **Half an hour passed but nothing had happen to the girl, making her look at her hand, she could still** ** _feel_** **the substance inside her, and she wanted it out.**

 **Just like that the substance began to pour out of her pores, still holding onto her, but not really doing anything.**

"Ok, maybe you were onto something Jaune." Yang said with raised eyebrows.

"What are you even talking about?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Ok, we're making you watch the Spiderman cartoon as soon as we can." Ruby said to Weiss.

"That was a good show." Nora said with a grin, remembering the few times she caught it on TV.

 **"What is this stuff?" The girl asked herself looking at the substance, she thought about shaping it into a single point if she could.**

 **The moment that thought came to her the substance began to move until it had surrounded her hand to make a single spear point over her hand, "Am I controlling this stuff?" The girl asked herself as she willed the substance back into her body, with it obeying.**

 **"I guess I am." She said with a small giggle before going over to the rest of the puddle and stepping into it, causing the black substance to climb up her and be adsorbed into her body.**

 **Then the power in the room went out, leaving the room in pitch black darkness.**

"Spoooooky~" Nora whispered, trying to be scary as she qiggled her fingers.

"That's not really scary Nora." Pyrrha told her teammate in amusement, making Nora pout.

 **Yet this didn't seem to phase the woman because as she blinked the substance coated her eyes and she could see just as well as before, even better that before as she finally saw the door. A large steel door with a valve handle.**

 **"If I'm going to find out anything I'll need to go and find out myself." The woman said grabbing the valve.**

 **She began turning the valve and learn it was rusted, and very hard to move, yet it felt like she didn't need to put as much strength as she needed to as the rust all too quickly gave away and made a horrible screeching sound as it turned, the black substance forming around her ears to dampen the screech.**

Blake clamped her hands over her extra ears with a wince when the noise started, nodding gratefully when Swift lowered the volume.

 **When she managed to push the door open she was not expecting to see what she did on the other side.**

 **[? P.O.V.]**

 **'It's a child's room.' I thought looking around the room.**

 **Cute pink wallpaper, a bright red play desk that had a box of crayons on it and a coloring book, a low bookshelf filled with all sorts of children's books, even a little bed with pink sheets.**

Ozpin narrowed his eyes in thought, wondering why that room was there.

 **It brought a sense of peace to me, why?**

 **My gaze instantly set on something that sat on the pillow, a little white bunny doll.**

 **I don't know why, but I felt... called to the little doll, so I went over to it and picked it up.**

 **Looking closely I could tell it was worn, in fact it even had a few stitches in the arms and one of the ears.**

 **Right then I felt a sharp pain in my head which forced me to close my eyes and grab my head with my open hand.**

 **[]**

 ** _"Happy birthday sweetie." An adult man said._**

 ** _"Ooooh it's so cute daddy!" a little girls voice squealed._**

 ** _"I knew you'd like it." The man said, "What are you going to call him?"_**

 ** _"Twitches." The girl said proudly._**

 ** _"Why twitches?" The man asked, actually curious._**

 ** _"Because Sparrow's bunny has a very twitchy nose and I find it so cute." The girl said._**

"That is absolutely adorable." Yang said with a smile.

"It rather is." Glynda agreed with a smile of her own.

 **[]**

 **The head pain faded away in an instant, and I looked back at the bunny in my hand.**

 **'That girl... that was me.' I thought, 'So... this must be Twitches.'**

 **I held the bunny closer to me, and I felt more relaxed at my situation.**

 **"Still, where am I? I doubt daddy would put a room like the one I was just at in our house." I asked myself, "Come on Twitches, looks like me have a mystery to solve."**

"I don't if it's cute or weird that she's talking to her plush." Jaune said unsurely.

"You're not the only one confused honestly." Blake agreed with him.

 **I willed some of that substance to hold Twitches tight to my hip so I could have both my hands free as I unlocked the door and stepped out.**

 **I looked to my left and saw another door, walking over to it I twisted the nob to find it was locked, so I looked at the plate next to it.**

 **-Dr. ... Merlot-**

 **It was old and the letters of the first name had fallen off, however...**

 **"Merlot. Why is that name so familiar?" I asked, determined to find out I rammed the door with my shoulder, kicked the door, formed a spear tip on my hand with the substance, but nothing damaged the door.**

Nora snapped her fingers with a grin "Oh! She's probably this Merlot guy's daughter!"

Ren actually thought about it instead of dismissing it for once "You know... that might be the case actually."

Ozpin was now wondering if Merlot had a daughter in their world as well.

 **"I may have to get the power in this place back on then." I muttered, looking around the hallway I could see an elevator door at the end, "Let's hope the elevator isn't completely broken Twitches." I said walking over to the elevator door.**

 **Once I reached it I had the substance form both my hands into three clawed hands, two fingers and a thumb on each hand and slipped my fingers into the gap of the elevator doors and pulled them open with little resistance.**

"Kinda reminds me of that one game... what's it called again?" Yang said as she tried to remember a game she tried out once.

"Prototype?" Jaune suggested, having a feeling he knew what she meant.

"Yeah! That game!" Yang said with a grin.

 **Good, the elevator cable is still here, I took a step back to jump onto the cable and felt something shift under my feet, looking down I saw it was a faded pamphlet, so I reached down out of curiosity to read what I could.**

 **-Merl.t Indus..ies guide-**

 **"An Employee's guide." I said opening it, the inside much less faded than the outside because the sun from the windows never hit it.**

 **"4th Floor, Employee lockers. Why would they need lockers in this place, unless it was to separate uniforms from everyday clothes, but still a little unusual." I said, then I looked down at my completely naked body, "Still I should probably make a stop there." I mumbled before returning to the pamphlet.**

"Good idea, maybe the drunkard would stop oogling her then." Winter said as she glared at Qrow.

"Hey, can you blame me?" he said with a shrug.

Swift idly wondered how he would react to learing her age.

 **"Ah here we go, Back-up generator, basement level." I put the pamphlet next to Twitches and jumped onto the cable.**

 **According to the Pamphlet Dr. Merlot's office was on the twentieth floor, so it's gonna be a long drop, after focusing the substance in me to harden over the parts of my body touching the wire I slid down.**

 **Counting the floors as I passed then I quickly tightened my grip as I reached the third floor, which was good because I almost hit the elevator.**

 **Letting go of the wire I dropped onto the elevator and opened up a panel and dropped into the elevator itself, then pried the doors open with the same claws as before.**

 **I immediately froze upon opening the door to see a Beowolf with it's back turned to me.**

"She'd best be careful, even with her natural weapons this could be dangerous." Weiss noted.

 **'I don't know how I know it's called that, but that's not important right now' I thought reverting one of my hands back to normal and snuck up on the Beowolf.**

 **Quickly I dove my claws at the Grimm neck and my claws sunk into the creatures neck, killing it instantly.**

 **"That wasn't too- What the?" I asked myself.**

 **The Beowolf wasn't sublimating like they're supposed to, instead it was melting into the same black substance I was using. Save for the bone, that was sublimating.**

 **"This stuff... as it originally a Grimm?" I asked myself as the substance was absorbed into me.**

Cue several dropped jaws from everyone present save Swift.

The first to snap out of it was Ruby "That's both cool and creepy at the same time."

"I hope it doesn't affect her negatively." Ozpin said with a frown, slightly worried for this girl.

 **I chose not to dwell on the because I had to get going.**

 **Fortunately the Employee locker room wasn't locked and I walked right in, the lockers themselves were locked, but I tore the doors right off looking for anything I could use.**

 **I found a pair of shoes too big for me, a pair of sunglasses which I took, some dude's lesbian porn magazine (I shredded that immediately), finally I found a pair of clean looking black lace panties and a bra that could fit me.**

"I probably would have kept it." Yang said, making several people turn to her "What? I'm bi." she said with a shrug.

"Wait, seriously?" Weiss said in surprise and Yang nodded "I now feel a bit wrong for having walked around in just my underwear."

"Seriously?" Yang replied dully while the heiress looked away.

 **"Well it's a start at least." I said putting the two item on, I felt a bit more comfortable at least.**

 **Finally I tore open the last locker which held a pristine white lab coat with a name tag on it, reading Dr. Merlot.**

 **"Sorry Doctor but I think I need this more than you do right now." I said taking the coat and putting it on, buttoning it up all the way.**

"Thank Oum, she's finally decent." Glynda said with a relieved sigh.

"Sort of, she'd need some normal clothes underneath as well." Blake said idly.

 **I returned to the elevator and went over to the maintenance ladder and began to climb down to the basement level.**

 **[]**

 **Reaching the basement was fairly quick and within moments of the pure darkness I found the backup generator and the not so damaged instructions on the side.**

 **"Okay so I just need to find a Dust Crystal and insert it into the device, and it will start generating power." I said looking around, "There have to be spares around here somewhere."**

 **It didn't take long to find an entire crate of Dust crystals, and even less time to carry the crate beck to the generator.**

 **"There, that should fuel the building for... another 5 years at most." I said reading the fuel output, not sure how I could figure that out.**

"Maybe she's really smart and doesn't know it?" Ruby said with a shrug.

 **I made my way back to the elevator and hit a button, and surprisingly I could reach the top floor without a special key.**

 **[]**

 **I made my way back to Dr. Merlot's door and touched the doorknob again, still locked.**

 **Looking next to the door I saw a small panel on it, a DNA reader. I don't know why but I pricked my thumb onto the DNA reader.**

 **This caused an automated voice to speak.**

 **{DNA accepted, welcome, Aida Merlot}**

 **"Aida... Merlot?" I asked, "So... this is daddy's office." I confirmed with myself stepping inside.**

"Called it!" Nora shouted with a grin.

 **I made my way over to Daddy's computer and when I asked for the password I knew what it was.**

 **Mommy's name, so that's what I put in.**

 **Several dairy logs came up, so I clicked on the first log**

 **'Day one after incident: Yesterday my only daughter Aida, age 5, was caught with me in a car accident, I got off lucky while the other driver, a drunk confirmed by police investigation, died on impact.**

 **But my poor little girl Aida was extremely injured, as of right now she's comatose in the hospital, the doctors there have awakened her Aura to help heal her.**

 **Aida, please make it.'**

"Well, at least she made it out ok." Jaune said with a wince, not wanting to think about a kid getting hurt in a car accident.

 **"I... was in an accident?" I asked, suddenly I could remember the accident with perfect clarity, the light, the honking... the crash.**

 **I shook my head and opened the next entry.**

 **'Day 30: It's been a whole month since the accident an the doctors have given me some bad news.**

 **Aida's injuries were too extensive, all her Aura is doing is slowing her death. The Doctors say I have 14 days before she dies.**

 **I've already lost my wife the day Aida was born, I don't want to lose my little girl too.'**

"Wait, but that makes no sense." Pyrrha said in confusion.

 **"Fourteen days? But...I'm still alive." I asked heading to the next entry.**

 **'Day 41: During my research and Experiments on Grimm I accidentally turned one into a lifeless slime, doing some research on this substance I found it to be remarkably malleable.**

 **Perhaps... maybe this substance could save Aida...'**

 **"It did save me daddy." I said shedding a tear before moving to the next entry.**

 **'Day 45: The infusing was a remarkable success, Aida's body was recovering at remarkable rate, plus her Aura only seemed to be amplified by the substance.**

 **I'm sorry if this make's your life hard sweetie, but you are all I have left.'**

"I'm honestly both horrified and touched by this." Ozpin admitted.

"You and me both Oz." Qrow said with a nod.

 **"Don't worry daddy, I forgive you." I said, moving to the last entry, a video log.**

 **[]**

 **An older looking man appeared on screen, his hair sticking out a bit and going grey, he even had a mustache and beard, though it was shaved and you could see his mouth. My Daddy, Dr. Merlot, I still couldn't remember his first name, probably because I never heard it.**

 **"Aida, if you're watching this then that means the back-up generator has finally gone down, and Mountain Glenn has fallen to the Grimm." Daddy said, "I never meant for any of this to happen, several people have told me how foolish is was to experiment on the Grimm but I still did, hoping to find what it is that makes them tick.'**

 **There was a crash from outside the room, followed by gunshots.**

 **"I don't have much time before I have to run so listen to me. Aida, second drawer left side, in it is a Scroll I planned to give you for your tenth birthday, it should still be viable even in the extra ten years it's outdated, there is also 3,000 Lien and a wallet for you to hold everything in. Last is all the note's I've made about the substance injected into you and everything you can do with it." Daddy said, then he put his hand on the top of the camera, "Aida, I will survive to meet up with you again I promise. You must do the same, and get out of Mountain Glenn as fast as you can."**

 **[]**

 **The video cut off and I opened said drawer an took my scroll, it's charger, the wallet, and the notes.**

 **Before I ran out of the room a grabbed two pictures on daddy's desk.**

 **A picture of me and Daddy, and a picture of Daddy and Mommy.**

 **Mommy had ghostly white skin with short black hair that had a curl going around her left eye and she had mischievous grin on her face as she winked at the camera.**

"That feels like it should be important somehow." Yang said as she looked at the picture.

 **"I'll find you Daddy, I promise." I said running out of the building though the window, using my claws to slow my decent down the side of the building.**

"And that's the chapter." Winter said as she passed the book over to Ruby.

"Hey Qrow, want to know something? That girl was about Ruby's age." Swift said idly.

Qrow suddenly looked disgusted with himself "I need a drink to forget what I just did."

Swift was silent for a few moments before snapping his fingers and giving Qrow a bottle of beer "Granted."

Qrow nodded gratefully and took a swig of the beer.

* * *

 **And there you go people!**

 **And yes I know that after this I should also have released reading RWBY Dragoons, but it's pretty late.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and welcome back to the reading!**

 **Let's dive right in!**

* * *

Ruby looked at her uncle drinking away at the bottle of beer, before shrugging and starting to read.

 **[Chapter 14:]**

 ** _[Merlot's Grimm Ooze research, page 1]_**

"Well, that should be interesting." Ozpin said as he listened closely.

 ** _After the successful infusion of this substance into my daughter I decided to have two willing test subject's assist me in further understanding what this substance can do. Both have died now, one died due to an allergic reaction of peanuts, even though I banned nuts from the building due to the amount of people here with a nut allergy, the other however we had to execute soon after infusion._**

"Peanuts? Of all things?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Why was the other one executed though?" Pyrrha wondered.

 ** _First thing subject one has done is absorb a barrel of the substance and can seemingly mold it into any shape on her body, and I do mean any shape._**

 ** _Tests on this solidifed substance has shown it to be as hard as adult Nevermore feathers, proving this to be an effective weapon._**

 _ **Furthermore the subject physical strength has been shown to be incredible, outmatching that of a passing Huntsman.**_

 ** _In combat this substance has proven to even be able to manipulate firearms, as the subject's hand mimicked a revolver and executed an escaped Grimm in the research facility._**

 ** _No doubt General Ironwood would love to weaponize this substance, however what happened to subject two discourages me from revealing this substance to the world_**

"Well, at least he's not COMPLETELY insane." Qrow said as he emptied his beer.

"What does that substance do however?" Glynda wondered.

 **[Vale: Tukson's book trade]**

Blake perked up as she heard her friend's name.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun, how can I..." Tukson said, his voice dying off as he saw Emerald and Mercury in his store, "How can I help you?"**

 **"Just browsing." Mercury said.**

 **"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald asked.**

"I feel like there's a hidden message there." Nora said in suspicion.

"Oh thank god I thought that was just me." Swift said with a sigh.

 **"We do." Tukson said.**

 **"That's great." Emerald said.**

 **"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked.**

 **"No just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury snapped a book shut.**

 **"Oh oh, what about Violet Garden, in paperback." Emerald asked.**

 **"He's got it, hardback too." Mercury said.**

 **"Ohh, options are nice." Emerald said.**

 **"Ehh, no pictures. Hey do you have any comics?" Mercury asked.**

 **"Near the front." Tukson said.**

 **"Oh no wait, what about The Third Crusade?" Emerald asked.**

 **"Umm... I... Don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said.**

"They're gonna use that against him I can already tell." Weiss said.

 **"Oh." Mercury said slamming a book shut.**

 **"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.**

 **"Tukson's book trade." Tukson said.**

 **"And you're Tukson." Emerald said.**

 **"That's right." Tukson said.**

 **"So I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase." Emerald said.**

 **"And what was it again?" Emerald asked.**

 **"Home to every book under the sun." Tukson said.**

 **"Except The Third Crusade." Emerald added.**

 **"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said.**

 **"It's false advertising!" Emerald shouted.**

 **"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Emerald said as Mercury closed the blinds, "I hear you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?"**

Blake tensed up a bit "So that's how it happened."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Blake frowned "Tukson was a friend of mine, and he died near the beginning of our second semester."

Yang winced and put an arm around Blake in support.

 **"Yes." Tukson said.**

 **"And you know why we are here." Emerald said.**

 **"Yes." Tukson growled.**

 **Mercury walked up to the counter, "So are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked.**

 **"No." Tukson said leaning back.**

 **"So that means you're giving up huh?" Mercury said.**

 **"No, it just means someone here is going to do that for me." Tukson said stepping back.**

 **"What are you-?" Emerald asked, but before she could finish a blade slashed the backs of Emerald and Mercury, causing them to slump forward under the effects of a pink haze.**

"Pink haze? Then that means..." Ren trailed off while Blake smiled a bit.

 **"I told you to leave yesterday Tukson didn't I?" Mia asked stepping forward, pushing Mercury down as she passed him.**

 **Tukson sighed, "Yes, you did Mia." Tukson said.**

 **"The only reason you got by this long was because Torchwick's been a little busy, so listen to me now." Mia said, "Grab your bags and get your ass moving!"**

 **"Y-yes ma'am." Tukson said, meanwhile Mia turned to Emerald.**

"I'm glad Mia's around in that world... makes me wish I did have a sister." Blake said.

Swift looked off the side 'She deserves a sibling, don't you think so Phoenix?'

 **"Now then Sustrai, I've heard Cinder say she's moving the White Fang. Where exactly are they going?" Mia asked.**

 **[Mountain Glenn]**

 **[Aida P.O.V.]**

"Merlot's daughter again." Winter said as they all focused on the screen, although Qrow pleaded Swift for a second bear, making him roll his eyes and grant it to him.

 **I walked through the ruins of Mountain Glenn, looking for a break in the walls, or at least a gate, but I can't find a way out.**

 **At the very least I can... sense large groups of Grimm so I can avoid them.**

 **I soon stepped around a corner to see a shocking sight.**

 **A Dead Goliath.**

"You don't see that everyday." Ruby noted.

 **"Whoa." I said looking at the sight, I'd been very close to Goliath's before, yet those elephant like Grimm simply ignored me, but someone actually managed to kill one of these things. That's pretty scary.**

 **I decided to step over to the dissolving corpse to find out what killed it.**

 **I could see a long stab would from a longsword, twin punctures that had a cut going between the two which meant a two pronged weapon of some sort, bullet holes some even coming from above. But most unusual of all was the hook shape puncture that nearly made a circular wound on the inside.**

"Overkill much?" Yang said with a chuckle, a few people agreeing with her.

 **I then looked around the area, and was honestly confused at the sight.**

 **"Strange, this looks like four different weapons making the damage, possibly three because no one or two weapons can take forms like that and remain so thin, meaning there has to be at least two people, but there's only only set of muddy boot prints. Sure the boot's have jumped around a lot, but still the mark of only one person. This doesn't add up." I said to myself.**

"Well, she's good at analysing things at least." Weiss said.

 **"Hey look!" A voice shouted, causing me to turn around.**

 **I could sense they were a group of 4 faunus, all of them wearing white hoods and had a red wolf mark with three claws behind it.**

 **"What the hell is a human doing here?" a female voice said.**

 **"Hell if I know, but she's coming with us." A male said as he pointing a gun at me and started marching over.**

 **"N-no, stay back." I said getting scared.**

 **"Not a chance." The fourth faunus said.**

 **"Stay back!" I shouted forming the three fingered claw on my right arm, and a large cannon that had dozen of black cylinders on my shoulder.**

 **"What the-" The guy walking up to me shouted before I fired a brief black beam of goo at him, knocking him into a wall.**

 **"Kill her!" a the woman of the group shouted.**

 **I instinctively ran forward and punched the woman in the face, knocking her out too.**

 **I then spun and slammed my cannon into the third a fourth people, knocking them into the same building the other four were in.**

"Damn, that's actually pretty impressive for a no-fighter." Qrow said.

 **"Why?" I asked scared, "What did I do to you!"**

Ruby frowned "Poor Aida."

 **[Beacon]**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"I said I'm sorry I forgot to turn the alarm on last night." Kuhn said.**

"Oh dear." Ren said with a sigh.

 **"Kuhn if we miss breakfast I swear I will give you nightmares." Atoli snapped.**

"Never make a woman angry." Jaune muttered.

 **As of right now we were passing the cafeteria when something, for some reason the windows were covered in food.**

 **"What the hell's going on in there?" I asked.**

 **"Haseo, I think your sister just fell through the roof." Endrance said.**

"Food fight's over then I guess." Yang said idly.

"Wait, you kids had a food fight?" Qrow asked in amusement, making his nieces nod with grins.

"They shouldn't play with their food." Glynda said with a huff.

 **"WHAT!?" I shouted and began running to the door.**

 **Upon reaching the door I kicked it open, shoved aside a blue haired kid covered in food and sped over to Yang, "You okay sis?" I asked looking over her.**

A few people snorted at seeing Neptune shoved away.

 **"I'm fine Haseo, Nora just hit's a lot harder than I thought." Yang said.**

 **"Sis I swear, one day you're going to scare me senseless." I said.**

 **"I'll admit, that actually did scare me Yang." Weiss said.**

 **"See! Haseo and I weren't the only ones you scared getting sent that far high!" Ruby shouted.**

"I don't even know how high I was." Yang said.

"Phrasing!" Nora said suddenly, with Yang realising her own words and started laughing.

"While that's hilarious, you went high enough to hit terminal velocity on the way down." Swift answered with a chuckle.

 **"Nora, we need to talk a bit more about controlling your strength." Ren said.**

 **"Sorry~" Nora sang.**

 **"So uh... did we miss breakfast?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"Yeah pretty much." Yang said.**

 **"Oh no." Kuhn said as Atoli glared at him, "Mommy."**

 **With those words Kuhn ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could, with Atoli right on his tail.**

"Missing breakfast is never fun." Pyrrha said with a shake of her head.

 **"So, let's get cleaned up and do the first thing on my list." Ruby said happily.**

 **"And that is?" Weiss asked.**

 **Out of nowhere Ruby pulled out a familiar board game, "Remnant: the Game" Ruby said.**

"I still don't understand half the rules." Weiss admitted.

"You're not the only one." Blake added.

 **"I think the library has a big enough table." Yang said.**

 **"This I've got to see." I said heading over to the library.**

 **"I suppose I should go get everyone something to eat before Atoli breaks Kuhn's mind." Endrance said.**

 **[]**

 **One thing to to note about when Ruby and Yang play Remnant the Game, thing get really interesting.**

 **In fact I have to admit, it kind of makes me miss Crimson VS sometimes, even though it's a computer card game that literally plays itself, but it was popular enough to get an actual card game to exist.**

 **Maybe I could make a Remnant version of Crimson VS using famous Huntsmen/Huntresses instead of popular and famous players of 'The World.'**

"What's Crimson VS?" Ruby asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." Swift admitted.

 **"Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.**

 **"Bring it on!" Yang replied.**

 **"I deploy the Atlesian air Fleet!" Ruby declared causing Yang to gasp, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby said., followed by a few airplane sound effects.**

 **'At what point did I begin to consider the actions of my siblings normal?' I thought as I chuckled at Ruby's antics.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked with a pout.

 **"You fiend!" Yang declared.**

 **"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my prepare time only lasts, one turn." Ruby said.**

 **Yang then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.**

"Just what this needed, a Yu-Gi-Oh reference." Swift said while snickering.

 **"What!?" Ruby cried.**

 **"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.**

 **"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby said hopefully.**

 **"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said.**

 **"Yang, the cards you always go with are always risk reward type, kinda like you." I said.**

"I'm not that bad." Yang frowned at the screen.

Nobody chose to comment on her words.

 **"Hey no fair." Yang said as she rolled her die.**

 **It was a seven exactly.**

 **"Ha ha, Yes!" Yang cheered reaching over and flicking away a few of Ruby's game pieces.**

 **"Noooo!" Ruby cried slumping over the table**

 **"Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said.**

 **"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said flatly.**

 **I moved over to beside her before Yang could reach over.**

 **"Here, I'll help, I helped Ruby learn how to play after all. Okay so you're playing as Vacuo, meaning any Vacuo based cards gain a bonus because Home turf advantage." I said.**

 **"Okay..." Weiss said, "I guess that makes a little sense."**

 **"Alright let me see your hand." I said, Weiss nodded and spread her card open a bit more, now I shifted my voice to be much quieter so Yang and Ruby couldn't hear, Blake wouldn't be too much a problem because she isn't paying too much attention, "Okay by using resourceful Raider you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet and add it to your hand for later use, then you can use sandstorm without risking Vacuo warriors due to their endurance boost against natural hazards, which will disable Yang's ground troops and infiltrate her kingdom." I said.**

 **"What does that mean and why are you helping me?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yang deserves a little payback for crushing Ruby like that." I said, "But basically if you lay your cards right you can take over Remnant in just three turns."**

 **Weiss then stiffened as an evil laugh forced it's way from her, "Yes, fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and leave as they take your children from your very arms." Weiss cakled**

Everybody slowly turned to Weiss who was as red as a tomato and practically trying to melt into the couch.

 **"And you just blew it." I sighed holding my hand out to Yang.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked blinking.**

 **"Trap card." Yang said.**

 **"Huh?" Weiss said as Yang rearranged the board.**

 **"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.**

 **"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried falling back into her seat.**

 **"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." Ruby cried as she ran up and hugged Weiss.**

 **"Shut up don't touch me." Weiss cried as she hugged Ruby back.**

 **"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang said, Blake seemed a little distant until she noticed someone said her name.**

 **"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.**

 **"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said.**

 **"And you're using my cards so try not to screw up." I added.**

 **"Hey can I play?" Jaune asked wandering over to the table.**

 **"Sorry Jaune we've already got four people, plus Haseo's taking over for the first quitter." Ruby said.**

 **"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss said.**

"I just want to say I take back what I said." Weiss said with a hand held up.

"Thank you." Jaune nodded gratefully.

 **"This is coming from the girl that attacked her own naval fleet two turns ago." I pointed out, getting a glare from Weiss.**

 **"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune said.**

 **"By who, your mother?" Weiss said.**

 **"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune said.**

 **"Hello again." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune said.**

 **"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss said.**

 **"Then it looks like the good citizens of Vacuo are doomed." I joked, getting a chuckle from Ruby and Yang.**

 **"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that-" Jaune said.**

 **"Jaune." I said flashing the markings of Skeith as Pyrrha was rushing up to cover his mouth.**

Jaune shivered a bit "Damn that's scary."

 **"Oh right, Ladies, and Haseo, enjoy your battle." Jaune said bowing and stepping back.**

 **"Sup losers." Sun said as he showed up.**

 **"Hey Sun." Ruby said.**

 **"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Haseo, Ice Queen." Sun said.**

 **"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss called.**

 **"You really haven't given us a reason not to call you that." I said.**

"He has a point you know?" Ruby said to her partner, making Weiss pout a bit.

 **"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at the blue haired kid next to him.**

 **"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" bluenette asked.**

 **"Thank you!" Ren called throwing up his hands.**

 **"Pancakes!" Nora shouted getting up.**

 **Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.**

 **"Intellectual, okay?" the blue haired guy insisted. "I'm Neptune."**

 **"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said.**

 **'Really? Another flirt? Kuhn and this guy better not start sharing flirting tips.' I thought.**

"Let's hope not." Nora said with a snort.

 **"Um I'm Weiss." Weiss said.**

 **"Are you kidding me?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.**

 **"Are you flirting with my sister?" Endrance asked with a frighteningly calm tone as he approached.**

"Run little man for we shall find you, and you won't like what happens next." Winter muttered with a glare at the screen.

 **"Guuuhhhh..." Neptune said as he refused to turn around to meet the glare of Endrance.**

 **"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.**

 **"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." Blake said getting up and leaving.**

"I wasn't really in the mood to play honestly." Blake said with a sigh.

 **"Women." Nora said as I took over for Blake.**

 **"Alright, my cards are back in my hands and now it's time to avenge Ruby." I said.**

 **[]**

 **It took a short while, but in the end I managed to avenge Ruby.**

 **So I returned to my room where the rest of my team was, Kuhn staying as far away from Atoli as possible.**

"Well he's whipped." Yang said jokingly.

 **Endrance walked over and opened the window to let some cool air in and at that moment we learned that the window of Team RWBY was open.**

"Oops." Ruby muttered.

 **"-you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss's voice accused someone.**

 **"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked.**

 **"Which I get is kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something's wrong. So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" Weiss shouted.**

 **"Wonder what's going on in there?" Kuhn asked as the four of us leaned out the window.**

 **"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.**

 **"You're still thinking about Torchwick." Ruby said.**

 **"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.**

 **"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.**

 **"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake snapped.**

 **"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.**

 **"Uh who?" Ruby said.**

 **"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.**

 **"Well yeah, but-" Ruby said.**

 **"We're not ready." Weiss said.**

 **"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not." Blake cried out.**

 **"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say aye." Ruby said.**

 **"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.**

 **"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.**

 **"None of you said 'Aye'." Ruby pouted.**

 **"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.**

 **"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said.**

 **"Yeah!" Yang cheered.**

 **Ruby then gasped, "I left my board game in the library." Ruby said.**

 **"We're doomed." Weiss sighed.**

And that's when I first met those no good liars." Ruby said as she thought of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.

 **I looked at the others and we all nodded, we climbed out the window as Atoli put an illusion over us, making us invisible to anyone looking and slipped into Team RWBY's dorm.**

 **Fortunately no body was getting changed as they were going over the plan without Ruby.**

 **"Ahem." I said as Atoli took the illusion off.**

 **"Uh... Hey... bro..." Yang said chuckling nervously.**

 **"You heard everything didn't you?" Weiss asked.**

"They did." Blake said.

 **"Everything." Atoli said.**

 **"Look you can't stop us from-" Blake started.**

 **"How can we help?" Kuhn asked catching the rest of the team off guard.**

"Well, that's unexpected, but not unwelcome." Weiss said with a bit of a smile.

 **That's when Ruby returned with her board game in hand, "Alright everyone time to make a-ooohhh." Ruby said noticing us, "How much did you guys hear?"**

"All of it!" Nora said with a grin while Ruby passed the book to Weiss.

* * *

 **And there you go people, hope you liked it!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Oh man this is a big one.**

* * *

Weiss opened the book and got to reading, wondering what exactly would change with Haseo's team helping them this time.

 **[Chapter 15: Investigation]**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **After enduring the boredom of Professor Ports class my team met up in RWBY's dorm, the latter team had decided to switch into some alternate clothes, which I in all honesty didn't pay attention to the detail of their clothes.**

"What? Aw come on, we actually put a lot of thought in them." Yang said with a huff of annoyance.

 **"I thought that class would never end." Blake said.**

 **"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation begins!" Ruby said cheerfully as she jumped down from her bunk.**

 **"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.**

 **"Hey we've got a plan that's moderately serious." Yang said.**

"One plan is better than no plan is what I always say." Qrow said, making Yang chuckle a bit.

 **"Right everyone remember their role?" Ruby asked.**

 **"You, Endrance, Haseo, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.**

"A wise decision." Winter said with a nod.

 **"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake said.**

 **"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.**

"What kind of old friend?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A guy's bar I trashed." Yang said with a shrug, making the others deadpan at her.

 **"I'll go with Yang to keep her out of trouble." Kuhn said, "Plus I think I know who she's talking about."**

 **"And I'll go through the police records mom keeps on the computer, she's off for the spa today so it shouldn't be too hard to avoid her." Atoli said.**

Glynda couldn't stop herself from facepalming "The one day I chose to relax."

 **"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" I said.**

 **"Yeah!" Sun said, hold on Sun, the hell? The eight of us look out the window to see Sun hanging upside down from a tree branch.**

"Note to self, remove tree from in front of Team RWBY's dorm window." Ozpin said as he pulled out a tape recorder from his coat.

 **"We really need to start closing that window." Blake deadpanned.**

 **"Agreed." Weiss said.**

 **"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said.**

"That can be taken any number of ways... a lot of them the wrong one." Pyrrha said.

 **"You do what?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah, what is it that you do all the time?" I asked reaching for Lost Epitaph as Endrance reached for his sword.**

"One of the reasons I would enjoy having a protective brother." Weiss admitted with a smile.

"Agreed." Ruby and Yang said with their own smiles.

 **"I climb tree's all the time." Sun said making a gesture to his tail hanging from the branch of a tree, he then chose to swing into the room, "So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?"**

 **"We, are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.**

 **I coughed to grab some attention.**

 **"With Team HAKE because half of them are the siblings of most of this team." Blake added.**

"Yeah, don't forget the main characters Blake." Nora said with a grin.

 **"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.**

 **"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the eight of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.**

"I do wonder how he got up there." Ren said idly, considering their dorm rooms were on the fourth floor.

 **"Sup." Neptune said.**

 **"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.**

 **Once we pulled Neptune inside we altered our plans just slightly, Neptune would be going with Yang and Kuhn while Sun would be joining Blake because he's a Faunus.**

 **Weiss tried to convince Ruby to let Neptune join us, but Ruby and Endrance dragged her off.**

"I do retract that idea now though." Weiss said with a frown.

 **[]**

 **"Wow, I forget how big the Transit tower looks up close!" Ruby squealed.**

 **"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.**

 **"The first one built right?" I asked.**

 **"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."**

"Know-it-all." Yang mocked with a grin while Weiss huffed.

 **"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know know facts, I'm rich." Ruby mocked before stifling a laugh, Me and Endrance doing the same.**

"Traitor!" Weiss called as she pointed at Endrance on the screen.

 **"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.**

 **"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." Ruby said fumbling to pull out her scroll and ended up dropping it.**

 **The scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of, Penny.**

"The secret android." Ozpin mused.

"I really hope she doesn't get mad at me." Ruby muttered sadly.

"I doubt she will, you never revealed the secret yourself... technically speaking it was Swift who did it." Weiss said.

"The one time I'll allow being blamed for something!" Swift said with a smirk.

 **"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "You dropped this."**

 **"Penny!?" Ruby said shocked.**

 **A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized who dropped the scroll.**

 **"Uhh." Penny said.**

 **"Where have you been, we haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby said.**

 **"Sorry, I think, you're confused." Penny said, then she hiccuped, causing the scroll to fly out of her hands, fortunately Ruby caught it.**

"Does she hiccup when she lies?" Nora asked.

"Yep." Swift said.

"Well, now I know what to look for if she ever lies again." Ruby said with a sigh.

 **"Uhh I got to go." Penny said turning around and walking away.**

 **"What was that about?" Weiss asked**

 **"She's was acting rather... off." Endrance said.**

 **"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" Ruby called running after Penny.**

 **"Sis! Wait up, I'll go with you." I called running after her**

"At least I won't be alone in this." Ruby said with a smile.

 **Fortunately Penny wasn't running so we didn't have to go that far to catch her.**

 **"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." Ruby asked.**

 **"You didn't even tell us you were leaving." I added**

 **"There seems to be a… misunderstanding." Penny said as she resumed walking.**

 **"Misunderstanding my ass." I grumbled**

 **"What?" Ruby asked sliding down the rail of the steps to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" she asked.**

 **Penny just kept walking until Ruby and ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" Ruby cried, "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." she begged.**

 **Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to us, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.**

"Too many people around." Glynda notted.

 **"Then let's go somewhere it is safe to talk." I said.**

 **[Endrance P.O.V.]**

 **After Ruby and Haseo ran off to go talk to Penny Weiss rolled her eye's and walked into the CCT tower, "Why are they so worried about her?" Weiss asked we made our way to the elevators in the back and stepping into one.**

"Because she's a friend, duh." Nora said while Weiss rolled her eyes.

 **"Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" An automated voice asked.**

 **"we would like to go to the communications room please." I said.**

 **"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The voice requested and I pulled out my scroll and complied.**

 **"Perfect, thank you mister Schnee." the voice said as I put my scroll away.**

 **"To answer your question Weiss, it is because Ruby and Haseo are loyal to their friends and it is natural for them to worry about friends that seem to be missing." I said as the elevator started going up.**

"That's Ruby in a nutshell yeah." Yang said with a smile while Ruby shoved her a bit, making Yang grin.

 **"Huh, with the way Haseo act's I have a hard time believing that." Weiss said.**

 **"Tell me Weiss, you've seen Haseo fight right?" I asked, getting a nod from Weiss, "Haven't you noticed just how much more violently Haseo fights when he's up against someone like Cardin?"**

 **"Yeah, before he was brutish, but against Cardin it was like he had a vendetta." Weiss said.**

 **"If there is one thing Haseo hates above all else is those that look down on others." I said, "Why do you think he was yelling at you from the first day so often?"**

 **"Well... I suppose I did look down on so many other during that time." Weiss said.**

"Indeed I did." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"Perhaps you could spend a bit more time with Haseo after this." I said as the elevator door opened.**

 **We stepped out and made our way over to the service counter, this caused a hologram of a woman to appear.**

 **"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit center, how may I help you?" The Hologram asked.**

 **"I need to make a call to Schnee Dust company world headquarters in Atlas." Weiss requested.**

 **"Certainly, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.**

 **"Thank you." Weiss said and made we our way over to the terminal and Weiss sat down, still a little nervous about this all.**

 **"Thank you calling the Atlas- Oh, Miss Schnee, and Endrance, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you two through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The SDC receptionist said, we had asked her to refer to one of us by our first name if both of us are calling to avoid any misconceptions from eavesdroppers.**

"Say what?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"They don't want people to assume their a couple, because that's how rumors start." Blake translated for Ruby.

"But their siblings! That would be super gross!" Ruby said in a bit of disgust.

"Some members of the press love looking for ways to undermine people." Winter said with a sigh.

 **"No thank you, I was actually hoping you can find some files for me, I've compiled a short list." Weiss said plugging her scroll into the terminal.**

 **The receptionist looked at the list of files she requested and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind, what is this for?" She asked.**

 **"School project." Weiss lied.**

 **"There are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.**

 **"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss replied.**

 **"Right, very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The receptionist said.**

 **"Wonderful, that will be all then." Weiss said taking the scroll when the data finished transferring.**

 **"A-are you sure you don't want me to patch you two over to your father before you go?" The receptionist asked.**

 **"We're sure, have a nice day ma'am." I said cutting the called, letting Weiss let go of the breath she was holding.**

 **"Things won't be getting any easier will they?" Weiss asked.**

"Probably not." Jaune said.

 **"I doubt it sister." I said.**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **We walked over to Penny, who seemed a bit nervous, and Ruby gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.**

 **We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.**

 **"I wish I could help you Ruby and Haseo, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.**

 **"Well what happen to you that night then, we were all together and you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked.**

"You're always one for worst case scenarios aren't you Ruby?" Pyrrha noted in amusement.

Ruby blushed a bit "I was just worried ok?"

 **"Ruby I doubt it was that bad." I said.**

 **"Haseo's right Ruby, it was nothing like that." Penny said.**

 **"Well then where did you go?" I asked.**

 **"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but…" Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."**

 **"We know the feeling Penny, it gets really annoying sometimes." I said**

"Definetly." Yang deadpanned.

 **Penny looked uplifted a bit when I said that, "But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I… was asked, not to talk to you two, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, Or Endrance, or Kuhn, or Atoli, or anybody really." Penny said.**

 **"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.**

 **"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said.**

 **"Good because that would mean you're father doesn't have his priorities straight in his head." I said.**

 **We came to a bit of an abrupt stop when we heard an announcement coming from a stage.**

 **"The AK130's have been standard security model for Remnant for several years, and they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree." A hologram of General Ironwood said, the AK130's bowed in response as people clapped.**

"And there's Jimmy, showing off his little toys again." Qrow said with a roll of his eyes while Winter frowned at his tone of voice.

 **'Not really, they're kinda clunky.' I thought**

 **"But, Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation and fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood asked rhetorically as small chambers opened up to reveal a new model of Atlesian Knight robots.**

 **"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." Ironwood said as the 200's kicked over their 130 predecessors.**

 **"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the AK200's posed, "These models will become available next year and they won't be alone. The Atlesian military always supports the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.**

 **"Ruby…" Penny urged but she wasn't paying that much attention, but I could tell Penny was getting really nervous.**

 **"So, our kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as a hologram of a giant robot replaced him.**

Nora gasped with a grin "I want one! And I'm gonna paint it pink, and use it to break some legs!"

Ren rolled his eyes and calmed Nora down.

 **"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suit will be seen defending boundaries of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.**

 **'And all it's gonna take is just one virus or one really good hacker to make it all become useless.' I thought.**

"Sadly, that's apparently what happens." Winter said with a sigh.

 **"Ruby, Haseo, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny insisted.**

 **That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.**

 **"Penny? Wait where are you going?" Ruby asked, then we saw the two soldiers start running towards us.**

 **Naturally we turned around and started to follow Penny.**

 **We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where Ruby cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.**

 **Ruby grabbed me by the arm and ran along the wall used her Semblance to bounce off it and managed to catch Penny by wrapping her arm around her waist, "This way!" I shouted, and with a bit of effort launched me and Penny into a branching path.**

 **However gravity did not seem to agree with us and the three of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, Ruby lost her grip on us and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit her when Penny shoved pushed me aside and shoved Ruby out of the way and stopped the truck.**

 **With her bare hands.**

"Holy shit!" was the unanimous reaction from everyone.

 **"What the hell?" I asked staring.**

 **"Penny?" Ruby asked extremely confused.**

 **"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.**

 **People were starting to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past Ruby, I saw the soldier's come to inspect the incident and we took off after her.**

 **[]**

 **We quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.**

 **"Penny if you just tell us what's wrong we can help you." Ruby insisted.**

 **"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.**

 **"Let me try, you can trust me." Ruby pleaded.**

 **"You're my friend, right? You two promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"I promise." I said.**

 **"Hell I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." I offered.**

 **Penny seemed to think on it,**

 **"Ruby, Haseo… I'm not a real girl."" Penny said showing us her hands.**

 **Her hands were scrapped to reveal metal underneath.**

"Like torn gloves." Ren noted.

 **"Oh." Ruby said, "Penny, I-I don't understand."**

 **"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."**

 **"Psh, Yeah right." I said, getting a look of confusion from Penny.**

 **"What?" Penny asked.**

 **"Penny, soft skin and squishy guts doesn't make a person 'real'." I said, "You have a soul right? Emotions? A personality? Then that makes you a real person."**

"Definetly." Ruby agreed with a smile.

 **"Uhh... you two are taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.**

 **"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." Ruby said poking Penny's chest.**

 **"Oh Ruby, Haseo you're the best friend's anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling her into a rather tight hug.**

 **"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby groaned.**

 **"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.**

 **"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.**

"Well that explains the project the General kept mentionning from time to time." Winter said idly.

 **"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" Ruby asked.**

 **"They like to protect me too." Penny said.**

 **"They must be pretty dumb to think you need protecting." I said**

 **"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.**

 **"That's a load of shit." I said.**

"Language!" Ruby shouted.

"Does she have a swear jar somewhere?" Jaune whispered to Yang.

"She does, I'm just glad it's not here right now." Yang whispered back.

 **"What?" Penny asked.**

 **"Remember when I said I'd tell you my secret?" I said taking out my scroll and pulling up the picture of Skeith Ruby took on it, "See this?"**

 **Penny took my scroll to examine it, "What is this thing? It's not in any database in Atlas." Penny said returning the scroll.**

 **"That is Skeith, The Terror of Death." I said and proceeded to explain to her the Eight Phases of Morgana.**

 **"I see..." Penny said.**

 **"Listen Penny, you may play an important role in the future so keep you're spirit up." I said.**

 **That's when we heard the voices of soldiers from a distance.**

 **"You two have to hide." Penny said picking us up.**

 **"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" Ruby cried as Penny threw us into a dumpster.**

"So gross." Ruby shivered in disgust.

 **"It's okay, they're not bad people, I just don't want you two to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.**

 **"Just so long as you don't tell anyone about the Avatars." I said.**

 **"Promise." Penny said closing the dumpster.**

 **"Salutations officers." Penny said the the soldiers.**

 **"Why were you running, and what happened the other two?" Soldier A asked**

 **"What other two? I've been by myself all day." Penny said followed by a hiccup.**

 **"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier A said.**

"I'm shocked he didn,t catch that." Glynda said in surprise.

"Perhaps it's their first day with her." Ozpin noted the possibility.

 **"Are you okay?" Soldier B asked.**

 **"Just a scratch." Penny said showing them her hands.**

 **"Penny your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." Soldier A said.**

 **"Yes sir." Penny said walking off.**

 **We lifted the dumpster open fully, and Ruby looked down and saw something that gave some kind of chirping sound and it startled me, causing her to jump, knocking me back into the dumpster.**

"Big rat." Ruby shivered again, followed by everyone else.

No one liked rats.

 **[Kuhn's P.O.V.]**

 **Haseo warned me not to ride with Yang and now I know why.**

 **It was three people on a motorcycle for starters when we arrived at Junior's bar, I actually knew the two bouncers there (Though my flirting attempts always failed).**

"Who're the bouncers?" Blake asked.

"These two chicks, they're twins, one's dressed in red and the other in white." Yang described them.

 **As for Yang's driving, three people on a motorcycle is dangerous enough as it is, which makes me glad for versatility of my leaf shields, but this girl is an insane driver. I'm pretty sure we broke more than one speed limit on the way here.**

 **Plus I think Neptune barfed at least once during the trip.**

 **Yang got off the bike and while me and Neptune were recovering she approached the door, causing the two guards to run back inside in fear.**

 **"Wonder what this girl did to those guys?" I asked following her.**

 **Yang blew the door open with a well placed punch from Ember Celica.**

 **"Guess who's back!" Yang cheered as every single guy in the place who worked for Junior pointed a gun at her, the DJ even stopped the music that was starting to skip.**

"Not really impressed with those little toys." Yang snorted in amusement.

 **"Yang, define friend for me." Neptune said walking up behind yang and causing a few people to point guns at him.**

 **"Hey guys!" I called getting a few guns pointed at me as well.**

 **"Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." Junior said making his way up to us.**

 **"Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior asked.**

 **"You still owe me a drink." Yang said walking up to him casually, and then dragging him off.**

 **"Miltia, Melanie!" I called to the two bouncers, "How are you two doing?"**

 **"Oh no." The two said in synch.**

"Wow, they really don't like him." Jaune said with a laugh.

 ***Blake P.O.V.***

 **I put three of my fingers on a trio of white claw marks on a wall, then looked over to see a man usher in a pair of Faunus, "This is it." I said.**

 **"Are you sure?" Sun asked, I glared at him,.**

 **"You know I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said as I took my bow off.**

 **That's when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder, "Hello again sis." Mia said.**

 **I turned around to see Mia in full White Fang uniform, her tail was dyed pink and her ears were folded behind her head, but I could still recognize her anywhere, "Mia? Why are you here?" I asked.**

"She's spying, duh." Nora said with a roll of her eyes while Blake facepalmed.

 **"Spying on the White Fang meeting, just like you." Mia said with a sly smirk, "Sun it's nice to see you again? How'd you like the pink look?"**

 **"Don't give me anything anymore." Sun said waving his hands.**

 **"New recruits right this way." A White Fang soldier said ushering in a pair of Faunus.**

 **"I don't get it, if you believe if what you're fighting for is good, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.**

 **"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I said.**

 **"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun said.**

 **"So is the guy who started it." I said putting a mask on.**

 **"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun said.**

 **"Well to be honest she hasn't had a happy life in the White Fang, especially when riots went violent because of racist cops." Mia said.**

"There was a lot of those." Blake said with a sigh.

 **We entered a large room, at the front was a large White Fang tarp hiding something. The Faunus in the room were split in half based on who was garbed in the uniform and who wasn't, Mia getting separated from us.**

 **A large Faunus, Adam's Lieutenant, stepped up in front of the tarp, "Thank you all for coming." The man said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrades. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The man said, that's when Roman Torchwick walked into view.**

 **Roman was instantly met with a large amount of disapproval, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Roman called.**

 **"What's a human doing here?" a girl called.**

 **"I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case in point, me. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet killed." Roman said.**

 **"So is he going somewhere with this or…" Sun asked**

 **"I like to mention the fact you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your laden life." Roman said**

 **"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately I'm the best exterminator around." Roman said turning away, "No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman added quickly. He then snapped his fingers and one of the tarps fell off to reveal an Atlesian Paladin Mech under it.**

Winter's eyes widenned "How did he get one of those?!"

"They stole it obviously." Qrow said dryly.

 **"That's a big robot." Sun said.**

 **"How did he get that?" I asked.**

 **"As some of you may have heard, this here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snap a few before they ahh… hit the shelves, now many of your brothers have moment down to our operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, then I can provide you." Roman said.**

"I see, that's where you heard about the operations over there." Ozpin notted.

 **"We should get out of here." I said.**

 **"All new recruits please come forward." A man called and the crowd started pushing us forward.**

 **[Kuhn's P.O.V.]**

 **After getting completely shot down by the Malachite twins I sulked over to Yang and Neptune at the bar.**

 **"I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boy and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior yelled at his men, causing them to hesitate in their movements and make up excuses.**

Yang snorted a bit "Jackasses."

 **"Come on you two." Yang said leaving.**

 **"Bu- uh, I just sat down!" I groaned before following.**

 **"You ever gonna give up on the twins Kuhn?" Junior asked.**

 **"Not until I get a positive response." I said.**

"That might take a while." Ren said in amusement.

 ***Blake P.O.V.***

 **We managed to sidle out of the pushing crowd, "What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.**

 **"I'm thinking." I said, that's when Roman looked in our direction and scowled.**

 **"he sees us." Sun said as Roman started approaching, that's when I saw a fuse box.**

 **"He can't see in the dark." I said and pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at the fuse box.**

 **With the lights out we burst out of the windows as Roman shouted orders, and I heard something power up.**

"The paladin." Blake said, to confirm everyone's thoughts.

 **Then a shout went out, "It's the first traitor, she's among us right now!" A woman shouted, Mia was getting heat off of us by exposing herself.**

 **"Let Torchwick and his partner get the two that are escaping! Recruit's get out of the building now! Everyone else get the First Traitor!" The lieutenant ordered.**

 ***Haseo P.O.V.***

 **After getting out of the dumpster and pulling Ruby out of the dumpster as well Ruby's scroll went off.**

 **Ruby answered to get-**

 **"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell for help from Sun.**

 **"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun continued, "Oh shit there's two!"**

"The extra one must be for team HAKE." Weiss said in thought.

 **"We're on our way!" I said as Ruby hung up.**

 **And then sprint off without me.**

 **"Ruby!" I shouted, "Ugh." I then groaned pulling out my scroll and hitting a command.**

 **In just a couple of minutes Canard arrived, after making a jump off a building, the command was for the autopilot to reach my scroll by taking the fastest route possible.**

 **I got on the bike and revved it up before driving off.**

 **[]**

 **Finding Ruby and the mech's didn't take long, I just had to follow the trail of destruction.**

 **Soon I found myself on a bridge directly behind two Paladin mechs.**

Everyone opted to stay quiet during the upcoming fight.

 **I pulled out my scroll and called Team HAKE, "You all hear me!?" I called.**

 **"I'm watching from overhead!" Atoli called.**

 **"I'm right next to you Haseo!" Kuhn called.**

 **"I'm up ahead next to Weiss!" Endrance called.**

 **"Good, I'm going to ram one off the bridge, that's the one we're gonna fight. Team RWBY can handle the other." I said closing the call and drove up a split to a higher bridge, once I reached a high enough elevation I made a sharp turn and drove off the bridge and rammed into the side of the second Paladin, sending it right off the bridge.**

 **I jumped off Canard as I landed on the solid ground with the Paladin, Atoli, Kuhn, and Endrance joining me soon after.**

 **"Get ready." I said pulling out Lost Epitaph as the Paladin stood up.**

 **[.Hack GU Victory must be Grasped]**

 **Once the Paladin was upright I dash forward and made a strong swing at the leg, causing the machine to have to take a step back from the sheer force of the attack.**

 **Kuhn quickly pulled up his shield and began firing at the joints, hoping to directly damage the wiring inside and get the thing to lock up.**

 **The Paladin began to fire it's guns at us soon after we started attacking it.**

 **However Atoli already had illusions up to make it seem like we were only slightly to the side we actually were, making the bullet's miss us.**

 **"Endrance, take out those guns!" I shouted.**

 **"Consider it done." Endrance said as his blade glowed red, he then leapt onto the Paladin and stabbed each of it's gun, causing them to reach extreme temperatures and melt, cooling soon after due to the cold air, resulting the the guns being unusable without damaging the mech.**

 **The Paladin then fired out a volley of missiles at us.**

 **"I got this one." Atoli said swinging her staff, activating the Gravity Dust in it, and a wave of energy shot out toward the missiles, shorting out the propellent and causing them to float there without movement. With another swing of her staff she sent out a burst of wind that pushed the missiles right back to the Paladin.**

 **The pilot pulled the Paladin back as fast as they could, but still got hit by most of the missiles, cracking the glass of the pilot's seat.**

 **The Paladin then shifted both it's gun arms into fists and threw a punch at us.**

 **We dodged the first punch and the second one ended up colliding with Kuhn shield, the barrier holding up because it didn't hit any of the leaves.**

 **I then activated Rengeki and dashed to the arm colliding with Kuhn's shield "Armor Pierce!" I shouted slamming my sword down on the arm, then lifting it back up and slamming down even harder, rending the armor of the Paladin and cutting it off.**

 **The Paladin stumbled back a few steps letting Kuhn get off another shot, this one destroying the glass protecting the pilot, revealing a small girl with white, pink, and brown hair looking surprised.**

 **"Time to end this!" I shouted forming the Data Drain cannon and firing it.**

 **Just as split second before the black orb of static collided with the Paladin the girls image shattered like glass, causing the orb to only hit the Paladin, nullifying the Dust in it for twelve hours and shutting the machine down.**

 **"What!?" I shouted in surprise, looking around I soon found the girl over by Torchwick and his destroyed Paladin before Yang punched the two, shattering their image like glass.**

 **That's when a bullhead flew off with them in it.**

 **[Music end]**

 **"Who the hell was that?" I growled.**

"The ice cream bitch that's who." Yang growled out.

"Her name's Neo, just so you know." Swift told her, making Yang nod.

 **"I don't know, but that girl, her illusions seemed somewhat solid, I couldn't tell when they were created, the girl seemed to teleport too because she didn't turn invisible to me." Atoli said.**

 **"Looks like that's another problem to add to the list."**

 **"You know, random question, but I wonder how Sakubo's doing right now.**

 **[JNPR dorm]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **Sakubo sat on her bed, with Bo in control, as she took the book of her podium that had it's pole collapsed and was floating because of the Gravity Dust in it, she tossed the book onto the floor as she installed a new one to read.**

 **That's when Jaune stepped into the room, "Hey everyone, has anybody see- WHOA!" Jaune shouted, his sentence turning into a shout as he tripped over the book Bo tossed aside and fall onto Pyrrha, knocking both of them to the floor.**

 **"Jaune are you okay, I'm sorry I shoud have-" Bo started but stopped when he saw the position Jaune and Pyrrha were in.**

 **The two were kissing each other, Jaune and Pyrrha too shocked to do anything.**

Jaune and Pyrrha both blushed a bit, but smiled as Pyrrha kissed his cheek.

 **'Good job Bo, just like I planned.' Saku said in Bo's head.**

 **'That seemed kinda mean Saku.' Bo said to Saku and Jaune launched himself off of Pyrrha while sputtering out apologies.**

 **Pyrrha didn't look at all like she minded.**

 **'Oh for the love of-' Saku groaned, 'That's it, I'm stuffing those two into the closet tomorrow!'**

"That's a bit extreme." Jaune said.

"Consideirng how dense you are, it's needed, in fact, it's what happened in one of the universes I observe." Swift said dryly, making Jaune frown a bit.

 **'Saku isn't that a little-' Bo started.**

 **'NO! I'm already sick of Jaune obliviousness and Pyrrha being too scared to try anything, and if Pyrrha's not going to take this shot we gave her then it's time to take off the kiddie gloves.' Saku shouted.**

 **'What about Ren and Nora?' Bo asked.**

 **'Eh, they can wait, they're gonna ask each other to the dance anyway.' Saku said.**

"Well, I mean, we're not, together-together." Nora said with a light blush while Ren smiled in amusement.

"Oh dear gods just kiss him already." Swift said to Nora a bit loudly, making her look at Ren a bit who smiled at her.

"Fuck it." Nora said and pounced on Ren, making out with him.

"Keep it PG you two." Swift said as Weiss passed the book to Blake.

* * *

 **Finally!**

 **Really tired right now, so just, see ya next time.**


	18. Chapter 16

***is currently laughing about something happened today***

* * *

Blake had to wait for Nora to finally stop making out with Ren, before finally getting to reading.

 **[Chapter 16: Romance]**

"Romance? This should be interesting." Ozpin said in amusement as he glanced at his students.

 ** _[Merlot Grimm ooze notes- page 2]_**

"Oh boy, that stuff again." Qrow said with a groan as Swift gave him a bottle already.

 ** _Subject two of the infusion of the substance had a drastically different reaction to the substance._**

 ** _She had shown increased emotional reactions, whenever she's happy it's like it was her birthday, whenever she was scared she acted like a Goliath was about to step on her, and whenever she got angry the rage coming from her was none like I had ever seen._**

"So worse than when somebody touches Yang's hair then." Jaune said idly.

"I'm not even gonna deny it." Yang said with a shrug.

 ** _She also showed increased strength._**

 ** _However as time progressed her mental state began to deteriorate and she began to hallucinate, often speaking about a woman who was a hybrid of Grimm and Human, and by the end of the second month she attacked the staff without reason._**

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, having a good idea about who the woman in question was, and as to why the girl attacked suddenly.

 ** _Fortunately we had a group of Trained Huntsmen on the grounds at the time and as such subject two was forced to be terminated._**

 ** _One thing we did learn from her death though is that all traces of the substance faded from her body upon her death, making this substance untraceable._**

 ** _Yet another reason I do not want word of this stuff to spread._**

 **[Aida P.O.V.]**

 **I was moving into a part of Mountain Glenn that was closer to the middle, I know daddy told me to get out of Mountain Glenn as fast as I can...**

"Which is smart, we have to give Merlot that." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **But there was the sound of fighting that drew me in.**

 **And upon reaching the site of the fight I was admittedly frightened.**

 **A tall man with light blue hair with his left arm encased in a large metal cylinder was fighting a hoard of Beowolves.**

"Oh hey, it's Ovan again." Ruby noted with a smile.

 **The man slammed his cylinder into a Beowolf with enough force to make it's head spin 180 degree's before turning to another and stabbing a rifle-like sword into the Grimm's head and fired, blasting it's head off.**

 **The man fought with such force and savagery I actually saw a few Grimm back away and run for their life, only for the man to shot his rifle into the air and have bullet's rain down on the Grimm.**

 **Within minutes all the Grimm were dead and the man as looking around his surroundings.**

"That was rather impressive." Weiss said in interest.

 **That's when he locked his eyes dead at me.**

 **I panicked and ran into the nearby tunnel system.**

"He's not that sppoky." Nora said.

"To be fair, she was on edge." Ren added.

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **"You know Weiss, it's usually the guy who asks the girl out on the date, not the other way around." I said and Weiss and I made our way to Beacon's garage to get Canard.**

"Well look at that, Weiss-cream likes our brother." Yang said with a teasing grin.

"Quiet you." Weiss said with a huff and a light blush.

"You're not denying it~" Yang singsonged before Weiss pinched her nose.

 **"That's true, but I highly doubt you'd ask me out without getting muscled into it. And this is NOT a date, I just want to learn more about you." Weiss insisted.**

"Of course it isn't." Qrow said sarcastically, with Weiss turning more red.

 **"What ever you say." I said getting on Canard, which didn't even have a scratch on it from ramming a Paladin.**

 **"Shut up and drive." Weiss huffed, "And just so you know, you may be driving, but I'm taking control of this outing so when I say turn you turn."**

 **"Yeah, yeah, Whatever Ice Queen." I said.**

 **[]**

 **Surprisingly enough our first stop was Dust Burger again.**

 **Actually now that I think about it I've noticed Weiss grabbing a few burger's in the cafeteria during lunch every now and again.**

"I won't deny that it tastes good." Weiss admitted.

"Plus you can burn off the calories easily just by training." Winter noted.

 **This time around Weiss got herself a larger burger than before and we found ourselves in the same seat's as before.**

 **"Haseo, my brother told me you don't like people who look down on others, is that why you had such a hard time being around me?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Pretty much, and I'll be honest I was ready to beat the living hell out of you when you yelled at Ruby." I said.**

"Well, Haseo is truly blunt." Pyrrha said in a bit of surprise.

 **"I'll ignore the crude language." Weiss said taking a bite of her burger, "When was the first time you ever reacted to such actions in such a manner?"**

 **"First year of Signal, well for Ruby at least." I said grabbing a fry, "You see, Ruby was actually bullied for a few days by some punk ass kid who was making fun of her hood."**

"Oh yeah, I remember that punk, broke his arm." Yang said as she slammed a fist into her palm while her eyes briefly flickered red.

"Thanks for that, I guess." Ruby said a bit unsurely, still not sure how to feel about the fact Yang broke someone's arm for her.

 **"Really? Her hood?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the kid was unlucky that I got to him before Yang." I said, "He was almost at the point he would have had to eat through a straw."**

"Somehow I'm not surprised he's worse." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"You reacted that violently?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm very protective of my sisters." I said before taking another bite of my burger, "If someone hurts them emotionally, I'll kick their ass to kingdom come and back, and if someone physically harms them, an not during a sparring match, but actually draws blood on purpose then that son of a bitch will feel the wrath of Skeith, no questions."**

"A bit brutal, but he does show he care." Blake said with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

 **Weiss shuddered, a logical reaction to fighting something like Skeith without something to give you a leg up.**

 **We finished eating while making small talk around how things were going during classes.**

 **Once we finish Weiss stood up and I soon followed her as we got back on Canard, "By the way Haseo, this morning I saw Sakubo snickering to herself as she read her book, what's that about?" Weiss asked.**

"Oh man." Jaune groaned.

 **"I think I may have an idea."**

 **[Saku's P.O.V.]**

 **Everything was set, all I needed was for Pyrrha to arrive.**

 **Right then the door opened, "Hello Jaune, Hello Saku, it is Saku today right?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Yep, today's a Saku day." Jaune said.**

 **I walked over to the closet, "Hey Jaune, Pyrrha, could you two help me with something?" I asked innocently.**

"Innocent my ass." Jaune grumbled while Pyrrha patted his back with a smile.

 **Jaune gulped and walked over to me, Pyrrha did the same, minus the gulp.**

 **"What do you need Saku?" Pyrrha asked obliviously.**

 **"For you to confess." I said suddenly and sharply throwing the two into the closet and slammed it shut, then I planted by bookstand in front of the door.**

 **Now my bookstand is a special piece of work, for one thing, it's collapsible, so I don't have to keep removing books if I want to read and walk, the bookstand is also incredibly strong and the Gravity Dust built into it is just enough that it can float off the ground so long as I make sure I keep the Dust active. Of course that's only half my weapon, the book I smacked Jaune in the head with when I saw him in Forever Falls is the second half of the weapon, which is a marvelous combination of Dust and technology of my own creation. The left half of the book when opened to the middle contains several dozen thick pages with Dust infused, which allows me to roughly replicate spells from 'The World' while the right half contains a larger than average scroll that's not only connected to mine, but also records the levels of Dust in each page of the left half of the book, so that tells me which pages I'll need replacements for, and that's easy considering the way I designed the book.**

 **And if push come to shove I put a spear tip on the bottom of the stand so I can stab a Grimm when I don't have time to replace a page on my book or change pages.**

And Ruby's eyes were definetly stars now "That's so awesome~!" she squealed out while Blake covered her extra ears.

"Rubes, tone it down a bit." Yang said as she covered Ruby's mouth.

 **"Saku! Let us out! Please!" Jaune shouted as I casually flipped the book to the Scroll page, which was linked to my scroll which was recording how Jaune and Pyrrha were in the closet, and considering how much stuff there was in the room, they didn't have much space to move so they were just about chest to chest.**

 **Plus Glynda had to replace many of the walls and doors here so they could survive Nora.**

 **Including the closet door, so they can't get out unless I let them out.**

 **"Nope!" I called back, right as Ren and Nora entered the room.**

 **"Hello Sa-" Ren started, only for one of the muffins I prepared earlier to fly into his mouth, stuffing it. I did the same to Nora when she opened her mouth.**

 **"Pyrrha, just say it out loud and I'll let you out!" I called back, Nora grinned as she caught onto what I was doing and inhaled the muffin in her mouth, heck I think I even saw Ren grin as he took a bite out of the muffin in his mouth.**

"Oh you two are traitors!" Jaune said to the two in question who simply looked away innocently, while Pyrrha let out a small laugh.

 **"W-what? Pyrrha what's she talking about?" Jaune asked confused, to which I grinned and motioned Ren and Nora over so they could watch.**

 **"S-Saku please." Pyrrha begged.**

 **I grinned, "I don't hear a lot of confessing going on Pyrrha~" I sang.**

 **"You are sadistic Saku!" Jaune shouted, followed by a bang on the closet door, "Ow, okay, reminder, don't punch the closet door anymore."**

"It's reinforced with steel to survive Miss Valkyrie." Glynda said idly.

 **"I'll get you back for this Saku I swear." Pyrrha said, followed by a sigh, "Jaune, Saku's right, I have to tell you something."**

 **Nora, Ren, and I leaned in closer to the screen.**

 **"Uh... Pyrrha what are you-" Jaune started.**

 **Only for Pyrrha to grab his face as kiss him on the lips.**

Pyrrha didn't do the exact same thing as her counterpart, settling for just kissing Jaune's cheek, making him smile.

 **After a full minute she let go of Jaune, "P-Pyrrha..." Jaune said breathless, "H-how long have you...?"**

 **"Around the time of initiation." Pyrrha admitted, "And ever since we got put on the same team those feelings have only grown."**

"It was only a crush back then though." Prrha said with a blush while Jaune hugged her close.

 **I smiled and took the book stand out of the way and walked back to my bed.**

 **"About time!" Nora shouted.**

 **"Nora." Ren sighed.**

 **"What the-!? Nora, Ren, how long have you been there!?" Jaune shouted.**

 **"Long enough for you two to kiss already." Nora said.**

 **'Mission accomplished Bo.' I thought.**

 **'You do know that now we need to solve Ren and Nora's issue right?' Bo responded.**

"No need to solve it over here." Nora said as she sat in Ren's lap and hugged him, while he put an arm around her with a smile.

 **'Can it, let's enjoy this victory.' I snapped changing the book on the stand.**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **The day had ended and we had returned to Beacon, "Well, I gotta admit, I kinda enjoyed this trip, next time I'll be asking you out without having to get muscled into it." I said.**

Externally, Weiss looked indifferent to the statement, save for an upward twitch of her lips, but on the inside, she was quite happy, because if she was being honest, she was starting to like Haseo.

 **"You better, a lady shouldn't take initiative like this." Weiss said.**

 **"Well, speaking of which, do you have a partner for the dance yet?" I asked.**

 **"No, and I'm honestly expecting Jaune to come ask me any day now." Weiss sighed.**

"Not anymore he isn't." Yang said with a chuckle, and a few people did laugh at that.

 **"Would you like to join me at the dance then?" I asked, "I did say I'll be taking initiative during our next outing."**

 **"I don't know, can you act formal?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I can, but I'm not much of a dancer though." I said, "Doesn't mean I can't, it's just I don't do it too often."**

"At least he's honest." Weiss said with a sigh and smile.

 **"Then I'd be honored to go with you to the dance." Weiss said.**

Yang was about to tease Weiss again, before the book was put in her face by Blake "Blugh!"

"Just read." Blake said dryly.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Man am I glad to finally get a small chapter again after all this time.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and welcome back to the reading.**

 **Sorry this didn't come out yesterday like it should've, but I was distracted by my brand new PS4é**

 **Anyway, let's start this up.**

* * *

Yang threw a light glare at Blake for the sudden book in her face before complying and startign to read it.

 **[Chapter 17: Dance]**

"Looks like it's that time again." Ren noted.

"The story has almost caught up to the present." Weiss realised.

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"That's enough!" Pi called, ending the sparring match between Pyrrha and all of Team CRDL.**

"That match was very satisfying to watch." Jaune said with a smile while Pyrrha leaned into him.

 **"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned.**

 **"Not bad Miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament, just don't get a swollen head." Pi said, then she turned to Team CRDL, "You four on the other hand, there really isn't much I can say that I haven't already."**

 **"Thank you Professor." Pyrrha said bowing.**

 **"Don't think about it really, it's just the truth." Pi said turning her attention to her Scroll, "Now we have just enough time for one last match, do we have any volunteers?"**

 **All the student's from Beacon shuffled in their seats slightly, seeing as the second semester has rolled around Pi has taken complete control of the class, which has resulted in the number of sparring volunteers dropping significantly until the after the first person had been decided.**

"I finally got my brake then it seems." Glynda said with a slight smile.

 **Yang is the only person who's been raising her hand to volunteer, only to end up fighting another student, because Pi has no pattern in who is going to fight who, as such Yang keeps raising her hand early on, only to end up fighting another student.**

Yang groaned at that "Oum dammit give me a turn."

 **I began tracking Pi's eyes to... Blake.**

 **'Oh boy.' I thought, Blake had, in all honesty, looked like she was losing sleep lately, which I can't blame her for why with what's been going on with the White Fang lately.**

"You were losing too much sleep over it." Ruby added, making Blake nod with a sigh.

 **"Miss Belladonna." Pi called out, "I'm going to assume you've been up late recently training by yourself, so just as a note get some good sleep tonight because tomorrow you will be having a match with me."**

"Well that's definetly gonna force you to sleep." Nora said with a grin with Blake nodding with wide eyes in surprise.

 **Blake gulped in fear, and Yang groaned, her head falling on the table, "Why can I never spar with Pi?" Yang cried softly.**

 **Then one of the Haven transfers, Mercury stood up, "I'll volunteer." Mercury called.**

"Excuse me in advance." Jaune said before clearing his throat "Fuck that guy!" he said clearly, making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"In the original timeline he's the reason that you... that you became a target for Cinder, plus, he's killed people, Swift told us!" Jaune said in exasperation.

"I can agree with the sentiment behind your words Mister Arc, but I do request that you control yourself should you ever come across him." Ozpin said, making Jaune nod.

 **"Very well mister... Black." Pi said, I could barely see her eyes narrow ever so slightly, "Come down here so we may begin." with that Pi shooed Pyrrha off.**

 **"Is it alright if I-" Mercury started.**

 **"Mr. Black I'm going to simply assume you haven't been informed of the rules since your stay here so I'll keep this simple, should I ask you to come down to the field before I have selected a second combatant that means you will be fighting me. No exceptions." Pi said firmly, putting her Scroll away and pulling her gauntlets down to secure them.**

"Oh this is gonna be good." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **"A-alright then." Mercury said walking down to the arena, he seemed completely take off guard. I really don't blame him, Pi's training methods can really confuse newcomers.**

 **[OST- .Hack Gu: Battle theme]**

 **Mercury took a stance that focus primarily on the usage of his legs, while Pi took her standard stance.**

 **Mercury chose to attack first by running forward and lifted his leg up to sweep a kick across Pi's face.**

 **Only problem was Pi expected this, she grabbed Mercury's leg, pushed it aside before landing an open palm strike on his chest, followed by a quick elbow in the same place and finished with another punch, this one to the gut. Causing Mercury to stumble back.**

 **"Mister Black, before you deiced to surrender I just want to inform you that I do not allow surrender in this class. Especially in a fight against me. You can't learn anything by giving up in a fight." Pi said, that was a rule she had to enact after 4 of her classes, people who fought her only got hit three times before they surrendered. Needless to say Pi was not happy that students wouldn't give it their all to the end.**

"I think I'm going to enjoy this a little too much." Pyrrha said.

"I think no one blames you Miss Nikos." Winter said with a smirk, she had to be honest, this was looking enjoyable.

 **Mercury's eye twitched as he ran up and jumped to dropkick Pi, who simply smirked. Anyone who's been in Pi's class for a while knew what that meant.**

 **Pi calmly extended her hand and that hand felt the full force of Mercury's dropkick, however a pulse of purple light made it's way down Pi arm as she pulled Mercury to the ground and reared her other arm back as the purple light made it's way to her fist. And when Pi's fist made contact with Mercury's back the same purple light burst from her fist, sending the boy flying.**

"Yeah! Now break his legs!" Nora shouted in glee.

"Swift told us he has prostethics remember?" Ren told her with a raised eyebrow, making her blink slowly.

"Oh yeah." she said before shrugging.

 **Mercury stood back up slowly before glaring at Pi and began kicking the air, sending out bullet's from his heels, unfortunately this kind of tactic never really worked on Pi.**

 **When each of the bullet's reached Pi she punched them, blowing them up on her gauntlet clad fist and doing minimal damage to her Aura, "I hope that isn't everything you've got." Pi said.**

 **Mercury growled as he jumped up and toward Pi, trying to attack her with a dive kick.**

 **"He's failing to realize getting close to Pi is a dangerous thing." Endrance said.**

 **"He's lasted longer than most people at least." Kuhn said.**

 **Pi sidestepped Mercury's leg, grabbed it, and began to swing him away. But looking closely I could see Pi's fingers constantly shifting, as if she was working on something under Mercury's pants.**

 **Pi had made a full circle swing before Mercury was sent flying out of the ring. Yet Pi was still hanging onto a leg.**

 **[End OST]**

 **"A prosthetic." Atoli said.**

"Bet that ruins their plans a bit." Ruby said with a grin.

"It probably does." Blake said with a small smile.

 **True enough the leg Pi was holding was mechanical, I could see the Dust round chambers and about a couple dozen other things showing the legs was nowhere near real.**

 **I looked over at Mercury's team to see the green haired girl, Emerald, looking shocked at what happened while the black haired woman, Cinder, just sneered, like Pi had revealed something she wanted to keep secret.**

 **Pi simply looked over the leg in her hand before walking over to Mercury and lifting him up and handing him his leg back, "Well Mister Black I'd have to say you did fairly well, however try not to be so obvious in your attacks, especially against a Hand to Hand fighter like myself who had practiced attack redirection." Pi said.**

 **"Sure." Mercury said rolling his eyes.**

 **"As for your leg..." Pi said, "This looks custom made, and judging from the way you fought I'd assume your other leg is prosthetic as well, no amount of training can perfectly hide the imbalance of legs made of different substances."**

 **"Yeah well prosthetic that are made outside of Atlas always felt a little flimsy, plus I can't exactly afford an Atlas grade pair of legs, much less one." Mercury said.**

"They cost about a 1000 Lien each." Weiss answered for everyone.

"Holy fuck that's a lot of cash!" Yang said in surprise.

 **"I suppose that true, a custom leg can be much cheaper that one purchased, as well as being much more controllable in what you need it to do." Pi said, "I'd recommend modifying both your legs so they aren't as easy to remove."**

 **"How did you know my legs weren't real?" Mercury asked.**

 **"You aren't the first person I had to fight who has a prosthetic, nor will you be the last." Pi said.**

 **[]**

 **We returned to our room after that class, save for Atoli, who wanted to check in on her mom to see how she was feeling.**

Glynda smiled a bit at that "I do wish I did have her to be honest." she murmured.

Swift heard her and smirked 'You'll have her soon enough Glynda, don't you worry.'

 **Kuhn stuck around only long enough to set his books and notes on his bed before he left, his sister's team went out on a mission and it's taken longer than scheduled so naturally he's getting worried.**

 **"So Haseo." Endrance said after a few minutes of silence in the room, "Are you taking anyone to the dance?"**

 **"Yeah, your sister." I said.**

 **"Good then." Endrance said taking a sip of his tea, only to spit it back out when what I said finally finished processing in his head, "Wh-What!?" He coughed.**

Even Weiss couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips at the spittake her brother did.

 **"Yeah, your sister asked me to the dance and I said yes." I said.**

 **Endrance looked completely taken off guard, and actually had a hard time forming words.**

 **He didn't really need to say anything when the door knocked, so I stood up to answer it and was met by the face of Jaune. "Hey Jaune." I said, "What's up?"**

 **"Hey Haseo, I just got back from RWBY's dorm, because I wanted to tell Weiss that I wasn't going to be pestering her for her affection because I just started dating Pyrrha and she assumed the moment she saw me at the door that I was going to ask her out to the dance and she tried to shoot me down saying that she was already going to the dance with you. Is that true?" Jaune asked, completely unaware of a pink haired figure passing by and stopping right behind him.**

"I have a bit of a bad feeling about that." Jaune said in a bit of fear.

"Sorry for not listening to you by the way." Weiss told him.

"No worries." Jaune replied.

 **"Yeah, it's true. I just broke Endrance back there by saying it." I said hiking a thumb at the Schnee in the room.**

 **"Wow..." Jaune said.**

 **"So, you and Pyrrha. When did that happen?" I asked.**

 **"A couple days ago, Saku trapped us in a closet and wouldn't let Pyrrha out until she spilled." Jaune said.**

 **"I see... and have you told Pi?" I asked.**

 **"Uh... not yet...?" Jaune said, making it seem more like a question than a statement, "I mean have you seen her during class, I'm not even sure when it would be a good time to mention it."**

 **"Well then Jaune perhaps we should talk about this with my sister on the rooftop. Now." Pi said, causing Jaune to freeze up and turn around slowly.**

 **"H-heh, heh. H-hi... Pi." Jaune said, only to get dragged off by Pi. Now a few minutes later Pi walked past the door once again, this time with both Jaune and Pyrrha getting dragged off.**

"Good luck, you two are gonna need it." Nora said to her teammates with a grin, the two of them gulping fear.

 **"Well that just happened." I said shutting the door and turning back to Endrance, who still seemed shocked, "En? Seriously you're starting to scare me a little. I know Weiss asking someone to the dance is a longshot but it just happened. Endrance? Hello?"**

 **[]**

 **The next day had gone by rather quickly, which was rather shocking to say the least.**

 **The only issue I really had was when Weiss dragged my off to buy a suit, which I gotta admit, I never want to do again.**

"It's pretty boring yeah." Qrow admitted.

 **It was a simple deep red suit with black under shirt and a deep red tie, "Stupid neck trap." I grumbled waiting for Weiss to show up.**

"Tell me about it." Jaune said, hating ties as much as Haseo.

 **She finally did a few minutes later, wearing a rather elegant white dress.**

 **"Sorry to keep you waiting." Weiss said.**

 **"It's fine." I said, "Just hate this stupid tie."**

 **"Well be glad you only have to wear it only a few times in your life." Weiss said as we entered the ballroom, and was promptly greeted by Yang.**

"One of them's gonna be the wedding." Yang said with a grin.

"Well obviously... Wait! I mean a wedding in general!" Weiss said before her brain caught up to Yang's words as she blushed brightly.

 **"Hey Bro, and... Weiss!?" Yang asked shocked, "Holy shit you weren't kidding when you said you were coming to the dance with Haseo."**

 **"Yang when am I ever kidding?" Weiss asked.**

 **"...Good point." Yang admitted, "Well have fun."**

 **[]**

 **It took a while for Weiss and I to finally decide on which dance to do, in the end we decided on a waltz, which is really the only dance I knew how to do.**

 **So we danced the waltz, we even ended up getting a few looks of surprise when Weiss actually showed enjoyment of the dance.**

 **"I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer?" Weiss asked accusingly.**

 **"Blame Atoli, the moment she heard I had a date to the dance she was determined to teach me at least one dance." I said.**

"Similar thing with me, except it was my sisters teaching me how to dance when I was a kid." Jaune said.

 **"I'd say she's a good teacher then." Weiss said.**

 **"I practiced with her all day for about a week when I told her the day we got back from our outing, seeing as no-one else was awake and Atoli can take news like that rather calmly." I said.**

 **"Speaking of which, does anyone else on your team have a date?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Kuhn and Atoli came together, Endrance not so much." I admitted.**

 **"Dear Oum En..." Weiss sighed.  
**

"Mia was probably unavailable that day." Blake noted in amusement.

 **We kept up the Waltz for a few more minutes before we choose to end the dance.**

 **"That was quite fun Haseo." Weiss said.**

 **"Well you're a good dance partner yourself." I said.**

 **Weiss pulled me over to the punch bowl, which I could have sworn I saw Ruby at earlier but was now clear.**

"Yeah, I chased after Cinder at that point." Ruby explained a bit.

 **"Haseo..." Weiss whispered, "I think I may be in love with you."**

That caused everyone to turn to Weiss who was blushing a nice shade of red.

"Well, what do you know?" Yang said with a grin.

"Not. One. Word." Weiss grounf through grit teeth.

"Aw come on Weiss, it's not so bad." Ruby said, trying to help her best friend.

"Thanks for the effort Ruby." Weiss said with a sigh before looking back up "Fine, I like him, is everyone happy now?"

"Very." Yang said with a smirk.

"It's too bad we don't have him around though." Winter said, with Weiss sighing sadly at that.

Swift looked away from everyone 'Hey, Phoenix, are they ready yet?'

 **"Huh?" I asked quietly to avoid drawing attention.**

 **"At first I couldn't stand you, but now that I know you so much better..." Weiss said, "Oh screw it."**

 **Weiss then grabbed my head and pulled me into a quick lip to lip kiss before letting go.**

Yang let out a wolf whistle while Weiss blushed a bit at her other's action.

 **"Thats..." I started but lost the words in my mouth.**

 **"We can have a longer kiss, but not in public like this." Weiss said, that's when we saw Jaune walk into the ballroom with Pyrrha.**

 **And both of them were wearing dresses.**

"Oh Oum why?" Jaune cried out in annoyance at the fact he was wearing a dress again.

 **"What the...?" Weiss and I asked in synch.**

 **Pi chose to appear out of nowhere then, startling us.**

 **"Jaune made a bit of a bet when we were talking on the roof." Pi said grabbing a cup of punch, "He said that he wouldn't tell anyone he was going to the dance with Pyrrha, and if no one else asked her to the dance he'd wear a dress."**

"And an Arc keeps their word, right?" Blake asked in amusement, with Jaune nodding with a sigh.

 **"That's..." Weiss said, "That's just... wow."**

 **"Yeah." I said.**

 **[]**

 **The rest of the dance went by rather normally and when we left at the end of the dance Weiss and I went to the balcony where no one was and prepared to have a much longer kiss.**

"Does it really have to make it precise." Weiss asked with a blush.

"Yes." nearly everyone said, much to her embarassment.

 **Until my Scroll rang.**

 **"Ugh, what now?" I groaned answering it, after seeing it was from Ozpin, "Yes professor?" I asked.**

 **"Mister Branwen, I apologize if I'm interrupting anything but I'm afraid your sister Ruby has gotten herself involved in an... incident." Professor Ozpin said.**

 **"Where do you want me to be?" I asked.**

 **"Outside my office please." Ozpin said before hanging up the call.**

 **"Great, what did Ruby get herself now?" Weiss groaned.**

"Tried to stop a bad guy." Ruby said idly before pouting "And failed."

 **"I don't know but I better-" I started, only to get cut off when Weiss pulled me into a much deeper kiss that lasted about a minute.**

 **She pulled away after the minute was up, "Now go check up on your sister." Weiss said.**

Weiss was still blushing brightly as Yang passed the book to Jaune with a grin.

* * *

 **Damn this came out late as hell.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and all that, pretty tired right now.**

 **See you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Ok, so, for the people who read all my stories, you know how the latest THOR chapter had to do with Persona 4?**

 **Well I finally got back to playing my NG+ for Golden.**

 **Dear god I had forgotten how overpowered I was, my Izanagi is at max level with nearly maxed out stats already.**

 **Now I just need to grab all the components to create Izanagi-no-Okami and reach the required level.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this shall we?**

* * *

Jaune opened the book after Weiss finally calmed herself down over her other starting a relationship with Haseo.

 **[Chapter 18: Ruins]**

 **[Pi's P.O.V.]**

"Well that's rather rare." Pyrrha noted.

 **"Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood shouted.**

 **"Yes general, we know." I said with an annoyed sigh.**

 **"Why are you here anyway?" Ironwood asked, "Only a select few are permitted to come to this meeting."**

 **"Listen, I don't care what you all do in your secret club here." I said pushing my glasses up, "But I went through the CCT's system after Ruby left and do you know what I found?"**

"A freaking virus." Qrow said with a frown as he remembered what Swift had told them.

 **"What?" Glynda asked concerned.**

 **"A virus." I said, "One designed to hack into data and even influence certain operations."**

 **"And what is the status of this virus?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Taken care of." I said, "I input my own virus into the system, which has quarantined the first virus and is transmitting false data to the hacker."**

Winter tapped her chin in thought "A brilliant idea really, that way our enemies believe all is still working smoothly."

 **"Fighting a virus with a virus..." Ozpin mused.**

 **"And if it isn't working?" Ironwood asked.**

 **"As a failsafe if the first virus receives data from something other than my virus it will short circuit the CCT for a split second, purging the virus after my virus sends itself to the transmission source, and frying that as well." I said.**

 **"Where did you learn to do this kind of programming?" Glynda asked.**

"Most likely she learned it from The World." Ozpin mused.

"I think that's the case but I'm not sure." Swift said.

 **A ding at the elevator sounded, giving me an opening as Ruby stepped out, "Sorry I'm late, someone hit all the buttons on the way up." Ruby said, "It wasn't me."**

"It really wasn't either." Ruby added.

"It was me." Yang said with a grin.

 **"I think I'll take my leave now, I want to check up on my sister before she goes out on her first mission." I said stepping into the elevator.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **I waited in my room, checking my weapons repeatedly until we were all called to the auditorium.**

 **Arriving there I saw Ruby gentle place a Beacon School Bag in a pile with other bags, I normally wouldn't pay too much attention to that.**

 **If the bag wasn't moving by itself on occasion.**

Qrow looked at the bag for a few moments before chuckling to himself "Oh Oum please tell me I'm right."

"You probably are." Yang told him with a smirk, and Qrow laughed a little.

 **"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said cutting me off from my thoughts.**

 **"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art a self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman of huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said before he walked off.**

"That's far more inspirational than the opening speech." Ren said.

"Totally, the one at the begining of the year was like snorezville, but this one pumped me up a bit." Nora said with a grin as she wiggled in her seat.

 **"So what kind of mission do you think we should do?" I asked my team.**

 **"I'm okay with anything really, just as long as it isn't an escorting mission." Kuhn said.**

"If we're talkign video game wise, those suck." Jaune said dryly.

"Oh dear lord tell me about it, this is why I hate Resident Evil 4." Swift said with a groan.

 **"I'd rather not head to the mountains really." Endrance said.**

 **"I'm okay with anything really." Atoli said.**

 **That's when someone cleared their throat right next to us, Professor Ozpin.**

 **"Sorry to intrude on this little meeting, but I'm afraid that currently we have not received enough mission request to ensure each and every team get's a mission to themselves." Ozpin said, "As such I will be placing you with a team that already has a mission themselves, Team RWBY."**

 **"Huh, that seems almost too convenient." I muttered as Ozpin left.**

 **"So... where's this mission gonna take us?" Kuhn asked.**

"Mountain Glenn." Blake answered dryly.

 **"We'll have to catch up to my sister's team to find out." Endrance said looking around, "Where did they go?"**

 **I looked around for a familiar red hood but couldn't find it, "Ah crap." I groaned.**

 **[]**

 **After looking around for a few minutes we finally found Team RWBY sitting inside a Bullhead waiting for us, "Wait, you guys are the team pairing up with us?" Ruby asked, "Awesome!"**

 **"Hey Weiss, looks like you get to spend some time with your new boyfriend after all." Yang teased.**

 **"What!? Yang!" Weiss snapped, "While I am happy about that we need to be professional during this mission so I can't afford to-" Weiss started off before i held up my hand.**

 **"Weiss, I got this." I said, then I leaned over to Yang's ear and began whispering into it, "Yang, you better not tease Weiss once about our relationship during this mission or I can easily embarrass you in front of the whole school." I threatened.**

Weiss smirked a bit while Yang had a feeling of dread in her stomach.

 **"Oh, and how are you gonna do that bro?" Yang asked with a smirk.**

 **"I wonder how the school would react to Ruby's nickname for you when she was little, especially if Sakubo hears about it. Ey? Ya-Ya?" I teased.**

"Oh my Oum that's actually universal." Weiss said as she snickered while Yang was red in embarassment.

 **Yang turned bright red and tried to pull me into a headlock, only for me to twist her into a headlock, "Okay, okay. No teasing during the mission! Just please don't tell anyone, no one would take me seriously anymore!" Yang pleaded.**

 **"I'm holding you to that." I said dropping her back into her seat.**

 **"What was that about?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Nothing!" Yang said, her voice raising an octave.**

Yang knew that everyone now had blackmail material on her as she tried to fuse into the couch.

 **I motioned for Atoli to put everyone but me, her and Weiss under a illusion to make it seem like I didn't say anything.**

 **"Alright, Atoli's got us all in a illusion so..." I said, causing Weiss to suddenly suppress a smirk, "When Ruby was a toddler she always called Yang... Ya-Ya."**

 **Atoli and Weiss barely suppressed a snicker while Atoli cut off the illusion.**

 **"Let's get onto the mission briefing now, shall we?" Endrance suggested.**

 **"Yeah let's." Yang said, then she looked at the Huntman we were shadowing.**

 **Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.**

"Bartholomew certainly is quite the character." Glynda noted.

 **"I guess I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said to Dr. Oobleck.**

 **"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.**

 **"Like the mushroom?" IRuby asked.**

 **"Those are truffles." Blake said.**

 **"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Those are brussels." Yang said.**

 **"Ruby, calm down, your minds getting a little to scattered right now." I said.**

"What was that all about squirt?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was kinda nervous and hyped up I guess." Ruby said sheepishly.

 **"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment." Oobleck stated.**

 **"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.**

"He's forgetting the heart." Winter noted dryly.

"That's what I was thinking." Swift said with a chuckle.

 **"Focus Doc." Kuhn said checking his rifles ammo.**

 **"And that means?" Weiss asked.**

 **"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.**

 **"Mountain Glenn." Ruby and Endrance said in perfect Synch.**

 **"That's right, it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.**

 **"Correct and now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.**

 **"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.**

 **"Precisely." Oobleck said, "Further more, Professor Ozpin wanted me to tell you that there is a Huntsman already there of his on volition, he may very well be willing to help us as our targets are likely to be linked to his target."**

"It's Ovan." everyone said.

 **"What's the huntsman's name?" Atoli asked.**

 **"He goes by Ovan." Oobleck said, causing me, Kuhn, Endrance, Atoli and oddly enough Ruby to twitch at the name.**

 **"Hey I think I met that guy before at Beacon. He wanted to speak to Professor Ozpin about something." Ruby said.**

 **'The hell was Ovan doing at Beacon?' I thought.**

"Making sure Amber was safe." Ozpin said.

 **"We're here." Kuhn said.**

 **The nine of us jumped out to the Bullhead and landed in the desolated center of the city.**

 **"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over at us, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!"**

 **"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby defended.**

 **"Ruby this is why we're friends." Kuhn said.**

"That is pretty funny." Jaune said with a chuckle and Ruby beamed a bit at that.

 **"She's not wrong, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.**

 **"But I wa-" Ruby started.**

 **"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring it with-" Oobleck started but cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag.**

 **"Zwei!?" I cried out in confusion.**

 **Silence filled the air for a good moment as we all looked at the Corgi, "Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered, Zwei simply barked once.**

 **"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog." Oobleck said very seriously.**

 **"I uh…" Ruby started.**

 **"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from my bag, knocking me over in the process.**

 **"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.**

 **"I'm a genius." Ruby said.**

 **"No sis, you're just stubborn." I sighed, Ruby responded by sticking her tongue out at me.**

Ruby did the same as her counterpart.

 **"Doctor, our orders?" Atoli asked.**

 **"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said dropping Zwei, whom was caught by Atoli quickly after. "As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being- Grimm."**

 **"Excuse me?" I asked.**

 **"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said causing us to turn around.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked seeing a single Beowulf and we readied our weapons.**

 **"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness,Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.**

"And the pack is literally just a few seconds behind it." Yang said dryly.

 **"So what now?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.**

 **"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.**

 **"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.**

 **"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.**

 **"What?!" Weiss asked again.**

 **"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.**

"That hurt a bit." Weiss muttered as she rubbed her ears.

"Be glad you don,t have Faunus ears to boot." Blake told her.

 **"I think tracking is out of the question now." I said.**

 **"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said.**

 **"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.**

 **"Show me what you're made of!" Oobleck said.**

 **"Allow me." Endrance said as a massive slightly pink Glyph appeared under all the Beowolves before it burst. Coating all the Bewolves in a pink haze, "Clear out." Endrance ordered.**

 **Now personally I expected them wander off, but instead they started tearing each other to shreds, "That's kinda scary that your brother can make Grimm turn on each other like that." Yang said.**

 **Pretty soon only one Beowolf was left standing and walked over to Endrance, which positioned its head right below Endrance's blade, which was quickly used to behead it.**

"Damn, both scary and badass." Jaune admitted.

"It's rather efficient as well." Pyrrha said.

 **[]**

 **Eventually, after Oobleck asked 3/4 of Team RWBY questions on why they wanted to become huntresses, we found a building to call a night in and soon fell asleep, Team RWBY taking the first four shifts.**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **After my shift ended I heard Zwei start to leave and I followed him out of the building.**

 **"Zwei." I whisper called "Zwei where are you?"**

 **I then noticed Zwei taking a leak next to an old metal post, "Zwei this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." I said, Zwei barked as I picked him up, then we heard something and took cover.**

"Well, at least we don't have to step in his wastes." Weiss noted in a bit of amusement.

 **We peaked out of a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers, "I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." White Fang A said.**

 **"Let's just finish our patrol and get back." White Fang B said.**

 **I silently followed them for several feet until they reached a building, I poked Zwei's head out, "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." I said, Zwei waited until the sound of a door closing was heard then barked. "Oh this is it, this is it!" I whisper cheered, and pulled out her Scroll only to have no signal, "Oh man, come on we gotta get the others." I said getting up.**

"This is gonna suck." Ruby muttered as she knew what was coming next.

 **I didn't get far when the ground below my feet cracked and gave away, I caught Zwei before he fell in and tossed the dog up as the piece I was holding onto broke before I could pull myself up.**

 **I expected to fall down the hole, but what I wasn't expecting was for another hand to grab mine.**

 **"What?" I asked looking up at who saved me, seeing a familiar head of light blue hair with red glasses.**

 **"It's dangerous to be wandering out a night, Ruby Rose." Ovan said.**

"Oh thank Oum." Ruby sighed in relief.

"Wish I could thank him personally for saving you sis." Yang said as she hugged Ruby a bit.

 **"Y-yeah,I kinda got that." I said as Ovan pulled me up.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Ovan asked.**

 **"Me and my team, along with Team HAKE and Doctor Oobleck came here in search of the White Fang." I explained, "And before I the road crumbled beneath me I saw two member's heading into the building." I then pointed at the door I saw them walk into.**

 **"Let's go get your team." Ovan said looking right into my eyes, "You lead the way."**

Jaune closed the book at that, Nora yanking it from his hands rather quickly.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **See ya next time people!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late.**

 **I wasn't feeling up to it much friday, and I had a headache last night.**

 **So yeah, sorry abotu being so late today.  
**

 **Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Nora eagerly opened the book back, wanting to know what was next.

 **[Chapter 19: Railway**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **Yang's shift came up a few minutes ago and she woke us up because Ruby wasn't around, looking out the window she wasn't nearby and neither was Zwei.**

"Pretty much what happened yeah." Yang said.

 **"Everyone ready?" Endrance asked.**

 **"Yeah, let's-" Yang started, only for Ruby to rush into the room.**

 **"Guy's! I found the White Fang!" Ruby announced.**

"Straight and to the point." Qrow said with a chuckle.

 **"What!?" Kuhn asked, "Where and how?"**

 **"Well it started when I followed Zwei out to where he went to take a pee, then I saw a couple of White Fang guys patrolling so I followed them to a building and was about to come back here when the ground under my feet collapsed and I would have fallen down if I wasn't caught." Ruby explained.**

 **"Who caught you?" Oobleck asked.**

 **"I caught her Bartholomew." An all to familiar voice said.**

 **Everyone turned to the doorway to see Ovan walking through the door, a familiar case locked around his left arm, me and the rest of team HAKE put ourselves on edge when he showed himself. Back in 'The World' his put several people into a coma just so he could revive his sister Aina. Here we have no idea what his motivations are, nor do we know which side he's on, Our side, Roman's side, or even his own.**

"His own which thankfully lines up with ours." Ozpin said with a slight smile.

 **"Ovan?" Oobleck asked, "Might I ask what you are doing here?"**

 **"Following a trail, the one of the woman who took my arm and my sister from me." Ovan said, okay so he's on our side but also his own right now, "Have any of you seen her? She can easily be recognized by the bullet hole in her hand."**

 **"Y-yeah." Ruby said, "Haseo and I fought her for a moment at the start of the school years and just yesterday I fought her at the CCT."**

 **"What?" Ovan asked seriously, "Then it seems I've been on the wrong trail then."**

"That always sucks." Qrow said with a groan.

"Personal experience?" Ruby asked, earning a nod from her uncle.

 **"We can take you back to Vale after we deal with the White Fang here if you want." Oobleck said.**

 **"That would be very helpful." Ovan said, "Now let's go, I want to take care of these criminals now so I can get back on the right trail." And with that he walked out of the room.**

 **'He's a lot more direct in his plans this time around.' I thought still on edge, 'But maybe that's because he doesn't need me and Skeith to battle all the Avatars and kill him.'**

 **"You sure we can trust him?" Atoli asked as Oobleck and Team RWBY left the building.**

 **"We can't, not completely anyway." I said, "But right now we have the same target is seems so he won't betray us easily."**

 **"Let's go then." Endrance said, "I don't trust my sister to be near him without me around, nor would I trust my other sister, Winter, and brother, Whitley."**

"*cough*Shitley*cough*" Swift said with fake coughs, getting a few laughs from everyone, even Winter and Weiss who had to admit, their little brother was an annoying little shit.

 **"Wait." Kuhn said, "You got three siblings?"**

 **"Father really like's to keep the rest of us out of the spotlight, Winter only stands out more than me and my brother because she's an Altesian Specialist." Endrance said.**

 **"Any other direct family you want to tell us about?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"At the moment, no." Endrance said walking out, "Although I will say this, I do plan on beating the living hell out of my father when I get the chance."**

"A bit excessive." Winter noted.

"He completely deserves it though." Weiss mumbled under her breath with a scowl.

 **"That bad?" Atoli asked.**

 **"Deep down his fatherly instincts may bring him to care about us all, but he's cold and controlling." Endrance said harshly as he left the room.**

 **"Yeesh, talk about family issues." Kuhn said, then I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, right. Sorry Haseo."**

"Yeah, we've got it just as bad." Yang said with a wince.

"I'll say." Jaune agreed with a sigh.

"I think the ones with the most normal families here are me and Blake." Pyrrha said.

"I think that's rather accurate." Blake agreed with a nod.

 **[]**

 **We entered the building Ruby guided us to and went down the stairwell, "Of course, I can't believe I forgot about the underground network of this city." Oobleck scolded himself.**

 **"Do not beat yourself up over this Doctor, not now anyway." Ovan said.**

 **We soon reached the bottom of the stairs to see a large door... Guarded by a stolen Paladin.**

 **"This should be easy, our two teams took one down each, together it should take half as long." Yang said punching her fist together.**

 **"No, let me take care of this one." Ovan said swinging his cased arm out to the side.**

Nora giggled madly before starting to read again, wanting to see what kind of destruction he'd unleash.

 **The case began to bulge as if something inside was pushing it's way out, it seemed like Ovan wasn't planning on putting the case back on anymore, "It's time I shed this burden on me." Ovan said as the metal band that had a lock on it snapped, causing light to flood out of the cases cracks before the case burst apart.**

 **Ovan's left arm looked almost exactly like it probably would have, were it not made of silver metal, a U-shaped sword with a trio of long eye like protrusions that were similar to the protrusions on Innis's ring was held in his hand.**

 **However it was what stuck out of his shoulder that caught everyone's attention, first was a short metal rod that acted as the first joint on his shoulder, it was jointed to another rod that was just short of the length of his reguar arm, it was jointed to yet another rod the exact length of his arms, and connected to the end of that was jagged backed hook shaped like a half circle, that was connected to a short stud the went from one end of the half circle hook to just slightly into the the half circle.**

 **It seems that Ovan had his cybernetic arm modeled after the AIDA infected arm he had in 'The World' I'm not too sure why though.**

"Three arms are helpful?" Jaune said with a shrug.

"He's not wrong." Glynda murmured.

 **"Whoa..." Ruby breathed.**

 **Ovan crossed all three of his arms and dashed toward the Paladin almost as fast as Ruby using her Semblance, before slashing past it. A light blue trio of lines formed on the body of the Paladin and even the walls behind it, making an 'A' shape that had the ends of the lines in the 'A' over drawn, and on it's side to the top point of the 'A' was pointing to the right.**

 **The Paladin sparked before falling apart into four pieces.**

 **"Whoa..." Was the collective response of Team RWBY.**

"Woah..." was echoed by the two young teams.

 **"You've gotten a lot more aggressive Ovan." Oobleck said.**

 **"I have reason be as such." Ovan said kicking the door open.**

 **[]**

 **Oobleck ended up blasting our way through to an open area of the underground shelters, where we saw Roman Torchwick give us an irritated look before he started moving onto a train.**

 **"Is he planning on using that train to escape?" Atoli asked.**

 **"Preposterous, the ends of these tracks were sealed off long ago." Oobleck said, right then Roman shouted over the intercom that they were leaving.**

 **"Somehow I don't think he cares." Kuhn said.**

"That's because it was part of his plan." Weiss said.

 **"Let's go! We need to stop that train!" Ruby shouted as we all ran and jumped onto the train.**

 **"Alright children we have to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck said as his weapon shifted from the**

 **"Uh professor," Weiss said.**

 **"Doctor." Oobleck growled.**

 **"What's that?" Weiss asked.**

 **"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said causing everyone save for him and Ovan to step away.**

"Damn, that's a big bomb." Jaune said with a bit of worry in his voice.

 **"White Fang incoming!" Atoli shouted pointing down the train.**

 **"En, Atoli, cause some Chaos." I ordered, causing the two to smirk as a series of Pink Glyphs appeared under random WF before before bursting, putting them all under a charm. Added with Atoli's illusion causing those who weren't charmed to see nothing but darkness, this proved to be a devastating combo we as a team referred to as Chaos.**

"Simple and effective, we need somethign like that." Ruby noted to herself.

 **"I wasn't expecting them to go-" Oobleck said, only for the bomb to arm itself in the middle of his sentence, "-easy on us." He finished.**

 **"No time to disarm it, off the car." Ovan ordered as we all jumped to the next car, Ovan taking am at the coupling holding the cars together, but they disconnected before he could fire, "That's troubling." Ovan said.**

 **"I guess he doesn't want us on the train." Yang said.**

 **"Or he doesn't want the bomb on the train." I said.**

"We were wrong." Blake said with a sigh.

"And to think that all happened yesterday for us." Ren said.

 **"If he didn't want them why did he put it on in the first place?" Yang asked.**

 **"Probably the same reason he put this one on!" Ruby called opening the hatch of the car we were standing on.**

 **"No, no, no." Oobleck muttered as he jumped to the next car and opened the hatch on it, "They all have bombs!" He shouted.**

 **"Why? It doesn't make any sense?" Yang asked as we jumped off the car and onto the next.**

 **"I think I know." Ovan said pointing behind us, the train car that we were just on exploded, breaking a hole in the tunnel and allowed a collection of Grimm to fall in, "He's leading Grimm into the city."**

 **"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.**

"It really is." Jaune agreed.

"It's even worse now that we know what their plan was exactly." Pyrrha added.

 **"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted, "Haseo, Yang, Weiss, Endrance, Blake, you five head inside and try to take care of the bomb inside. The rest of us will stay up here and deal with the White Fang."**

 **"Got it." I said jumping into the train car with the rest of the group he told to go inside.**

 **[]**

 **"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said.**

 **"Here this should help you." Weiss said handing a bullet clip to Blake,who loaded it into her blade.**

 **We ran further into the car until Roman's aide, I think he called her Neo, dropped down in front of us, "You guys go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang said.**

 **"Not alone you're not, I've got a score to settle with her myself." I said pulling Lost Epitaph off my back.**

"That's a relief, at least it'll be safer for other me." Yang said with a relieved sigh.

 **The other three nodded and ran past Neo, while Yang shot at Neo to keep her attention on us.**

 **[OST- .Hack Gu: Victory Must be Grasped]**

 **Yang marched straight up to the girl, who was a fair bit shorter than Yang, and looked into her eye's which seemed to flip colors.**

 **Yang threw a punch at the girl, but a flash blinded us for a moment and Yang was the one stumbling back.**

 **Neo had jabbed her Parasol forward and now had it resting on her shoulder in a taunting pose.**

 **Now I rushed in with Lost Epitaph in it's scythe form and slashed at a downward angle, yet the woman backflipped away form my strike, Yang then chose to step in and aide me.**

 **Yang knew the range of my weapon and ducked everytime I swung it while punching after is passed over her.**

 **Yet Neo was using her Parasol to deflect the blows we made. When I swung down with my Scythe it got slightly stuck in the ground, Neo then stomped on it with surprising force, jamming the weapon deeper into the floor as she backflipped off and sat on a box with her parasol on her shoulder.**

 **"This bitch is really starting to piss me off." I said ripping Cursed Wave off my back.**

 **I ran ahead of Yang and stabbed at Neo, who kicked off the box, Yang tried to chain in a punch after that but Neo used her Parasol to knock me down, giving herself more lift to dodge Yang's attack, and causing my grip on Cursed Wave to vanish, making me lose the weapons.**

 **I turned around in time to see Yang hit the roof and pass out.**

"That's not good." Blake said with a frown while Yang was a bit worried.

 **"Yang!" I shouted.**

 **Neo looked at me and smirked, and pulled a sword from her parasol and aimed it at Yang's heart.**

 **"Get the hell away from her..." I growled as I began to focus Skeith's energy.**

 **Normally turning into Skeith in an enclosed space like this is a pretty bad idea, but Atoli and I can do something different with our Avatars, seeing as they have weapons they can conjure that aren't a physical part of their bodies we can conjure them ourselves.**

 **Which means in a flash I had not one, but two copies of Skeith's scythes in my hand.**

"That's so cool!" Ruby squeaked in excitement.

 **Right before I lunged at Neo a red a black portal opened up and a familiar figure jumped out.**

 **Raven Branwen, my mother.**

"And there she is." Qrow said with a sigh while Yang stared at the screen.

 **Raven slashed a Neo causing her to back away from Yang, then I rushed forward, "RRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" I shouted making a cross slash with the two weapons, cutting her parasol into quarters and even cutting off the top corners of the side of the train car I was facing.**

 **Neo is apparently a smart person because she realized that now would be a good time to run, and the she did as the next swing of my Scythe's shattered her like glass.**

 **[OST- End]**

 **I held still for a moment, breathing heavily in anger before I turned to my mother, "I don't know why the hell you decided to show up now, and I don't care. Normally I'd have already begun to kick your ass, but I have more pressing matter to attend to right now." I growled before dimissing one scythe and pointing the remaining one at her, "But next time we meet I'm gonna kick your ass to hell and back and get some answers if we don't end up meeting like this again." I said gesturing to the train car.**

"Gotta agree with Haseo on that." Yang said with a low growl as she cracked her knuckles.

 **Seeing as Raven was wearing a mask I couldn't see her face, but she nodded without a word and used her sword to cut open a portal and stepped through it just as Yang was waking up.**

 **"Haseo? What happened?" Yang asked.**

 **"Mom decided to make a last minute save." I growled, "Next time I see her I'm gonna tear her ass a new one and get some answers."**

 **"Yeah, you better, that Data Drain will make it easy to do." Yang said as I helped her up, "I hope the others are doing better than we did."**

"Relatively better." Weiss said with a shrug.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

 **Me, Endrance and Blake ran into the next car, where we saw a large man in White Fang uniform wearing a larger mask than the others and held a massive chainsaw.**

"I always hated that guy." Blake said with a frown.

 **"Blake, go." Endrance said drawing his sabre, "We'll take care of him."**

 **"You sure?" Blake asked.**

 **"Positive." I said drawing Myrtenaster.**

 **"Alright, but be careful, the Lieutenant is durable." Blake said running past him.**

 **"Personally I could care less about that." Endrance said.**

 **[OST- .hack GU: Victory Must be Grasped]**

 **"Finally I get to kill a Schnee." The Lieutenant said revving up his chainsaw.**

 **"Not today you won't." Endrance and I said in synch and dashed forward.**

"Hey look, twin speak." Yang said with a chuckle.

"And it ain't creepy for once, unlike in the movies." Nora added.

 **The Lieutenant swung his chainsaw at us but I created a shield with a Glyph as Endrance spun around it and slashed him in the back, he tried for an upward swing on Endrance but he stepped back as I thrust at the faunus's back, landing a hit directly on his back.**

 **He then spun his chainsaw in a circle to try and hit us both, but I flipped backwards as Endrance ducked down and swept the Lieutenant off his feet with a sweeping kick, "When did you learn to do that?" I asked.**

 **"Haseo doesn't just help us train in our own fighting styles, he helps us alter them so we can get some surprise attacks off. Now hold him still for a moment." Endrance said as a holographic cannon formed on his open arm.**

"We should probably learn how to do that." Weiss said thoughtfully.

"Next training session then!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **I nodded as set up a series of Glyphs and bounced to and from each of the Glyphs, slashing past the Lieutenant with each strike, and the end of my combo I jumped back instead of finishing the combo.**

 **Good thing too because he had a really fast recovery rate.**

 **"Come here princess." The Faunus said running toward me.**

 **"You forgot about me." Endrance said as his aim stabilized and fired the black orb of static at the Faunus.**

 **"Huh?" The Lieutenant asked in surprise and confusion, then he got hit, "GWWAAAARRRGGH!" He shouted in pain.**

 **The orb faded after a while and he fell to his knee's as his Aura flickered like static before fading, "I'm... not done yet..." He said getting up.**

"Actually, you very much are." Winter said with a glare.

 **Endrance narrowed his eyes before running forward a bit, stabbing his sabre into the ground and using the momentum of his running to spin with his grip on the hilt and slam both of his legs into the Lieutenant's face, sending him flying past me and into the wall, denting it heavily.**

 **[OST end]**

 **Right then and there Haseo and Yang stepped out of the previous car, "Whoa, you guy's did some damage." Yang said as Haseo approached me.**

 **"You okay Weiss?" He asked.**

 **"I'm fine." I said, "But that Data Drain you and the other Epitaph users share is so cheap."**

"And now you eight can do it as well." Ozpin said in amusement.

 **"If it makes you feel better we don't plan on using it during the Vytal Festival tournament." Endrance said.**

 **"You sure?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah, wouldn't want to win just because we're shorting out our opponents Aura in one attack right?" Haseo said.**

"Yeah, let's not do that, we might get called out for cheating if we do." Jaune said with a wince.

"And I don't want to know what it'll do to Penny." Ruby said in a bit of worry.

Swift tapped his chin in thought, wondering what it would do to the android girl.

 **"I suppose." I said.**

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

 **After running past the Lieutenant I ran to the next car and saw Torchwick standing there.**

 **"Hello kitty cat, you miss me?" Roman asked twirling his cane, "Y'know we really got to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk."**

"They're going to say I'm good at kicking your ass." Blake said.

"Feisty." Yang said with a grin as she high-fived Blake.

 **He fired his cane at me, but the bullet didn't even make it halfway before it was slashed in half, and an all too familiar form flipped to stand next to me.**

 **"Hello sis." Mia said, "You didn't think after getting that information I'd just sit around at home while you go do the dangerous stuff would you? What would Mom and Dad say to that?"**

"Nice, we all get our siblings to fight with us." Yang said with a smirk.

"That is pretty helpful." Blake said with a nod and a smile.

 **[OST- .Hack GU: Victory Must be Grasped]**

 **"Excuse me!" Roman called out, "It's not exactly fun being ignored over here!"**

 **In response to that Mia and I dashed up to Roman who swung his cane at us, Mia rolled under his legs while I jumped over him, leaving behind a modified shadow clone infused with Fire Dust causing an explosion that sent him airborne.**

 **Mia kicked off my back after I landed and slashed him three times in the air before grabbing him with her legs and throwing him at me, which I responded by creating an Earth Clone that Roman slammed into.**

 **"Ahaw." Roman groaned as he hit the statue and flipped himself into an upright position and tried to swing at me, only for me to leave an Ice Clone that he got his cane and arm stuck in.**

 **I rolled under Roman and stood up next to my sister, "May I?" Mia asked.**

 **"Sure sis." I said with a smile.**

 **Mia smirked and dashed up to Roman and leapt into the air before crashing down on Roman shattering the ice and sending him flying backwards into the wall, knocking him clean out.**

"That was even faster than when I fought him alone." Blake noted in slight amusement.

 **[End OST]**

 **"Not bad sis." I said as Mia sheathed her unusual sword.**

 **"Back at you sis." Mia said giving me a kiss on the forehead.**

Yang grinned and chuckled a bit while nudging Blake, while the faunus rolled her eyes.

 **That's when the door opened to reveal Haseo, Yang, Weiss and Endrance. And I heard Endrance's breath hitch ever so slightly as he saw us.**

"Because he saw his girlfriend." Yang said with a laugh.

 **"Look's like we're done here." Yang said.**

 **"Two of Three still on the train, I'd say that's passing." Haseo said, "Just wish that ice cream haired bitch stuck around so I could-" Haseo began to rant until Weiss put a hand on his shoulders.**

 **"Let's tie him up and stop the train." Weiss said.**

 **"Tying him up won't be the problem, stopping the train will." Mia said.**

 **"Why's that?" Endrance asked.**

 **"Mr. eyeliner here smashed the controls." Mia kicking the waking Roman in the head, knocking him back out before she tied him up.**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **We all got out of the train cars and regrouped with Ruby, Kuhn, Atoli, and Ovan. "Where's Professor Oobleck?" I asked.**

 **"Doctor!" Oobleck shouted from further back.**

 **"Nevermind." I said as we saw a wall approaching.**

 **"Brace yourselves!" Ovan shouted.**

 **Weiss and Endrance stabbed their swords into the train forming a double thick barrier of ice.**

 **Then we felt the train crash.**

"And next time it's a big fight!" Nora said in excitement as she gave the book to Pyrrha.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **See ya next time guys.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey, funny thing just happened.**

 **Right when I'm about to start writing this, the page goes back.**

 **Thankfully I lost absolutely nothing, so for once I'm not pissed as all hell, only mildy annoyed.**

* * *

Pyrrha opened the book to see how different the fight would go in that world.

 **[Chapter 20: Breach]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **The train has broken through a wall on the more populated side of Vale, the force of impact sent Team's RWBY and HAKE, as well as Mia and Ovan, flying of the top of the train and right where General Ironwood had presented his newer model of Atlesian Knight and the Paladins.**

 **The ten people involved recovered quickly enough to be prepared to fight the soon to invade Grimm.**

 **And soon they broke through the gaps.**

 **"Kill the Grimm before they can get to the citizens." Ovan directed, focusing his mind on his negative emotions just long enough to cause the Grimm to pause and look in his direction.**

"Uh, that's actually a good tactic to draw their attention away from non-fighters." Weiss noted in interest.

 **Then Grimm rushed them, Team RWBY split off to take care of Grimm that were on the outer edges, leaving the others to take care of the closer Grimm.**

 **Haseo pulled Cursed Wave off his back and made his target the Ursa Major that was barreling toward him.**

 **Haseo leaped over the Ursa swipe and stabbed both daggers into the Grimm's back before activating the chainsaw's on the blades, carving the Grimm's back to shreds.**

"A bit gory." Winter said in slight concern.

"It works though." Qrow told her.

 **Three more Ursa charged toward Haseo, but he could care less. Ripping Cursed wave out of the still living Ursa he switched to Lost Epitaph's Scythe form and beheaded the Ursa Major before stabbing the chainsaw scythe into the head of one of the Ursai, tore it to the left, then spin around to kill the third.**

 **Haseo had a maniac look in his eye's as he turned to a group of five Beowolves staring at him, slowly backing away. "Come on!" Haseo shouted leaping toward them.**

For some reason she couldn't explain, Weiss was enjoying that look in his eyes.

 **Elsewhere on the battlefield Atoli looked at the pack of Beowolves that were surrounding her, she flicked her staff beside her, the center orb filling with a mix of Gravity, Wind, and Ice Dust's.**

 **"Come on then." Atoli taunted, causing the Beowolves to lunge at her.**

 **Atoli smirked and swung her staff in a spin around her, causing the Beowolves to suddenly stop and float in the air, then daggers of ice formed in the air, finally the wind picked up in a miniature tornado, driving the ice daggers into all the Beowolves frozen in the air due to the lack of gravity.**

Glynda smiled a bit "Definetly my daughter."

 **"I think Haseo's rubbing off on me." Atoli said to herself, "Sometimes it's hard to believe I used to be a pacifist player in The World."**

 **Kuhn had his own group of Grimm to focus on at the time, his barrier was working full time to keep the Creeps from biting his arm off.**

"Yeah, that would suck." Yang said with a wince as she thought of her own arm.

 **Fortunately the Creeps didn't know how to break the barrier, and when the barrier is up Kuhn barely needs to worry about aiming, that's because one of the perks of the barrier is that it can redirect out-going bullets toward the direction Kuhn has his mind on, which means he can put more focus into moving than aiming as long as his barrier is up.**

"A most helpful skill." Ozpin said with a smile.

"That would be so helpful... well, you know, if I had a gun." Jaune said then added in a whisper.

 **A larger than normal Creep leapt up to attack Kuhn, only to get a mouthful of Dust ammunition, tearing apart from he inside. Another Creep realized he can go around the barrier, only the get it's head cut off by the blade of Kuhn's gun.**

 **Opposite of Kuhn, Endrance and Mia had teamed up to hold off a group of Beowolves, the duo were aided by a pair of charmed Alpha's, and one of Endrance's summoned Ursa Major's.**

 **"Look's like we met up sooner than we thought." Endrance said stabbing a Beowolf in the heart, before pulling his blade out a slicing the neck of another.**

 **"Seem's so Elk." Mia said leaping onto a Beowolf's back and snapping it's neck with her legs, "Might as well play catch up after we're done here."**

 **"All I ask is that you call me by Endrance while we around around the others." Endrance said piercing his sword through both eyes of a Beowolf.**

 **"Fine." Mia said slicing the legs off a Beowolf, then it's arms, finally it's head, "But you always will be my little Elk." Mia said.**

"Flirting while fighting... why?" Blake said incredulously.

"Their version of witty banter obviously, duh." Nora said like it was obvious.

 **"If it makes you happy Mia." Endrance said looking at the Beowolf Mia just dismembered, "Must you torture the Grimm as such?"**

 **Finally back at the center of the demonstration stage, Ovan stood there as a group of Creep's jumped at him from above.**

 **"Begone." Ovan said, his third arm sprung to life, and faster than the human eye (Or even the eye of a Faunus) could track it swung around Ovan, not once touching him before returning to it's resting position.**

 **The Creep's that were around him suddenly fell apart into ribbons.**

 **"I am far beyond done holding off on releasing my true power." Ovan said before suddenly and sharply spinning around and slicing a Ursa with all three of his arms, then pushed the Grimm aside as he made his way past it, the Grimm falling apart into four pieces as he passed.**

"That's so awesome." Ruby breathed in awe.

 **Finally support arrived.**

 **Team JNPR arrived in a bullhead with Pi and Sakubo on board.**

 **Pi jumped off the Bullhead before it even reached the ground and impacted the ground fist first, her Avenger Semblance adsorbing the impact, Pi just as quickly turned to a Deathstalker that was jabbing it's stinger at her.**

 **Pi threw her fist at the stinger, and when her fist impacted the stinger the Deathstalker's whole tail exploded.**

There were a few wide eyes at that "My sister is quite powerful." Pyrrha said in stunned awe.

"And someone you don't want to get angry." Ren added.

 **"Don't mess with with Vale." Pi said before slamming her fist into the Deathstalker's face, killing the Grimm, then she grabbed the tail of a Creep that was running past her and threw it into the air, knocking a medium sized nevermore out of the sky.**

"Oh my god please tell me I learn how to fight like her." Yang whispered in awe at what she just saw.

 **Sakubo grinned as she finally got the chance to fight, she let go of her bookstand, letting the Gravity Dust hold it in the air while a thin wire kept it close to her.**

 **"You Grimm better be ready, Saku's got a treat for you." Saku said opening the book on her stand, spinning it to a Grimm, and firing a blast of ice at a Beowolf, followed by a blast of wind that shattered the frozen Grimm, sending shards flying into the bodies of nearby Grimm.**

 **"Have a bit of this!" Saku declared before grabbing her bookstand and fired a gout of flames at the injured Grimm.**

"Dear god I have a crazy little sister." Jaune muttered in a bit of worry.

 **Soon enough Emerald, Mercury and Cinder arrived at the scene. Cinder was about to motion for Emerald and Mercury to aid the group until she saw something that frightened her.**

 **She saw Ovan standing there, his hook arm impaling the lower jaw of an Ursa, the sheer force of the attack tearing not only the Grimm's head off, but pulling most of it's back off with the head.**

 **"Fall back, if Ovan see's any of us we are dead." Cinder said.**

"It's what you assholes deserve." Qrow said with a glare at the screen.

 **Soon enough Team CFVY and Glynda Goodwitch arrived, the latter of which sealed up the breach in the wall, ending the battle.**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"Well, we did it." Yang said.**

 **"We did it." Blake repeated.**

 **"About time too, I was honestly worried I'd have to go Skeith to stop them all." I said.**

 **"I doubt it would have gotten that bad bro." Yang said.**

 **"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.**

Glynda looked at Ozpin who was smirking "You did didn't you?"

His answer was a simple nod, making her sigh.

 **"Weiss a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery, I wouldn't count on it" Yang said.**

 **"Hey cut her some slack Yang, we capture Torchwick, that'll net us some extra credit." I said.**

 **"Thank you Haseo." Weiss said pulling me into a kiss, causing Ruby to turn away and for Yang to make a motion of putting two fingers in her mouth to gag.**

"Really?" Weiss asked dryly.

"First time my other sees it for herself." Yang said with a shrug.

"At least Ruby is only looking away from embarassment." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's probably weird for other me to look at that." Ruby admitted.

 **"Plus. I mean, we didn't solve everything, a lot of people were hurt and we still don't even know why they did this or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said changing the subject.**

"But now we know." Jaune said.

"And it's definetly going to help us." Blake added.

 **"Well not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said after parting from my lips.**

 **"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake said.**

 **"Yeah, and if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said.**

 **"So what now?" Yang asked.**

 **"Now I guess we train for the Vytal tournament." Weiss said.**

 **"Hey Haseo, where'd your team go?" Blake asked.**

 **That caused me to sit up from my position of laying down, "Well let's see, Goodwitch took Atoli with her to check her over for injuries, mother's instincts and all." I said.**

 **"For most mothers." Yang grumbled.**

"Yeah, Raven's an idiot." Qrow said with a snort.

 **"Yeah Yang, I wanna tear Raven's ass a new one too, just give it time." I said, "Kuhn got dragged off by Coco... overprotective sister things and all."**

 **"Yeah, I know all about that." Ruby said looking at Yang.**

 **"What?" Yang asked innocently.**

 **"And I saw Endrance sneak off with Mia.**

 **"My sister?" Blake asked surprised, "I wonder why?"**

"Their sucking face." Nora said with a grin.

"They... probably are." Winter wanted to deny it, but found she couldn't, as young miss Valkyrie was most likely right.

 **"Maybe we should go find my brother." Weiss said standing up.**

 **"I'll come with you, he is my teammate after all." I said getting up as well.**

 **"And he's with my sister after all." Blake said getting up as well.**

 **[]**

 **The three of us walked around campus for a few minutes until we found the two, and we froze at what the two were doing.**

 **Endrance and Mia were kissing, rather deeply in fact.**

"I do not need to see this." Weiss said as she closed her eyes.

 **"Holy shit." I whispered.**

 **"M-my b-brother, a-and y-your s-sister are-" Weiss stuttered.**

 **"How long have they- When did they- Do they even know each other before this year?" Blake asked completely confused.**

"That's a pretty accurate reaction if I didn't already know what was going on." Blake admitted.

 **"I-I don't think so, Endrance and I were practically glued together back home." Weiss said.**

 **"I'm completely lost here..." I said.**

 **"Wait." Blake said suddenly, "When Mia and I were kids, she used to have nightmares about being separated from a boy called Elk."**

 **"Elk? That's Endrance's middle name." I said.**

 **"Now that I think about it, before we were put in separate rooms Endrance often muttered in his sleep about a purple furred catgirl with tall ears." Weiss said.**

 **"So... you think they're lovers from an age passed reborn to spend their lives together until the end this time around?" Blake asked.**

"That's literally what they are." Ren said..

 **"Blake, first of all you need to stop reading those cheesy romance books, and second you might actually be right." Weiss said.**

 **"Girls." I said getting their attention, "They're gone." I said pointing to where Mia and Endrance used to be.**

 **"Oh great." Weiss said, "I hope they aren't doing anything... lewd."**

"Oh dear Oum they'd better not." Weiss said with a groan.

 **"Oh don't worry Weiss." Blake said, "Mia isn't like Yang, or at least the promiscuous part anyway, she is a bit of a prankster. Sun can vouch for that."**

"Hey!" Yang said in actual offense "I'm not promiscuous! It's just fun to flirt with people and see how they react!"

"Really?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Yang's never had a boyfriend before." Ruby said.

"That's because I like girls." Yang clarified.

"You've never had a girlfriend either." Ruby added dryly.

Blake blinked in surprise "I... aplogize for what my other said then Yang."

Yang nodded at that, knowing that Blake wouldn't make the same mistake again, and not wanting to hold a grudge against her.

 **"You think we should go look for them?" I asked.**

 **"No, let them have their time together, when the year is over Weiss and Endrance are gonna head back to Atlas and I doubt their father would let a Faunus into the building." Blake said.**

 **"Fair point." Weiss said.**

"Except I doubt Endrance would care." Winter said.

"And that I don't want to go back to Atlas except to see Klein right now." Weiss added.

 **And with that the three of us walked off.**

Pyrrha closed the book at that, before handing it to Ren.

* * *

 **Holy cow I stayed up late to write this.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this everyone!**

 **See ya tomorrow for a late chapter of THOR and Reading RWBY Dragoons.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Alright guys, finally posting this!**

 **Really sorry, but, I blame me getting payed and buying quite a few new games, including P5, Digimon Story, FF15, and quite a few others.**

 **Seriously, P5 is good, BUY IT!**

* * *

Ren opened the book to see what would happen now that they had reached the present.

 **[Chapter 21: Recuperation]**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **"Wonder where Endrance went?" I asked myself as I walked back to the Team HAKE dorm with Atoli and Kuhn.**

 **"Who knows, but the guy deserves some time with his girl." Kuhn replied.**

"Even though his girl is my sister in that world, I guess I can agree to that." Blake mumbled.

 **"I for one hope they are having a good time." Atoli said opening the door, and we froze at the doorway hen we looked inside.**

 **In Endrance's bed was not only Endrance, but so was Mia, the two were cuddling each other and Mia was even nuzzling Endrance's neck.**

"Ok, that looks pretty adorable." Yang said with a laugh.

"Well... I guess they do make a cute couple." Weiss agreed with a shrug.

 **"Are they dressed?" Kuhn asked.**

 **"I'm not planning on checking." I said pulling out my scroll and taking a picture of the scene. It'll make good blackmail, after all, what would old man Schnee do to keep this from becoming public knowledge?**

Winter's eyes widenned at that idea "My god he's right." she then tapped her chin "We'd need something similar though, since Endrance doesn't exist in our world, so father wouldn't react to him."

"Well... I was gonna keep this secret until your next break, but we managed to clone a Haseo... so, yeah." Swift said awkardly as everyone looked at him a dropped jaw.

Ruby was the first to recover "That means I have a big brother now?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

Swift nodded with a smile "Yeah, and he's currently being filled on everything, the clones of the others are almost complete as well."

Weiss finally recovered "I have a boyfriend now." she whispered before blushing slightly "And I can meet him soon?"

"Yep, and he has all of his memories up to the night we're watching now." Swift explained.

"Well, at least he shouldn't be too disoriented then." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"I'm rather happy that I'm going to have a big sister." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"How are we gonna explain the extra siblings to our parents though." Jaune voiced a very real question.

"We're working on that, for Jaune and Pyrrha, we're considering just implanting memories into your families, for the others, well, Tai would be confused, but Qrow could help explain it, Ghira and Kali I'd probably go with all of you to explain it myself honestly, and Jacques can go choke on a-" Swift started before Yang ran over and covered his mouth and pointed at Ruby, making him nod "Right, sorry, forgot about her for a moment."

"I think this is a good time to keep going." Ozpin said to Ren, who nodded and did just that.

 **"So..." Atoli started, "What are we gonna do about this?"**

 **"Leave them be and hope they are decent in the morning." I said grabbing my pajama's and heading to the bathroom, "I don't know about you two but I want to sleep.**

 **[]**

 **The morning came sooner than I would have liked, and I was the first one up that morning.**

 **Now our room has a bit of an unspoken rule, first one up gets to wake up the others however they want.**

"Pretty much the same thing in ours." Yang said.

"Which is why I'm always thankful when Blake is the first up." Weiss said dryly.

 **Atoli normally shakes us gently until we get up, Kuhn's never woken up first so he's a mystery on his action, while Endrance normal changes the alarm to wake us up earlier.**

 **I wake everyone up by pulling their blanket's off.**

 **First I went up to Atoli and tore her blanket off, she wears normal pajamas's and after we made the unspoken rule a spoken rule she began letting me off for tearing her sheets off her, "Morning." Atoli mumbled.**

"She's like me in that regard." Glynda mumbled, as she always lashed out when someone forcefully and suddenly woke her up.

 **Next was Kuhn, "Morning already?" Kuhn asked as he rolled out of bed.**

 **Finally I came up to Endrance and Mia, "Moment of truth." I said before grabbing the sheet and throwing it off.**

 **Fortunately both of them were dressed... sorta, Endrance was wearing his usual pure white bed robe.**

 **And Mia was just wearing a purple bra and purple shorts.**

 **"Well, they're still virgins. Good for us." Kuhn said as he went into the bathroom.**

"Yeah, it would have been awkward even for me if I found them naked, and I'm crazy." Nora said while everyone just looked at her.

 **"Morning Mia." Endrance said as he kissed the Faunus girl.**

 **"Morning Elk." Mia said pulling him closer.**

 **"Ahem." Atoli said, catching the attention of the two lover, making them jump and Mia snatched the covers from my hand and covered herself.**

 **"What's the big idea!?" Mia demanded.**

"Yeah, that would be surprising." Blake said as she shook her head.

 **"Sorry, rule of the dorm Mia, first one to wake get's to wake the others." Endrance said.**

 **"Should have warned me earlier Elk." Mia growled before she got up and made her way to the bathroom door, only to find it locked, "Hurry your ass up in there!"**

 **[Saku's P.O.V.]**

 **I rolled my eyes as Jaune and Pyrrha stepped out of the room, "Ah those two just won't waste a chance to kiss will they?" I asked myself while Ren and Nora were asleep.**

Jaune an Pyrrha blushed a bit at that, while Pyrrha leaned into Jaune and rested her head in his shoulder.

 **'Not likely.' Bo replied, 'So... Is today gonna be the day you get Ren and Nora together?'**

 **'You know it Bo, and the only question is if my plan will work.' I replied.**

 **I jumped out of my bed and began my plan.**

 **I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed Ren's hair conditioner, and bodywash, they were half empty which makes things a bit easier for me. I reached into my hat and pulled out a small vial.**

 **Filled with extract of... Pancakes.**

Ren deadpaned at the book before looking up "Seriously?"

"You know what they say Ren, if it's stupid but it works then it's not stupid." Swift said with a laugh.

 **'This will help keep Nora even closer to Ren than she already is.' I thought maliciously as I poured a few drops into each bottle and shook them up to mix in the scent.**

 **I ran out of the bathroom after doing that and waited for Ren to wake up.**

 **It happened rather soon and he made his way to the showers.**

 **A few minutes later Ren stepped out, sniffing around because he could smell pancakes.**

 **Nora could smell them as well because she bolted up from her bed, "Pancakes!" She declared, "I smell them! Where are they!?" Nora then started to sniff around like some sort of dog before locking onto Ren, "Ren... you smell like pancakes!" She shouted jumping out of her bed and running over to Ren.**

 **However I had planted a book in Nora's path, which caused her to trip over it and fly into Ren, knocking him down.**

 **And both of them fell into a kiss.**

Nora smiled and hugged Ren tightly, making him wince a bit at the pressure before he smiled as she lessened it.

 **'This is a common tactic for you Saku.' Bo pointed out.**

 **'Can it, it works.' I replied.**

 **Ren and Nora were frozen in the kiss for several minutes before Nora slowly backed away, "Renny..." Nora said.**

 **"Yes Nora?" Ren asked in the same tone of voice he always does.**

 **"You think we should start being... 'Together' Together?" Nora asked.**

 **Ren was silent for a few minutes before, "Yeah, I think it's time." Ren said, causing Nora to dive in for another kiss.**

"Best day ever." Nora said as she kissed Ren's cheek.

 **'Mission complete.' I thought with a grin.**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **After getting breakfast I had noticed Yang had wandered off away from her team, so as her brother I decided to follow her and she what she was up to.**

 **I ended up following her to the roof where she was... talking to no one?**

 **'Yang never had an imaginary friend so... I need to get close to find out what she's doing.' I thought crouching behind the bench.**

 **"So Blake, you wanna go out for lunch, maybe watch a movie afterwards?" Yang asked, "No... she's not a movie person." Yang then mumbled.**

Yang blushed while Blake rose an eyebrow and looked at her, and Weiss grinned like the cat that caught the canary "Something you want to tell us?"

Yang mumbled something under her breath at that.

"Could you give us a minute?" Blake asked as she stood up, figuring maybe this should be adressed now as she pulled Yang out of the room.

A few minutes later, the two walked in, Yang looking more relaxed and smiling, while Blake had a small smile, the two sitting down and Yang scooting close to Blake.

"Are you two dating now?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We are." Blake said as Yang suddenly hugged her at that, surprising her before she returned it.

 **'Wait, is Yang practicing asking Blake out for a date?' I thought in a mixture of confusion and surprise.**

 **"Oh how about this? Hey Blake I know a good sushi place near the docks, wanna go grab so lunch and hit up a bookstore after that?" Yang asked, "No, sound too generic." Yang said.**

"I would have said yes though." Blake said in amusement while Yang laughed sheepishly.

 **'I can't believe it, Yang is actually asking someone out, or at least trying to, and not the other way around for once.' I thought in shock.**

 **"Alright... How about... Hey Blake, you, me, Sushi for lunch, let's go." Yang said, "No that's way too forceful sounding."**

 **'I can't decide if I want to stick around and watch this, or help Yang out.' I thought.**

"Oh yeah, this is way too funny to watch." Nora said with a snicker while Yang glared at her.

 **After three more failed lines I finally had enough. "Yang, can I ask you something?" I asked.**

 **Yang yelp in surprise before spinning around, "H-Haseo, you scared me you jerk." Yang said.**

 **"Sorry sis." I said, "But I have a question."**

 **"Shoot." Yang said after recomposing herself.**

 **"Why are you up here practicing asking Blake out on a date?" I asked.**

 **"W-what? I-I'm not trying to asked Blake out on a date" Yang stuttered, I simply gave her a flat look, "Alright fine. I love her alright."**

 **"How long?" I asked.**

 **"I'm not exactly sure but... some time around the first month of the year." Yang admitted.**

Blake blinked in surprise at that before looking at Yang "You've liked me for that long?"

Yang nodded "Yeah, I'm not even sure why really, I guess I just did." she tried to explain, with Blake nodding in slight understanding.

 **"The first month?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah." Yang said, "What? You're not gonna ask me when I started to prefer girls?"**

 **"No, I kinda got that idea when you turned down five different boys back in Signal, claiming you had to help Ruby after classes were done for the day when you didn't need to help Ruby with anything." I said, "Actually there was that one time Zwei somehow dug that massive hole while the house was empty and we all had to pitch in to fill it. Although he did end up catching a Deathstalker in it."**

"Oh yeah, that was a pretty funny day honestly." Ruby said with a giggle as she remembered it.

 **"Yeah, that was a rough day." Yang agreed, "Anyway I just want to ask Blake out on a day but... I just feel so nervous about it."**

 **"Take my advice Yang, just go for it." I said, "It worked for Jaune and Pyrrha."**

 **"You do know Saku was the one that got them together right?" Yang asked, yeah Jaune told everyone what happened.**

"I feel like she's gonna beat me up for no reason sometimes." Jaune said with a wince.

"Yeah, I'm working on preventing that so she tones it down to slapping you or hiting your arm with her weapon, because the stuff I've seen her do so far is pretty excessive." Swift said with a sigh.

"I guess that's better at least." Jaune said with a sigh.

 **"Yeah but Pyrrha was the one who finally told him she loved him." I said putting my hands in my pocket, slowly and carefully sending a text that I had prepared while Yang was practicing.**

 **"Okay you got me there." Yang said, "But how am I supposed to ask her out on a date? She hardly talks to any of us."**

 **"Dunno." I said as my scroll buzzed, I pulled it up and checked the message, "But you've got about five minutes to decide before Blake gets here."**

"You sneaky bastard!" Yang shouted at the screen in annoyance.

 **"What!?" Yang shouted in panic.**

 **"Think fast Yang." I said before running off.**

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

 **"Haseo!" I shouted in anger, before calming down, "Okay, I can do this, I'm just asking Blake out on a date."**

 **"You're what?" Blake asked behind me.**

 **"Oh... crap." I mumbled, "H-hey Blake... Okay yeah I'm just gonna come out and say it. Blake, would you like to join me for lunch in Vale, maybe visit a bookstore or watch a movie afterwards?"**

 **Blake was silent for several moments as she started at me, causing me to gulp in my own nervousness.**

"It's... really weird to see you of all people nervous." Jaune said as he blinked.

 **"Sure." Blake finally said as she cracked a smile.**

Ren passed the book to Ozpin, while Swift tried to remember if the next chapter was the one he was hoping for.

* * *

 **You probably know which chapter I'm talking about right? XD**


	24. Interlude

**Oh thank god, I got this out on time for once, also, little help to make this one.**

* * *

Swift sighed as he realised that no, the next chapter was not the one he was hoping for, before looking around the room "Uh, weird, he should be here by now."

"Who are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

Swift was about to answer when a tear suddenly appeared in mid-air, like someone had sliced space open with a sword.

Swift stared at it for a moment, before holding his leg out in front of it with a smirk.

The tear widened, and a figure stepped out...and promptly tripped on the leg, followed by a quick roll into a conveniently placed stack of items. Everyone could have sworn they heard the sound of bowling pins being hit.

Swift whistled innocently as he high fived Kaze who quickly hid again and stowed away the sound effects remote.

"I'm okay." came a voice from the pile. "And I know you did that on purpose Swift!" the voice added indignantly as the person got out of the pile. He was dressed from head to toe in a white trenchcoat (one that was styled like the Organization XIII coats), before he pulled the hood back. The person underneath was rather...plain looking honestly. Short neat black hair, a pair of rectangular glasses on his face. Working out the kinks in his neck, he sighed. "So, fine welcome this is. I come over here only to get tripped up. Literally." he groused, though there was no real heat behind it.

"Hey, I always say that grandstanding should only be done when you're impressive as all hell… you're not that amazing when all you wear is a white coat, and I mean, come on, I'm a dragon king, what did you expect me to do when someone is trying to show me up." Swift said with a shrug.

"Impressive this." the person groused, before pulling out a... sword? Pen? Honestly it was a sword that was shaped like a quill of all things. The figured seemed to trace something with the base of the item...cue a metal pan falling on Swift's head. "I'm a minor reality warper. Top that scale face." he chuckled.

Swift merely rose an eyebrow as the frying pan simply floated an inch up from his head "And I'm a major reality warper in here, this IS my realm after all… do you really want to challenge me?"

"If I wanted to, I'd have started tearing the area apart first. But to answer your question, no." the person sighed. "Anyway, we're getting off topic." he said before looking at the assembled guest. "Huh, so you really DID bring them here. Main timeline or alternate?"

"Main timeline is locked sadly, only RT can access it, and they just do so to make it move forward, their from a side timeline that moved the same way forward up until I took them." Swift explained with a sigh.

"What's RT?" Ruby whispered to the others, getting confused sounds or some 'Don't know.'

"RT. Short for Rooster Teeth. And no cockbite jokes, thank you very much." the new figure snorted. "They're the ones who I suppose… 'oversee' the main version of Remnant's timeline. Can't say I'm personally happy with how it's going though…"

"Yeah, it's not fun to watch, like at all." Swift muttered in annoyance "Well… save for the asskicking you guys are doing." he added with a shrug.

"Yeah, the main timeline is starting to look like a mess. If things get too bad, my boys might have to intervene." The figure said. "That aside, I think we've kept your guests in the dark for long enough." he mused. "Oh right, where are my manners. The name's Timeless Dreamer Neo. Just call me Dreamer."

"Anything else is too much of a mouthful, or would remind us of a certain tri colored girl." Swift said with a chuckle.

"And before anyone asks, the Neo in my name is the latin word for 'New'. No relation to the mute girl whose ability still escapes me. Seriously, are those illusions or just plain shape shifting? Which is it?!" he grumbled at the end.

Swift eyed him in confusion. "You don't know? It's physical illusions."

"Oh, so they explained it, huh? Sorry, I've been busy over in my own realm, and I've been observing the Gundam verse and the Digimon verse. There's a promising world forming over there, and I've been helping the overseer with that."

Swift stares at him in amusement "No duh you've been helping him. And they didn't reveal it, it's just obvious."

"Well, you didn't call me over for my RWBY trivia. You called me over so I could clear things up with .Hack." he sighed, before looking at the assembled guests. "If ya got any questions dealing with your new family, feel free to ask me. I'm confident I can answer most if not all of them. Though I must admit...Phoenix seems to have gotten some of the minor facts wrong here and there. Well, I suppose most of it was just one scene/cutscene facts, so maybe he forgot…" Dreamer mused.

"How bad was Haseo's past in his original world?" Weiss asked in a bit of worry, remembering that Haseo had shivered when he remembered it in the first chapter.

"It was both good AND bad." Dreamer said. "As I'm sure you know, Haseo's old world...you can say it was divided into 'two worlds'. The real world, and the online game called 'The World'. The real world...well bluntly put compared to Remnant it's probably heaven. No Grimm, no fighting all the time, etc. But The World...that one is arguably more dangerous than Remnant. At least with Remnant you can SEE the danger...most of it anyway."

"What kind of dangers were there?" Weiss asked with a frown as the others wondered how Remnant would have been like without the Grimm.

"Haseo's story is what I like to call the 'G.U. Era' of The World. The main danger however remained the same. The World is closely linked to the real world, and if some conditions are met, what happens in the game can affect the real world as well, most commonly in the form of coma victims. If a player is killed by a unique enemy in the game, their real world selves just...shut down. They don't die, but they might as well be dead, and the kicker is unless you do something about the 'source' of the unique enemies, those victims aren't waking up. Ever." Dreamer said ominously. "Oh, and for the cherry on top, I'd say a good...99% of the players have no idea they're playing a game that could potentially shut them down in reality. Doesn't that sound fuuun?" the way Dreamer dragged on and drawled the last word was absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"So like a toned down Sword Art Online then." Swift muttered.

"Eh, yes and no. Its debatable which is softer. Sure in SAO its flat out death, but at least they're aware of the stakes and usually less likely to make a mistake. The World...not so much…" Dreamer scratched the back of his head. "YMMV I guess."

"That's… that's pretty dark." Yang said in a subdued tone.

"Tell me about it, it's almost as bad as what happens in our future." Nora said surprisingly calmly.

"You think that's messed up? Get this, the people running the game, CC Corp are well aware people are falling into comas, but they don't give a damn about it. They're more than happy to just turn someone else into a scapegoat to protect their own pockets. Ask Ovan, he got the privilege of experiencing first hand. While he was still in a coma." Dreamer snarled.

"Oh what the hell!?" Blake said in outrage "That's just wrong!"

"Their despicable." Ren said in cold anger.

"Indeed." Pyrrha added in the same tone.

"Well, I suppose not ALL of them are bad. Some are at least willing to stick their necks out to fix the problem. Your new sister was one of them afterall," Dreamer admitted. "Naturally after the whole fiasco was over, she quit her job. Good on her if you ask me."

"Who exactly is Azure Kite?" Blake asked, remembering that Haseo fought someone who apparently reminded him of this Kite character.

"Ah, to answer that question we'll have to go back to the first era of 'The World'. Are you aware of the original appearances of the 8 Phases?" Dreamer asked. Everyone nodded, having remembered the rough explanation before. "Good, to explain, the Phases originally hindered the journey of a player named Kite, who fought them in hopes of finding a way to awaken his friend who had fallen into a coma. The key to that was awakening the Ultimate AI, I guess you could call her a cyber Goddess, Aura. The Phases at the time served Morganna, the avatar of The World itself, who wanted to keep Aura from awakening. Now, back to Haseo's time, in order to protect The World, Aura had created 3 'knights' in the form Kite and 2 of his friends. That was Azure Kite. Haseo's beef with that one, is that he mistakened Azure Kite for being the one to put a friend of his, who I might add, he almost definitely had a crush on, into a coma." Dreamer finished explaining. "Does that answer the question?"

Weiss seemed to twitch a bit at hearing Haseo had a crush on someone before, until she sighed, reminding herself he was dating her now.

"That's quite a misunderstanding." Glynda noted.

"To be fair, there were a LOT of reasons to believe Azure Kite was responsible. For starters, the guy looked like a patchwork zombie. That just SCREAMS 'bad guy'. Not to mention he would sometimes Data Drain players who then fell into comas. Too bad what Haseo's group didn't know was that those players were already infected with the AIDA virus." Dreamer shrugged.

"Huh.. kind of weird that there's an Aida in our world now too." Ruby said with a blink.

"Eh, I'm sure she can't be as bad as the AIDA from Haseo's world. Though...if she starts pulling an amoeba, then you should start getting worried." Dreamer mused. "And for anyone who didn't get what I mean, I'm talking self-replication."

"I suppose we'll look out for that then." Ozpin noted.

"Who's Yata?" Jaune asked, remembering that had something to do with Pi.

"That...is something I'm not 100% sure about. I mean, I know who he is. He's one of the original members of the .Hackers, the group that was led by Kite in the battle against Morganna and the Phases. From what I can understand, he was selected to oversee the AIDA problem and was basically Pi's superior in that area. Hm...probably why she referred to him as 'Master Yata'...though that could also be in the sense of referring to someone younger, seeing as Pi was in her 20s in the real world, while Yata was only 17 in the real world." Dreamer said. "Oh, and he's the bearer of Fidchell the Prophet, just so you know."

"The last phase that hasn't appeared yet." Winter said as she tappd her chin in thought.

"I wonder if he will appear as well?" Weiss wondered.

"Who knows?" Swift said with a shrug.

"Personal theory of mine, for some bizarre reason I get the feeling he's either gonna show up in Haven, or he's with Salem for some reason. Don't ask why I think that, I guess its just cause he DOES have that shady way of doing things at times. Plus he was a hacker, which was considered a big crime due to the number of cyber crimes committed in the past in Haseo's world." Dreamer shrugged.

"Let us hope he isn't." Ozpin muttered.

"Oh, he's not evil. Unless something went REALLY wrong, he should still be his normal self. Who knows maybe you'll find yourself with a mole in Salem's group." Dreamer reassured.

"Ok, now that could be helpful." Qrow said.

Swift suddenly wrote that idea down, he might use that sometime.

"Speaking of Salem, I'm not sure if this applies only to full Maidens or not, but seems like Maidens have a rock, paper, scissors disadvantage to Silver Eyes. Unless you already knew that of course."

"Silver eyed warriors were helpful in the past against rogue maidens, according to our predecessors." Ozpin said with a nod.

"Actually, while we're on topic, just to be clear, the Maidens just have great power, right? They're literally controlling the seasons?" Dreamer asked.

"Don't answer that, I want the surprise from the show." Swift said suddenly, Ozpin nodding with a smirk.

"Rats. Oh well, guess we'll find out the hard way when one of the Maiden's gets their power ripped out and shattered." Dreamer shrugged.

"Dude, don't be dark." Swift said in deadpan.

"Can't help it, I follow a certain order of balance for all worlds I oversee. Good guys win some, bad guys win some. Keeps my stories from being too heavy on either side's advantage." Dreamer said. "Though you'll be happy to know Cinder's the 'lucky' maiden that gets to have her being torn apart."

Swift grinned viciously "Oh you are just a treat you know?"

"Icing on top, it's gonna be the sadistic villain who literally gets her kicks from making her victims DIE of fright." Dreamer grinned.

The others were unnerved as Swift started laughing maliciously for a few moments.

"So, our sadistic sides aside, anymore questions?" Dreamer gave a sunny smile, like he hadn't just revealed he planned to have someone killed in sadistic fashion.

Nobody answered at that, either because they didn't have any questions left, or they were unnerved by what they'd just seen.

"None, okay. So, carry on then," he smiled, before pulling out his Pen-Saber, and drawing a sofa...and a timer, before sitting down on the comfy sofa he'd drawn.

"What's the timer for?" Swift asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My drawings only stay real for 2 hours tops, unless it's something smaller like a pen, or a shield. I'd rather not hit my head when the time runs out." Dreamer explained.

Swift nodded in understanding and motioned for the group to go back to reading.

* * *

 **Alright, that's done!**


	25. Chapter 22

**And we're finally back!**

 **Took a little bit to get back to this, though you all know I have worse ones.**

* * *

Swift motioned to Ozpin to start up reading, as his friends arrival was now finally over.

Dreamer idly looked at the list of chapters to come...and his smile dropped slightly. "Right, it was this chapter." he muttered. Truth be told he wasn't a big fan of same sex pairings, but as long as it was consensual, he could let it slide. With that in mind he just cozied up in his chair and listened/watched.

"Oh right, not really your thing." Swift mumbled in remembrance as he remembered the chapter, and looked at Dreamer, before shrugging, he was the one who wanted in on this story after all.

Dreamer noticed the look Swift had and shrugged. "Miniscule price to pay." was all he said.

 **[Chapter 22: Bumblebee]**

"I ship it!" Swift suddenly shouted with a grin, with Yang and Blake blushing a bit in embarrassment.

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

 **Okay so... fun fact, I actually didn't really have this date planned out, at all.**

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Weiss said while shaking her head with a sigh.

Yang merely stuck out her tongue at her teammate.

"Plans are great, but having it too rigid isn't a good idea either. Plus this is a date. The 'rules' may or may not be flexible depending on who you're taking out." Dreamer chimed from his spot, looking at what looked like an I-Pad.

 **So my last minute plan amounted to this really, find a place that's Faunus friendly, see if it serves fish, go from there.**

"Well, it's a sensible idea at least." Blake said with a shrug.

"I'd definitely do that much." Yang admitted.

 **Fortunately finding a Sushi place that was willing to serve Faunus was easy, although I wasn't surprised to find that is was a cat Faunus that owned the place. Fishing Cat to be exact according to her.**

"Is that an actual type of cat?" Jaune asked.

"Hang on, let me look it up." Dreamer said. "Huh, incredibly it is an actual type of cat. It's even a state animal." he blinked, not expecting to see that.

"Even I didn't know that." Winter said in surprise.

 **She found it to be a fun little joke she put as her little place's name, "The Fishing Cat's Sushi & Sashimi" the place was called.**

 **I'll be honest, I've had sushi before, but sashimi was something new to me, although Blake seemed to perk up considerably at sashimi.**

"What's sashimi?" Ruby whispered to Weiss in a question.

"It's basically sushi without the rice." Weiss answered, Ruby nodding in understanding.

 **"Uh... Okay what exactly** _ **is**_ **sashimi Blake?" I asked completely confused as we stepped inside.**

"Cool, an echo." Dreamer snickered. That gag never got old in these things.

Ruby laughed sheepishly at that, realising the question would have been answered anyway by the book.

 **"Sashimi it mainly raw fish sliced up and served atop thinly shredded daikon and rice or miso soup in a separate bowl." Blake said, "I didn't think there was a place that served this in Vale that was Faunus friendly."**

 **"Well that's why I set up shop here." The owner, a brown haired faunus with a Fishing Cat's tail, said, "It's such a shame that only one other place served sashimi and the owner hate's Faunus, so I went over here to the docks and here we are."**

"Racist idiots." Dreamer said, blowing a raspberry. "Never did understand the point of it all when the Grimm are literally at their doorstep."

"I'll have to remember where it is." Blake mumbled as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pockets with a small pen and wrote on it.

"Guess we'll be going then." Yang said idly.

 **"Thanks for setting this place up by the way." Blake said, "The prices seem fair."**

 **"It took a lot of research, and a cramped tail, to find prices that would be fair for Faunus." The owner said, "So, what can I get you two? Oh, and all the fish here are farm raised, so there are no chance of parasites and they keep the fresh flavor that is lost in freezing them."**

 **"Tuna sashimi." Blake said almost instantly.**

 **"I figured as much, your breath has a hint of Tuna from... breakfast time." The owner said.**

"Hmm, I wonder if she can figure out what I ate?" Nora said thoughtfully.

"Pancakes." everyone said, making Nora blink.

 **"Wow, you faunus are good." I said surprised.**

 **"Oh that's actually just because I have a fine nose for fish." The owner said, "Anyone else would probably just smell the subtle cat scent coming from her."**

"Yeah, it's subtle, but it's there." Swift informed everyone, with Blake rolling her eyes at that.

 **"Huh, you learn something new everyday." I said, "Um... I actually don't know what I want to get really, I haven't had sashimi before."**

 **The owner smiled, "Okay, I actually have something special for that. Pick your favorite kinds of fish to eat from this list." With that the owner handed me a clipboard and clipped a sheet of paper to it.**

 **I took it and a pen from the desk and read it.**

 **Salmon, Squid, Tuna, Mackerel, Horse Mackerel, Octopus, Fatty Tuna, Yellowtail. "Hey, how come there are more on the main menu than this?" I asked.**

 **"Because there are things too big, or small, or just non-moblie for the special thing I have." The owner said.**

 **I nodded and checked off Salmon, Tuna, and Squid before handing it back.**

"Squid is pretty good." Ren said.

"One word: Tentacles." Qrow said with a snicker, and everyone was now suitably grossed out.

"It's not THAT bad," Dreamer shrugged. "Sure it doesn't go down easy, but it's nothing to get grossed out over."

"That's not what the joke was about." Swift said dryly.

Dreamer blinked, and one could swear they'd see the question mark over his head. It took him a few seconds to figure it out, then he blinked. "Ah...that kind...riiight…" he went back to looking at his I-Pad rather quickly.

 **"Thank you, now follow me." The owner said turning on her heel and leading us to a back room.**

 **Which had a large artificial pond in it with four fishing rods and four poles with four claws on the end with a trigger near the bottom, "Whoa." I said surprised.**

 **"Yep, it may just be because I'm a Fishing Cat Faunus, but I wanted to add a pond to customers could catch the fish they wanted to eat if they wanted. Or in your case, just catch one at random." The owner said walking over to a control panel and inserting a key, "You poles for a chance at catching a squid if it swims close enough, or just try your luck with the rod."**

Blake stared at it for a few moments "We're definitely going there."

"It does seem rather fun." Pyrrha said.

 **The owner then punched in a few keys and a gate opened near the back and a group of fish, the same ones I listed in fact, swim out, "Mind if I try to catch a Tuna myself?" Blake asked.**

 **"Go ahead." The owner said handing Blake a fishing rod while I grabbed a pole.**

 **"Uh, isn't it a little hard to get all these fish back after we're done fishing?" I asked.**

 **"Not really." The owner said, "I've got little devices in each of the fish's rooms that release a subtle scent, one that can only be picked up by that specific species of fish."**

 **"How did you discover what scent for each fish?" Blake asked.**

"I'm rather curious myself." Glynda added.

 **"A good friend, a lot of trial and error, and more than a few... mishaps." The owner said, glaring at a squid.**

 **"I don't even want to know." I said thrusting my pole forward then pulling the trigger, pulling up a squid, right as Blake reeled in a Tuna.**

 **The owner was right next to us, grabbing the two fish herself, "Thank you, your food will be ready shortly, pick a seat, and relax." she said.**

 **[Aida P.O.V.]**

"Here we go again." Qrow said with a groan as he started drinking once more.

 **I found myself at a village that seemed to be cleared out, rather recently too from how not even the food in the refrigerators were even close to being spoiled, save for one or two places that had a few items that got lost in the back of the refrigerator.**

 **I know daddy would be chewing me out until my ears fell off, but I gotta survive somehow, and I really suck at hunting animals... and making fires.**

 **Actually I kept choking up as I was about to kill the animal I was going to eat, the sad faces they make tear me up inside.**

"She's too nice for this kind of world." Winter said with a shake of her head.

Some people looked at Ruby when they heard that, finding the two girls were a bit similar.

"I know what you're thinking, and just to put some fears to rest, I think it's a safe bet that Ruby, and probably all of team RWBY, has 'plot armor'...for now at any rate." Dreamer muttered the last part to himself.

"Isn't plot armor that thing that makes it so you can't die?" Jaune asked, being one of the more internet savvy people in his team.

"Yes, that's the one," Dreamer nodded.

"I feel like there's an explanation regarding me coming." Pyrrha said, remembering what happens to her originally.

"Yeah...its to do with the 'bases' for your 'characters'. RT is the overseer of your main verses, and pretty much EVERYONE is based off some kind of 'story'. Team RWBY for example was based off of 'Fairy tales'. You guys...were based off of something else," Dreamer explained, thinking how best to word this. He didn't want to be too blunt after all.

Ren seemed to get it "Our team all has a similar basis, doesn't it?"

"You have 2 bases each. All of you were based off of legendary figures who 'cross dressed' as part of a key part of your 'story'...and you guys...errr…" Dreamer was struggling with this one, before looking at Swift. "Should I?"

Swift simply nodded, looking down.

"Let's just say...you all don't get a fairy tale ending…" was Dreamer's final answer.

It took a few moments, but they eventually understood the meaning behind his words, all of them growing afraid of what might happen to them in the future.

"The only one I know by heart is Jaune's basis, she was burned at the stake, so Jaune, that gives you something to look out for, and also, be careful of Cardin, he's a part of that story too." Swift said seriously, Jaune nodding in understanding.

"Nora, your base died after an epic battle, to which he died of poisoning. Keep clear of any King Tajitu's and/or Death Stalkers, or even poisonous Faunus at that. Failing that, do NOT be reckless against a poisonous opponent, unless you want to possibly re-live your 'bases' tale." Dreamer warned.

"For Ren's base… I think, but I'm not sure, she committed suicide because of circumstances, and the only reason I see him doing so is if all of you go… especially if Nora goes." Swift added, with Ren nodding after a few moments as he grasped Nora's hand tightly.

"Oh, and while we're on topic, who wants to hear about Salem's possible base?" Dreamer added.

Swift looked at him in surprise "She has a base?"

"Nothing confirmed, but her name is a big hint. Salem, Massachusetts after all." Dreamer said.

"Oh, right, the witch trials, forgot about those for a moment." Swift muttered.

"Assuming she's based off of more than one tale, she is likely based on the witches trialed and killed in our world long ago, as well as the evil witches in your story, Ozpin. In your story, you were based off the wizard of Oz, who was aided by the two good witches, one of them being Glynda, and opposed by two wicked witches...though I highly doubt a bucket of water is gonna make her melt." Dreamer chuckled at the last part. "Crushing is still a viable option though. No, seriously, one of the wicked witches died when a house fell on her. Literally."

"You know, Ruby is kind of like Dorothy a bit, Zwei is Toto, so I think the Wizard of Oz correlations are even bigger." Swift added.

"Wait a second…" Dreamer blinked, and a light bulb literally appeared over his head, before pointing at Blake. "Cowardly Lion."

"Hey!" Blake said indignantly.

"Tin man who gained a heart." he pointed at Weiss.

"Excuse me?!" she said indignantly.

"Scarecrow that gained gained a brain." he finished, pointing at Yang.

"Care to repeat that?" Yang growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Team RWBY's the freaking protagonist group from the Wizard of Oz!" Dreamer exclaimed.

"While I see the point you're making, I'm letting them beat you up." Swift said dryly as he scooted away from his friend.

"Way ahead of you. I turned off my pain receptors, and I regenerate like Deadpool. Ha!" Dreamer snickered.

Swift held up a panel behind Dreamer's head that read 'I turned them up to max, kick his ass.'.

"I also added working eyes at the back of my head. Later!" Dreamer grinned, before a hole literally appeared under his sofa, and he dropped through. Then a sign appeared, reading "Entrance to Dreamer's realm. Enter at your own risk~" topped off with a little blackheart next to it. The sign then gained an addition. "P.S. Dreamer is not to be held responsible for any broken minds due to lack of logic."

"Give me a minute." Swift said as he jumped in, dragging out Dreamer after a minute, hogtied, while Swift held Dreamer's pen his hand "This is why you don't open a portal inside my realm."

"...fine if we're gonna do this, can we at least make a good joke out of it? I demand the Pinata treatment." Dreamer grumbled.

Swift gained a vicious grin as Dreamer was suddenly hanging from the ceiling, and the three girls had baseball bats with spikes on them in their hands.

"...seriously? Oni bats?" Dreamer deadpanned. "Eh, whatever. Let's get this over with so we can get on with the show."

The girls were all too happy to comply.

[hr]

"Well...now I look like cheese...and my pain tolerance probably went up. Maybe…" Dreamer groaned. He was back on his seat, with a full body cast. Oh, and the guests now had a full bowl of candy to enjoy. Several of them.

"Never give me ideas." Swift said with a grin as he ate a chocolate bar.

"I was going to get beat up anyway. I figured our 'audience' might as well get a good laugh out of it." Dreamer deadpanned. At the 'camera'.

 **Anyway I was sitting in, what I assume is, the village leader's house reading the last page of my father's notes on the substance in my body.**

 **"So... the the first volunteer, when she had absorbed enough of this stuff," I said to myself as a pushed a glob of the substance to my right hand, "Could create creatures from it that were loyal to her."**

"That could prove helpful." Ozpin mused as he chewed on a caramel.

 **I focused my mind on the glob, which soon began to shift and take form..**

 **Substance began to slid off my creation and back into my pores.**

 **It was simple, four short tentacles to grip onto a surface and a white eyeball with a yellow pupil, the eye constantly looking around.**

"That's kinda creepy." Ruby said as she shoveled anything that had chocolate into her mouth.

"I've seen worse. Try playing some survival horror games. Messed up shit right there…" Dreamer commented.

Both Swift and Jaune shivered as they remembered their horror game experiences, Jaune hiding behind the sofa, and Swift turning the console off faster than you can say 'boo'.

 **According to the notes I could even see through my creations eye's if I wanted, or eye in this case, so by closing my eyes and with a brief thought I found myself looking at myself.**

 **"Volunteer 1 called you... a Gomora if I read that right." I said looking at the creature that was called a Gomora by a previous person, "You can move on your own, but can't fight, but self destruct... A scout."**

"Ironic…" Dreamer muttered. Seeing the confused looks he explained further. "Gomora was the name of Cubia's… 'drones' I suppose would be the right way to call them. Its ironic they'd name it after that, as if Aida is both the AIDA virus AND Cubia reborn or something." he shrugged.

 **I stepped out of the building and the Gomora floated up, "Set yourself by the town gate, call me if you see someone."**

 **The Gomora blinked before flying off.**

 **"I'm going to need more Gomora." I said creating more.**

 **Within an hour I heard a mental call from one of my Gomora, so I shifted my sight to it's sight.**

 **Grimm, lots of them.**

 **"That's not good." I whispered, "But... perhaps I can create something to protect me..."**

"At least she's getting rid of the grimm." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

 **"That went really well." I said to Blake as we returned to the hall our dorm was on.**

 **"It really did." Blake said, "I wouldn't be opposed to a second date."**

Yang smiled at that and scooted closer to Blake, the faunus girl smiling in amusement

 **"Same time next week?" I asked.**

 **"Sure." Blake said before we entered our dorm.**

Yang did a small fist pump, which had a few people chuckling, while Ozpin passed the book over to Glynda.

* * *

 **Well, Dreamer's pretty much here to say people.**

 **He'll be a big help to me, seriously.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Even more stuff today!**

* * *

Dreamer was clearly excited, evident by the bowl of popcorn he had with him.

Glynda looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Something you want to tell us?" she asked.

"Nah, just the start of one of my favorite arcs for this story. I've been waiting for this. That and I'm ready for expositions when I KNOW you'll have some questions...or at least you should have some questions," he amended at the end.

"I'm quite sure they will, honestly I might as well." Swift said with a smirk as Glynda started to read.

 **[Chapter 23: Mission-1]**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **Me and my team were waiting outside of Professor Ozpin office right now.**

 **Why?**

 **Well apparently Ozpin had a couple of missions he had just gotten and had asked my team and my sister's team to handle them, for extra credit of course.**

"Extra credit. Great for grades, but questionable for health, especially in this kind of situation," Dreamer snickered.

"I just realised this is unknown territory from now on though, so, those missions will be dangerous I'm guessing, right?" Jaune asked.

"Mildly dangerous honestly." Swift said with a shrug.

"Well, to be fair, as long as they don't have a leader and nobody gets too cocky, Grimm are...manageable," Dreamer mused.

"Basically, you'll fight a lot, and I mean a LOT of Grimm on this mission." Swift added.

"Joy…" Jaune groaned.

 **"I wish we had a clue as to what our mission would be before hand." Endrance said as he polished his sword.**

 **"Why? You wanna spend the day with Mia again?" Kuhn joked, only to get knocked in the back of the head my Atoli's staff.**

 **"You're one to talk mister 'Flirt's with anything that wears a skirt.'." Atoli said.**

 **"Hey I'm not that bad." Kuhn said.**

"At least there's worse." Swift said with a laugh, the others raising an eyebrow.

"What's worse?" Yang asks.

"Flirting with anything remotely female." Swift said with a snicker, making the others laugh a bit.

"Or as a character in an old sitcom I used to watch said, 'You'll hit on anything with a pulse'," Dreamer snickered, earning a few more laughs.

 **"Kuhn, Saku placed a wood carving that vaguely resembled a woman and you spend five minutes flirting with it before you finally realized that it wasn't a real woman." I deadpanned.**

Now THAT got everyone laughing, yes even Glynda couldn't help but laugh at that.

 **"I'm going to shut up now." Kuhn said.**

"Smart move," Dreamer snickered. "You know, I know Kuhn was always a bit of a flirt, but I think he got worse since coming to Remnant," he added with a musing tone.

"Probably because now people look their age and he doesn't have to worry about a guy playing as a girl." Swift said with a snicker.

"Oh yeah. One of his moments was finding out he flirted with an 11 year old by accident," Dreamer nodded. "To explain, he was 24 at the time back in their old world," he clarified, which earned a few slightly disturbed looks from the audience.

"Pointing out, he didn't know, I think her character looked older, right?" Swift asked Dreamer.

"I thought that was implied. I mean...it WAS an online game," Dreamer said, scratching the back of his head. Now everyone felt a little silly for not thinking of that part.

 **Finally Team RWBY stepped out of Ozpin's office.**

 **"Well, we have a mission and..." Ruby started before sagging, "We're going out to fix a few machines that are a part of Vale's security network."**

"Daww." Rubby sagged just like her other.

"Remember, LOTS of Grimm." Swift repeated, with Ruby perking up a bit at hearing she'd at least get to kick butt.

 **"It's not glorious, but still important." Endrance said.**

 **Ruby just sighed, "I know but still..." Ruby groaned.**

 **"Look at the bright side, you're not playing escort to some moron." I said.**

"Oh god that would suck." Yang said with a groan.

"Could be worse. It could be a moron who thinks they're smart/great, and take every chance to 'rub it in' or something," Dreamer snorted.

 **Yang then jumped in front of Ruby, "Rubes come on, let's get going, Professor Nikos is waiting for us, she's the one that we're technically shadowing for this mission. Maybe we'll even get to see her use that Avatar she has in a fight!"**

 **"You are way too excited for this Yang." Blake said.**

"How could I not be? Pyrrha's sister is awesome!" Yang exclaimed with a grin.

Pyrrha smiled "There's no denying that."

 **"Good luck girls." I said before standing up and making my way to Ozpin's office, giving Weiss a quick kiss as I passed her.**

"A part of me REALLY hopes Phoenix will at least clear up what happened to Haseo's old life. In the game's story I personally always thought it was implied Atoli was Haseo's most likely love interest, yet they're clearly just friends here. Would love to know what happened there," Dreamer mused.

He then suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, as he turned to see Weiss giving him a glare that would make the devil piss his pants.

"Damn you over protective/jealous girlfriend tropes," Dreamer deadpanned. Right before a force field appeared around his chair and him. "And I know what you're gonna try to do Swift. Don't bother. I connected this spot to my realm, and temporarily overwrote your territory. This exact spot of the room is MY territory now."

Swift simply passed a paper to Dreamer that read 'Even I wouldn't sick a pissed Weiss at you.'

"Huh...now I feel like a jerk for that. Then again, that's what plenty of acquaintances I've had to deal with would do for a cheap laugh since I regenerate quickly," Dreamer blinked, and sounded apologetic.

Swift chuckled as he sent images to Weiss's scroll, which made her blush as she hid it away quickly, stopping the glare that would freeze hell over.

 **[]**

 **"So what is our mission sir?" I asked.**

 **"Straight to the point then I see." Ozpin said before standing up, "About two days ago a village had evacuated due to an oncoming Grimm horde, the horde arrived at the village yesterday according to a drone I had sent out."**

 **"So you wish for us to clear out the Grimm so the villagers can return safely?" Endrance asked.**

"A standard mission." Winter said with a small nod of approval for something simple.

 **"Not quite." Ozpin said, "You see when the Grimm arrived something was already attacking them, destroying them without pause and turning them into a liquid that it collected." Ozpin then slid his scroll over to us with an image pulled up.**

 **I caught the srolll and lifted it so my team could see what it was.**

 **It looked similar to a giant Nevermore, but with a longer, more upright body than the massive avian Grimm, it's legs seemed shorter, with black feathers, and instead of the normally violent red eyes of a Grimm this thing had pure white eyes.**

 **"What is that?" Kuhn asked confused.**

 **"There is no clear answer to that as no-one seems to be able to identify it." Ozpin said.**

 **"So." Atoli said, "You want us to go check it out, see if it's hostile or benign to humans."**

 **"More or less." Ozpin said, "If possible try to figure out where it came from."**

"Calling it now, that's Aida." Nora said.

"I won't even penalize you for guessing that one." Swift admitted.

"Dammit." Qrow muttered as he drank from his beer, which Swift had made ever-refilling.

 **"You got it professor." I said as I lead my team out of the office.**

 **[]**

 **"AWWWWW MAAAAN!" Ruby cried out when we told her our mission out in the courtyard as we made our way to the bullheads, "You guy's get to investigate a creature of unknown origin while we just run maintenance."**

"That does sound mildly boring." Ren admitted.

 **"Hey at least you guy's get a teacher to help, we're on our own here." Kuhn said.**

 **"Hey sis." I said looking at Ruby, "Where's Zwei?"**

 **"We left her with Mia." Ruby said.**

"Why?" Blake said with a groan.

 **[Mia's P.O.V.]**

 **I stared down the Corgi that was sitting on the floor opposite of me, "Alright pup, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I said snapping on rubber gloves.**

 **"Ruff." Zwei barked as he trotted over to me.**

 **"Well..." I said looking at the dog, "That takes care of the easy part I suppose." With that I bent down to pick up the Corgi, who barked and licked me on the cheek.**

Blake stared at her sister dryly, before facepalming.

 **"Hey, cut that out." I said, "Too bad Blake can't get over her instinctual nervousness of dogs, you are a little angel." I said bringing Zwei into Team HAKE's bathroom, which had the tub partially filled and shutting the door.**

"Yeah, Zwei doesn't fight when we give him a bath." Ruby said.

"I should know, I helped you clean him last time." Weiss said in amusement while Ruby simply smiled.

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **The Bullhead dropped us off about a mile outside of town, not close enough to startle the creature. but close enough that we won't have to end up being tired upon arrival.**

 **"Alright." I said as we marched toward the town, "If this thing is hostile, who want's to take it on with their Avatar?"**

"Yay! More giant fights!" Nora cheered.

"I've seen bigger." Swift muttered, thinking along the lines of Power Rangers.

"Giant fights are par the course in Japan," Dreamer chuckled, thinking of a large number of giant robot and giant hero shows.

 **"We'll figure it out when we get there." Endrance said.**

 **"Yeah, spur of the moment it is then." I said.**

 **[]**

 **We reached the entrance to the town we noticed it was dead quiet, "It is way too quiet here." Kuhn said reaching for his gun.**

"Way to state the obvious kid." Qrow said with a snort.

"Cue the fight!" Dreamer chuckled.

 **"Kuhn stop." I said, halting the blue haired flirt, "If this thing isn't hostile, we don't want to give it a reason to attack us."**

 **"Stop." Atoli said holding her arms out to stop us, "Look."**

 **Atoli pointed at a creature that had latched onto the welcoming arch of the town, a small eyeball-ish creature with four black tendrils on it.**

 **"What the heck is that?" I asked quietly.**

"Something ugly." Yang said with a grin and a shrug.

 **The creature jumped when it looked at us, before leaping off it's perch and flew at us.**

 **"Permission to engage?" Kuhn asked as it sailed toward us, there was still a decent distance between us.**

 **I pulled out one of the Cursed Wave daggers and shifted it into gun form and shot the creature, causing it to explode into black goo, "Granted." I said with a smirk.**

 **"Oh you little-" Kuhn grumbled as I put the dagger away.**

That got a few laughs out of the others.

 **[Aida's P.O.V.]**

 **I stumbled back as my Gomora was shot and destroyed.**

"Oooh, that's always unpleasant when something you're 'connected to' gets shot," Dreamer winced.

 **'Oh no.' I thought in panic.**

 **If I recall from the books I had read during my time of peace here then those were Huntsman.**

 **I saw that blue haired Huntsman reach for his weapon so I ordered my Gomora to get closer, and they shot it.**

"So… it's basically Kuhn's fault that they have to fight." Jaune said with a blink.

"Pretty much." Swift said with a nod.

"To be fair, in a world full of Grimm, don't you always shoot first ask questions later when the creature is black and oily looking?" Dreamer pointed out.

"A fair point." Ozpin said with a small nod.

 **'Stop them!' I ordered the much larger creature I created, 'Stop them and give me time to escape!'**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **We heard a large screech as we saw the creature we were briefed about land in front of us.**

 **"I'll handle it." Endrance said stepping in front of us, "I haven't used Macha at all yet."**

Weiss and Winter blinked when they realised that was indeed true, Macha was one of the phases that had yet to appear.

 **The massive avian screeched in anger as it took into the air before sweeping one if it's wings, launching a volley of feathers at us.**

 **However a bright light cut off the attack from hitting us.**

 **[OST- .Hack GU: She]**

 **When the light went down Endrance's Avatar, Macha, floated in front of us.**

"Show us!" Nora said with a hyped up grin.

 **Macha was absolutely massive in comparison to the rest of the Avatars, although that is mostly because it's lower half is a gargantuan upside down red rose, it's upper body was feminine and primarily 's face was divided into two different colors in a nearly yin-yang type fashion, a split that started on the top of the head that ended by the left check, the smaller section was purple while the larger was white. It had two incredibly tall feline ears that were purple with a white inside. And finally it had a purple holographic veil floating behind it's head.**

 **Actually looking at Macha now, I can see a strange resemblance to Mia... Plus that veil seems to be painting a picture in my mind now that I can see that resemblance.**

The image was paused and...wedding music? Yeah, wedding music suddenly was playing with Dreamer putting two figures next to each other. One of an anthro cat with long ears and purple fur, and a young boy with short blue hair wearing robes and carrying a staff. "...what? Any .hack fan knows it's obvious," he chuckled. "Heck, why else would Macha go to HIM specifically?"

Swift snorted at the image.

 **Note to self, see what I can get from Endrance about Mia, at this point I'm starting to think she played an important role in The World.**

Swift was the one who paused it this time to butt in "She did, just want to remind everyone of that."

"VERY important role in The World. Who wants backstory?" Dreamer chuckled.

They all raise their hands, even Swift.

"Mia was originally an AI. Not just any AI too. Macha looking like Mia isn't a coincidence. Mia is, or rather was, Macha," Dreamer explained. "It's also ironic as Macha was created to collect data on a certain emotion. Love. Albeit unrequited love. I guess it's fitting she herself would come to feel that emotion."

"The more you know." Swift said idly while Glynda started reading again.

 **Macha quickly threw her arms in across her front in a forward motion, one after another, each swing sending out a trio of red spinning energy blades at the Avian.**

 **The Avian squawked in pain as the shot hit it and it quickly dove at Macha.**

 **Macha however had other plans as it released from it's mouth area a powerful sound that created visible, red distortions in the air that slammed into the Avian, knocking it away from Macha.**

 **"I forgot how Macha could fight its been so long." Kuhn said.**

 **"Hey you didn't fight her, I did." I said to Kuhn.**

 **"I swear it's weird referring to Macha as 'her' when she's the Avatar of a guy." Atoli said.**

 **"Agreed." Kuhn and I said at the same time.**

Everyone else agreed as well, it was weird.

 **Macha then lifted her arms, creating a quad of red roses, said roses then bloomed and burst into petals that began swirling around as if Macha were the center of a tornado.**

 **The Avian squawked at Macha as it sent out a volley of feathers at her, but the feathers were caught by the swirl of petals and quickly dissolved in the gale.**

 **Macha swept her arms for another volley of energy disks, this time stunning the Avian. And with the Avian stunned Macha reared her fist back before charging forward at full force.**

 **The force of the punch splattered the creature into black goo.**

"Yuck, it's everywhere." Ruby said in a bit of disgust at seeing the substance just splattered around the place.

 **[OST end]**

 **[Endrance's P.O.V.]**

 **Still within my Avatar I looked around the area before I noticed a small figure in a white coat running through the forest, so I turned to tell the others.**

 **And noticed another figure hiding behind a signpost, this one I recognized.**

Jaune noticed the figure as well from Endrance's view and facepalmed, confusing the others.

 **Now I reverted to my normal self.**

 **"You looked like you saw something. What was it?" Haseo asked.**

 **"I saw a small person in a white coat running out of the village down a trail in that direction." I said turning to point in the direction I saw the mystery person flee.**

 **"That's strange." Atoli said, "We should find her, it's not safe to be running out in the forest without someone else with you."**

"And yet she's dangerous enough herself." Blake commented.

"Epitaph user. Its par the course," Dreamer chuckled. "There's a reason the 8 users got the badass unofficial name of 'The Infinity Eight'."

"Damn that's seriously badass." Yang muttered.

"When all 8 are together, they can 'form' what is known as the 'Key of Twilight'. What exactly that is is never clearly explained, but suffice to say, in context, the key is likely a manifestation of the power of a god. The 8 Avatars were the pieces of the original program of the World, the old God of the World you could say," Dreamer nodded in agreement.

Ozpin hummed in interest.

 **"And second." I said turning to the signpost, "Sakubo, get out here!"**

 **And with that Bo, Judging by the hat, stepped out from hiding.**

Jaune groaned audibly as Pyrrha patted his back with an amused smile.

"Those two were always pretty free spirited, Saku more than Bo," Dreamer chuckled.

 **"Hoooohh boy." Haseo groaned.**

And with that Glynda closed the book before passing it to Qrow, who set aside his beer to read.

* * *

 **It's good to be back.**


	27. Chapter 24

"Okay, time for the next part of the mission," Dreamer nodded lightly.

"This oughta be good." Qrow said with a smirk as he got to reading.

 **[Chapter 24: Mission-2]**

 **[Haseo's P.O.V.]**

 **"Saku, why on Remnant did you decide to follow us on our mission?" I asked a little annoyed, Endrance had stepped away to call Weiss and see how she was doing.**

 **"Hey I'm always stuck at Beacon. Heck I didn't even get to go on team JNPR's mission." Saku retorted.**

 **"Okay so why our mission? Why not Team RWBY's?" I asked.**

 **"I know you guy's more." Saku said simply.**

"A stupid but fair reason." Jaune said as he rubbed his temples.

"Keep in mind, reincarnation. She LITERALLY knows them more than that version of you," Dreamer reminded.

"Should I feel insulted about that?" Jaune asked.

"I know I would." Swift said dryly.

"...reincarnation is confusing. Moving on?" Dreamer proposed, earning nods as Qrow continued to read.

 **"She's got us there." Kuhn said.**

 **"I still wonder who that runaway was." Atoli said worried, "We really should give chase as soon as Endrance finishes his call."**

 **"Don't worry, while you were having a panic attack I messaged Ozpin and he gave us the go ahead to follow after them." I said, "By the way, why did you assume it was a girl earlier?"**

 **"I'm pretty sure I saw a glimpse of long black hair while Endrance was fighting that thing, but when I actually looked I saw nothing. Now that I know I wasn't seeing things I'm guessing it's a woman." Atoli explained.**

 **"I'll just take your word for it." I said as Endrance approached us, "How's Team RWBY's mission going?"**

 **"Turns out the devices connected to the security network hadn't just broken down, they were sabotaged." Endrance said.**

Ozpin's eyes narrowed as he immediately started thinking of possible suspects.

 **"What!?" Kuhn shouted, "Who in their right mind would do that?"**

 **"Maybe that woman that was with Torchwick?" I asked.**

 **"Possibly." Endrance said, "But there was a logo found near the area's. The seal of Merlot Industries."**

And now his eyes widened, before adopting a serious expression "So he's still alive then. This is rather concerning."

"Well, it'd be pretty sad for Aida if she went this far only to find her dad was dead, wouldn't it?" Dreamer pointed out.

"I suppose." Ozpin admitted.

 **"Mom told me about that place." Atoli said, "They were located in the heart of Mountain Glenn, and were conducting questionable research on Grimm. Mom said that the founder, who she only referred to as Dr. Merlot, had only delved deeper into that research when his daughter Aida Merlot died in a car accident."**

"Better motive than what he had in the game," Dreamer admitted. "Wait...did he even HAVE an actual motive in the game now that I think about it?"

"Nope." Swift said, popping the P.

"Right, standard mad scientist. Geez, for such a hyped game you'd think they'd at least give him more motive...then again, no offense, but right now to my knowledge some of the villains causing trouble in your world seem pretty...2 dimensional," Dreamer frowned. "A few of them seem to have that 'I'm just evil' or 'I'm better than everyone' vibe to them."

"None taken, it's more of an insult to them than us." Qrow said with a snort.

"True. You'd have to be pretty nutty to work with the creatures that want humanity dead...while they themselves are still human," Dreamer nodded.

 **"Whoa wait, Aida?" I asked.**

 **"Yes, Aida." Atoli said, "Trust me, I was surprised to learn that someone in Remnant shared the name of the computer virus AIDA."**

"Ironic, ain't it?" Dreamer chuckled lightly.

 **"Team RWBY is heading to Mountain Glenn as of right now." Endrance said, "I'd suggest we follow after our runner."**

 **"Right, Endrance lead the way." I said, "You were the one who saw her last."**

 **Endrance nodded and took off in a light jog, the rest of us following closely.**

 **[Aida P.O.V.]**

 **I severed the connection to the Gomora I was looking through and started to panic.**

 **'Oh no, they're coming after me!' I thought scared, 'I don't why they're following me, and I don't think I want to find out.'**

 **I ran past a crumbled old statue of what I could vaguely tell was a man on a horse before stopping and backing up, "That could by me some time, just need to make a few adjustments." I said as I welled up more Grimm ooze and began forming a new creation to slow my pursuers. "I'm going to need to kill some Grimm while I run."**

"Great, something else to fight." Weiss said dryly.

"At least we're not the ones fighting it." Blake added.

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **"We got Grimm!" Atoli called, "I'll take 'em out."**

 **Atoli flung her staff out to the side, the central orb filling with Wind and Fire Dust, she looked at her Targets, a small pack of Beowolves, but there was something off about them.**

 **"Atoli hold on a-" I started.**

 **"Hrraaaahhh!" Atoli called out swinging her staff forward, which sent out a fierce gale of flames that scorched the Grimm in the path, leaving nothing but ashes, "What were you saying Haseo?" She asked.**

 **I sighed before I answered, "I was going to ask, did anyone else notice those Beo's had a green tint to them?" I asked.**

"Now that he mentions it, they kinda did." Ruby said as Swift conveniently rewound the image up a bit.

"Somehow, it can't be anything good." Winter said with narrowed eyes.

"It's not," Dreamer nodded. "If I recall they're walking bombs now."

"Only the creeps, the beowolves are basically more spiky." Swift corrected.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry for the wrong info," Dreamer said sheepishly.

 **"Yeah, I thought it was a trick of the light but now that you mention it I might be wrong." Kuhn said.**

 **"Atoli, didn't you say that Dr. Merlot conducted questionable research on Grimm?" I asked.**

 **"Well, yes but he's supposedly died when Mountain Glenn fell." Atoli said.**

 **"And En didn't you say the logo of Merlot Industries was found near each of the Security Network devices." I asked.**

 **"Yes, in fact they were found on a few cages that were near the second device." Endrance said.**

 **"Haseo what are you getting at?" Saku asked confused, then her eyes widened, "Wait, you don't think...?"**

 **I nodded, "Either Dr. Merlot is still alive and has continued his research, of someone else is using his research notes and his utilities."**

 **Atoli's eyes went wide, "Do you think the person we are following has a connection to our culprit?" She asked in surprise.**

 **"The only way to find out is to catch up to her." Kuhn said.**

 **"That might be easier said than done guys." Saku called looking upward.**

 **Confused we followed her gaze and saw something land in front of us.**

 **Roughly it looked like a horseback knight, except it's human legs were merged into the back of the horse, it's left arm had it's hand merged into a crossbow, and it's right hand was melded with a sword.**

"Does Remnant even HAVE stories of Centaurs?" Dreamer blinked.

"What's a centaur?" Nora asked in confusion.

"They're common in Vacuo from what I've heard, everywhere else, not so much." Blake said.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," Dreamer mused.

Although, Swift did cast a glance at Ren, whose finger twitched ever so slightly as he looked at the Grimm, before relaxing.

 **"Well." Saku said after a minute of silence, "Look's like our runner has conjured a knight in black armor to save her."**

 **Even the knight completely stopped it's actions and stared at Saku.**

"Yeah...that was pretty bad," Dreamer groaned slightly.

"Even I thought that was bad." Yang said dryly.

"...then its REALLY bad if even you think it's bad," Dreamer deadpanned.

 **"Really?" I asked.**

 **"Oh like you could come up with anything better." Saku said.**

 **"You want me to pull a Yang? Because this will be the only time I'll do it." I warned.**

 **"Alright, I dare you to pull a Yang." Saku said.**

 **"Dammit." Kuhn cursed.**

 **"Alright." I said taking a moment to think, "Atoli, I'll leave it up to you to take care of this guy before** _**Knight**_ **." I punned.**

 **"Oum that was Yang level bad." Kuhn said.**

 **"Remind me to wash my mouth out when we get back home." I said.**

"I'm not that bad." Yang said with a pout.

"Yes, yes you are." Pyrrha of all people said dryly.

"Sometimes we pray for you to run out of puns." Glynda added.

Yang promptly looked offended, before turning away with a huff.

"Are they REALLY talking about that kind of stuff while a big ass monster is ready to kill them?" Dreamer deadpanned.

 **"I'll do that." Atoli said as the markings of Innis formed over her, "Let's go, Innis!" she shouted as she was engulfed in a bright light.**

 **[OST- .Hack GU: Here I come]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **Innis floated above the tree line and and taunted the knight with a 'come at me' gesture.**

 **The Knight was clearly irritated by that as it leapt off the ground and onto the treetops, which surprisingly held its weight.**

"...I'm pretty sure that's a violation of the laws of physics right there," Dreamer deadpanned with a slight sweat drop.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, that's weird even my by standards." Swift admitted.

 **"Let's go!" Atoli called within Innis, and that prompted the Knight to attack by firing a three round burst from it's crossbow.**

 **Innis moved faster that the black bolts that came from the crossbow and simply avoided the shots as a retaliation of six Energy shot's fired from the ovals on Innis's ring, each of them impacting the Knight's body, causing it to lean back as a flinch.**

 **"Well you're durable." Atoli said.**

 **The Knight held it's blade out to the side and leaned slightly forward as to leap at Atoli, which it soon did.**

 **However Atoli saw this charge up time and instead turned translucent, causing the blade to go through Innis harmlessly... at least for Innis.**

"The mirage of deceit really lives up to its name," Dreamer nodded.

"I wonder if I could make a glyph to do that?" Weiss muttered to herself in thought.

 **As the blade passed through Innis, she vanished completely, only to re-appear next to the Knight with her twin blade's summoned, and proceeded to hack away at the Knight for five slashes.**

 **This caused the Knight to stumble off the tree top's impaling three of it's legs on the trees, immobilizing it.**

 **"Say goodbye!" Atoli called lifting both her blades and cutting clean through the Knight, cutting it into thirds.**

 **[End OST]**

 **[Haseo P.O.V.]**

 **Innis reverted back to Atoli in a flash as she landed next to us.**

 **"That's how you do it boys." Atoli said marching on, high fiving Saku as they passed.**

 **"Women." I sighed.**

The men wisely kept their mouths shut.

Except for Swift.

"Well, I won't deny that my big sister can kick ass."

But he was smart.

Dreamer just gave him a quick thumbs up for the smart move while Qrow passed the book to Winter.


End file.
